Calabozos y Dragones
by Lord Yavetil
Summary: La tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja se desvían de su curso debido a una tormenta y llegan a unos reinos de la tierra media, que se encuentran en guerras y con los estragos de la misma. Nuevos adversarios y la tensión entre Zoro y Robin se ven reflejados en esta historia.
1. La Vorágine

Estaba amaneciendo en el vasto mar del Grand Line, y ningún problema parecía turbarlos de su mañana agradable. El Thousand Sunny se paseaba por las aguas tranquilas. Las primeras luces de la llegada del alba se mostraban en el horizonte y luego de una noche agitada, de la cual se veía que caminaba en la cubierta a un alto personaje de afro y sombrero negro, que tenía un violín en sus huesudas manos.

Se dirigía hacia las bodegas subterráneas y al haber entrado, dejó salir una risa singular que nadie alcanzó a escuchar en su sueño.

- ¡Yo, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! Hoy será una canción de jolgorio.

Y sin más preámbulos, dio sonido a una melodía que podía inclusive incomodar hasta el más somnoliento de los hombres. En medio de todos estaban Luffy, Chopper, Franky, Sanji y Usopp, durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que ese sonido de las cuerdas del violín les llegó hasta lo más profundo de su ser, haciendo que se incomodasen. Chopper poco a poco siente como sus cabellos comenzaban a erizarse con la presencia del sonido molesto y decía a sí mismo:

- Ni en Drum yo había escuchado estos ruidos molestos.

Pero el capitán de los sombreros de paja, solamente sonreía dormido diciendo a voz suave:

- Sanji… quiero carne.

Y de pronto Usopp poco a poco movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, y Sanji se hallaba en un profundo estado de éxtasis con su rostro momificado, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Oh Nami swan… Robin chwan… mis bellas damas de compañía, denme un beso de buenos días.

Pero cuando estiraba sus manos para poder sujetar a quien el cocinero pensaba que se tratase de una bella dama, se encontró con el oloroso pie del francotirador nariz larga Usopp, del cual sujetó con fuerza y lo acercó a su boca.

Acto seguido, Usopp abre sus ojos de manera extraña y dice a sí mismo:

- Pero no estamos en el mar… ¿Desde cuándo las babosas llegan a las bodegas?

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando movió su cabeza a un lado, para ver a Sanji besándole los pies, del cual Chopper y Luffy abren sus ojos y se dan cuenta, dejando soltar unas carcajadas ahogadas. Sanji finalmente abre los ojos y al ver que tenía el pie de Usopp en su boca, se levantó airado diciendo:

- ¡Estúpido infeliz!

Y al mismo instante se formó la revuelta más graciosa y bullosa de los sombreros de paja. Mientras Brook seguía tocando en medio de los objetos que salían volando y disparados a su alrededor, Franky lentamente abre sus ojos y al enjugárselos, bosteza diciendo:

- ¿Pero qué es tanta…?

No terminó de decir su frase cuando una de las botas del francotirador, salió disparada a su rostro, tumbándolo al suelo. La risa de Luffy parecía ser mucho más estrepita de lo que se esperaba haciendo despertar al resto de los sombreros de paja.

Arriba en los cuartos principales del enorme barco, se asomaba la navegante Nami, la cual al mirar a su alrededor, escuchó la risa de Luffy y como la cubierta se batía de un lado a otro. Colocándose la mano en la frente, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- No puede ser, es aun temprano y estos inmaduros crónicos no dejan de causar problemas.

A un lado de ella, apareció Robin y viendo la cubierta del barco, dijo:

- Están divirtiéndose demasiado.

- ¿Cuándo madurarán estos imbéciles?

En ese instante, la vena de su frente comenzó a agitarse y se dirigió a descender a las bodegas inferiores. Mientras tanto, en la torre de vigía, el espadachín peli verde, abre sus ojos de manera sorpresiva cuando dormía. Miró a su alrededor y sintió un mal presagio, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Parece que solo ha sido algo inútil.

Y al levantarse de su lecho, descendió por el palo mayor y cayó en la cubierta, para luego rascarse la cabeza y bostezar como solo un perezoso lo sabe hacer. A un lado de él, aparece Robin con su respectiva taza de café matutino, y sintió al igual que Zoro, el desorden del resto de la tripulación.

Abajo, mientras la revuelta seguía, Sanji perseguía a Usopp con sus ojos blancos y sus dientes afilados, diciéndole:

- ¡Deja de correr que te pateo el culo!

Usopp no paraba de correr, huyendo despavorido del endemoniado cocinero. Luffy aplaudía y decía a Franky:

- ¡Oi, Franky! ¡Unámonos en la carrera!

Al cual Franky, extrañado dijo:

- ¿Y quién te dijo que estamos en una carrera?

- Vamos, no seas leñe… unámonos.

Pero lo que no sabían es que desde la puerta exterior, alguien con pasos agigantados se aproximaba hacia ellos, y haciendo sombra por debajo de la puerta, esta salió expedida cayéndole a Brook y a Franky, impactándolos contra la pared.

En cuestión de segundos, todos los que corrían hicieron silencio al ver a Nami, que emanaba humo en su cuerpo y con un puño al aire, les gritaba diciéndoles:

- ¡Les importaría a todos ustedes, dejar de hacer chorradas a las horas tempranas de la mañana!

Sanji corrió velozmente hacia Nami en un remolino y con sus brazos extendidos al aire, diciendo:

- ¡Nami swan! Mi bella navegante es más hermosa cuando impone orden y silencio.

En ese momento, no fue necesario un halago, ya que la mirada endemoniada de Nami se dirigió lentamente al cocinero, proporcionándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que su testa quedase traspasada en el suelo. Usopp suspiró a un lado, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Este muermo no tiene remedio.

Más Nami lo alcanzó a escuchar y le dijo:

- ¿Dijiste algo, Usopp?

E inmediatamente se incorporó en sus cabales, y dijo con voz temerosa:

- No, Nami… yo solo me dirigía a ordenar todo este desorden.

Y detrás de Luffy, Chopper se escondía del lado contrario, con ojos llenos de miedo.

- Nami da miedo.

Arriba en la cubierta, se escuchaban los golpes que revoloteaban el interior del casco, y Zoro cerraba sus ojos como si sintiese los golpes, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Tengo suerte de no dormir ahí abajo.

Al darse la vuelta, sube las escaleras para entrar a la cocina y Robin cruzada de brazos, dice con una ligera sonrisa:

- Parece que a la señorita navegante no se levantó con el buen pie hoy.

Más Zoro, esta vez no ignorando a la arqueóloga, suspiró a un lado de ella, viendo hacia la cubierta diciendo:

- Ha estado en días peores.

- Me imagino…

Y cuando Zoro se dirigía hacia la puerta de la cocina, siente al igual que Robin un viento frío que los hizo reaccionar mirando hacia el cielo. Ambos lo ignoraron y siguieron sus rumbos.

Ya acercándose al mediodía, Robin luego de terminar de leer su respectivo libro, se dirige hacia la cocina y al abrir la puerta, encuentra a todos los que estaban durmiendo en la cubierta, con enormes chichones en sus cabezas, rojos y humeantes.

- Interesante… la señorita navegante ha reflejado su estado de ánimo.

Más Nami a un lado de ellos, suspira diciendo:

- Ni se diga, ya no se qué hacer con estos inútiles, Robin.

- Tal vez deberías calmarte, y respirar profundamente cuando pierdas la paciencia.

- Tú sí me comprendes, hermana mayor.

Sanji corre velozmente hacia Robin y le extiende una taza de café, diciéndole:

- ¡Robin chwan! Tu café respectivo.

Robin muestra una leve expresión de sorpresa y dice:

- Gracias, señor cocinero.

Y se sienta en la mesa con todos a desayunar. Al rato, Zoro aparece abriendo la puerta y viendo como todos estaban en silencio y con chichones en sus cabezas, alzó la ceja diciendo:

- Todos tuvieron un mal día, ¿No?

Al cual al sentarse en la mesa, mira a Sanji y le dice:

- Oi, cocinero pervertido… ¿En dónde está mi comida?

Sanji se detiene de cortar sus zanahorias, y voltea a un lado de sí mismo y con mirada de odio, dice a Zoro:

- Así que el marimo de mierda ha decidido aparecer… para ti solo hay engrudo.

- No seas plasta, y dame lo mismo que comen todos.

Al instante, Sanji le alza la voz y se coloca a un lado de un relajado Zoro.

- ¡Puedes buscar tu comida en el infierno, tonto del culo!

- Ah, ya veo…

Para sorpresa de todos, Zoro se rasca la cabeza y dice mirando a un lado:

- Así que el cocinero pervertido, no hará su trabajo de alimentar a sus nakamas.

Esto hizo enojar mucho más a Sanji, del cual le decía:

- ¡Te voy a patear el culo, marimo!

- ¡Ya quisiera que lo hicieras, espiralito!

- ¿Cómo me dijiste?

- Espiralito.

En ese momento, Nami alza la voz y dice:

- ¡Ya basta los dos!

Luffy solo se reía y mientras todos se calmaban, con la boca inflada de comida, dijo a Nami:

- Oi, Nami… ¿Cuándo vamof a aparefe en la figuiente ifla?

- Traga primero, animal, y luego me dices.

Pero mientras todos hablaban, y hacían sus respectivos espectáculos, Zoro alza su mirada hacia una de las ventabas de la cocina y presiente algo que le quita la atención. Lentamente se levanta, habiéndose terminado su desayuno y sale en silencio de la cocina, llamando la atención de Robin, la cual al instante sale de la cocina también.

Usopp al ver que Luffy estiraba su mano para quitarle su comida, aprovechó para echarle salsa picante a la comida, y dejando que se la quitara, Luffy se engulle la comida de Usopp y de pronto comienza a echar fuego por la boca delante de todos mientras se reían.

- ¡Ahí tienes, capitán lambiscón! Nadie me quita mi comida sin pagar las consecuencias.

Chopper se reía al igual que Brook, pero Franky decidía permanecer callado para que Nami no le golpease por desubicado.

Afuera en la proa, Zoro permanecía en silencio y miraba al horizonte. Robin se asoma por la cubierta y asciende a la proa, en silencio. Ambos permanecen mirando al horizonte y Zoro rompe el silencio diciendo:

- Tuve un mal presagio cuando desperté… y antes de entrar a la cocina.

La arqueóloga se sorprende poco de oír esto, y viendo con seriedad el horizonte, dice:

- Yo también sentí algo… es como si una tormenta se aproximara.

- Y las velas están resguardadas, más siento que estamos moviéndonos muy rápido.

- Lo cual eso es extraño ya que no hay casi viento soplando… y hace frío también.

El barco poco a poco comenzaba a balancearse, del cual Zoro mirando al suelo, dijo a sí mismo:

- Robin, ¿No tienes la sensación de que…?

Robin se sostiene de las barandas, y mirando a su alrededor, completó la frase del espadachín:

- ¿Nos movemos más rápido?

- Así es.

Pero de pronto, ambos se miran fijamente y llegan a la conclusión extraña de mirar hacia las aguas y se dieron cuenta que el agua se estaba contrayendo en dirección hacia el frente. Zoro solo le queda por levantar la mirada hacia Robin, diciendo:

- ¡Una vorágine!

Robin se apresuró a alertar a todos los sombreros de paja restantes, anunciándoles por el altoparlante.

- ¡SE ACERCA UNA VORÁGINE!

Desde adentro, todos los tripulantes restantes se asomaron para ver lo que pasaba, y Nami percibe que las nubes se van oscureciendo y que poco a poco una lluvia caía en medio de ellos.

- ¡Todos a sus posiciones!

Apresuradamente, todos corrieron a sus puestos, mientras que las olas se agitaron mucho más de lo normal, haciendo que el barco se tambalease como un péndulo sin detenimiento. Nami, llegó a la conclusión de usar el Coup de Burst, diciéndole a Franky:

- ¡Franky, no tenemos opción! ¡Sácanos de aquí!

Comprendiendo que quería decirle Nami, Franky sonrió y dijo a sí mismo:

- ¡Súuuuuuuupeeeeeer!

Y descendiendo hacia el sistema del barco, cargó tres toneles de cola y dijo a todos arriba:

- ¡Prepárense para salir volando de esta tormenta!

- ¡Adelante Franky!

Acto seguido, el barco dio un enorme lanzamiento con el Coup de Burst y el barco salió expedido de la presencia de las tormentosas aguas, para caer a la lejanía de un kilometro.

Cuando todos se repusieron del lanzamiento, uno a uno se fue levantando del suelo. Sanji y Luffy se levantan diciendo:

- Parece que perdimos la tormenta.

- Claro, pero aun tengo frío.

Y ambos observan el rostro de preocupación de Nami, Chopper y Usopp quienes miraban asombrados al frente. Sanji se extraña de esta reacción y dice:

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Al cual Zoro estando a un lado de él, le dice:

- Tal vez deberías mirar al frente, estúpido.

Sanji y Luffy se dan la vuelta y observan que estaban atrapados en un mar de vorágines y de olas gigantes que azotaban el mar. La tempestad era evidente, al punto que Usopp comenzó a temblar en sus piernas diciendo:

- ¡Esto es una coña! ¡No puede ser!

Al instante, una neblina espesa rodeó el mar del cual navegaban los sombreros de paja y dificultaba la visión de todos. Chopper se hallaba aferrado a la pierna de Robin, diciendo:

- No puede ser… ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

- No lo sabemos, señor doctor… estamos atrapados.

Nami dirigió su comunicación a Franky desde abajo, diciéndole:

- ¡Franky, sácanos de aquí!

Al cual Franky revisando los toneles, dice a Nami:

- Nos quedamos sin cola… no podremos usar otro Coup de Burst.

- Esas son malas noticias.

Franky se asoma a la cubierta y se sorprende con el resto de los sombreros de paja, al darse cuenta que no tenían salida de su alrededor. A los lados, las olas comenzaron a azotar babor y estribor, y una de esas olas enormes los iba a arrasar, por el cual Franky extiende su mano izquierda, y apunta hacia la ola.

- ¡Weapons Left!

Y con ese ataque, hizo esparcir la ola en varios chorros de agua, pero por el otro lado se venía otra y Zoro saca su Wado Ichimonji, y lanza un ataque para esparcir la ola.

- Ittoryu: Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou

El rayo logró esparcir la ola y este se quedó de espaldas con Franky, del cual le decía:

- Las olas parecen no acabarse.

- No tenemos opción, parece que seremos tragados.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, el barco comenzó a moverse hacia arriba, y todos sintieron esta gravedad. Usopp se aferró al palo mayor, diciendo:

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Robin miraba a su alrededor y frunciendo el ceño, dijo:

- ¿Nos estamos elevando?

En eso, Nami siente un temblor en la cubierta y alzando su mirada desesperante hacia el resto de sus nakamas, les dijo:

- ¡Agárrense fuerte, chicos!

Y así como las olas comenzaban a impulsar ráfagas hacia el cielo, el Thousand Sunny, se fue elevando a una altura enorme de unos 70 metros. Todos estaban sujetados, mientras que Brook veía que el barco se inclinaba a un lado.

- ¡Nos inclinamos, Luffy san!

Luffy como pudo se agarró de la baranda y sujetó a Nami, a Sanji y a Usopp. Los demás se sostuvieron como pudieron.

- ¡Esta tormenta cada vez es peor!

Había dicho Franky, del cual sostenía a Chopper con su mano derecha, y Zoro sostenía a Robin con su mano. Pero por sorpresa de todos, Chopper se resbaló de la mano de Franky y cayó hacia el mar. Todos ven esto y Luffy se desespera gritando:

- ¡Choppeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

Justo cuando se iba a perder de vista, Franky decidió soltarse para atraparlo, y Luffy se desesperó mucho más diciendo:

- ¡Frankyyyyyy!

La desesperación parecía aumentar, cuando Robin se preocupó por Chopper y decidió soltarse de la mano de Zoro. El espadachín al ver esto, miró hacia Luffy y le dijo:

- ¡Luffy, yo iré por ella!

Al cual Luffy estiró su mano para que Zoro no se arrojase, pero al estar a punto de alcanzarlo, el espadachín hizo un movimiento con su cuerpo, apoyando sus pies contra la baranda e impulsándose hacia abajo, para poder atrapar a Robin, desapareciendo en la neblina

Mientras caía Chopper, asustado y gritando de miedo, Franky divisaba a su alrededor y logró ver al reno. Luego extendió su mano derecha y la soltó con la cadena, así mismo atrapando a Chopper, diciéndole:

- Te tengo, renito.

Y arriba de ellos, Robin extendía su mano diciendo:

- ¡Señor carpintero, extiende tu mano!

Más Franky no le pudo alcanzar, y Robin dijo:

- ¡Cien fleur!

Y las manos aparecieron de la de Robin, extendiéndose hasta intentar llegar a Franky, pero no le alcanzó y este se precipitó al mar. Desde arriba Zoro estaba apresurándose a alcanzar a Robin, y le extiende la mano gritándole con fuerza:

- ¡Robin, dame tu mano!

Robin mira hacia arriba, y extiende más de sus manos fleur hacia la de Zoro, alcanzándole. Las manos se desaparecían y finalmente Zoro sujetó a Robin en sus brazos, y se precipitaron de igual manera en la mar.

Arriba, Luffy se desesperaba por sus nakamas caídos, y gritaba diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¡Tenemos que buscar a Zoro y a los demás!

Más Nami desesperada, aferrándose a la pierna de Luffy, le dice a su capitán:

- ¡No puedes lanzarte al vacío!

- ¡Pero Chopper y Robin no pueden nadar!

- ¡Franky y Zoro pueden hacerlo! ¡Deja que ellos los cuiden!

Al cual Sanji mirando a Luffy, le sujeta diciéndole:

- Nami san tiene razón, Luffy… deja que Zoro y Franky se encarguen de ellos.

- ¡Nosotros te necesitamos con nosotros, Luffy!

Las insistencias de parte de la navegante, hicieron calmar al capitán desesperado. En ese momento, sienten que el barco deja de elevarse y la gravedad comienza a hacer efecto. Brook y Usopp se ven el uno con el otro y dicen:

- ¿No tienes esa sensación de que el peso comienza a aumentar?

- Es porque… ¡ESTAMOS CAYENDO!

- ¡Yo ho ho ho ho ho ho!

Rápidamente, todos buscaron aferrarse en el barco y a una velocidad increíble, descendían. Luffy divisa el mar y dice a sus nakamas:

- ¡Agárrense fuerte, muchachos!

- ¡Que me la pegooooooooo!

Y Usopp habiendo dicho esto, el barco se precipitó en el mar. Acto seguido, la tormenta cesó. La neblina espesa del mar, se disipó. El rastro de los sombreros de paja cada vez era más ausente, y nadie se esperaba que pudiesen sobrevivir.

Un rayo de esperanza se mostró cuando el Thousand Sunny, salía de las profundidades y permanecía erguido en el mar, a la orilla de una isla desconocida… pero sin señales de Luffy y los demás.


	2. Tiempos Problemáticos

Las horas pasaron desde la aparatosa caída de los sombreros de paja. Las olas agitadas azotaban las grandes rocas que la costa albergaba y la noche estaba cayendo en ese lugar. Un rayo de esperanza se vio cuando a un lado de las rocas, las olas devolvían a Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Usopp y Brook.

Arrastrados lentamente hacia la arena de la playa, Sanji y Usopp se reponían mientras sostenían a Luffy y a Brook, quienes no podían nadar. En ese instante, Luffy estando boca arriba abre sus ojos y comienza a mirar a su alrededor, diciendo:

- ¿En dónde estamos?

Pero de pronto, siente que no tenía su sombrero de paja, y se desesperó buscándolo, para encontrarlo a un lado de él. Habiendo suspirado de alivio, dijo sonriente:

- Ah, menos mal… ahora…

Dicho esto, se pone de pie y mira a la tierra extraña. Sanji ayuda a levantar a Nami, y observando esa tierra extraña, dijo:

- ¿En dónde estamos, Nami san?

- No lo sé… pero es la única isla que estaba al alcance del Log Pose.

Nami se lleva un susto enorme y grita desesperada, haciendo que Usopp y Brook despertaran desesperados.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Yo ho ho ho!

Sanji corre velozmente al lado de Nami y dice:

- ¡Nami! ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡El Log Pose, está moviéndose de manera descontrolada! ¡Se supone que no debería moverse así!

Luffy y Sanji se asoman a ver el Log Pose de Nami, y se dan cuenta la irregularidad y la inestabilidad del mismo, por el cual Luffy alza su ceja y se rasca la cabeza, diciendo:

- ¿Y eso es malo?

Nami le alza la voz y le grita diciéndole:

- ¡Se supone que es malo, grandísimo idiota!

Sanji mira la isla y notando lo extraño que era, preguntó a Nami:

- Nami, ¿Esos árboles deberían ser de ese tamaño?

Todos se dan cuenta de que estaban en frente de un bosque, del cual los arboles alcanzaban una distancia aproximada de cuarenta metros. Aparte de eso, parecía una isla abandonada y en la oscuridad de la noche, no podían percibir camino alguno.

Brook camina un poco y ve que había un camino escarpado que entraba al bosque, y les dice:

- Por aquí se entra, Luffy san.

Más Usopp comenzaba a temblar, diciendo:

- ¿Y si aparece un monstruo o algo peor?

Esto solo hizo emocionar mucho más al despreocupado capitán, que saltaba de alegría.

- Pues, si es así, ¡Entremos y pateémosle el culo a esas criaturas!

Usopp solo consigue enojarse al lado de Luffy gritándole y diciéndole:

- ¡Pero es que tú nunca te enteras de nada! ¿Y si aparecen cosas peores que monstruos?

Al cual Sanji, encendiendo uno de sus cigarros, deja escapar el humo habitualmente, diciendo:

- Se les da una patadita y ya.

- ¿Y qué hay con Zoro y los demás? No podemos dejarlos así.

En ese instante, Luffy se enseria delante del resto de sus nakamas, y mira hacia el cielo, diciendo algo que sorprendió a todos:

- Ellos saben cuidarse solos, y confío plenamente en que Zoro podrá cuidar de los demás… él sabe en que se mete.

No teniendo más opción entre estos dos, Usopp se coloca la mano en la frente, lamentándose por no poder convencerlos de pensar antes de entrar. Nami, tuvo oportunidad de poder traer consigo su Clima Tact, y suspirando con resignación, dice:

- Pues parece que tendremos que entrar a revisar esta isla… al menos debe de haber algún pueblo cercano.

Pareciéndole más que una misma aprobación, Luffy se acomoda su sombrero de paja, y sonríe diciendo:

- ¡Bien, entremos a revisar esta isla!

Nami sigue a Luffy junto con Brook, y Sanji corría como un remolino alrededor de Nami, diciendo:

- ¡Nami swan! ¡Yo te protegeré con mi vida!

Pero solo consiguió que Usopp se aferrase de su brazo, diciéndole:

- Muy bien, te confío mi vida.

- ¡A ti que te lama una rana podrida!

- No seas leñe, cuídame también.

Dicho esto, ambos entran a revisar la isla en medio de ese bosque sombrío. Lejos de Luffy y los demás, por otro lado de la isla, las turbulentas aguas echaban fuera a Zoro, quien poco apoco reaccionaba, mientras escupía agua. Alzando su vista hacia su alrededor, dice:

- ¿Qué lugar es este?

En ese instante se dio cuenta que a un lado de él, estaba Franky teniendo en brazos al cansado Chopper. Zoro los ve y se rasca la cabeza, diciéndoles:

- Así que todos están bien…

Pero la voz se le cortó cuando se acordó de Robin, y se levantó apresurado y desesperado.

- ¡Robin! ¿En dónde está Robin? ¡La tenía en mis brazos!

Al cual el cyborg suspiraba y se sacudía sus cabellos, diciendo:

- No te preocupes, canijo… está allá.

Zoro veía el dedo de Franky que apuntaba hacia otro lado de la playa, y ahí estaba Robin acostada e inconsciente. Poco a poco Zoro caminaba hacia ella y decía:

- Si esta estúpida mujer no se hubiese lanzado, no se hubiese perdido.

Y poco a poco, sentándose a un lado de la arqueóloga, Zoro la sostiene en sus brazos, y trata de despertarla. Franky desde la distancia, se baja los lentes para ver como Zoro estaba mirando a la arqueóloga y como poco a poco notaba algo extraño en ellos.

- Oi, fajín… ¿Ya terminaste de ver o es que piensas despertarla?

Esa frase hizo cortar la inspiración, y reaccionando ante las palabras de Franky, se muestra con una cara enojada, diciendo:

- ¡Estoy despertándola!

- No lo creo.

Al ignorar las risas de Franky, Zoro mueve a Robin y se da cuenta que empieza a reaccionar. Robin abre sus ojos y al ver al cazador de piratas frente a ella, no le queda más que dar una leve sonrisa, diciendo:

- Me has salvado, señor espadachín.

Al cual Zoro responde diciendo:

- Es el deber de un nakama hacia otro.

Acto seguido se levanta junto con ella, y Franky suspira observando a su alrededor.

- Nunca había visto tierra semejante a esta… parece que estamos en algo como…

Pero su frase es interrumpida por Robin, la cual dice:

- Primitiva… esta isla parece deshabitada.

Zoro, sujetando firmemente sus espadas, mira al resto de su tripulación y dice:

- No nos quedará otra que ir e investigar lo que hay a nuestros alrededores… y así buscaremos a Luffy y a los demás.

Franky se levanta con Chopper en sus brazos, y dice:

- Súper… pongámonos en marcha.

- Está bien.

Pero en vez de ir a adentrarse a la isla, Zoro se dirige por otro lado, específicamente buscando a la orilla. Robin lo ve con su seriedad, y le interrumpe diciendo:

- ¿No deberíamos ir hacia el bosque, señor espadachín?

Oyendo esto, Zoro se detiene apenado y baja la mirada, diciendo:

- Robin… guíanos.

- Como gustes.

Robin se da la media vuelta y entra a la espesura de los bosques, y Franky espera a Zoro, quien se acercaba con la cabeza hacia abajo, diciéndole:

- Muy bien, entremos.

- Yo te sigo.

- No te pierdas.

- ¡Ya cállate!

Y ambos entran siguiendo a la arqueóloga, la cual parecía llevarlos a una dirección mucho más segura y extraña en los bosques.

Por otro lado, Luffy y los demás seguían caminando en calma, mientras que Usopp no paraba de temblar a un lado de Sanji. Luffy a voz alta cantaba con una rama en su mano, diciendo:

- "Primera estrofa, la gente del norte parece ser más cálida, pero nadie entiende lo que en realidad dicen, poro-poro-poro, pero todos son unos idiotas"

Usopp camina hacia Luffy con mucho temor de lo que podía pasar a su alrededor, y le dice:

- Idiota, deja de cantar tan fuerte, pueden aparecer monstruos.

- No seas coña, Usopp… canta también.

- ¡No cantaré nada, imbécil!

- "Segunda estrofa, la gente del sur…"

Pero ambos se ven detenidos, por lo que veían al frente de ellos, y Nami pregunta:

- Oigan, ¿Por qué se detiene en medio del…?

No pudo terminar la pregunta, cuando de pronto se toparon con un valle que estaba lleno de cadáveres esqueléticos. Usopp comenzó a temblar y Nami abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, diciendo:

- ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Sanji y Brook se sorprenden de igual manera, pero no dijeron nada al respecto. Luego de soplar el humo de su cigarrillo, Sanji se mete las manos en los bolsillos, diciendo:

- Aquí hubo una guerra.

- ¿Pero cómo es que tantos pudieron morir así?

- No lo sé, Nami… pero estos huesos están en gran manera secos.

En medio de las preguntas, Brook camina al frente y entra al montón de huesos secos. Luffy le sigue y ambos se detienen en medio de todos los cadáveres. Brook parece detallar en silencio todo lo que había a su alrededor, y se postró en el suelo en silencio. Luffy levanta un cráneo de estos, y comienza a jugar con él.

- ¡Oi, Usopp! ¡Ahí te va!

Luffy le arroja el cráneo a Usopp, y este se asusta al verlo caer a un lado. Nami viendo la risa de Luffy, se molesta con él y le dice:

- ¡Idiota, no juegues con eso!

Sanji percibe el silencio de Brook, y se detiene a un lado de él, diciendo:

- Algo ha llamado tu atención, ¿No, Brook?

En ese instante, Brook se levanta y sale de ese lugar en silencio. Nami decide entrar con mucho temor y dice:

- Estos esqueletos están vestidos de manera muy extraña.

Oyendo esto, Sanji enciende otro cigarrillo y luego de expirar el humo, dice:

- Sí… los esqueletos poseen espadas grandes y pesadas… tienen armaduras metálicas y sus yelmos son peculiares… aquí hubo un enfrentamiento entre soldados medievales.

- Eso es extraño… pero lo más extraño es que no percibo la presencia de marines o piratas… estos son soldados.

- No sabemos en donde estamos, pero al menos ya tenemos noción que estamos en medio de un campo de batalla… y por consiguiente en una guerra entre dos bandos.

Luffy, oyendo esto voltea emocionado, diciendo:

- Así que hay una pelea por aquí… que bien.

Nami, voltea hacia Luffy y le dice:

- No es una pelea, idiota… es una guerra entre muchas personas.

- ¿Cómo la de Arabastra?

- Más o menos algo parecido.

Usopp comienza a temblar de miedo y dice:

- Deberíamos salir de aquí, ya me dio la enfermedad de _salgamos-por-miedo-a-esqueletos._

Todos los demás, salieron del campo de batalla y Luffy mira uno de los estandartes de estos soldados caídos, y ve que es un dragón ligero de color azul y blanco, para luego suspirar con calma y seguir el rumbo con sus nakamas.

Mientras que Zoro y los demás continuaban con la marcha en las tierras desconocidas, Robin parecía estar descifrando un enorme enigma que se cruzaba en su mente. Franky miraba a su alrededor con mucha meditación, mientras tenía a un Chopper dormido, más Zoro caminaba refunfuñando a un lado del cyborg.

- Como es que nos metimos en este problema… y todo por estar descifrando tormentas con "ella" como si fuese un climatólogo.

Franky alcanza a oírlo y alza una ceja mientras le veía con asombro.

- ¿De qué te quejas, canijo?

- De nada.

Y acercándose más a Zoro, como para que Robin no escuchase lo que decían, inquiere diciendo:

- ¿Acaso te estás quejando de nuestra "súper" arqueóloga?

- Ya cierra el pico… ni siquiera sabemos a dónde vamos, y esta sabelotodo parece no saber a dónde nos lleva.

- Yo diría que te quejas demasiado.

De pronto, Robin divisa un camino bifurcado y avisa diciendo:

- Chicos, hay dos vías.

Estos tres llegaron a la división de caminos, y lo más extraño era que en medio de las dos vías, una estatua estaba erguida con la imagen de un enorme dragón rojo. Zoro alza su mirada a la estatua y a la altura proporcional, diciendo:

- Pero que estatua tan grande.

Franky se detiene junto con él y suspira llegando a una conclusión.

- Una estatua con un dragón, solo puede significar que…

Al cual Robin, habiéndose acercado a la inscripción que tenía la base de la estatua, se postra y le continúa la frase, diciendo:

- Que estamos en una ciudad en la que se adora a este dragón poderoso.

Franky se enoja y alza el puño a un lado de Robin, diciéndole:

- ¿Quieres dejar de arruinarme las frases?

La arqueóloga ignora habitualmente lo que hay a su alrededor, para concentrarse en lo que leía y algo en la inscripción le llamó la atención, al punto que suspiró poniéndose de pie. Zoro se detiene a un lado de ella, mientras no le quitaba la vista a la estatua y rompe el silencio.

- ¿Qué has encontrado?

Robin se lleva la mano a su barbilla en señal de análisis, y frunciendo el ceño, dice:

- Parece que estamos en medio de un reino que adora a un dios mitológico… no sé exactamente lo que sucede aquí, pero por lo que está inscrito, puedo deducir muchas cosas.

- ¿Y qué dice?

En ese instante, Franky se acerca al otro lado de Robin y le observa decir:

- La inscripción de la estatua dice: "Bienvenidos al reino de Yrlyg, tierra de los dragones ardientes". Lo que puedo deducir es que aquí nos hemos topado con una ciudad de tierra media… y quizá tengamos que salir de aquí antes nos topemos con enemigos.

Zoro baja la mirada de la estatua, y moviendo sus ojos a su derecha, lentamente coloca su mano en la Wado, y dice en voz baja:

- Silencio… no estamos solos.

En cuestión de segundos, Zoro se impulsa hacia las malezas de los arboles, y logra herir a un hombre que tenía un arco, a punto de lanzar una flecha hacia ellos. Franky y Robin corren a donde estaba Zoro y dándose cuenta del aspecto del soldado, dicen:

- Un soldado con armaduras oscuras… este es un habitante de este reino.

- Mira la insignia de su pecho… es un dragón de color negro y rojo.

Zoro envaina su espada y suspira diciendo:

- Parece ser que es un imbécil debilucho.

Al decir esto, se dieron cuenta que se aproximó un ejército de jinetes de la misma armadura como la de este, y luego un ejército de soldados rasos con espadas y arcos. Estos tres, se quedaron de espaldas el uno con el otro y Zoro sonríe a sí mismo, diciendo:

- Por fin, algo de sangre para mis katanas.

En ese instante, se abre paso en medio de ellos, un caballero montado y distinguido entre los demás. Se detiene al frente de Zoro y se saca el yelmo, para mostrarse como un hombre rubio de cabellos cortos y de una barba enorme, con aspecto fornido. Mirando al cazador de piratas de arriba abajo, dice:

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros, extranjeros? Habéis pisado el reino de Yrlyg, y no lucís como el resto de nosotros.

Zoro alza la barbilla de manera arrogante, y sonríe diciendo:

- Dime tu nombre, y yo te diré el mío.

El jinete se queda asombrado por la valentía y la soberbia de Zoro, del cual descendiendo del caballo, cae echando su capa roja hacia atrás y deteniéndose cara a cara ante Zoro, diciéndole:

- Sois un guerrero temerario… valiente, e ingenuo… podría mataros aquí, si me placiese.

- Pues entonces, adelante.

Robin contando la alta numeración de soldados enemigos, se coloca detrás del oído de Zoro, y le dice:

- Quizá debamos no ser imprudentes, señor espadachín… son demasiados ante nosotros y Chopper está inconsciente.

- Eso no me importa, quiere guerra y…

- Y debemos ser más sensatos… no quiero perder mi vida aquí.

Zoro se frustra y volteando hacia Robin en silencio, suelta lentamente sus katanas, y se cruza de brazos. La arqueóloga se coloca a un lado de Zoro y viendo al jinete, le dice:

- Señor, nos hemos extraviado a esta isla, y estábamos en pleno rumbo en Grand Line… mi nombre es Nico Robin, y ellos son Franky y Roronoa Zoro… son mis nakamas.

El jinete desvía la mirada de Zoro hacia Robin, y contemplando la belleza de la arqueóloga, baja la guardia diciendo:

- ¿Nakamas? No sé que signifique eso, dama mía, pero tampoco sabemos lo que es el Grand Line.

Estos tres se miran el uno con el otro y se sorprenden, por el cual Robin dice:

- ¿No saben lo que es el Grand Line?

- No, dama mía… mi nombre es Rûken, y soy el general del ejército imperial… y vosotros estáis en una zona de guerra.

- ¿Zona de guerra?

- Así es, pero os lo explicaré en otra ocasión… mientras tanto…

Y mientras se daba la vuelta, los arqueros apuntan las cabezas de estos tres, y subiéndose a su caballo, dice:

- Vosotros vendréis con nosotros, para nuestra ciudad.

Viendo como las armas les apuntaban, Zoro no se contuvo e intentó sacar sus espadas, pero Robin se antepone entre él y el jinete, recordándole el peligro que corren.

- Señor espadachín… no tenemos opción, suelta tus armas… no podemos atacarlos a todos en esta posición en la que estamos… por favor.

En ese momento, Robin le coloca las manos a los hombros de Zoro, quien no quitaba la mirada airada del jinete.

- Suelta tus armas.

No teniendo más opción ante la presión de Robin, Zoro suelta los mangos de sus espadas y se cruza de brazos, diciendo al jinete:

- Bien, somos tus prisioneros… Rûken.

Rûken, como se llamaba el jinete, sonríe de manera calmada y se sube a su caballo, diciendo:

- ¡Llevadlos a la presencia del rey! ¡En marcha!

Acto seguido, fueron todos maniatados y lentamente Chopper fue abriendo los ojos y se sorprendió al ver todos estos soldados, y gritó sorprendido.

- ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Quiénes son estos?

Los soldados voltearon y se asombraron al ver al reno que hablaba y unos soldados, le apuntan con sus espadas diciendo:

- ¡Un mapache!

- ¡No, es un marsupial!

Oyendo esto, Chopper se enoja y alza la voz diciendo:

- ¡Que soy un reno! ¿Acaso no me ven los cuernos?

Robin se antepone a los soldados armados y les dice:

- Él también es nuestro nakama… compañero, como lo dicen ustedes.

En ese momento, la marcha se detiene y desde adelante regresaba Rûken en silencio, para ver a Chopper, diciendo:

- ¿Ese ratón viene con vosotros?

- Así es.

Chopper comienza a derramar lágrimas diciendo:

- Esta vez se han pasado… ¿Un ratón?

- ¡Muy bien, continuamos con la marcha! ¡Tenemos que llegar antes de que anochezca otra vez!

Dicho esto, emprenden nuevamente la marcha y Franky sosteniendo a Chopper en brazos, le dice:

- Debiste haberte quedado dormido, renito.

- Tienes razón.

Y acto seguido continuaron marchando hacia la ciudad del rey de Yrlyg, tal como Robin había descrito, y apenas entrando a una isla desconocida, ya estaban en problemas.


	3. Cabalgando hacia el Destino

Por otro lado, Luffy y los demás seguían marchando en la búsqueda de una aldea o una ciudad cercana, ya que llevaban más de tres horas caminando. Luffy caminaba con la lengua afuera y con los ojos arqueados, diciendo:

- Tengo sed… tengo hambre… ¡Sanji, quiero comer!

Al cual Sanji enojado, alza el puño derecho detrás de Luffy.

- ¿Y de donde voy a sacar comida, pedazo de imbécil?

- Tengo hambre.

Usopp cierra sus ojos y se lamenta a un lado de Nami, diciendo:

- Este estúpido no tiene remedio.

- Y quizá nunca lo tenga.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, el suelo comenzaba a temblar. Nami se miraba a su alrededor, y decía a Sanji:

- ¿Qué es eso, Sanji kun?

- No lo sé, pero parece que algo se aproxima.

Brook se adelante un poco en el camino, y subiendo una pequeña colina, mira hacia atrás.

- Luffy san, tal vez deberías ver esto.

Todos los demás corren hacia donde estaba Brook de pie, y se dan cuenta que estaban acercándose a la ubicación de donde estaban ellos, un ejército de jinetes que llevaban unos soldados malheridos en sus caballos. Estos soldados portaban una armadura plateada clara, y detrás aparecían más soldados rasos malheridos.

Luffy los ve y alza las manos, diciendo:

- ¡Oooooooiiii! ¡Por acáááááááá!

Antes de que siguiese hablando, Sanji le había golpeado con su pie en la cabeza, diciéndole:

- ¿Por qué demonios los estás llamando hacia nosotros, estúpido?

Luffy se levanta del suelo sonriente, y con sus ojos brillantes. Usopp lo ve y dice:

- No me digas que piensas montarte a esos caballos también.

Pero antes de que discutiesen por las ineptitudes de su capitán, el ejército apareció ante ellos y los rodeó con lanzas y espadas, dejándolos en el medio. Usopp temblaba de miedo y decía:

- Sanji, sálvame.

- Ahora no es momento de estupideces.

De pronto, entre los soldados aparece uno de ellos que tenía un hacha doble y de mango enorme, que poseía una armadura plateada y una capa azul a sus espaldas. Este se quita su yelmo y se muestra como un hombre calvo y con una enorme cicatriz en su ojo derecho que lo atravesaba. Luffy se adelanta y le dice:

- Oye, viejo de la cicatriz… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

El hombre, miraba a su alrededor y al ver a Brook, dijo a Luffy:

- ¿Por qué lleváis con vosotros un esqueleto sin vida?

Oyendo esto, Brook se asusta y se coloca las manos en sus mejillas, diciendo:

- ¡Un esqueleto! ¡Me asustan! ¿Dónde está el esqueleto?

Y todos los sombreros de paja, dijeron a una misma voz:

- ¡SE REFIEREN A TI, IDIOTA!

Pero el soldado del hacha enorme, mira a Luffy de arriba abajo, y le dice:

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

- Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy… y ellos son mis nakamas, Nami, Sanji, Usopp y Brook… y yo seré el próximo rey de los piratas.

El soldado los miró de manera extraña, pero en medio de su confusión sintió algo de paz al ver la sonrisa de alguien que poseía la voluntad de la D. Extendiendo su mano a Luffy, se la sujeta y le dice:

- Yo soy Rowan… y me gustaría que vosotros me acompañaseis a la ciudad de Limlyg, y podáis conocer a nuestra reina.

- Siempre y cuando haya comida.

Al instante, les proporcionaron unos caballos y estos se subieron en ellos. Rowan, como se llamaba el soldado calvo, permanece mirando con misterio y asombro a Luffy, y le pregunta:

- ¿Cómo llegaron vosotros aquí?

- Pues, estábamos en el mar y de pronto una tormenta nos hizo separar de unos nakamas nuestros y nuestro barco quedó en la orilla… por cierto, ¿En qué isla estamos?

- Esta no es una isla… es un reino.

Nami se aproxima al soldado y le pregunta:

- Y si es un reino, ¿Cómo es posible que no haya mucha civilización? Hemos caminado por horas y no habíamos encontrado una aldea o pueblo.

- Es porque en este lugar, no hay pueblo al aire libre… y vuestro barco, ¿No es aquel que se ve en la lejanía?

Todos los sombreros de paja, voltearon hacia el horizonte y se dieron cuenta que no fueron demasiado lejos, y que estaban caminando en círculos. Nami se coloca una mano en la cabeza y dice:

- No puede ser… nos habíamos perdido.

- No hay problema, haré que tres de mis mejores navegantes traigan el barco a nuestro lugar secreto.

Y subiéndose a su caballo, les dice:

- Subíos a vuestros caballos, y luego hablaremos con más calma… además mis soldados necesitan descansar y ser atendidos.

Todos estos se subieron a sus caballos, y Sanji se enoja diciendo:

- Me he perdido como el marimo de mierda… que por cierto, espero que cuide bien a Robin chan.

Y dicho esto, todos emprenden la marcha en seguimiento a Rowan, hacia el reino de Limlyg. Por otro lado, Zoro y los demás estaban siendo llevados al reino de Yrlyg, aprisionados como criminales. Franky y Zoro caminaban en silencio, mientras que Robin estaba en un caballo junto con Chopper. Zoro alza su ceja, y sintiendo pasar a un lado de él, unos cuantos soldados armados, dice a sí mismo:

- Pudiese haberme desecho de ellos, con solo un movimiento de mi Tatsumaki.

Al cual Franky miraba al otro lado diciendo lo mismo:

- Y yo podría también haber acabado con un Coup de Vent… hubiese derribado a medio regimiento… pero Robin nos dijo que no hiciésemos nada.

Oyendo esto, Zoro refunfuña a sí mismo y dice:

- No sé por qué tenemos que escuchar siempre a esa mujer.

- Porque gracias a ella es que estamos con vida… aun.

Y dicho esto, pasaron por un camino empedrado y un paso montañoso muy estrecho. Zoro miraba a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que en muchos árboles muertos, habían demasiados esqueletos colgados del cuello. Tratándose de ejecuciones, Robin los observa y dice:

- Esto es de advertencia para aquellos que irrumpen este reino… es interesante.

Pero habiendo salido de ese paso montañoso, se toparon con una enorme ciudad amurallada, con un enorme castillo al fondo de la ciudad. Franky la observa y dice:

- Pero que ciudad tan majestuosa.

Zoro no dice nada, sino que seguía alerta, mirando a su alrededor. Robin se sorprende junto con Chopper, y regresando de las filas del frente, Rûken regresaba a donde estaba Robin, y le dice:

- Dama mía, os presento el reino de Yrlyg… tierra de nuestro rey del norte, Kulkodar.

- ¿Kulkodar?

- Así es, dama mía… pronto lo conoceréis.

Y acto seguido, el ejército entró a la ciudad pasando por las puertas enormes que tenían una altura aproximada de 30 metros, y unas murallas fortalecidas de pura roca solida. Robin miraba a su alrededor y analizaba el reino desde adentro, pero Zoro se preocupaba más por su situación.

- Esto es demasiado grande… hay muchos soldados armados, esto me servirá de entrenamiento.

Habiendo pasado por la ciudad, llegaron al palacio e hicieron entrada a él, dirigiéndose al aposento real. Franky miraba a su alrededor, y su quijada se caía al ver todo el salón diciendo:

- Pero qué lugar tan enorme… y hermoso.

Zoro miraba que en frente de ellos había una escalera enorme, que desde arriba se veía un trono en la lejanía, y que de él descendía un hombre con vestiduras reales negras y rojas, y que al aproximarse a ellos, se trataba de un hombre de aspecto fuerte y de cabellos rojos y largos. Rûken se coloca al frente y se postra diciendo:

- ¡Larga vida al rey!

Y todos los soldados hicieron lo mismo. De pronto el rey percibe la aparición de Zoro, Franky, Robin y Chopper, del cual habiendo terminado de descender, pregunta a Rûken:

- ¿Y quiénes son estos peregrinos? No me resultan familiar.

- Mi señor, ellos son unos forasteros que hallamos en el valle de Hinom… estaban admirando la enorme estatua que estaba en el camino bifurcado y ahí les interceptamos.

- Ya veo.

Poco a poco, este rey comienza a rodearles y al llegar a donde estaba Franky, lo mira de arriba abajo y dice:

- Un hombre formidable… ¿Cómo os llamáis?

Franky resuena su garganta y hace una reverencia, diciendo:

- Mi nombre es Franky.

- Franky, interesante… ¿Y usted, bella dama?

Acercándose a Robin, se postra ante ella y le besa la mano, pero Robin siente como sus fuerzas se estaban yendo de sí misma, y se tambalea. El rey la suelta y espera la respuesta de Robin, del cual ella reponiéndose le dice:

- Mi nombre es Nico Robin.

- Robin, que nombre tan peculiar.

En ese instante se levanta y viendo a Chopper, le ignora pasándole por un lado, diciendo:

- Un renito como mascota… interesante.

Pero al haber estado de frente a Zoro, este rey se queda viéndole en silencio y comienza a analizarle por la mirada.

- ¿Y quién sois vos, guerrero?

- Mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro… y soy un espadachín.

- ¡Formidable! Los espadachines escasean en estos tiempos… pero me sorprende la forma de vuestras espadas.

Zoro mira sus espadas y frunciendo el ceño, dice:

- ¿Qué tienen de extraño?

- Que no son como las nuestras… y veo que tenéis tres espadas… si es que a eso se le pudiese llamar espadas.

- Son katanas… y uso las tres.

- Interesante.

Y dándole la espalda a todos, se sube de tres escalones, y dice:

- Pero aun así no se quienes sois vosotros, y no podría dejarlos ir así de modo sencillo… desde ahora, seréis mis prisioneros.

Oyendo esto, todos se alarmaron y los soldados aparecieron para aprisionarles, más Zoro se suelta de sus ataduras y colocando su mano en su Wado, corre para atacar al rey, y le lanza un ataque que este sin mucho esfuerzo, lo evade diciendo:

- Un ataque con vuestra espada blanca.

Zoro pasa por frente del rey, del cual se había agachado, hasta que el rey corre hacia un Zoro sorprendido, y le golpea con la rodilla en la espalda, dejándole inconsciente en el suelo. Franky y Chopper se asustan por la condición de Zoro, y Robin corre hacia el rey y se postra ante él, diciéndole:

- Por favor, su majestad… no lastime a mi nakama… le faltaron modales, es todo.

El rey Kulkodar, mira a Robin con asombro y suspira, diciendo:

- Vuestra preocupación ha ganado mi misericordia…

Y volteando hacia atrás de ellos, les dice a sus soldados:

- ¡Llevadlos a todos a los calabozos!

Pero el rey acercándose a Zoro, le saca las tres espadas y asciende a su trono, diciendo:

- Que espadas tan interesantes.

Los guardias inmediatamente se llevaron a Zoro y a los demás a las prisiones subterráneas de Yrlyg, en donde permanecerían encarcelados hasta que el rey diese otra nueva orden.

Mientras que en la marcha del otro ejército, Luffy y los demás sombreros de paja, continuaban dirigiéndose al reino secreto del cual Rowan les guiaba. Preocupados por que aun no aparecían Zoro y los demás, se lamentaban, diciendo:

- A estas alturas, el marimo de mierda no ha aparecido con mi bella Robin chan.

Al cual luego que Sanji dijese este lamento que le cambiaba la cara, Luffy le corta la inspiración, diciéndole:

- ¿Y cuando comemos, Sanji?

- ¿Quieres dejar de pensar en comer por una vez en tu puta vida?

- Es imposible.

Mientras seguían cabalgando, desde lo lejos se toparon con una enorme catarata que tenía un camino al lado de la montaña. Rowan alza su hacha y mirando hacia atrás, echa su hacha al frente, haciendo que todos continuasen ese camino que atravesaba la cascada. Usopp se asombra y dice:

- ¿Y estos a donde fueron?

Nami se asombra mucho y dice:

- No lo sé… parece que hay un camino detrás de la montaña.

- Esto es sorprendente.

- Ni que lo digas.

Rowan se acercó a ellos desde adelante y al ver a los sombreros de paja muy sorprendidos, les pregunta:

- ¿Por qué vuestras expresiones en vuestros rostros?

Oyendo esto, Brook se encamina hacia ellos y pregunta:

- El reino del cual hablaban todos ustedes… ¿Está escondido detrás de esa cascada?

- Así es, mi amigo… ¿Esquelético?

- Brook, ese es mi nombre.

- Bien… sea como sea, seguidme y no erréis vuestro camino.

Dicho esto, Rowan encamina hacia la cascada y desaparece, por el cual Luffy sin pensarlo dos veces, hace entrar el caballo en el que estaba él junto con Usopp y seguido de los demás, entraron en la catarata desapareciendo. Habiendo pasado, Luffy y los demás siguen el camino por una cueva larga, hasta haber llegado a un enorme reino escondido en las cavernas. Luffy abre su boca de sorpresa, diciendo:

- ¡UUUUUUUUU QUE PASADA! ¡ESTO SI QUE ES UN REINO!

Nami se sorprende y con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, dice:

- Esto es mejor de lo que había visto en toda mi corta vida.

La ciudad era mayormente parecida al Wáter 7 por las cascadas que salían de sus edificios y en sus calles, pero a diferencia que todo se veía muy a lo medieval, desde las calles hasta sus edificaciones. Sanji desciende de su caballo y se da cuenta que en la entrada de la ciudad, hay dos enormes estatuas de dos dragones azules y delgados, y dice:

- Esta es la ciudad de la cual albergaban todos los soldados muertos que vimos en camino hacia acá.

- Pero no todos los cadáveres eran iguales, Sanji kun.

- ¡Como digas, Nami san!

Al mismo instante, Rowan hace replegar a sus soldados y al mismo tiempo para que atendiesen a los heridos, quienes eran muchos. Apresurándose hacia donde estaban Luffy y los demás, los ve y les dice:

- Caballeros, y señorita… bienvenidos a Limlyg, tierra del sur y de nuestra reina Ravenya.

Todos estuvieron complacidos, pero de pronto Rowan se percata de algo interesante, y dijo:

- Oigan… ¿No andaba con vosotros, un chico de sombrero de paja?

Nami y Usopp abrieron sus ojos de sorpresa y volteando lentamente hacia un lado, decían entre ellos:

- No sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que ese idiota ha salido a buscar comida.

- Lo mataré si es así.

Y finalmente, percatándose que no estaba con ellos, se reprocharon entre ellos mismos, pero Sanji miró hacia donde sentía un olor a comida y dijo:

- Lo más probable es que este estúpido haya ido a un lugar a comer… lo buscare antes que se meta en problemas.

Dicho esto, Sanji corre detrás del rastro del descuidado sombrero de paja. Era bastante evidente que en medio de las calles, Luffy corría sintiendo el olor de comida, y babeaba diciendo:

- Comida… comida… ¿En dónde está la comida?

Pero se detenía en las calles, y miraba a los lados, sin obtener ningún resultado.

- Podría jurar que he sentido el olor de la comida… ¡Que putada!

En ese instante, Luffy agudiza su olfato y siente el olor que venía desde lo lejos, en el palacio real, y emprendió corrida hacia él, y Sanji le había visto correr hacia el castillo, siguiéndole e intentando alcanzarle. Habiéndose detenido por fuera de las murallas del castillo real, Luffy dice:

- ¡Por fin! La comida está allá arriba.

Sanji le veía desde lejos, y decía:

- ¡Oi, Luffy! ¡Detente!

Y habiendo escuchado esto, Luffy estira sus manos hacia una de las ventanas de las torres altas del castillo, y las sujeta, pero al mirar a un lado se da cuenta que Sanji lo había sujetado, diciéndole:

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, estúpido?

- Sanji… será mejor que te agarres fuerte.

- ¿Fuerte?

Sus ojos se abrieron desesperadamente, y exclamó:

- ¿No pensarás en…?

No pudiendo terminar su pregunta, ya Luffy había contraído sus brazos, saliendo ambos disparados a gran velocidad hacia la ventana.

- ¡MALDITO LOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- ¡YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUJUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Sanji gritaba desesperado y el despreocupado capitán, solo se reía de emoción como si se tratase de un parque de diversiones, hasta que ambos atravesaron la ventana de vidrio, cayendo dentro de una habitación, sin saber en donde se habían metido.


	4. Las Mazmorras de Yrlyg

Parecía que todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, a excepción de la luz que entraba por la ventana rota. Sanji había caído encima de una enorme cama que había servido para aplacar el impacto, mientras que Luffy se hallaba impactado contra el techo. Sanji abre sus ojos y se da cuenta de que estaba acostado en un lecho, y se sienta para mirar a su alrededor. Rascándose la cabeza, dijo:

- Siento como que algo falta aquí.

Y desde arriba, Luffy hacia ruidos para poder despegarse de la pared, hasta que lo hizo y cayó contra el suelo. Sanji levantándose de la cama, saca uno de sus cigarros y lo coloca a su boca, para luego encenderlo y dejar salir el humo, diciendo:

- ¿En donde he caído?

Acto seguido, Luffy se levanta y se acomoda el sombrero, diciendo:

- ¿En dónde está la comida, Sanji?

Al cual Sanji proporcionándole una patada desde arriba, lo hizo impactarse contra el suelo, reprochándole muy enojado:

- ¿Y qué mierdas voy a saber yo de eso, idiota? ¡Por tu culpa estamos aquí metidos! ¡Nunca piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas!

Y desde el suelo, Luffy dice con su cara ensangrentada e hinchada, diciendo.

- Lo… lo fiento, Fanji!

Mientras tanto, Sanji siente que la puerta se abre poco a poco y este levanta la mirada, para ver quien estaba entrando, y ahí estaba dando paso algo que hizo que el corazón de Sanji revoloteara.

Se trataba de una mujer de más o menos la altura de Robin, con una piel blanca, de cabellos azules y ojos cristalinos como el mar. Estaba vestida de una ligera bata de color blanca y azul, y estaba adornada con rosas azules en su cabeza. La mujer, alza su mirada hacia Luffy en el suelo, y fue conmovida en socorrerlo, y se postra en el suelo sosteniendo a Luffy, diciéndole:

- No puede ser… ¿Os encuentra bien, joven? Parecéis lastimado.

Sin darse cuenta de esto, Sanji ve que la mujer levanta a Luffy, pero este cocinero impetuoso, choca a su capitán y toma la mano de la mujer, postrándose en el suelo, y diciendo:

- Yo sabía que la vida tenía que retribuirme de todo lo que he pasado… he sentido tu presencia, oh bella flor y me habéis cautivado con vuestra belleza.

La mujer estaba sorprendida pero a su vez confundida por lo que le decía Sanji. Luffy se levanta y se da cuenta que a su lado, había una mesa con comida, y corriendo con prisa, se sienta a comer ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor. En ese entonces, la mujer voltea hacia Sanji y este seguía diciendo:

- ¿Quién eres, oh dama mía que has cautivado la vida con el afán de merecer ser más que una mujer?

En ese entonces, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron para dejar pasar a un regimiento de soldados armados que estaban con sus espadas en manos. Sanji en ese momento, se coloca delante de la mujer y dice:

- Óiganme bien, manada de estúpidos… si alguien se atreve a tocar a esta bella dama, lo reduciré a cenizas. ¿Cómo se atreven a entrar armados ante la presencia de una mujer?

Las lanzas apuntaban también a Luffy, quien ignoraba todo a su alrededor, hasta que alza la mirada a los soldados en silencio. Masticaba con toda la paz del mundo, y luego se detiene de comer, y dice:

- Ni crean todos ustedes que les compartiré mi comida.

Y todos a una voz, dijeron:

- ¡NO NOS INTERESA LA COMIDA, IMBÉCIL!

Pero la mujer camina al frente da Sanji y se dirige hacia donde estaba Luffy y lo mira sonriente, diciendo:

- Soldados, bajad vuestras armas… no van a hacerme daño.

Uno de ellos se inclina ante ella y le pregunta:

- Pero mi señora, estos han atravesado la ventana hasta vuestros aposentos…

- No os preocupéis, ellos no me harán daño…

Sanji, escuchaba esta conversación y al ver como todos bajaban sus armas y le reverenciaban, tartamudeaba por lo que en su mente estaba pensando.

- Quieren decir… quieren… quieren decir que… ¿Usted es…?

La mujer, voltea hacia Sanji y le sonríe con los ojos cerrados, diciéndole:

- Yo soy Ravenya, la reina de Limlyg, el reino del sur.

El corazón de Sanji explotaba de emoción, al poder por fin conocer a una reina en su vida, y volviendo a postrarse ante ellas, con sus ojos en formas de corazones, dice:

- Soy su esclavo, diosa mía, puesto que no soy mejor que mis padres.

- ¿Y cuáles son vuestros nombres?

- Yo soy Sanji… y este…

Al señalar a Luffy, cambia su semblante al ver que estaba con su enorme barriga llena, soplando un sorbo de su boca a un lado, diciendo:

- Uff, sí que he comido bastante.

- Ese idiota, es… el capitán de nuestra tripulación.

La mujer quien resultó ser Ravenya, la reina del sur, camina hacia Luffy y le dice:

- Sois un chico muy particular… yo soy Ravenya.

Luffy mira a la mujer, y se levanta con su panza inflada, diciéndole:

- Yo soy Monkey D Luffy, y seré el próximo rey de los piratas.

La reina se sorprende y se siente complacida de poder ver a alguien como Luffy, hasta que se vio interrumpida por el mismo, que decía:

- Oi, tía de las rosas, ¿No tendrás más…?

No pudo terminar la frase, hasta que Sanji le golpea en la cabeza nuevamente, diciéndole muy enojado:

- Que se llama Ravenya, es una reina, imbécil… dirígete con respeto y delicadeza.

Al cual Luffy teniendo la cabeza sepultada en el suelo, intenta sacarla diciendo:

- Sanji, deja ya de golpearme.

Pero la reina solamente se reía con gozo al ver a estos chicos. Las horas pasaron, y la reina descendió de sus aposentos con Luffy y Sanji, hacia un salón distinto del cual al mismo tiempo veían que llegaban Usopp, Nami y Brook. Ravenya voltea hacia Luffy y le pregunta:

- ¿Ellos también vienen con vosotros?

- Así es… ellos son mis nakamas también.

- ¿Nakamas?

Nami alza la vista y ve a Luffy y Sanji descender junto con la reina y se cruza de brazos, diciendo:

- Pero, ¿Cómo es que estos dos idiotas están con la reina?

Al cual Usopp llevándose la mano en la barbilla, dijo:

- Quizá tuvo que haber sido por el mismo Luffy.

- ¿Pero como habrá llegado ahí?

- Quien lo sabe, a lo mejor entraron en el aposento.

Y no tenía ninguna equivocación al pensarlo. La reina descendió junto con Sanji y Luffy ante Rowan y le pregunta:

- ¿Estamos todos seguros, Rowan?

Al cual postrándose ante la reina, le dice:

- Así es, mi señora… pero perdimos muchos soldados.

- Ya me lo temía.

En ese instante, alzando la vista en Nami y los demás, sonríe diciendo:

- Bienvenidos a mi reino.

Usopp y Nami no tardaron en presentarse, diciendo:

- Mi nombre es Nami, y soy la navegante de la tripulación.

En cambio Usopp coloca un pie al frente de un escalón, y cierra sus ojos con sus brazos cruzados.

- Y yo soy el bravo y valiente capitán Usopp… y tengo a una banda de 8000 soldados a mi disposición, ya que mi fama es muy…

Pero fue interrumpido por Nami, que dijo:

- Es un mentiroso charlatán y el tirador de la banda.

- Oye Nami, no me arruines mi momento especial.

La reina desvía su mirada hacia Brook y pregunta a Nami:

- ¿Y él quien es?

Al cual Brook quitándose el sombrero del afro, dice:

- Yo soy Brook, y soy el músico de la tripulación de los sombreros de paja… y me siento complacido de poder ver a una hermosa mujer como tú, pero claro… ¡Yo no tengo ojos! ¡Yo ho ho ho ho ho!

Acto seguido, se aproxima a la reina en silencio. La reina no sabía que decir al ver a este esqueleto andante, y se sorprende de la forma en la cual este esqueleto se le acerca. Brook la mira fijamente y le dice:

- Disculpe usted, su majestad… ¿Me podría mostrar sus bragas?

Dicho esto, Brook no se percató de que Nami le había golpeado con su Clima Tact en la cabeza, dejándolo contra el suelo.

- ¿Es que no tienes pudor con la reina?

Mientras todo esto ocurría, la reina se sentía maravillada al conocer a un grupo de personas muy peculiares, y solo le quedaba por reírse. A la misma tarde, la reina preparó un banquete con los señores feudales de su reino y con los sombreros de paja. La reina permanece mirando a Luffy comer como un glotón y recuesta sus codos en la mesa, sosteniendo su rostro, diciendo:

- ¿Y él puede comer tanto?

Al cual Usopp, sin levantar la mirada de la mesa dijo:

- Claro, esa es su especialidad.

Pero Luffy alza la cabeza y terminando de tragar un enorme pedazo de carne, voltea hacia la reina diciéndole:

- Puedo comer tanto, porque soy un hombre de goma.

Y dicho esto, se sostiene el cachete y se lo estira delante de todos, quienes se sorprendían de esto. Nami, voltea hacia Luffy con una mirada enojada, diciéndole:

- Ya deja de halarte el cuero, idiota.

Al instante, Sanji mientras comía lo que tenía en su plato, analizaba los sabores, diciendo:

- Esto está bien, pero su sabor es extraño.

La reina le escucha y voltea hacia él, diciéndole:

- ¿Sois cocinero?

- Así es, Ravenya sama… aunque no está muy completo que digamos

- Es una pena, porque en este reino no hay muy buenos cocineros y hacemos lo que podemos.

- ¿No tienen cocineros?

- Sí los tenemos, pero no son muy buenos en sus trabajos…

Y volteando hacia todos ellos, les dice:

- Es que hemos estado en tiempos muy difíciles, y no sabría cómo explicarles lo muy duro que ha sido para nuestro pueblo, enfrentar guerras en las que perdemos a cada paso… somos el reino del sur y día a día nos enfrentamos al reino del norte.

Nami interrumpe luego de oír esto, diciendo:

- ¿Quiere decir que hay dos reinos en este lugar?

- Así es… está el de Limlyg del sur y el de Yrlyg del norte, y hemos estado en guerras durante diez años.

- ¿Contra quienes han tenido guerra?

- Contra el reino del norte y algunos mercenarios quienes están poblados en el bosque… y antes de esto, todo esto era un solo reino en el cual vivíamos muchos de nosotros en paz.

Oyendo esto, Usopp interrumpe diciendo:

- ¿Un solo reino? ¿Y cómo se llamaba?

- Se llamaba Meneldëa… pero con la llegada de los hombres de las costas, el reino fue entrando en conflictos por causa de los mercenarios quienes asediaban al reino entero.

Los sombreros de paja escuchaban con detenimiento, mientras que Luffy tragaba sin cesar. La reina miraba a un lado muy desanimada y decía:

- Todo lo que ocurrió, solo hizo que perdiéramos muchas vidas, y así mismo hiciésemos atrasar a los mercenarios, haciéndoles retroceder… lo que no sabíamos, era que un solo hombre que vino desde las costas, con una tripulación de sedientos de sangre, entraron y conquistaron gran parte de nuestro reino, haciéndonos retroceder a quienes permanecemos aquí escondidos.

En ese instante, Ravenya se levanta de la mesa y camina hacia una ventana cercana y continua diciendo el relato.

- Construimos este reino para que nuestros enemigos no pudiesen alcanzarnos, y hemos permanecido escondidos por muchos años, hasta la fecha… esperando ser rescatados y socorridos por una ayuda más que sobrenatural.

Sanji volteó hacia la reina y le pregunta:

- ¿Ayuda sobrenatural? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ravenya sama?

- El rey de Yrlyg, es un hombre que practica magia y al mismo tiempo posee la extraña habilidad de manipular a los dragones de este reino.

Oyendo esto, Usopp se atraganta y se reincorpora, diciendo:

- ¿Dragones? ¿En esta isla hay dragones?

- Muchos y todos son manipulados por él… el rey Kulkodar tiene una habilidad muy extraña.

Mientras la reina relataba esto, Nami mira a Sanji y le pregunta:

- ¿Habilidad? ¿Ese rey no será un usuario de las frutas del diablo?

- Si lo fuese así, no sabríamos cual será… quizá una muy peligrosa… o a lo mejor no lo sea.

Usopp en ese entonces le pregunta a la reina:

- ¿Y desde que han estado todos aquí escondidos, nadie del reino del rey mago ese, han entrad aquí?

Al cual la reina responde diciendo:

- No, porque lo detectaría con mucha facilidad… desde aquí, puedo sentir quienes están fuera de nosotros y quiénes no.

Todos se sorprendieron de esto, y llegaron a la conclusión de que esta reina poseía la habilidad del Haki de la presencia. Luffy terminaba de comer y por un instante se puso serio y dijo:

- ¿Y ese rey es muy fuerte?

Al haber hecho esta pregunta, todos los demás que estaban en la mesa, voltearon hacia Luffy del cual les dice:

- ¿Qué están mirando?

La reina se dirige hacia Luffy y le dice:

- Por supuesto que lo es… solamente con un pequeño grupo de soldados, ha hecho retrocedernos, sin tener que utilizar a todo su devastador ejército.

- Interesante.

Luffy se levanta de la mesa y golpea sus puños, y sonríe diciendo:

- Ya quiero conocer a ese tío brujo, para partirle la cara.

La convicción del rostro de Luffy, hizo que todos los hombres que se hallaban en la mesa de la reina, se sorprendiesen en silencio, al cual Nami y Usopp se decían el uno con el otro:

- Ya este se decidió de conocerlo.

- No podemos hacer nada para detenerlo.

Pero Sanji se levanta enfurecido, diciendo.

- No puedo creer que ese rey ande por ahí campante como si no hubiese sucedido nada por aquí… ¡Tiene que pagar por todo lo que le ha hecho a mi bella reina Ravenya! ¡Y yo personalmente le daré una paliza a ese mierdecilla!

Parecía que nada más Luffy y Sanji estaban de acuerdo en enfrentar a ese rey, mientras que Usopp y Nami no se animaban al hacerlo. De pronto, Brook, quien no había dicho nada desde que se sentaba comiendo, dijo:

- Pero si ese rey tiene la habilidad de controlar los dragones, ¿Por qué es que no ha enviado a muchos de ellos hasta acá? O mejor dicho… ¿Él es el único en poder manejarlos? ¿Usted puede hacerlo también, Ravenya?

Luffy se siente confundido y voltea hacia Brook diciéndole:

- Brook no seas coña, ¿Cómo crees que la reina es quien controla a esos dragones?

- No me refería a eso, Luffy san… lo decía era porque en las insignias de todos los soldados y en las estatuas de este reino al entrar, no veíamos más cosas que los mismos dragones… entonces, eso quiere decir que el rey enemigo no es el único que parece tener algo relacionado con dragones.

Sanji, Nami y Usopp voltean hacia Ravenya, la cual luego de un silencio, cierra sus ojos y sonríe diciendo:

- Es que me gustan los dragones… son muy lindos.

Cayéndose todos al suelo, llegaron a la conclusión que es solo una obsesión infantil de la reina. Componiéndose en la mesa, Luffy se acuerda de Zoro y los demás y pregunta:

- Oi, Ravenya… ¿Por casualidad, no han venido otros cuatro forasteros más por este lugar? Es que hay cuatro de ellos que se perdieron con nosotros en una tormenta.

- No recuerdo haber visto a nadie así… pero si deseáis, podemos buscarlos en el reino, ¿Qué os parece?

Inmediatamente todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la reina, y se separaron por todo el reino y la ciudad, para poder hallarles.

- ¡Bien, déjamelo a mí!

- Busquemos a los demás.

Pero a un lado de la reina, estaba Sanji con los ojos colorados diciendo:

- Y yo te acompañaré a donde quieras, y no te dejaré sola, mi Ravenya sama.

- Está bien, podéis acompañarme, Sanji.

- ¡Mellorine!

La búsqueda parecería ser en vano, pero para desgracia de todos, Zoro y los demás no se hallaban en ese reino, sino que permanecían encerrados en el calabozo del reino de Yrlyg. Encarcelados en una prisión subterránea, Franky y Chopper, discutían acerca de su condición de reo.

- ¿Cómo fue que vinimos a parar en este lugar?

- No lo sé, Franky… pero me da miedo… ¿En dónde está Luffy y los demás?

- No tengo la menor idea.

A un lado estaba Robin sentada en el suelo, teniendo a Zoro recostado en sus piernas, inconsciente del golpe que le había proporcionado Kulkodar. Franky se sacaba sus lentes, y sonreía diciendo:

- Es muy extraño verte así con el chico de la faja verde, Robin.

Al cual Robin solamente le quedó por sonreír, diciendo:

- No ha despertado y no tiene almohada para recostar su cabeza.

- Por supuesto, para eso están tus fornidos y atractivos muslos.

En ese momento, Zoro estaba reaccionando y se quejaba diciendo:

- Maldición, que golpe tan fuerte me dio el maldito ese.

Su sorpresa fue mayor, al verse en el regazo de la arqueóloga, que le veía muy contenta diciéndole:

- Al fin has despertado, señor espadachín… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Muy bien, ya quiero levantarme.

Acto seguido se sienta y alza su mirada a su alrededor, y dice:

- ¿Estamos en prisión?

- Así es.

- Increíble.

Zoro se levanta del suelo y se acerca a los enormes barrotes, y al intentar doblarlos, se dio cuenta que le era imposible.

- Estos barrotes son muy fuertes.

En ese instante, Franky le da un suave golpe a la pared y dice:

- Y esta pared está muy solida… no parece romperse con nada.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Robin se levanta del suelo y cruzando sus brazos en forma de equis, cierra sus ojos y dice:

- Ojos fleur.

Instantáneamente aparecieron unos ojos en las paredes de los pasillos y los ojos de Robin parecían detectar la presencia de alguien. Abriendo sus ojos y bajando sus brazos, dice:

- Alguien se acerca.

Zoro y Franky se colocan en frente de los barrotes y ven la presencia de cinco soldados armados y entre ellos aparece Rûken, quien al ver a estos hombres, dice:

- Ya veo que habéis despertado todos… pero el rey requiere la presencia de la señorita Robin.

Robin se abre paso entre Franky y Zoro, y dice:

- ¿El rey quiere verme?

- Así es, dama mía.

Acto seguido, Chopper se acerca a los barrotes también y dice:

- ¿Y para que el rey querrá ver a Robin?

- Solo sigo órdenes, pequeño reno.

No teniendo más opción, Robin suspira y accede a ver al rey, y justo cuando iba a salir de la prisión, Zoro le detiene de la mano y le dice:

- No me parece buena idea… correrás peligro.

A lo que la arqueóloga le responde, diciendo:

- He sobrevivido a cosas peores, señor espadachín.

- Pero esto es algo distinto… ¿Pensarás poner tu vida en riesgo por otros más, nuevamente?

Robin se da cuenta que desde la última vez en que estuvo en peligro, cuando estaban en Ennies Lobby, a Zoro nunca le pareció bien que pusiera su vida en expiación por los demás. Al cual Robin sin decir nada, mira su mano y espera a que Zoro se la suelte. Zoro no tuvo más opción que soltársela y dejarla salir con el resto de soldados, que cerraban nuevamente la prisión, dejándolos a estos tres. La ira del cazador de piratas se mostraba más evidente.

- No sé por qué es que me tomo la molestia de preocuparme por esa mujer… cada decisión que toma, nos lleva siempre a un problema grande.

Franky solo se quedaba en silencio, viendo como el enojo de Zoro parecía no tener mucho sentido.

- Estás exagerando, Zoro… no tienes por qué convertir esto en un problema grande.

- Aun sigo sin entender cómo es que Luffy no la ha echado y la deja hacer lo que quiera.

- Y si tú fueses el capitán, ¿La echarías de la tripulación por las decisiones que ha tomado?

Oyendo esto, Zoro se detiene sin decir nada y voltea la mirada a un lado, para luego sentarse en el suelo con los brazos cruzados y con sus ojos cerrados. Chopper, sigue preguntándose lo mismo.

- ¿Para que el rey querría ver a Robin?

- No lo sabemos canijo… pero esperemos que sepa lo que hace.

- ¿Y por que Zoro se molesta de esa manera? No lo entiendo… ¿Es porque aun no confía en Robin?

En respuesta a esa pregunta, Franky solo se rió en silencio y se sentó en el piso.

- Zoro sabrá por qué se enoja, pero todos sabemos que pronto nos sorprenderá mucho, además, claro que confía en ella… pero relájate, nada malo va a suceder con ellos.

- Eso esperamos… esperemos que Robin esté bien.


	5. Habilidoso y Firme

Robin iba caminando con el sequito de soldados, quienes la llevaban hacia un salón distinto del palacio real, y estos soldados abren unas enormes puertas, mostrándole una mesa enorme en un balcón, con vista al reino entero.

Se trataba de la habitación del rey, el cual al ver que estaba llegando Robin, se levanta de la mesa con un traje hermoso y de presencia de dioses. Mirando de arriba abajo a la morena arqueóloga, sonríe diciendo:

- Ah, pero que agradable teneros ante mí, dama mía.

- Es usted quien me ha convocado… ¿Para qué?

El rey le hace invitación a sentarse en la mesa y Robin accede con mucho silencio. Parecía muy preocupado por ver que la morena no le pareciese agradable la idea de estar ahí, y Robin parecía intentar descubrir las intenciones de este monarca malicioso.

Rápidamente los servidores del rey se aproximaron ante ellos, y sirvieron la mesa de unos suculentos manjares. La copa de Robin fue llenada con un licor especial del cual el rey quitándole la botella al que servía, dijo:

- El resto es para nosotros… podéis retiraos, señores.

- Como ordenéis.

Habiendo dicho esto, se retiraron y dejaron a Robin y a Kulkodar en la habitación, de la cual el rey sonriendo sin quitarle la mirada a la bella arqueóloga, se sirvió su copa, cortando el silencio.

- Esto que he preparado es de mis mejores regalos que puedo daros a quienes tengo en mi reino que valen la pena… y veo que vos lo valéis.

Pero Robin solo alzó su mirada al rey y dijo:

- ¿Para qué me has citado aquí, rey?

Oyendo esta pregunta, el rey colocó la copa en la mesa y se reclinó hacia atrás, y sonrió diciendo:

- Vosotros sois unas personas muy extrañas… extranjeros, diría cualquiera de este poderoso reino, pero haría bien en recordar cuándo fue la última vez en que vi gente como vosotros.

Lentamente, el rey desvió su mirada a un lado y Robin fruncía el ceño de manera extraña. Acto seguido, Kulkodar suspiraba diciendo:

- Y al decir verdad, nunca vi gente como vosotros… ¿Y de donde decís vosotros que venís?

- Venimos de llegada del Archipiélago Shabondy, y nos perdimos en una tormenta… la tormenta estaba arremetiéndonos y nos desviamos del curso de Grand Line, y llegamos aquí…

En ese instante, el rey alza la mano y le interrumpe diciendo:

- ¿Grand Line? ¿Qué es eso, dama mía?

La arqueóloga se sorprendió en gran manera ya que no imaginaba que este rey no supiese nada.

- ¿Eh? Grand Line es el mar que está entre el…

- Aquí no hay mar, Robin… solo hay un continente enorme y un océano que nos rodea por el este.

Esto parecía confundir demasiado a Robin, pero manteniéndose en sus cabales, la arqueóloga le decía:

- Es imposible.

- No, lo imposible es creer lo que decís… aquí no existe eso de Grand Line, piratas y otras tonterías.

- ¿Y donde se supone que estamos?

- En algo… distinto.

El rey se levanta de la mesa y comienza a rodearla, pasando por detrás de la confusa arqueóloga, que parecía no comprender nada de lo que pasaba.

- Este mundo es completamente distinto al cual describís… más bien, parece un sueño.

- ¿Y entonces…? ¿Para qué nos ha capturado?

- Porque sé que vosotros no son personas normales.

Acto seguido, el rey se colocó detrás de Robin sentada, y le acariciaba sus cabellos, diciéndole:

- Pero sois una dama muy hermosa, y aquí podréis ser una mujer con mucho poder… si postrada, me tomaseis como rey y esposo.

Robin abrió sus ojos de sorpresa y se levanta bruscamente de la mesa, y se cruza de brazos. El rey se echa hacia atrás y comienza a reírse lentamente hasta aumentar la fuerza de la risa. Robin se sorprende y pregunta:

- ¿Y de que te ríes?

- De eso que pensáis hacer… queréis sacar manos en mi espalda y torcerme el cuello… ¿No es así?

La sorpresa de Robin fue mayor al ver que este rey podía predestinar sus movimientos, y sin dudarlo, Robin decidió atacarle, pero el rey sacó un puñal y sujetó una mano que salió en la espalda de él y le insertó el arma en la palma de la mano. Robin desapareció las manos y se sostuvo la suya, que se desangraba.

- Como dije… sé qué clase de poderes tenéis, Nico Robin… la Hana Hana no Mi, no me parece gran sorpresa y no me hará nada.

Pero en su mente, Robin pensaba:

- "Este hombre puede adivinar mis movimientos… Haki de la presencia"

Inmediatamente, el rey corrió hacia Robin para atacarle, pero esta mujer cruzo sus brazos y entretejió una red con sus manos, diciendo:

- Cincuenta Fleur.

Y el rey, vislumbró una abertura mientras se entretejían las manos, y se lanzó cruzándola. Cayendo a un lado de ella, el rey le proporciona una patada en la espalda, arrojándola contra el suelo. Cruzándose de brazos, el rey solo suspiró diciendo:

- Que pérdida de tiempo… y que lastima que una bella flor como vos, se desperdicie entre los muertos.

Pero al haberse concentrado en matar a Robin, el rey no se dio cuenta que la puerta se había abierto, saliendo disparada, mostrando a la imagen de un hombre enorme con otro más pequeño a su lado, pero grande. Se trataba de Franky y de Zoro, quienes habían salido del calabozo, y aparecieron en presencia del rey.

Kulkodar voltea con enojo y dice:

- ¿Y vosotros, como llegasteis aquí?

En ese instante, Zoro voltea hacia Robin, y la ve malherida en el suelo y sangrando en su mano. Franky ve lo mismo y dice:

- Parece que este bermejo se divertía con la arqueóloga.

- Pero no le durará por mucho tiempo… ¡Robin!

La arqueóloga atiende a la voz del espadachín, que parecía estar enojado y le pregunta:

- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo más daño?

Robin solamente asiente, y dice:

- Ten cuidado con este hombre, señor espadachín… parece que puede predestinar los movimientos de todos.

- Lo imaginaba.

El rey cambia de objetivo y se coloca en guardia contra Zoro, diciendo:

- Así que Roronoa Zoro viene a ver como se encuentra su querida dama… que antológico.

- Cierra el pico, gusano fétido.

Oyendo esto, el rey se asombra por la manera como lo ha llamado, pero a su vez se enojó. Zoro cambió su expresión a una de ira, por el cual ni siquiera Franky y Robin habían visto en todo el tiempo que compartían con él.

- Te crees muy campante por maltratar a mujeres… y no permitiré que lo hagas, y menos con ella.

El rey solo optó por reírse, al cual Franky alzaba la ceja, diciendo:

- Parece que no te creyó, Roronoa.

- No me interesa, pagará por lo que hace.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, el rey corrió a atacar a Zoro y Robin aprovechó la oportunidad de arrastrarse hacia una esquina de la habitación, ya que había visto las tres espadas de Zoro. Kulkodar, estaba a punto de golpear a Zoro y con su pierna estirada, y este lo detiene con su antebrazo, provocando una ventisca de aire al golpe.

- Sois fuerte, Roronoa Zoro… pero sois un espadachín y sin vuestras espadas, no haréis nada.

- ¿Y creéis que necesito mis armas aun así para tener que romperte esa patética cara?

En ese entonces, Franky mira hacia atrás y ve que aparecían más soldados y sonríe diciendo:

- Súper… parece que me encargaré de estos.

Y saliendo de la habitación, ve el pasillo atiborrado de soldados y comienza a pelear contra ellos, impidiendo que entraran en la habitación. Dentro de la misma, Zoro se expelió hacia atrás y el rey permaneció inmóvil, y firme diciendo:

- Como dije… sin vuestras espadas, no servís para nada.

Al decir esto, se dirigió a atacar nuevamente a Zoro, pero este cerró sus ojos y juntó sus manos. Sintiendo cerca la presencia del rey, Zoro dijo:

- Mutoryu: Tatsu Maki.

Acto seguido, un remolino apareció e hizo elevar al rey, que sorprendido de esto dijo:

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿No se supone que no podéis pelear sin vuestras armas?

- Eso es lo que creéis, bermejo imbécil.

Y el remolino ascendió hasta romper el techo y elevar al rey cayendo en otra torre del castillo. Franky apareció ante todos, y dijo:

- ¡Oigan, tenemos que irnos ahora!

En ese instante, Zoro corre a agarrar sus katanas y luego a sostener a Robin en sus brazos, voltea hacia Franky, diciéndole:

- ¿Y cómo saldremos de aquí?

- Pues tendremos que salir disparados por la ventana.

- ¿Estás de coña?

- No hay opción, idiota.

Estos tres se asoman por la ventana rota y se dan cuenta de lo alto en que estaban y que no había más opción. Franky da el primer salto y cae en el tejado de una nave del castillo. Zoro mira a Robin y le dice:

- Oi, mujer… ¿Estás lista?

- Por supuesto, señor espadachín.

La sonrisa de Robin, hizo alzar la ceja de Zoro, haciéndole tartamudear y respirar más rápido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Zoro dio el salto y cayó en el tejado a un lado de Franky.

- ¿En donde se metió Chopper?

Oyendo esto, Franky mira a un lado y ve a Chopper hablando con unos caballos, y estos se aproximaban a ellos.

- Ahí está… Zoro, a los caballos.

Ambos saltaron y cayeron a otro tejado y finalmente al suelo. Zoro sube a Robin al caballo y este se sube detrás de ella, tomando las riendas. Franky se sube con Chopper, y el renito ve la sangre de Robin en su mano y dijo:

- Robin está herida… ¡Un medico!

Franky le golpea en la cabeza y le dice:

- Tú eres el doctor, canijo…

- Es verdad.

A cual Zoro le responde diciendo:

- No tenemos tiempo de atenderle aquí, Chopper… nos iremos de este reino, lejos de ellos.

- Bien, pongámonos en marcha.

Rápidamente, sacudieron las riendas de los caballos, y estos lograron salir del reino antes de que los soldados los alcanzasen. En la torre, el rey Kulkodar estaba viendo como se iban, y sonreía diciendo:

- Así que sois unos hombres formidables… sobre todo vos, Roronoa Zoro… pero la próxima vez, me aseguraré de romperos la cara.

A un lado aparece un soldado diciendo:

- Señor… ¿Iremos por ellos?

- No, a su tiempo lo haremos.

- Como ordenéis.

Y dicho esto, el soldado se retira de la presencia del rey, el cual sonreía macabramente, por su enfrentamiento con el cazador de piratas, quien le había hecho frente como ningún hombre en su vida.

Las horas pasaron desde que estos cuatro huyeron del reino de Yrlyg. Zoro continuaba un poco molesto por haber dejado su batalla contra el rey Kulkodar, y Franky se impacientaba diciendo:

- ¿Cuándo por fin llegaremos a nuestro SÚPER barco? Este caballo me está maltratando mis canicas.

Oyendo esto, Chopper cambia su expresión de asco y dice:

- ¿Y tenías que decirlo así, idiota?

- Era mejor eso que decir…

- ¡No lo digas!

A un lado, Zoro descendía del caballo con la adolorida Robin cargada en sus brazos, y les interrumpe la discusión con una mirada endemoniada, diciendo:

- ¡Oi! ¿Ya se cansaron de parlotear? Robin está herida y necesita atención médica.

En ese instante, la coloca recostada en el suave pasto en medio de la noche oscura, y sostiene su cabeza con su mano acostándola en el suelo. Chopper se acerca y comienza a atenderla hasta que se despierta.

- ¿Chopper? ¿En dónde estamos?

- Tranquila Robin, estamos en un lugar apartado… necesitas ser atendida en esa mano.

Robin se mira la mano ensangrentada y por un instante, su seriedad cambió y se mostró más relajada que antes. Zoro caminó un poco y se sentó a un lado de Franky, sosteniendo sus katanas y refunfuñando.

- Debí haber matado a ese rey desgraciado.

- Hiciste lo que pudiste, hermanito… además, ese tipo parece predecir los ataques o lo que sea que uno fuese a hacer.

- Eso es lo mismo que poseían muchos en Skypea…

Zoro abre sus ojos y comienza a recordar cuando estuvo luchando en los cielos, y al mismo tiempo parecía incomodarle cuando tuvo que ser apaleado por Enel.

- Pero por desgracia ante eso, solo podemos opacarlo con provocarles el descontrol de su mente.

Franky parecía no entender las palabras de Zoro, y solo le quedó por suspirar, mirando hacia el cielo y diciendo:

- Y ese rey casi mata a Robin… ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso, Zoro?

La mirada de Franky se tornaba picara, y Zoro voltea hacia el cyborg, mostrándose muy confundido con la pregunta.

- No te entiendo.

- Vamos, pequeño canijo… ¿No sentiste algo cuando viste que ese hombre apaleaba a nuestra arqueóloga?

Pero esta vez, Franky no se equivocaba en sus palabras. Zoro mira hacia el suelo y recuerda cuando Enel le había traspasado un destello en la cabeza de Robin, y antes que cayera al suelo, este corrió a sostenerla en su brazo derecho. Luego recordando cuando se molestó por eso, Zoro reacciona y recuesta su cabeza contra el árbol que estaba a su espalda y dice:

- Es la reacción que tendríamos todos con cualquier nakama, Franky… mi deber era proteger a los míos, y en ese entonces, Robin estaba a mi lado.

- Y era eso lo mejor que podías responder.

Ambos ven que Robin se sienta, y que Chopper continuaba vendándole la herida que poseía en su mano. Zoro observa detenidamente el vendado que le daba el renito y resuena su garganta, llamando la atención de estos dos.

- Eh… bueno… ¿Cómo te sientes, Robin?

Era una pregunta que parecía muy estúpida para Zoro, pero Franky a un lado, decidió bajar la mirada y ocultar su expresión de risa. Chopper voltea a ver a Robin, la cual parecía estar inmutada y sorprendida por la pregunta que este despreocupado nakama le había hecho.

Las dudas de Robin se entretejían en su cabeza y pensaba "¿Acaso el señor espadachín se siente bien?" "De seguro la pelea lo dejó acalorado". Una sonrisa con sus ojos cerrados, más que un gesto de hipocresía, fue lo que Robin pudo ofrecerle a Zoro y seguido de una brisa que sacudía sus cabellos, diciendo:

- Sí, y estoy mejor gracias a ti… señor espadachín.

Zoro, viendo como la sonrisa de esta mujer le hacía estremecer su mente, no le quedó más opción que dejar de verla boquiabierto, y desviar la mirada a un lado, gruñendo en silencio mientras pensaba a sí mismo:

- "Ya viene con miramientos" "No se para que me molesto en preocuparme"

Pero de pronto, Zoro presiente que a un lado de donde ellos descansaban, se escuchaban pasos que levemente se escuchaban. Aunque el oído del cazador de piratas era muy agudo, la noche no le dejaba ver en medio de la oscuridad del bosque. En ese momento, colocándose ambas manos en Shusui y en Sandai Kitetsu, voltea hacia Robin a un lado, diciéndole:

- Robin… necesito ojos en nuestro alrededor, y que me digas que ves.

No comprendiendo las palabras de Zoro, Robin cerró sus ojos y se cruzó los brazos diciendo:

- Ojos fleur.

Dicho esto, muchos ojos aparecieron en los troncos de los árboles y contó una gran cantidad de 80 mercenarios de los bosques (De los que mencionó Ravenya a Luffy), y abriendo sus ojos, Robin dice:

- Tenemos a muchos asesinos a nuestro alrededor.

- Muy bien.

Acto seguido, Zoro saca sus dos espadas, dejando a la Wado envainada. Viendo a una dirección, el espadachín cierra sus ojos y se pone en guardia, diciendo:

- Nitoryu: Nanajuuni Pondo Hou.

El destello que Zoro arrojó a esa dirección, abrió un largo camino, echando a muchos asesinos por los aires. Franky se levanta y tronando sus dedos, dice:

- Por fin, algo de SÚPER acción.

Estos dos, se dispusieron a atacar a los soldados restantes, mientras que Chopper, terminando de atender a Robin, dice:

- ¿Y qué hacemos?

- Luchemos también.

- Tú no puedes, Robin… deberías descansar.

Habiéndole acomodado en el suelo, y recostada en el tronco de un árbol, Chopper se come una Rumble Ball y cambia su cuerpo a modo de Heavy Point.

- ¡Yo también pelearé!

Dicho esto, Chopper percibe que aparecen arqueros a un lado de ellos, y se defiende de ellos, golpeándolos y bombeándolos por los aires. En otro lado, Zoro resistía los ataques de estos asesinos, y los vencía uno a uno junto con Franky, para luego de terminar con todos, decirse a sí mismo:

- Estos estúpidos no valen mi esfuerzo… pude haberlos acabado sin mis katanas.

Al cual Franky, después de sostener a uno de estos asesinos con su enorme puño, lo revoloteó con el otro y lo arrojó contra el suelo. Después suspirando con una expresión de lunático, dice:

- Y yo los pude haber eliminado con tan solo un SÚPER puñetazo de los míos.

Dicho esto, ambos ven que Robin se acercaba a ellos, junto con Chopper. Zoro envaina sus espadas y mirando a Robin a los ojos, suspira sin decir nada y mira al frente, diciendo:

- Necesitamos salir de aquí, ahora… pero no sabemos a dónde iremos.

- Eso no es problema, señor espadachín.

Todos se sorprenden y ven que Robin saca de su blusa, un mapa enrollado y un libro histórico del reino. Chopper y Franky se sorprenden y dicen:

- Increíble, eres la mejor Robin.

- No imaginé serías muy lista por esto, Robin chan… por eso es que Luffy no se equivocó en aceptarte en la tripulación.

- Sí, ¡Robin es maravillosa!

Pero estos comentarios, a Zoro parecían sacarlo de sus casillas y más cuando ve a la arqueóloga riéndose de todos los halagos. Gruñendo de molestia, Zoro les interrumpe la celebración.

- ¡Oi! ¿Ya terminaron de platicar y de decir chácharas?

En ese momento Franky y Chopper se enojan contra Zoro y ambos alzan los puños y con los dientes afilados y ojos malignos, dicen:

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan despectivo? Ahora ya veo por qué te dicen marimo.

- ¡Zoro, eres una bestia bruta!

Al cabo de estos insultos, Zoro se enoja, pero Robin solo consigue llevarse su mano derecha a su boca y se ríe de todo esto. Todos se sorprendieron y se enseriaron, aunque ya parecían ver que Robin se acostumbró a los insultos del espadachín. La arqueóloga camina al frente de todos, y pasando por un lado de Zoro, dice:

- Lleguemos a la siguiente aldea… estoy sucia, hambrienta y cansada… síganme, que los llevo.

Y dicho esto, camina sin decir nada. Chopper se adelante pero Franky se detiene al lado de Zoro, el cual parecía en shock por lo ocurrido.

- Parece que ni siquiera tus insultos son capaces de enojar a la sensual arqueóloga… tus frustraciones solamente harán que…

Pero Zoro se enoja más y voltea hacia Franky, gritándole en el oído:

- ¡TÚ CALLATE, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

Zoro sigue caminando y refunfuñando, mientras que Franky le sigue, riéndose por todo lo que le había causado.


	6. Detrás de las Puertas

Ya habiendo amanecido en el reino de Limlyg, Luffy y sus nakamas estaban pasando el rato agradable en la ciudad principal. Por las calles de la ciudad, estos caminaban libremente, acompañados de un hambriento capitán que no dejaba de dar problemas.

- ¡Sanji, este pueblo no cocina como tú! ¡Tengo hambre!

Pero a un lado del capitán que mantenía la lengua hacia afuera y con la cara de puchero, estaba Nami caminando con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados, sintiendo como la vena de su frente comenzaba a saturarse.

- Ni siquiera nos hemos acostumbrado a este lugar, y ya andas provocando problemas.

A un lado de Luffy, estaba Usopp el cual se colocaba su mano en su mentón, diciendo:

- Al menos esperábamos que aquí no te revolotearas contra la primera posada que hallases.

- Eso no es lo mismo, sino que este estúpido siempre tiene que liarla.

Dicho esto, más a tras estaba Sanji, cargando con unos sacos en ambas manos, mirando a su alrededor, como quien buscaba una respuesta de algo.

- Oi, por estos lugares no hemos visto absolutamente nada parecido a las islas anteriores… como me lo temía, este lugar es demasiado antiguo.

En eso, Brook estaba caminando en silencio, cuando Usopp le mira hacia atrás y le pregunta:

- Brook, desde que llegaste, estás demasiado callado… parece que algo te ha asustado demasiado.

El silencio se hizo notar en el resto de los sombreros de paja, inclusive del hambriento Luffy del cual volteaba hacia el esquelético músico. Brook parecía estar ido de su mente, pero recordando los cadáveres que encontró en el valle, se detuvo haciendo que todos se detuviesen al mismo instante.

- Al decir verdad, sí he estado muy callado… pero por algo que me inquieta demasiado.

Oyendo esto, Nami desvía su mirada hacia Sanji y se coloca al frente de Brook, y le pregunta:

- ¿Y qué es eso que te inquieta?

- Muy simple, Nami san… los esqueletos que vimos en el valle, estaban demasiado secos y no parecían ser distintos a estos soldados armados que están en este reino.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Que si son esqueletos de proporciones secas en un suelo árido… no parecen ser de una guerra antigua.

Todos se miran el uno con el otro, confundidos por lo que Brook estaba diciendo, aunque Sanji comienza a analizar los huesos y dice:

- Es extraño que lo digas, Brook, pero lo otro que me fijé, fue que a pesar de que los cadáveres estaban secos, ¿Cómo es que los huesos estaban oscuros?

- Así es.

Afirmando esta respuesta, Brook voltea hacia Nami y le dice:

- Esos cadáveres no parecen ser por los estragos del tiempo… o las guerras pasadas.

Nami se cruza de brazos y voltea a una dirección, diciendo:

- ¿Y si no es así, como se justifican los demás soldados de vestiduras y armaduras contrarias? Ellos también estaban ahí.

Oyendo esto, Sanji coloca su mano en el hombro de la navegante, y le dice:

- Pero Nami san, sus huesos estaban negros… como manchados de carbón, o algo así.

La réplica de Sanji, hizo descolocar las ideas de Nami, por el cual Usopp sonríe elevando sus manos al aire, en señal de despreocupación, diciendo:

- Vamos chicos, estamos en un lugar distante y ya se ponen a analizar lo que hay a los alrededores.

- No lo sé, Usopp san… todo esto es muy confuso, esos huesos estaban carbonizados, casi como si fuese…

Al cual Luffy, mientras desviaba su atención de ellos, la fijaba en una taberna que emanaba un olor a carne asada, por el cual sus ojos brillaban de emoción, mientras se le chorreaba la baba.

- ¡Carne asada! ¡Qué bien!

Corriendo desmedidamente hacia la taberna, Luffy deja a sus nakamas afuera, lo cual todos se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de su capitán, que no eran por encontrar el lugar de comida, sino porque esto les daba la respuesta que Brook pensaba decir. Nami se lleva una mano a la boca y dice:

- Entonces… todos esos cadáveres fueron… ¿Quemados?

Brook termina de establecer su tesis, y dice:

- Ya lo comprendo… la reina Ravenya sama, dijo que el rey de Yrlyg podía controlar dragones con magia… ¿Serán los cadáveres que vimos, quemados por esos dragones?

Usopp, suspira profundamente mientras que Sanji echa un sorbo de su cigarro, y dice:

- El rey de Yrlyg quemó con fuego este territorio.

Pero Nami siente que todo esto parecía ser una tontería, y termina diciendo:

- No lo sé, eso es una teoría muy estúpida… hemos sido recibidos en este reino como unos turistas, ya que la piratería parece no ser explicita aquí… no lo arruinemos con hipótesis sin sentido.

En ese entonces, Usopp y Brook parecen estar seguros de que todo es cierto, mientras que Nami apunta con su dedo a la taberna y dice:

- Sanji kun, trae al idiota de nuestro capitán y regresemos al palacio… tenemos que ver si ya encontraron a Zoro y a los demás… los esperamos allá.

- ¡Sí, Nami swan!

Nami se va con Usopp y con Brook de regreso al palacio, mientras que Sanji corre como un torbellino habiendo obedecido la voz de la navegante. Entrando a la taberna, Sanji siente vergüenza al ver que Luffy estaba en medio de una mesa grande, enteramente rodeado de aldeanos y soldados quienes alzaban sus tarros de cerveza y cantaba con el inflado capitán.

- ¡Ahora todos, cantemos la segunda estrofa!

Los que bebían a su alrededor, alzan el tarro y cantaban con el capitán de los sombreros de paja, diciendo:

- "¡El reino del sur, todos son cálidos y amigables! ¡Kaykaykayayay! ¡Hablan muy extraño, pero todos son unos idiotas!"

Sanji se cruza de brazos, y enciende otro cigarro, para luego expeler el humo de su boca y dice:

- Este idiota, hace sentir a todos como gente subnormal… quién lo diría.

Acto seguido, Luffy ve a Sanji y dice:

- ¡Oi, Sanji! ¡Aquí hay mucha comida extraña! ¿No quieres venir a ver qué es lo que hacen?

- Ne gustaría, pero Nami san nos ha dicho que tenemos que regresar.

- Bien, me llevaré carne de esta para el camino.

Al rato, Sanji y Luffy salen de la taberna, con muchos trozos de carne asada que el capitán se degustaba. Sanji seguía caminando con mucho silencio y con dudas en su cabeza, que parecía que Luffy no notaba, hasta que estando ya cerca del palacio, el inquieto capitán de los sombreros de paja, con su boca llena de carne, dice:

- Fanji, parefe que haf eftado muy callado defde que falimos de la taberna… ¿Qué fufede?

Pero el cocinero pareció ignorar lo que dijo Luffy, y continuó caminando hacia el palacio y Luffy engulle a duras penas lo que tenía en su boca y sigue a Sanji por las escaleras del palacio.

Ya adentro del palacio, la reina Ravenya se paseaba por sus alrededores, sonriente y complacida por la presencia de los sombreros de paja, quienes estaban en los muelles secretos buscando el barco, pero en su rostro había un temor muy grande y se dirigió a su habitación sin que nadie más se diese cuenta. Al instante Rowan hace presencia y se dirige hacia la habitación de la reina, y deja la puerta casi cerrada, con una rendija, y desde adentro se oía:

- Su majestad, veo que no hay paz en vuestro corazón.

La reina Ravenya, se sienta en su lecho, muy preocupada y con una sonrisa irónica, dice:

- Siempre fuisteis bueno en notar mis dificultades, Rowan… pero ya no es lo mismo.

- Entiendo vuestra preocupación y se cómo podemos hacer algo al respecto con eso.

- Sea lo que sea que nos sirva, para mí es la solución que necesitamos.

Oyendo esto, Rowan suspira profundamente, alzando sus cejas y volteando su mirada a un lado. Luego de cruzarse de brazos, dice:

- Hemos confirmado que en este año, las pérdidas de nuestros guerreros han sido muy pocos… pero aun así, son perdidas que han sido aminoradas.

Estas palabras no hicieron calmar la conciencia de Ravenya, la cual levantándose de su lecho, se abraza a sí misma y suspira con temor diciendo:

- Pérdidas son pérdidas, Rowan… haríais bien en recordarlo.

- Lo comprendo, y si seguimos escondidos en estos orificios, no haremos más nada que prolongar nuestra muerte.

La reina voltea su mirada hacia Rowan, y le dice:

- Los protejo de un destino fatal, Rowan… no puedo confiar en mis propias fuerzas, y siento que cada vida que desaparece es un dolor indescriptible que siento en mi corazón.

- No podemos arriesgar más a seguir viviendo así, su majestad.

Rowan camina por un lado de la reina y permanece asomado por el balcón, viendo al resto de los ciudadanos del reino acuático y se cruza de brazos, diciendo:

- No se vos, mi señora… pero ya no estamos en condiciones de seguir viviendo así.

- ¿Y qué sugerís que hagamos, Rowan?

- Luchar con lo poco que nos queda, mi señora.

La reina se asombra y se vuelve a sentar en su lecho, diciendo:

- No podemos arriesgar demasiado… el poder de Kulkodar es descomunalmente diferente al de nosotros, y sabéis muy bien que puede acabarnos… estamos indefensos ante ellos.

- ¿Y qué es lo que haremos entonces?

- Permanecer escondidos y vivir como estamos.

Pero en ese momento, Rowan se enoja y volteando hacia la reina, alza la voz, estremeciendo el lugar.

- ¡Solamente prolongaremos nuestra muerte! ¡No seremos libres, estando escondidos como un montón de cobardes!

Oyendo esto, la reina Ravenya permanece en silencio y baja la mirada hacia el suelo, mientras estaba sentada en su lecho. Lentamente Rowan percibe que la reina colocaba sus manos encima de sus muslos y el cabello cubría sus ojos, dejando caer unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Llamadnos cobardes todo lo que queráis, Rowan… pero prefiero que ninguno de mi pueblo perezca en manos de Kulkodar y de sus sanguinarios soldados… podemos ser libres de esta manera.

Rowan desciende la mirada y suspira profundamente, diciendo:

- Escondernos de nuestros enemigos, no nos proporcionará libertad, mi señora… lo sabéis muy bien.

Desde afuera de la habitación, alguien a la sombra de la puerta, estaba parada escuchando la conversación. Se trataba de Sanji, el cual al exhalar humo de su boca, mira hacia arriba y permanece en silencio. Adentro, Rowan continúa diciendo a su reina:

- Yo arriesgaría todo lo que fuese necesario, mi señora… daría la vida por mi gente y moriría con honor.

- Eso es lo que no deseo.

La reina levanta su mirada y teniendo sus ojos acuosos por causa del llanto silencioso, se levanta del lecho y dice:

- Nadie debería morir por mi causa… o por la de mi pueblo, no quiero arriesgar mucho, Rowan.

Dicho esto, la reina se acuesta en su lecho y dándole la espalda a Rowan, le dice:

- Dejadme sola, Rowan… quiero dormir.

La resignación de Rowan era mucho mayor de lo que se esperaba y bajando la mirada, con mucho pesar en sus palabras, dice:

- Está bien… como ordenéis, su majestad.

Y habiendo discutido esto, Rowan sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta, yéndose por el pasillo sin haberse encontrado con Sanji, ya que este se había ido de la puerta, a meditar en otra dirección.

En los pueblos adyacentes al reino de Yrlyg, siendo aun de noche, Zoro y los demás se movían por los bosques, buscando una aldea para poder asearse y descansar de su huída. Robin los guiaba en su camino y habiendo cruzado unas colinas, llegaron a una aldea pequeña que albergaba a muchos valientes.

- Eh, parece que hemos llegado en buen momento.

Desde atrás, Franky, Chopper y Zoro llegaban cansados de la larga caminata que les proporcionaba su arqueóloga guiadora.

- Siento que no puedo caminar más, y mis Rumble Balls se han acabado.

Pero Zoro desde atrás, mostrándose contrariado, dice:

- Oi, Chopper… ¿Acaso te quedaste sin esas provisiones?

- Así es… necesito más de esas para mis siguientes transformaciones… la última batalla me dejó solamente con tres.

A un lado, Franky se soplaba el cabello que le caía al frente de él y se lamentaba.

- Y yo me estoy quedando sin cola… y lo peor es que no creo que nadie aquí conozca esta "Súper" bebida.

Oyendo esto, Zoro sonríe y dice:

- Quien sabe… ¿Alguna vez has probado colocarte una cerveza o ron en esas botellas de tu estomago?

- Ya lo he probado.

- ¿Y?

En ese momento, Franky se detiene y voltea con sus manos juntas tal como siempre posa ante cualquier ocasión merecida, y dice:

- Sería un efecto altamente devastador, y ni yo mismo podría controlarme.

Zoro y Chopper alzan la ceja, y se dicen el uno al otro con rostros desanimados.

- Este piensa que es muy gracioso.

- Sí, un día crearé un remedio para combatir su estupidez.

Más adelante, Robin había analizado la aldea y regresaba ante sus fatigados nakamas. Zoro la ve venir, y alza la ceja preguntándole:

- Oi Robin, ¿A dónde te habías metido?

- Eh, lamento haberlos preocupado… pero he analizado la aldea entera, y creo que podemos quedarnos sin ningún problema.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Ciertamente.

Dicho esto, estos cuatro entraron a la aldea y buscaron un lugar para descansar y comer. Había en dicha aldea, una de estas posadas que tenían a muchos soldados y bandidos de los bosques, bebiendo con mucho ruido y con mucha música, por el cual desde afuera, Zoro percibe un sonido y voltea hacia su derecha.

- Parece que aquí hay un lugar en el que podamos beber… ¿Qué opinas, Franky?

Franky sonríe al igual que Zoro, y dice:

- Súper… haremos de las nuestras, ¿No es así, Roronoa?

- Tienes razón.

A un lado, Robin se cruzaba de brazos con su expresión facial muy seria y cerca de ella, Chopper quien decía:

- ¿Qué piensan hacer estos dos?

- No lo sé, señor doctor… pero no será nada bueno, como sea, entremos.

Desde adentro la jarana continuaba y al entrar Zoro junto con Franky, todos voltearon hacia ellos. Seguido de este silencio, Robin y Chopper entraron, para dirigirse hacia el que atendía la tabernas, seguido de Zoro y Franky. El tabernero, alza su mirada hacia Robin y los demás, y dice:

- Bienvenidos a El Gran Hollín, señores… ¿Qué deseáis?

Robin se postra en la barra y dice:

- Buen día, señor tabernero… necesitamos cuatro habitaciones, para poder descansar.

- Ya veo… ¿No sois de por aquí, verdad?

- No, somos de un lugar muy distante.

- Entiendo…

Bajando por detrás de la barra, el tabernero parecía buscar algo, pero Zoro voltea su mirada hacia atrás y se da cuenta que algunos los miraban en silencio y que otros continuaban con la jarana. Al instante, el tabernero se asoma por la barra y coloca dos llaves, diciendo:

- Es una pena, joven doncella, pero solamente tenemos dos habitaciones disponibles… ¿Las deseáis?

Oyendo esto, Robin voltea hacia atrás y dice a Franky:

- Solamente hay dos habitaciones… ¿Qué opinan?

- No importa, no me molesta.

Chopper interrumpe diciendo:

- Mi tampoco, Robin.

Robin alza la mirada hacia Zoro, pero este estaba de frente ante todos los que estaban en la taberna, con su mano derecha encima de la Wado Ichimonji. En ese momento, Robin le pregunta:

- Señor espadachín, hay solo dos habitaciones… ¿Te parece bien?

Zoro voltea hacia atrás en silencio, y viendo a Robin le dice:

- Bien, la compartiremos en dos… yo no pienso dormir aun.

- Como digas.

En ese momento, Robin toma las llaves, paga las habitaciones y le entrega una llave a Chopper. Volteando luego hacia Zoro quien parecía más interesado en lo que estaba a su alrededor, dijo:

- Yo me iré a dormir… Chopper tiene la otra llave de la habitación.

Más Franky, sentándose en la barra, sonríe diciendo:

- Está bien, Robin… ve a descansar. Zoro y yo nos quedaremos a tomarnos unas rondas de licor, la noche es aún muy joven.

- Como digáis… no se tarden.

Robin y Chopper se retiran de la taberna, y Zoro se da la media vuelta, sentándose con Franky a beber.

- Oi, tabernero… dos pintas del mejor licor que tengas.

Detrás de ellos, la jarana continuaba, pero un grupo de soldados se miraban entre sí mismos y murmuraban acerca de la presencia de estos dos. Zoro, mientras se empinaba su pinta de licor, la coloca en la barra y dijo a Franky:

- Increíble… este licor es fascinante… parece cerveza, pero es dulce.

- Nunca había probado esto… quizá funcione como un sustitutivo de mi cola.

El tabernero alcanzaba a escuchar lo que dijeron y sonreía diciendo:

- Parece que nunca habíais probado el hidromiel, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Eh? ¿Hidromiel? ¿Qué es eso?

Tras la pregunta de Zoro, el tabernero mientras limpiaba unos tarros dice:

- El hidromiel es una bebida alcohólica, que se obtiene a partir de la fermentación de una mezcla de agua y miel… Se utilizan levaduras Saccharomyces y la fermentación, que dura entre un mes y medio y dos meses, se realiza a una temperatura cálida. Durante la elaboración, se retiran los restos de cera y otras partículas de la miel, y se añade más agua, con el objeto de ajustar la graduación, y el polen. El envejecimiento de la mezcla se realiza en toneles de roble a temperatura constante. Posiblemente es la primera de las bebidas alcohólicas que consumió el hombre y, probablemente, precursora de la cerveza y del ron.

Oyendo esto, Zoro mira el tarro vacio y sonríe diciendo:

- Oi, dame más… no sabe mal.

- En seguida, caballeros.

Mientras el tabernero se iba a buscar más, Franky se miraba el estomago y decía a Zoro:

- Quizá sirva como sustituto de la cola.

- ¿Te arriesgarías a probarla?

- Puede ser.

Al instante, detrás de ellos se estaban acercando una gran cantidad de bandidos, quienes al colocarse a los alrededores de Zoro y de Franky, permanecieron en silencio. Uno de ellos, quien parecía ser el que los comandaba, miraba a Zoro a un lado, sin que este volteara. Franky alza la mirada hacia este bandido, y percibe que le miraba las katanas a Zoro, lo cual al instante el bandido pregunta:

- Que espadas tan extrañas tenéis, guerrero.

Zoro permanece en silencio, habiendo escuchado esto. El bandido le pregunta:

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? Por vuestros harapos, no parecéis ser de por aquí.

El bandido no veía que Zoro le respondía, y mucho menos Franky, haciendo que este se enojase, diciendo:

- ¿Acaso el hidromiel os ha consumido la lengua, par de mequetrefes?

Acto seguido, los bandidos colocan sus manos en sus espadas y Zoro voltea hacia el bandido que le fastidiaba y le dijo:

- Déjame beber tranquilo… no nos interesa saber las menudencias que salen por tu boca.

Los bandidos se ríen al escuchar esto, y el bandido principal se acerca al oído de Zoro y le dice:

- Podría retorceros la cara, malditos truhanes.

En ese momento, uno de los bandidos saca su espada y al atacar a Zoro, se sorprende de ver como su espada fue cortada en dos en cuestión de segundos, ya que Zoro estaba con la Wado en su mano derecha, extendida hacia un lado, y con su cuerpo sentado, bebiendo su tarro de hidromiel. El bandido de al lado, se sorprende y se echa para atrás al igual que todos los demás, diciendo:

- ¿Cómo hicisteis eso? ¿Acaso sois un monstruo?

Franky terminaba de beberse su hidromiel y colocado el tarro en la mesa, para luego mirar en silencio hacia Zoro. El espadachín se terminó la suya, y girándose en la silla, recostó sus brazos en la barra a su espalda y alzaba la mirada perversa y maligna que solo él podía alzar, llenando de miedo a los que estaban en las mesas.

- Monstruo… así me han llamado, pero parece que vosotros sabréis lo que es eso… muy pronto.


	7. La Escaramuza

Los valles cercanos establecían una melodía de una brisa nocturna, y cerca de la aldea de la cual la mitad de los sombreros de paja descansaban, pronto se vería interrumpida por lo que parece ser, un leve enfrentamiento de bandidos y piratas.

La taberna había vaciado hasta el último aldeano que comía y bebía en paz. Paz que fue interrumpida por la llegada de cuatro desconocidos de los cuales dos de ellos, proporcionarían un escenario de lucha.

- No puede ser… nunca he visto a alguien cortar el acero de esa forma… ¿Quiénes son estos dos?

Los bandidos, estaban alrededor de Franky y de Zoro, quienes parecían estar ansiosos por dar inicio a la batalla. Zoro permanecía de pie ante los atemorizados y confusos bandidos, quienes temblaban al sostener sus armas. El espadachín tenía sus ojos cerrados y suspiraba diciendo:

- Por lo menos esperaba que mostrasen determinación ante mí, pero parece que ni siquiera tendré que usar mis tres katanas.

A un lado de Zoro, estaba Franky tronándose los dedos de sus manos, y portaba una sonrisa maligna al igual que Zoro, y se reía lentamente.

- Parece que quizá un solo puño será suficiente.

Pero los bandidos se miraban entre sí, y uno de ellos sale corriendo por la entrada de la taberna, dejando al resto en ella. Zoro observa a un lado y percibe que el que lideraba a los bandidos, tenía dos espadas pesadas en sus manos.

- Interesante, al menos harás resistencia con armas enormes… y difíciles de maniobrar.

Los bandidos se colocaron en guardia, y Franky terminaba de estirarse, diciendo:

- No sé cuantos hay… parecen demasiados… yo me quedo con la mitad de la izquierda… ¿Qué dices, Roronoa?

Oyendo esto, Zoro baja la cabeza y extiende su mano derecha hacia su pañuelo sujetado en su brazo, y se lo coloca en su cabeza, para luego abrir los ojos con una apariencia perversa, diciendo:

- No lo sé, los que se cargue mi espada… esos serán los míos.

- Siempre y cuando no uses tus cañones de libras, y uses tus espadas de manera regular, está bien para mí.

- Como sea… y tú, no uses tus flatulencias.

Franky sonrió ante esto y sin pensarlo dos veces, se colocó en guardia al igual que Zoro. Los bandidos miraban en silencio el escenario, y los ruidos de los insectos nocturnos se escuchaban mucho más que las respiraciones de los combatientes. De pronto, uno de ellos extendió su espada al frente y todos los bandidos comenzaron a atacar a Zoro y a Franky.

Dos bandidos se dirigieron a atacar a Franky, uno de ellos atacaba desde la izquierda en la cabeza del cyborg y el otro atacaba a la derecha, y la sorpresa fue mucho mayor cuando vieron que sus armas se partieron en pedazos al impactarse con el cuerpo de Franky. Con los brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y sonrisa fingida, Franky suspira diciendo:

- Pensé que me irían a cortar en pedazos… pero me he decepcionado de ustedes.

Los soldados sintieron miedo y cayeron en el suelo, amedrentados por ver como sus pesadas espadas eran partidas.

- Es imposible… ¡Es un demonio!

- ¡Nuestras armas están rotas!

- ¿Quién sois?

La mano de Franky se extendió hacia atrás y tomando impulso para golpear, sonrió diciendo:

- ¡SÚUUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEEE R!

Ambos cuerpos salieron despedidos por toda la taberna, rompiendo dos mesas y llevándose de por medio a tres bandidos, impactándolos contra la pared. A un lado, estaba Zoro sujetando sus tres espadas, y tenía la posición habitual de su ataque que le dio a conocer como el infame cazador de piratas. El que comandaba a los bandidos, lo ve en esa posición y dice:

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás… tenemos que atacar todos.

Dicho esto, se dirigieron hacia Zoro, con intenciones de partirle en pedazos. El cazador de piratas, estaba con sus brazos cruzados y con sus espadas apuntando hacia arriba y con la otra en su boca, y sintiendo un calor en su cuerpo, Zoro dijo:

- Santoryu: Oni Giri.

Zoro se desplazó a través de todos los bandidos que le iban a atacar, por lo que al detenerse, todos habían caído al suelo, menos el bandido principal, que permanece con su rostro de miedo y con saliva y mocos que expelían de su rostro. Estando de espaldas, Zoro sonríe y las espadas del bandido se quebraron en pedazos, haciendo que este bandido quedase desarmado. Más bandidos se disponían a atacar a Zoro, pero Franky se interponte y lanza su puño ante estos bandidos.

- ¡Strong Right!

Los bandidos salieron expedidos por la puerta de la taberna, quedando nada más que el líder de los bandidos, quien permanecía en estado de miedo y caído al suelo. Zoro mira a Franky y le reprocha su actitud diciéndole:

- ¡Oi, se supone que te cargarías tu mitad! ¡No la mía, hombre de lata!

Franky se cruza de brazos, y alza sus lentes, diciendo:

- Tú te los cargaste con solo una técnica… así que no te quejes.

- Serás cabrón.

Estos dos, se dirigieron hacia el bandido atemorizado, y Franky lo sujeta de la cara y lo levanta. Zoro se acerca con los brazos cruzados y le dice:

- Parece que ahora tu boca no sirve más que para lloriquear.

Pero en ese instante, aparecen muchos más bandidos que los anteriores y todos estaban rodeándolos a ellos dos, con flechas apuntadas hacia ellos y con más soldados desde afuera esperándolos. Franky y Zoro miran hacia atrás y permanecen en silencio por un instante, hasta que Franky dice:

- Zoro… creo que deberíamos atacarlos afuera.

Oyendo esto, Zoro alza su ceja y ve a Franky, diciéndole:

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de luchar aquí adentro?

- No queremos despertar a Chopper y a Robin, ¿No?

El enojo de Zoro era más evidente y dijo en voz alta:

- ¡No me importan ellos dos!

- Como sea, me los cargare a todos… ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Viéndose amenazado por estas palabras de Franky, el cazador de piratas no tuvo más que aceptar con una molestia en su rostro, cerrando sus ojos y gruñendo.

- Maldita sea… todo por no despertar a esa mujer.

- No hablaba precisamente de ella.

Franky, voltea hacia atrás y arroja al líder de los bandidos, expeliendo a muchos más hacia la salida. Luego de esto, ambos salen de la taberna y continúan la lucha contra estos bandidos, repeliendo y derribando enemigos de forma gradual. Desde arriba, en una de las dos habitaciones, Chopper continuaba despierto, preparando unas Rumble Balls para sus próximas batallas, y se ve interrumpido por un temblor que hizo sacudir los cimientos.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Y descendiendo de la silla, el pequeño reno se dirige hacia la ventana y se asoma. Robin estaba sentada en la cama, leyendo el libro que logró sacar de la habitación del rey Kulkodar, y teniendo sus ropas ligeras para dormir, desvía la mirada de su libro y dice:

- Parece que Franky y el señor espadachín, están armando una muy interesante.

Oyendo esto, Chopper voltea hacia atrás y pregunta a Robin.

- ¿No necesitarán de nuestra ayuda, Robin?

- No te preocupes, señor doctor…

Robin sonríe, desviando su mirada a un lado y mostrándose complacida del desempeño de sus nakamas, dijo:

- Ellos sabrán apañárselas… aunque a Franky se le acabe la cola, al señor espadachín nunca se le acabarán sus energías y…

Chopper permanecía con su mirada inocente y de sorpresa, por lo que Robin cerrando sus ojos, muerde su labio inferior, y agrega diciendo:

- Podrá rendir mucho, aunque esté solo… se le nota en su cuerpo.

Luego de esto, vuelve nuevamente a leer el libro, mientras que Chopper encoge sus hombros y regresa nuevamente a lo que estaba haciendo. Robin sentada en el lecho, leía el libro de manera detenida y mirando hacia la ventana, permanece sonriente.

Desde afuera, Zoro se veía rodeado de muchos bandidos, y estaba un poco fatigado. A otro lado, estaba Franky golpeando bandidos y rompiendo sus espadas y hachas. De momento, unos arqueros dispararon unas flechas hacia Zoro y este, voltea hacia atrás y se percata que las flechas estaban muy cerca, cosa cual al tener sus tres espadas en sus manos, se pone en guardia.

- Santoryu: Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou.

El rayo azul, hizo desaparecer las flechas y se llevó en su ataque a una gran cantidad de bandidos. Luego de esto, enfrenta uno a uno de ellos, pero ya estaba sintiéndose cansado.

- Estos desgraciados no se acaban…

Y desviando su mirada hacia un Franky ocupado, Zoro le grita diciéndole:

- ¡Oi, Franky! ¿Por qué no mejor acabamos con esto de una vez por todas?

Franky, sujeta con sus manos, las cabezas de dos de los bandidos con los que luchaba, y los impactó el uno con el otro, y voltea hacia Zoro, diciendo:

- ¿Y qué haremos?

- Ya se me ocurrió una idea.

Dicho esto, Zoro corre hacia Franky y se coloca de espaldas a él y le dice:

- Quiero que me arrojes contra todos ellos, lo más fuerte que puedas.

- ¿Estás seguro, canijo?

- Por supuesto

Franky sujeta a Zoro como si fuese una jabalina, y viendo que todos los bandidos corrían hacia ellos, Franky lo arroja a gran fuerza y velocidad, hasta que Zoro, viendo que estaba cerca de ellos, dijo:

- Santoryu Ougi: Tatsu Maki Pondo Hou.

En realidad, lo que Zoro estaba haciendo era mezclar su técnica de Tatsu Maki con el Pondo Hou, haciéndolo como si fuese un ataque cortador, pero era giratorio y con eso, logró neutralizar a todos los bandidos, expeliéndolos por todas partes con un rayo espiral. Franky observa esto con sus brazos cruzados y se sorprende, diciendo:

- Parece ser que este canijo es un baúl entero de sorpresas… me imagino que tendrá muchas cosas más bajo la manga.

En medio de las ruinas y los arboles rotos, Zoro se levanta envainando sus espadas y sacándose el pañuelo de su cabeza. Mientras se lo ataba al brazo, se acerca a Franky con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, y le pasa por un lado, diciendo:

- Vamos, sigamos bebiendo más de ese licor dulce.

- Claro… veamos cómo me resulta.

Ambos se dan la media vuelta y entran nuevamente a la taberna. El tabernero estaba sorprendido e impávido, viendo como estos piratas entraban y se sentaban en la barra en silencio.

- Vosotros sois unos… unos guerreros formidables, ¿De qué parte sois?

Al cual Zoro sentándose en la silla frente a la barra, dijo:

- No somos de por aquí… venimos de un mar muy lejano y nos dedicamos a ser piratas y a acabar con quien se interfiere en nuestro camino.

Franky se ríe y dice:

- Por haberle quitado todos los problemas con los bandidos, dadnos más de ese licor dulce.

El tabernero se muestra complacido de esto, y les coloca barriles en la barra diciendo:

- Todo esto os regalo, caballeros.

En seguida Zoro y Franky comenzaron a celebrar y a beber desenfrenadamente, como solo estos planeaban hacerlo. Ya siendo casi al amanecer, estos dos estaban tan ebrios que ni siquiera podían hablar con calma.

- ¡Oi, canijo! ¿Cómo fue que…? ¿Cómo hiciste para acabar contra todos ellos? ¿De dónde sacaste esa técnica tan bizarra?

Zoro se empinaba un tarro entero, inclinándose hacia atrás y luego coloca el tarro en la barra, suspirando ebriedad y diciendo:

- No tienes idea… de lo que… me cuesta usar… eso.

- Ya veo… pero es que… ¿Tú piensas en esas cosas, siendo tan burro e inútil en las orientaciones rectas?

- No me hagas cabrear, pedazo de hojalata… idiota… sí, idiota.

Ambos de pronto empiezan a reírse y abrazándose, para luego volver a decir:

- ¡Oi! ¿Dónde está el hidromiel?

- Ahí frente tuyo, idiota… ¿Ves que ni así eres capaz de ver en donde buscar?

- Ni de coña.

Y mientras soltaban carcajadas, el tabernero los miraba como unos idiotas y seguía acomodando las mesas caídas y las sillas destruidas. Franky se acerca un poco más a Zoro y le alza las cejas de manera picara, diciéndole:

- ¡Oi! ¿Ya viste como está de buena nuestra sexy arqueóloga?

Zoro terminaba de empinarse su último tarro, y lo coloca en la mesa, gritando al aire, diciendo:

- ¡Claro que lo está, Robin está…!

En ese momento, Franky le golpea en la cabeza, diciéndole:

- No grites, idiota… podría escucharte… escucharte… sí, eso… oírte.

- Bien.

Luego de esto, Zoro se sirve torpemente otro tarro de hidromiel, y sonríe diciendo a voz suave:

- Claro que lo está, hojalata inservible… ¿Quién más se atrevería a resistirse a esos ojos azules, a… a esa… a esa piel morena, a esos pechos enormes? ¿Los has visto?

- Totalmente.

En seguida continuaron riéndose de manera picara y Zoro seguía diciendo:

- Es definitivamente… una mujer muy pechugona y con unas piernas que me imagino que al final, sería un privilegio poder llegar.

- ¿Con final te refieres a…?

Zoro nota como Franky comenzaba a babear y a esperar a que este terminara de decir la pregunta, pero rápidamente Zoro regresa a sus cabales, y se enoja de repente diciendo:

- Pero aun así… es una mujer… una mujer insoportable.

- ¿Insoportable?

- Sí… es una insoportable.

El cyborg se termina de empinar el tarro y muy mareado, pregunta:

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que es insoportable?

- Nada más mirara… ¡Bah! A simple vista se ve que es una sabelotodo, pero con unas caderas y con una retaguardia muy atrevida.

- Entonces te gusta mirarla también, ¿No?

- Es inevitable no darse cuenta de eso… soy un hombre rudo y despectivo, pero no puedo mentir al ver que esa morena es muy atractiva.

- ¿Y qué harás al respecto?

- No lo sé… seguir aceptándola como nakama.

Franky se decepciona al oír esto, y alza sus manos para recostarse en la barra, refunfuñando.

- Eres un "brutacio" completo… ¿Cómo puedes seguir diciendo eso, después de todo lo que has hecho por ella?

- ¡Bah! Yo no he hecho nada por ella.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Zoro se sorprende de cómo Franky se enseriaba y mucho más cuando le seguía reprochando.

- Según lo que me dijo Nami, estando en Skypea, le salvaste de… de… de caerse al ser fulminada por el rayo del dios estúpido ese… eh, ese… eh ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¿Enel?

- Sí, ese cabrón… y luego de eso, paja chan me dijo que le salvaste de ser atacada por… ah, ¿Cómo se llamaba? El almirante Aokiji… ¿No es así?

- Así es… pero eso… ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- Y luego de eso, en la torre de Ennies Lobby arriesgaste tu vida por ella… y en Thriller Bark, al serle robada la sombra, la sujetaste delante de mis ojos para que no se cayese contra el suelo… ¿No es así?

Oyendo estas preguntas inquisitorias hacia sí mismo, Zoro comienza a gruñir y arroja su tarro a un lado, alzando el puño y diciendo:

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¿No se supone que tenemos que salvar a nuestros nakamas?

- Exacto, pero no puedes negar que… con ella, has sido muy distinto… picarón.

No tuvo más opción que levantarse de su silla, pero al darse la vuelta se mareó de repente, y cayó al suelo. Franky lo ve y le dice:

- Oi, ¿Estás bien?

- Bah, no fue nada.

Pero al intentar levantarse, se resbala y cae al suelo. Inmediatamente Zoro comenzó a reírse y Franky también, cayéndose hacia atrás, completamente ebrio. El tabernero los ve, y alza sus cejas con rostro desmedido, diciendo:

- Pero que idiotas que sois.

La noche estaba a punto de terminar, Franky y Zoro se levantan ayudándose el uno con el otro, pero mientras subían las escaleras, Zoro se resbala completamente mareado y ebrio. Franky lo sostiene y le reprocha.

- Pero que débil eres… No bebiste más que yo, y ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie… te has ganado el premio de "brutacio borracho".

Zoro es levantado y se enoja, diciendo:

- ¡Cierra el pico, idiota!

Ambos suben las escaleras y ven un pasillo, por el cual a Zoro le dan ganas de orinar, y se retuerce las piernas.

- Maldición, tenía que ser ahora.

- ¿Qué sucede, fajín?

- Tengo que vaciar mi tanque… estoy que me mojo.

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí…

En ese instante, Franky deja ir a Zoro a orinar, pero se dirige hacia otro pasillo. Chopper, en su habitación con Robin, escucha el ruido de estos dos, y se levanta para entregarle la llave del cuarto.

Zoro camina hacia otra habitación y al ver que era la equivocada, no se dio cuenta que se trataba de otra habitación regular. Viendo una taza enorme en el suelo, dice:

- Aquí se debe de orinar… pero, ¿Por qué coño tiene que ser tan lejos?

Y preparándose para orinar, deja salir el chorro de su hombría, apuntaba mal y hacia un reguero con su orine. Chopper sale de la habitación y ve a Franky de brazos cruzados y le dice:

- Oye, ¿Dónde está Zoro?

Franky voltea hacia Chopper, y al verlo se marea diciendo:

- El idiota fue a orinar… y yo me duermo.

Dicho esto, Franky se desploma contra el suelo y se queda durmiendo. Chopper se asombra y dice:

- ¡Franky, no te mueras…! Ah, solo está ebrio.

Pero al mirar a los lados, Chopper se transforma en su Heavy Point y ayuda a Franky a levantarse, dirigiéndose a la habitación de la cual se tenía para Franky y Zoro. Por otro lado, Zoro se rascaba la cabeza, por andar perdiéndose, y muy enojado refunfuñaba diciendo:

- ¿Por dónde es el puñetero camino? ¿Será que este inútil de lata se perdió?

Y caminando por los pasillos, encuentra una puerta abierta y se alegra, diciendo:

- Ah que bien… Franky la dejó abierta para mí.

Zoro se dirigió hacia la habitación y entró en ella, cerrando la puerta desde adentro. Adentro de la habitación, Zoro se saca las katanas y las coloca en una mesa al lado de la cama. Sentándose en la cama, se saca una a una las botas y voltea hacia quien dormía al lado de él, y dijo:

- No puede ser… ¿Quién es el ebrio? Te quedaste durmiendo de una vez… así que yo gané… idiota.

Luego de sacarse las botas, Zoro se saca la camisa y la echa al suelo. Dando un enorme bostezo y estirándose, Zoro tiene sus ojos adormecidos y se rasca la cabeza, para luego acostarse al lado de quien creía que era Franky.

Chopper había acostado al ebrio cyborg en el lecho y se seca el sudor y es ahí cuando Franky comenzaba a decir idioteces durmiendo.

- ¡Manada de idiotas! Tengo algo para ustedes.

Oyendo esto, Chopper se asusta por un instante pero se calma al darse cuenta de que Franky solo hablaba dormido, y al intentar salir a la puerta, Chopper escucha un ruido extraño, y voltea hacia Franky y se da cuenta que se le estaba inflando el trasero.

- ¿Qué está haciendo?

En ese momento, se hizo silencio y Franky dormido dijo:

- Coup de Boo.

Inmediatamente, la habitación se impregnó del gas apestoso que salió del trasero de Franky, y el pobre Chopper logró salir de la habitación con los ojos llorosos, diciendo:

- Como te odio… ¿Por qué a mí?

Después de haberse sacudido la nariz, abre la puerta dejando que salga el mal olor, para luego salir de la habitación diciendo:

- Ahora, me iré a dormir… la dejaré abierta para Zoro… de seguro el muy tonto se ha perdido.

Inmediatamente, Chopper comenzó a correr por todos lados, y buscaba a Zoro, pero no lo pudo encontrar en ningún lado.

- ¿Será que este idiota se fue a beber nuevamente?

Cansado y con sueño, Chopper movía el candelabro a los lados y no pudo encontrar a Zoro.

- Me regreso a dormir.

Pero cuando Chopper se dirigió hacia la habitación, la encontró cerrada con llave desde adentro. Chopper se extraña por esto, diciendo:

- Pero, qué extraño… ¿Se supone que la dejé abierta?

Y mirando a los lados, dijo:

- Pero aquí no hay nadie y…

Fue en cuestión de segundos, que su rostro cambió a sorpresa, y se imaginó lo peor en su vida.

- No puede ser… ¡ZORO ESTÁ CON ROBIN EN EL CUARTOOOOOOOOO!

Efectivamente, en la habitación cerrada, Robin dormía del lado derecho de la cama, con su cuerpo de medio lado hacia la orilla, y a un lado estaba Zoro, roncando con la boca abierta, sin pensar que la hermosa arqueóloga estaba a su lado… semidesnuda.


	8. Un Misterio Eterno

Luego de que Zoro, Franky, Robin y Chopper hubiesen huido de la presencia del rey Kulkodar, el reino de Yrlyg permanecía esperando un nuevo alzamiento contra sus enemigos del reino de Limlyg. Las consecuencias de la espera que les había proporcionado Kulkodar, poco a poco comenzaba a atribular cada una de las ciudades cercanas al reino y como esto afectaba a su auge dictatorial.

Reunidos en los aposentos del rey Kulkodar, los conclaves del reino y unos cuantos generales, discutían acerca de sus futuras movidas contra sus enemigos.

- ¡Muchos de nuestros enemigos aun siguen desaparecidos o lejos de nuestra presencia! ¡Tenemos que emprender con arrasar a todo los que se coloca en nuestro paso!

- ¡Eso lo habríamos iniciado hace años atrás, pero es como intentar despedazar a un ganado aniquilado! ¡Las carroñas destrozadas, no son preocupaciones para nosotros!

Entre las frases, Rûken interviene a esta discusión, y se muestra desinteresado, diciendo:

- Bien así habláis todos vosotros, de arrasar a quienes permanecen escondidos de nuestra presencia, pero este reino no fue establecido para preocuparnos por aquellas aldeas que no opondrán resistencia que valga la pena… se fundó y estableció una guerra, es para acabar con los fuertes que descienden a estos reinos.

Alzando su mirada hacia el rey Kulkodar, en quien había establecido su confianza, asciende dos peldaños del escalón y dice:

- Mi señor, debemos empezar por rebuscar en los terrenos que no hemos encontrado nunca… por ejemplo, podríamos empezar por buscar en Las Colinas de Huesos.

Detrás de Kulkodar, un dignatario ladino se levanta y le dice:

- ¿Las Colinas de los Huesos? Ese lugar está prohibido para el paso de cualquier habitante… se le conoce como una cadena montañosa que ningún pie puede ser puesto, ya que la maldición que caería sobre el que lo hace, alcanzaría la muerte a él y a su prole.

Oyendo esto, Rûken se ríe y cruza sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos.

- ¿Queréis decir que esas fabulas esotéricas, han llenado vuestros corazones de miedo? ¡No son más que unas colinas áridas, con formaciones montañosas que parecen ser huesos de dragones y bestias enormes!

- Pero aun así, provocar la ira de los muertos es algo que los soldados de mi región gobernada, no piensan pelear… no tememos a cualquier enemigo, pero mi espada no puede ser hendida en un espíritu sin cuerpo… o en una maldición.

Rûken se voltea enojado hacia este dignatario, y le grita de manera fuerte, diciendo:

- ¡Mentecato! ¡Cobarde! ¡Creer en maldiciones a estas alturas de la vida, es como mostrar vuestra debilidad a nuestros enemigos!

Y dirigiéndose al resto de los soldados y emisarios de todo el reino, Rûken se muestra más sereno, diciéndoles:

- ¡Revelad todos vosotros esa verdad ante cualquier soldado de Limlyg, y creedme que lo usarán contra vosotros, como armamento de miedo!

De pronto, otro capitán de división entró en escena, diciendo:

- Ya hemos reducido a nuestros enemigos en minoría… hemos tenido que descender a los territorios de Limlyg y sus aldeas adyacentes, matando a todos los herreros de cada distrito, para que estos no hagan armas, así mismo dejándoles indefensos y sin como poder crear armas, y eso nos trajo ventajas…

Todos desviaron su atención ante este capitán de división, que les seguía diciendo:

- Nos trajo ventajas, de que si nuestros enemigos querrían obtener armas, ellos tendrían que descender hacia nosotros para poder afilar sus espadas y sus hachas, o crear más de ellas junto con lanzas… y gracias a eso, hemos podido reducir sus enemigos en cenizas, ya que hay que ser muy estúpido como para ir a tierra enemiga a simplemente forjar un arma… de ese modo, hemos logrado diezmar esa población y el reino adyacente.

Rûken se muestra complacido por esta noticia, y desviando su mirada al rey Kulkodar, le dice:

- Mi señor, estas estrategias militares han logrado despreocuparnos de nuestros enemigos y futuros ataques.

Oyendo esto, el rey Kulkodar suspira profundamente y se levanta de su trono, haciendo que todos en el aposento hicieran lo mismo. Descendiendo de las escaleras, decía:

- Todos vosotros, habéis sido muy útiles en batalla… pero estáis ignorando algo muy importante.

Al terminar de descender al último peldaño y seguido al suelo, los mira a todos y les dice:

- Esta guerra no se trata de recursos, no se trata de evitar futuras amenazas… se trata de obtener el poder… nosotros somos los más fuertes de este ancho mundo, y no puedo ignorar el hecho de que pueden fortalecerse, y si descubren el hecho que pueden ser mucho más fuertes nuevamente, adiós a nuestro propio método de infundir miedo.

Todos se miraron confundidos el uno con el otro, por lo que el rey se dirige hacia Rûken diciendo:

- Haremos como dice Rûken… buscaremos en Las Colinas de Huesos… además, Rûken tiene razón diciendo que si os permitís llenar vuestras cabezas de miedos irracionales y tonterías de cuentos infantiles, seréis una burla ante todos… y débiles como esos, no necesito en mi reino.

Y ascendiendo al trono nuevamente, Kulkodar ve a Rûken y le dice:

- Ya sabes que hacer… no hagas que su tiempo se pierda.

- Bien, señor… como ordenéis.

A la misma mañana, Rûken les había dado las indicaciones a todos ellos y luego de que se fuesen y no quedase más nadie en el salón, el rey Kulkodar desciende hacia donde estaba Rûken y caminando por un lado de él, con las manos sujetadas a su espalda, sonríe diciendo:

- Seguidme… Rûken.

Ambos caminaron por un pasillo que estaba al lado del trono, y Rûken estaba preguntándose entre su mente, hacia donde lo estaba llevando su rey. Cada vez el misterio era muy extraño, cuando el rey, lejos del pasillo que andaba, abrió otra puerta que llevaba a un camino subterráneo.

- Mi señor… ¿A dónde vamos?

El rey permanecía en silencio, mientras caminaba delante del preocupado guerrero, hasta hallar dos caballos sujetados por un poste. El rey los desata diciendo:

- Tomad el caballo… lo necesitaréis hacia dónde iremos.

Ambos lograron cabalgar un trecho enorme y de una distancia de 44 kilómetros al sureste de la ubicación de su reino. Ese pasillo pronto se transformó en un camino hacia una cueva subterránea que estaba alumbrada por muchas antorchas colocadas y dispersas en varios lugares, y al haber llegado a esa cueva, se vieron detenidos por un enorme lago que rodeaba una pieza extraña de forma cúbica.

- Mi señor… ¿Qué es eso que está en medio del lago?

- Eso, mi estimado Rûken… es un misterio eterno, y contiene una información que está desconocida por nosotros… contiene un lenguaje que solo pudo ser escrito por los antiguos emperadores de este reino que antes solía ser uno.

Rûken se sorprende de oír esto, y teniendo sus ojos bien abiertos, dice a sí mismo:

- Imposible… ¿Queréis decir que este reino era uno antes con el de Limlyg y que esa roca contiene la información de todo eso?

- Así es, es una maravilla que permanece escondida aquí desde años atrás.

- Increíble, ¿Y qué es lo que dice?

- Desgraciadamente, no lo sé.

El rey le da la espalda a Rûken y este le sigue, confundido por su respuesta.

- ¿No lo sabe? ¿Cómo es posible?

- Porque esa escritura es antigua, y desgraciadamente no la sé leer… pero sé que contiene información acerca de que éramos un solo reino con el de Limlyg… y es necesario que atrapéis a los cuatro fugitivos que escaparon de nuestro reino.

- ¿Los extraños de otras tierras? ¿Acaso es necesario?

- Así es.

Ambos vuelven a subirse a sus caballos, y Rûken se sube diciendo:

- Pero mi señor… no creo que haya necesidad de atrapar a esos desgraciados.

- Por supuesto que la hay.

- ¿Por qué?

Oyendo esto, el rey Kulkodar suspira y voltea hacia Rûken diciéndole:

- Rûken… esos cuatro extranjeros representarían un problema para nosotros, ya que uno de ellos conoce el lenguaje que está inscrito en la piedra… Nico Robin, esa mujer es capaz de leer alfabetos antiguos y runas cuneiformes. De donde ella viene, junto con sus nakamas, como les dicen ellos, eso se le conoce como un Poneglyph y de donde ella viene, esa escritura la aprendían a hablar y era una amenaza para el gobierno mundial…

El rey desvía su mirada al frente y continuaba diciendo:

- La lectura de esas rocas son prohibidas, pero ella puede leer eso y traducir cada uno de los signos… siendo ese el caso, por el cual ella podría revelar eso a los del reino de Limlyg y los territorios adyacentes… provocando una enorme guerra que podría diezmarnos a nosotros.

Rûken se asombra de escuchar esto y se llenó de temor, por el cual el rey voltea hacia él y le dice:

- Por esa razón, es que es necesario que esa mujer no ande libremente por los valles o cualquier aldea… y por eso es necesario que la atrapéis, para que sea revelada la verdad de lo que hay en esa roca.

- Lo entiendo, mi señor… pero sus aliados son fuertes, sobre todo el de las tres espadas… Zoro.

- Sí, eso lo sé…

Dicho esto, el rey comienza a recordar como Zoro o hizo expeler por los aires y la fuerza que este poseía.

- Él es otro peligroso entre ellos… porque él es capaz de resistir muchos ataques y desangrarse y seguir luchando… su fuerza no es natural y su rapidez no tiene comparación.

- Pero lo atraparemos, mi señor.

- Confío plenamente en vos, Rûken.

Dicho esto, estos dos emplearon su camino de regreso al reino, dejando la roca misteriosa, que resultaba ser un Poneglyph, tal como lo describía el rey Kulkodar.

Ya siendo de mañana, en la taberna de la cual se habían quedado Zoro y los demás, había sido un espectáculo de una feroz batalla que hizo estremecer la aldea y los alrededores. En la habitación de la cual Franky estaba dormido con Chopper, el cyborg se despierta de su sueño y estira sus brazos, diciendo:

- ¡Súper! Que descanso me he pegado… ¿No te parece, Zoro?

Pero al ver a un lado, estaba Chopper dormido en la silla, con un gancho en la nariz. Franky se rasca la cabeza y dice a sí mismo:

- ¿No estaba el fajín verde durmiendo aquí?

En ese momento, Chopper se despierta y al levantarse, ve a Franky espelucado y le dice:

- No puede ser… ya has despertado.

- ¿Y eso que importa?

- Que me tuve que venir aquí, porque el muy idiota de Zoro me cerró la otra puerta.

- Ya veo…

Al instante, Franky abre sus ojos de manera sorpresiva y dice:

- No me digas que… ¿El fajín está durmiendo en el cuarto con Robin?

- Así es.

Franky se levanta de un estrepitoso ruido de la cama, y hace su pose habitual gritando a voz alta:

- ¡SÚUUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEER!

Chopper se sobre exalta y le reprocha enojado a Franky, del cual se reía por esta acometida. En la otra habitación, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana e iluminaban el rostro de la arqueóloga de los sombreros de paja. Robin se despertaba y bostezaba estirando sus brazos, diciéndose a sí misma:

- Qué lindo día.

Pero su despertar se vio interrumpido por el ruido de un ronquido singular, al cual sin voltear dijo:

- Doctor Chopper… roncas demasiado.

En ese instante, se da cuenta que un fuerte brazo es pasado por encima de ella. Robin voltea lentamente hacia atrás y ve a Zoro, roncando de medio lado hacia ella. Su primera reacción fue un susto provisional y gracias a eso, se movió hacia la orilla y Zoro dormido, se da la vuelta al otro lado, quedando dormido boca arriba y roncando con su rostro al otro lado. La arqueóloga se levanta del lecho y observaba detenidamente a Zoro, y su expresión de susto fue cambiada a una de complacencia, diciendo:

- Señor espadachín… ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

Al mismo instante, Robin ve que este roncaba sin preocupaciones, y permaneciendo de pie frente la cama y con la almohada en sus brazos, Robin hunde su nariz a la almohada y dice:

- Al menos, dormido te ves despreocupado… y lindo.

Desde afuera, Chopper estaba tocando la puerta y Robin abre la puerta, estando delante del reno, sonriéndole y con sus ojos cerrados.

- Buenos días, Chopper.

Chopper ve la forma en cómo estaba vestida Robin y se sorprende, por lo que dirigir la mirada hacia Zoro, el cual estaba sin camisa, se coloca las manos en su mejilla, diciendo:

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Robin solo alcanza a reírse, y lo calma diciéndole:

- Tranquilo… solo se acostó a dormir en seguida… yo creía que eras tú, Chopper.

- Zoro confundió las habitaciones y al ver la puerta abierta, creyó que era de Franky.

- Ya veo… no es su culpa de todos modos… en un rato salgo, tengo que vestirme.

Y antes de que cerrara la puerta, Chopper le dice:

- ¿Con Zoro ahí pudiendo verte?

La puerta inmediatamente fue cerrada, y Robin voltea hacia Zoro y se ríe de manera picara, diciéndose a sí misma:

- Bueno, señor espadachín… disfrutaré esto.

Pasados los minutos, Zoro poco a poco se iba despertando, y sentándose en el lecho, comienza a bostezar con sus manos alzadas a los aires, y luego de rascarse la cabeza, no se dio cuenta que tenía un brasier negro, enredado en su muñeca derecha.

- ¿Pero qué…?

Mirando a los lados, Zoro buscaba a Franky, y le llamaba:

- ¡Oi, Franky! ¿Dónde mierdas estás?

Pero nadie le contestaba. Zoro después se levanta de la cama y abriendo la puerta de la habitación, miró a todos lados y no encontraba a nadie, hasta que detrás de él, se oyó una voz que le dijo:

- Señor espadachín, por fin has despertado…

Zoro sintió como la sangre se le congelaba y se detuvo inmóvil viendo hacia afuera. Lentamente volteó hacia atrás y la vio. Era Robin, la cual estaba con un vestido medieval de color azul oscuro, con adornos de la época, y unos zarcillos en forma de dragones.

- Estuviste roncando toda la noche.

El espadachín se da la media vuelta y se echa para atrás, saliendo de la habitación y señalando a Robin y diciéndole:

- ¡TÚUUUUUUUUUU! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En dónde está Franky?

- Franky estaba durmiendo en la otra habitación con Chopper.

- ¿Con Chopper? Lo que significa que…

Luego de señalarse a sí mismo y a Robin simultáneamente, Zoro se siente congelado al entender que durmió con ella.

- ¡No puede ser!

A un lado de él, estaba Franky de brazos cruzados, colocándose el antebrazo en su rostro y llorando. Zoro lo ve y le reprocha con su puño al aire, diciéndole:

- ¿Y de coño estás llorando?

- ¡No estoy llorando, idiota! ¡Qué lindo!

- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

Chopper a un lado de Franky, le señala el antebrazo a Zoro y le pregunta:

- Zoro… ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la muñeca derecha?

Zoro desvía su mirada a la mano derecha y ve el brasier negro que estaba enroscado en sí mismo. Robin abre sus ojos de manera sorpresiva y luego se mantiene serena, caminando hacia Zoro, diciéndole:

- Ah, señor espadachín… eso es mío.

El mundo se le fue desmoronando a Zoro, y de manera graciosa los ojos se le alargan de su cauce, viendo el brasier de la arqueóloga enroscado en su muñeca, para luego decir:

- ¡Pero yo…! ¡Yo…! ¡No…! ¿Cómo yo…? ¿Y tú…? ¿Acaso nosotros…? ¿Cómo…?

Al ver que Robin solo se reía, y a un lado el idiota de metal llorando, debajo de sí mismo estaba Chopper con ojos maravillados, diciendo:

- Zoro… eres un héroe.

- ¡Verdad que sí! ¡Qué lindos se ven! ¡No estoy llorando, imbéciles!

Luego de que Franky dijese esto, Zoro se sacó el brasier y lo colocó en manos de Robin, manteniendo una pálida imagen de sí mismo, caminando a la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Después un grito se escuchó adentro de la habitación y Robin, se fue con Franky y con Chopper.

Pasadas las horas, en la taberna estaban Franky, Chopper y Robin, comienzo su respectivo desayuno, y hablaban acerca de sus siguientes planes. Franky se había vestido como un soldado raso armado, a diferencia que no tenía pantalones y un cinto. Era un "soldado en tanga". Chopper seguía igual, y Robin como una doncella real.

- ¡Oi, Robin! ¿Cuál es nuestro plan? Ya no quiero seguir en este lugar, que me está aburriendo.

- Hay muchas ideas que quiero prestarles, pero parece que el señor espadachín no ha llegado aun y debemos esperarle.

- Ya veo.

Robin y Chopper se asombran por el misterio de la expresión de Franky, al cual le preguntaron:

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente, Franky?

- De igual manera Zoro tendría que estar aquí, y parece que piensas en algo.

Franky se recuesta en su silla y se cruza de brazos, diciendo:

- De seguro no bajará, hasta que la sangre deje de circularle en la cabeza.

Oyendo esto, Robin se ríe delante de ellos, y Franky se acerca más a la arqueóloga y le pregunta:

- Oye, Zoro estaba ebrio hasta los nervios… ¿Es verdad que tú y él…? Tú sabes.

- No entiendo.

- Si ustedes dos, hicieron eso… ¿Hicieron el amor?

Robin vuelve a reírse delante de ellos, al cual Chopper mira a Franky a los ojos diciéndole:

- No le veo la gracia, ¿Por qué Robin se ríe?

- No lo sé, canijo… pero lo tengo que averiguar.

En ese instante, Robin se echa su sorbo de café y dice:

- El señor espadachín cree que tuvimos sexo, pero no es así… solo me estoy aprovechando de la situación, ya que es muy gracioso verlo así de tímido y ahora quizá siempre estará así en esa situación… solo disfruto de esto.

Franky y Chopper asintieron de manera simultánea y ambos se rieron junto con Robin. Al instante, estaba descendiendo Zoro, con ropajes de guerra y sus tres katanas cambiando el aspecto de hombre vikingo. Alzando la mirada hacia la mesa en la cual Franky y Chopper los llamaba, se dio cuenta que Robin cerraba sus ojos, con una sonrisa que distorsionaba los sentidos del espadachín. Gruñendo con los ojos cerrados, Zoro se dirigió hacia la mesa, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Maldición, si los demás se enteran de esto, no me quedará más opción que hacerme el hara-kiri… y con más intención, antes de tener que aguantarme las burlas de Luffy y Usopp, las disidentes molestias de Nami, y la interminable contienda contra el cocinero pervertido.

Sentándose en seguida en la mesa, Franky y Chopper lo veían en silencio, sin decir nada. Zoro permanecía mirando fijamente a la mesa, y de pronto, Robin le corta la línea de pensamiento.

- Buenos días, Zoro… ¿Descansaste bien?

Zoro abre sus ojos de manera sorpresiva, pensando dentro de sí mismo muchas dudas. "¿Ya no lo llamaba señor espadachín?". Eso solo podría ser consecuencia de que si pudieron intimar y ella no tendría razón de seguirle llamando por apodos, y ahora sí lo haría con su nombre real. Lentamente desvía su mirada hacia Robin, la cual estaba recostando su codo izquierdo en la mesa, sosteniendo su rostro sonriente con su mano, teniendo sus ojos cerrados y esperando que le respondiese.

- Estuvo… bien.

Dicho esto, Zoro vio la botella de hidromiel en la mesa, y la agarró para bebérsela, intentando emborracharse nuevamente y olvidar esta humillación por la cual estaba pasando. Robin de pronto, despliega un pergamino en la mesa, diciendo:

- Este es el mapa de este reino, y del reino de Limlyg… parece que estamos en medio de un reino que fue dividido.

Los otros tres sombreros de paja se vieron el uno con el otro, y Robin seguía explicando.

- Chicos, según este mapa, nosotros nos perdimos aquí, y la tormenta nos separó desde aquí.

Robin señalaba una dirección, por la cual parecía muy lejana. Zoro ve el mapa y pregunta:

- ¿Y nosotros, en donde estamos exactamente?

- Ahora que lo preguntas, estamos aquí.

Al señalar otra dirección, mucho más alejada de la cual se hallaban, Robin les explica.

- Gracias a la tormenta que nos hizo separar de Luffy y de los demás, ellos pudieron llegar al reino de Limlyg… mientras que nosotros caímos en Yrlyg… pero esto no era un reino dividido anteriormente.

Chopper ve el mapa y dice:

- Y si eran uno, ¿En dónde está exactamente el lugar en donde estamos ahora?

- Es en Yrlyg… todavía estamos en su jurisdicción.

- Ya veo.

- Pero eso no es todo… este reino se fue dividiendo gracias a una guerra que fue desatada hace años y que en estos reinos, permanecen escondidos grandes bestias y de enorme poder.

Oyendo esto, Zoro sonrió animado, por el cual Franky suspira diciendo:

- ¿Y cómo llegaremos a Luffy y los demás?

- Para eso, tendremos que cruzar estas colinas de aquí, que están atiborradas de bandidos y asesinos desterrados… proscritos y fugitivos de la ley.

Luego de esto, Zoro se levanta sujetando sus katanas, diciendo:

- Bien, si queremos llegar a Luffy, solamente tendremos que atravesar ese grupo de asesinos, y quitarlos de nuestro camino.

- Asumo que no será demasiado fácil, señor espadachín.

Zoro voltea hacia Robin, y mientras veía que ella seguía explicando a Franky y a Chopper, piensa dentro de sí mismo:

- "¿Señor espadachín otra vez? ¿Ya no me dice Zoro?" "Lo sabía, esta mujer sigue siendo una roñera problemática" "No sé cómo es que me envolví con ella"

Y volviendo en sí, escucha que Franky dice:

- Perfecto, pero ese libro que robaste del reino, ¿Qué es lo que contiene?

- Las crónicas de este reino… parece que desde hace 400 años, se esconde algo que ellos consideran un misterio eterno, y que alberga un tesoro escondido… sería nuestra oportunidad de hacernos con ese tesoro.

Zoro se vuelve a sentar, y rascándose la cabeza, dice:

- ¿Y en donde se supone que está ese tesoro, mujer?

- Solo debe de estar a 44 kilómetros, hacia el suroeste de esta región.

- Lo que quiere decir que tendremos que movernos, según como dice ese libro.

- Así es… este libro contiene la información y las rutas para poder llegar al tesoro.

Después de esto, todos llegaron a la conclusión de que irían tras ese tesoro, ya que después de esto, siguen siendo piratas, y que un poco de oro no les vendría mal en ese momento. Estos cuatro, rápidamente salieron de la aldea, luciendo como aldeanos y soldados de la misma región para no ser confundidos ni descubiertos… sin darse cuenta que ese misterio eterno, no es más que un Poneglyph.


	9. Descendiendo a las Profundidades

En el reino de Limlyg, el resto de los sombreros de paja, permanecían ocultos bajo la protección de la reina Ravenya, la cual se preocupaba de que su reino se sumiera a un destino aciago que no les traería esperanzas. Luego de haber escuchado la conversación de Ravenya con Rowan, Sanji permanecía muy dudoso acerca de lo acontecido, y es cuando al descender de las escaleras del pórtico principal del palacio, se topa con Brook, el cual le dice:

- Sanji kun, ya me extrañaba que no te habíamos visto en casi toda la mañana…

Sanji le pasa por un lado a Brook, inmutado y con su mirada ida en sus pensamientos. El esquelético nakama, percibe más que un silencio sino que al estar de espaldas de igual manera, le dice:

- Quizá sea porque algo habéis percibido en este lugar.

Oyendo estas palabras tan medidas, el cocinero se detiene y expira el humo de su cigarro, diciendo:

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, Brook?

- No lo sé por los demás, pero parece que al igual que yo, has notado que este reino se mantiene en un silencio que preocupa… y que esa preocupación es por causa de la guerra contra el otro reino.

Sanji se saca el cigarro de la boca y voltea hacia Brook, preguntándole:

- Y supongo que también has descubierto algo, ¿No?

- Sí, sí he descubierto algo… pero es difícil de entender.

- A ver, sorpréndeme.

Brook se da la media vuelta y desciende por la escalera y seguido de esto, Sanji le sigue, ya que la curiosidad iba de la mano con algo que pudiese descubrir gracias al testimonio venidero. Nami, Luffy y Usopp habían llegado al puerto, en donde se encontraba el Thousand Sunny, y unos carpinteros del reino, se maravillaban al ver la forma del barco.

- Pero que barco tan peculiar tenéis… ¿Exactamente qué es?

En ese instante, aparece Usopp presumiendo habitualmente, y se cruza de brazos con su apariencia altanera, diciendo:

- ¡Así es! Este barco lo hice yo, junto con mis 8000 subordinados, quienes tomaron solo dos meses poder construirlo… es el Thousand Sunny, fue el nombre que todos escogimos.

Dicho esto, comenzaba a reírse pero su risa se vio interrumpida por la golpiza de Nami y de Luffy, quienes dijeron:

- Sí tú ni siquiera estabas cuando fue construido… idiota

- Sí, idiota.

Al instante aparece la reina Ravenya y el general del ejército real, Rowan. Ambos permanecen maravillados por el barco, y dijeron:

- Así que este es el barco por el cual vosotros vinisteis… es maravilloso.

- Es un barco de guerra, ¿No?

Nami se acerca a la reina junto con Luffy, y sonriente le explica:

- Este es un bergantín goleta, que nos construyó el carpintero de nuestra tripulación… él no está aquí con nosotros, pero puede que cuando le encontremos, les explique cómo es que funciona.

- Sí, Franky es nuestro mejor ingeniero en la tripulación… aunque este barco todavía tiene un montón de cosas que ni siquiera yo entiendo.

- Es porque eres un idiota.

Ravenya se contenta de oír esto, y Rowan interfiere diciendo:

- Oíd todos… ¿No pensabais buscar a vuestros amigos extraviados?

Al cual Luffy gritó de manera fuerte, diciendo:

- ¡Así será! ¡Busquemos a nuestros nakamas!

Dicho esto, todos hicieron silencio incluyendo Luffy, por el cual al pasar casi treinta segundos de silencio, Luffy baja los brazos y se hurga la nariz, diciendo:

- Pero, ¿Por dónde iremos?

Todos se caen al suelo al unísono, y luego Nami se enfada con él, gritándole a un lado.

- ¡No digas tonterías si no sabes nada al respecto!

El caballero Rowan, se lleva la mano al mentón y dijo:

- ¿Y cómo son vuestros amigos?

Al decir esto, Usopp se levanta del suelo, con el chichón en la cabeza que le había hecho Nami, y responde diciendo:

- Uno de ellos es un reno de tamaño pequeño, tiene un sombrero rosado con una X blanca dibujada, y puede hablar.

Los que estaban a su alrededor, se preguntaban extrañados por la descripción que Usopp les daba.

- El otro es un cyborg de tamaño enorme y posee un tupé largo… y anda en bañador siempre.

A un lado, Luffy dibujaba a Franky, pero al mostrar un boceto demasiado extraño y desfigurado, Usopp se ríe y Nami le dice:

- Eso no tiene sentido… no sabes dibujar.

- Bien, prosigo… luego está una mujer alta, morena y de cabellos negros… y por último, un espadachín que tiene el pelo verde… parece un marimo.

La reina Ravenya, mira a los demás igual de confundida, y sonríe diciendo:

- Supongo que cuando les vea, sabré mejor las afirmaciones… pero dijisteis que se separaron durante la tormenta… ¿Pensáis buscarlos, sir Luffy?

Los demás nakamas y los que estaban a su alrededor, observan a un Luffy serio, del cual no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, y acomodándose el sombrero, dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- Zoro y los demás son capaces de cuidarse, pero tenemos que hallarles… simplemente porque somos nakamas y los nakamas permanecemos juntos… pase lo que pase.

La reina Ravenya se maravilló y los que estaban a su alrededor también. Al instante aparecen Sanji y Brook, por el cual al unirse a la reunión en los muelles, ambos dicen:

- Luffy, tenemos que salir a buscar al marimo de mierda y a los demás… además, mi Robin chan me necesita.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí, Luffy san… sabemos cómo podemos llegar.

Todos se sorprendieron, y Luffy sonrió de manera efectiva. Pasó alrededor de una hora y todos los sombreros de paja, decidieron cambiar su indumentaria, relacionándose a parecerse más a unos soldados de la tierra media.

Brook lucía como un sacerdote de toga oscura; Usopp lucía con vestimentas ligeras y tenía más aspecto de un aldeano que un soldado; Sanji vestía una armadura plateada con pigmentos azules, mostrándose más como uno del ejercito de Limlyg; Nami vestía como una guerrera nórdica y Luffy, tenía el aspecto entero de un caballero de alto rango medieval, (más parecido a Aragorn en El Señor de los Anillos) a diferencia de usar su peculiar sombrero y sus chanclas en vez de botas de cuero o metálicas. Estos cinco, saliendo del castillo del reino de Limlyg, fueron acompañados por la reina y por los demás soldados quienes acompañaban a Rowan.

Justo cuando se iban, Luffy se da la media vuelta y se dirige hacia la reina, y le dice:

- Hay algo que quiero pedirte, Ravenya…

La reina se sorprende y sonríe diciendo:

- Lo que queráis, sir Luffy.

- Quiero que cuides muy bien al Sunny… nuestro barco… probablemente nos enfrentemos a un peligro mayor en esta búsqueda… pero confío en todos ustedes.

Luffy extiende su mano y le sujeta a la de la reina, y sonríe diciendo:

- Es una promesa que debes cumplir.

La reina quedaba maravillada, y le prometió a Luffy el cuidar del barco. Mientras estos cinco se iban, desde la entrada de la ciudad, Ravenya permanecía con los brazos cruzados, y sonreía diciendo:

- Nunca en mi vida había conocido a un hombre como él… cuidad de vos, sir Luffy.

El viaje empezaba para los sombreros de paja, los cuales mientras andaban su camino por las praderas boscosas, cercanas al reino de Limlyg, Luffy se emocionaba como un bebé lactante.

- ¡Bien, a buscar a Zoro y a los demás!

Usopp a un lado, se llevó la mano al mentón diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¿Y por donde empezaríamos a buscar?

Al otro lado del capitán despreocupado, estaba Nami con un mapa de los reinos que le había entregado Rowan. Sanji caminaba a un lado de Nami, y con el rostro idiotizado, decía:

- ¡Con Nami san, una nueva aventura comienza que no puedo abandonar! ¡Solo yo podré ir al lado de Nami san!

Oyendo esto, Usopp colocaba sus ojos de manera irónica, y encogía los hombros, diciendo:

- Pero nadie te está preguntando si queremos estar al lado de Nami, palurdo de ocho patas.

- Lo que pasa es que todos ustedes están enojados porque solo Nami san puede estar conmigo.

Brook se ríe de esta situación, y dice:

- Bah, los jóvenes de hoy en día… me da alegría nada más ver como Sanji se preocupa, pero claro… ¡Yo no tengo ojos! ¡Yo ho ho ho!

Y corriendo a un lado de Nami, Brook le dice:

- Nami san, ¿Me puedes decir de qué color son tus bragas?

Al instante, Sanji se transformó en un enojado cocinero y correteaba al esquelético músico por ofender a Nami, que parecía ignorar a estos idiotas inmaduros. Nami continuaba viendo el mapa y al ver algunas extrañas irregularidades, se rasca la cabeza y dice:

- No entiendo esto… hay algo extraño en este mapa.

Brook y Sanji dejaron la pelea, y Luffy con Usopp se detuvieron. Todos voltearon hacia Nami y Usopp le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede Nami? ¿Viste algo extraño?

- No se si es extraño, pero… hay rutas en este mapa que no son esclarecidas… es como si se tratasen de otros caminos creados, pero…

Y bajando su mapa, Nami observa el panorama a su alrededor, diciendo:

- Aquí, no veo estos caminos que aparecen.

Luffy permaneció en silencio, y mientras estaban a punto de descender de una colina frondosa de vegetación fría y con peñascos que sobresalían, se dio cuenta que el camino parecía llevarlos a un valle frío.

- Nami, este rumbo que llevamos, nos está enviando a un valle frío…

En ese instante, estornudó del frío que hacía y frotándose los brazos, volteó hacia Nami, diciéndole:

- ¿Qué hacemos?

Pero detrás de Luffy, Sanji corría con una velocidad, para luego tumbarlo al suelo, dejando pasar unas flechas que eran disparadas desde el valle. Todos se cubrieron con los peñascos, y Usopp se asustó diciendo:

- ¿De dónde vienen esas flechas? No los vi venir.

Sanji sosteniendo la cabeza de Luffy contra el pasto, dijo:

- ¡No lo sé, pero parece que son bandidos o algo así!

Luffy trataba de librarse de Sanji, y el cocinero al darse cuenta de esto, le libera, al cual el capitán con la cara llena de tierra, dijo:

- Esos cabrones quieren pelea… ¡Bien, se las daremos!

- ¡Idiota, son flechas las que disparan! ¡Estas no son balas que tu cuerpo puede rebotar!

- Pero Sanji, ¿Cómo luchamos entonces?

Usopp se acuerda de una idea, y lanza unas cuantas bolas encendidas hacia el bosque.

- ¡Hissatsu Fire Bird Star!

Y acto seguido, las bolas disparadas se transformaron en aves de fuego, que quemaron algunas áreas del bosque. De inmediato, aparecieron saliendo de las arboledas, unos cuantos bandidos armados que se quemaban, diciendo:

- ¡Me quemo, me quemo!

- Eso es brujería.

- ¡Son demonios!

Nami y Usopp se asoman enojados por los peñascos, y gritan a una voz, diciendo:

- ¡No somos demonios!

- ¡No somos demonios!

Luffy los ve, y sonríe corriendo hacia ellos. Sanji y Brook se dispusieron a atacar con Luffy, que este estirando su puño hacia atrás, dijo:

- ¡Gomu Gomu no Pistol!

Pero este solo golpeó un árbol, que seguido del golpe, fue desarraigado mostrando a los enemigos ocultos. Sanji y Brook sonríen y se disponen a atacar a los bandidos escondidos. Nami y Usopp descendieron de las rocas y permanecieron detrás de Luffy, diciéndole:

- Luffy, tenemos que salir de aquí… no podemos retrasar nuestro viaje de búsqueda.

- Sí, dejemos a estos ignorantes y luchemos.

Pero Luffy se adentró al bosque al igual que Nami Y Usopp quienes le siguieron para no estar solos, pero para sorpresa de ellos, el suelo del cual estaban pisando en plena batalla, fue temblando. Sanji mira hacia el suelo diciendo:

- ¿Qué mierdas es esto?

Luffy percibe que el suelo se va rompiendo y les advierte a todos, diciendo:

- ¡Nos vamos a caer!

Lastimosamente no dio tiempo para advertir a sus nakamas. Luffy, sus nakamas y los demás bandidos, se fueron cayendo a un vacío extraño, que llevaba a un enorme precipicio. Usopp gritaba asustado diciendo:

- ¡Que me la pegooooooo!

Nami gritaba asustada y Sanji se movía a todos lados, con su estúpida cara de enamoradizo, y Luffy junto con Brook se reían.

- ¡Yo ho ho ho!

- ¡Shishishi! ¡Qué divertido!

Oyendo esto, Usopp y Sanji le gritan diciendo:

- ¡Divertido una mierda!

- ¡Nosotros no somos de goma!

Sanji reaccionando de su enamoramiento estúpido, percibe que hay un lago en el que iban a caer (Parecido al cual Gandalf caía con el Balrog del Señor de los Anillos en la cueva de Moria) y advierte a Luffy, diciéndole:

- ¡Oi, Luffy! ¡Hay un lago al fondo! ¡Sostente de algo!

Pero dicho esto, Luffy ya se había sujetado de Sanji, envolviéndose en su espalda, diciendo con un rostro inmutado.

- Listo, ya me sujeté.

Al cual Sanji enojándose, dice:

- ¡Pero no te sujetes de mí, idiota! ¡Yo tengo que salvar a Nami san!

La distancia cada vez se acortaba, y ya no había más opción para los sombreros de paja. Estos se prepararon para caer al lago y uno a uno fue cayendo en él. Sanji teniendo a Luffy sujetado en su torso, se preocupó por sacarlo rápidamente, mientras que Usopp tenía a Brook en sus brazos.

Todos salieron a la superficie y nadaron hacia la orilla que les aproximaba. Habiendo estado todos bien, y sin daños que les obstruyeran en su búsqueda, Sanji mira a su alrededor y dice:

- Sí que era una enorme cueva… no me esperaba caer a una larga distancia.

Nami se levanta al igual que Usopp y viendo la distancia de donde cayeron, asustados por el viaje y la distancia que les tomó la caída, dijeron el uno con el otro.

- Sí que era un precipicio bien alto.

- ¿Cómo es posible que hayamos llegado a esto?

- No lo sé, pero parece que…

Nami echó una nueva hojeada al mapa que tenía en sus manos y se dio cuenta que los caminos que aparecían que no comprendía, los estaba hallando ahí en la cueva.

- Los caminos ahora están más claros.

Luffy y Brook se incorporan de haberse caído al agua y mirando a su alrededor, dijeron:

- ¡Ah! ¿En dónde estamos?

- No lo sé, Luffy kun… pero mi corazón casi se sale de curso, por el precipicio que nos dio caer… pero claro, ¡Yo no tengo corazón! ¡Yo ho ho ho!

Delante de todos, Luffy y Brook se reían de manera divertida, y los otros tres sombreros de paja, los miraban como estúpidos, diciendo al mismo tiempo:

- "Pero es que estos no se dan cuenta que casi morían"

Al instante, Nami los llama y todos se acercan a donde está ella, que mostrándoles el mapa, les dice:

- Este mapa que nos dio Rowan san, contiene caminos que no aparecían en la colina de arriba… ahora lo entiendo por qué. Estamos en una cueva que nos guiará a otro lugar, y por lo que veo aquí…

Todos vieron que había antorchas encendidas, sujetadas a las paredes de la enorme cueva, y que les marcaban caminos distintos. Nami vuelve a ver el mapa y observa un camino alterno que los lleva más a las tierras de Yrlyg y les dice:

- Este es el camino que tenemos que tomar… solo por aquí, podremos ir hacia donde están Robin y los demás.

Pero Usopp le interrumpe diciendo:

- ¿Y cómo hacemos para poder subir a la superficie?

- No tengo la menor idea de cómo lo haremos, Usopp… pero algo me dice que tenemos que seguir por esta ruta, sin detenernos.

- ¿Cómo estás segura de eso?

- Porque soy alguien que nunca se equivoca… Usopp.

Y a un lado de Usopp y de Luffy, Sanji le daba ánimos a Nami con ojos acorazonados, diciendo:

- ¡Esa es mi Nami swan! ¡Es la más inteligente del mundo!

- Quizá encontremos la salida, así que en marcha… ¡Sanji kun! Estos idiotas no me pueden proteger porque están muy descuidados, quédate a mi lado.

- ¡Mellorine!

El corazón de Sanji revoloteaba de alegría y los sombreros de paja, emprendieron marcha internándose en las cuevas oscuras del fondo de la tierra de Limlyg. Las horas pasaban en la oscuridad de la cueva del fondo de Limlyg, y los sombreros de paja continuaban con la marcha por las misteriosas vías subterráneas y cada vez el camino se hacía muy extraño cuando caminaban.

- Llevamos más de tres horas caminando sin rumbo y parece que en estas cuevas, no hay más nada que un camino sin salida y sin personas.

Sanji miraba a un lado con sus manos en los bolsillos, expirando el humo de su cigarro, y oyendo lo que Nami dijo, le pregunta diciendo:

- ¿Y cómo es que hay antorchas puestas en todos los caminos y como es que el suelo comienza a hacerse de ladrillos?

Todos desvían su mirada hacia el suelo, y perciben que entran a un pasillo con ladrillos a sus alrededores y en donde pisaban. Nami solo pudo ocurrírsele una sola idea.

- Quizá estamos entrando en una antigua civilización… o que se yo.

A un lado, Usopp permanecía asustado como de costumbre y temblaba detrás de Luffy diciendo:

- ¿No estás segura de donde estamos? ¿Cómo nos has metido en esto?

- ¿Y qué se yo? No soy Robin… ella es arqueóloga y puede saber con seguridad en donde estamos y como seguir por aquí.

Pero Luffy, el cual sostenía una antorcha en la mano, gritaba entusiasmado diciendo:

- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Esta es una nueva aventura que estamos transitando y tomaremos nuestro propio camino!

Al cual Nami, mirándolo como un idiota, le dice:

- Hay veces en que no te entiendo, Luffy.

- Pero es verdad, Nami… Robin y los demás pueden cuidarse solos, y pueden cuidar del mismísimo Chopper, así que no hay problema.

Más Sanji se enojó a sí mismo, diciendo:

- Pero mi Robin chan está con el cabeza de musgo ese… no puedo calmarme a simple vista.

De pronto, Brook quien se había adelantado en el camino, regresa nuevamente hacia atrás, y parecía sorprendido. Usopp lo ve con su desmedida expresión y le pregunta:

- Oye Brook, ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes una expresión silenciosa.

Luffy y los demás perciben el silencio del esquelético músico de la tripulación, al cual el capitán se cruza de brazos diciéndole:

- ¿Qué sucede Brook? ¿Qué viste?

- Pronto lo verán todos ustedes… y les sorprenderá lo que hallarán.

El silencio valió más al punto que todos se pusieron nerviosos, por el cual accedieron a seguir caminando hasta que al llegar al final del túnel, Luffy decía entusiasmado:

- ¡Bien, hacia delante!

Pero cuando se asomó, su quijada se le cayó al suelo. Los demás sombreros de paja hicieron lo mismo a excepción de Brook, el cual les dijo:

- ¿No es extraño hallar esto en unas cuevas subterráneas?

Todos se dieron cuenta que había un espacio mucho más amplio de donde habían caminado, y que habían muchos pasillos a sus alrededores que conectaban a lo que parecía ser una bóveda de la cual muchos huesos estaban dispersos entre escombros y barrotes. Luffy gritaba de emoción, diciendo:

- ¡Qué pasada! ¡Como mola esto!

Sanji permanecía petrificado al igual que los demás, y dijo:

- ¿Pero qué mierdas es esto?

- No lo sé, pero parece divertido.

Todos permanecen asombrados de lo que lo que veían, y lentamente uno a uno fueron descendiendo hacia la parte inferior y habiendo llegado, Usopp ve a su alrededor y cuenta las cuevas que conectaban con la bóveda y ve lo alto que era el techo y dijo a sí mismo:

- ¿Exactamente que es todo esto?

Nami revisaba el mapa y decía:

- Parece que tendremos que irnos por unas de las cuevas que nos lleva al frente de todo, pero… aquí hay demasiadas cuevas y no sabremos por dónde ir.

En ese entonces, Luffy y Sanji perciben que entre las ruinas, alguien se movía y preparándose para luchar, Sanji se coloca a un lado de Nami, diciéndole:

- Nami san… agáchate.

Nami no comprendía nada, hasta que vio que una flecha fue disparada hacia ella, y Sanji la sujeta hacia ella y se colocan detrás de un enorme hueso que salía del suelo. Luffy voltea hacia donde salió la flecha y se puso en marcha hacia donde la dispararon, dando un enorme salto y cayendo encima del que les atacaba, para luego darse cuenta de que se trataba de un anciano.

- Ah, es un viejo.

El anciano se asustó al ver como Luffy saltaba y luego de esto, los demás se acercaron y le vieron sentado, al cual Luffy le pregunta:

- Oye, ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué nos atacabas?

Viendo a los demás a su alrededor, el viejo se levanta a duras penas, y dice:

- Todo aquel que entre a esta cueva, no es más que un enemigo para mí… aunque vosotros parecéis no ser de por aquí, ¿Verdad?

- No, somos de Grand Line.

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

- Mi nombre es Monkey D Luffy… y ellos son mis nakamas… y yo me convertiré en el próximo rey de los piratas.

El anciano permanece sorprendido por ver la determinación de Luffy y al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, dijo:

- Vale… vosotros no parecéis ser enemigos… mi nombre es Gunther, y soy el cuidador de esta enorme cueva.

Acto seguido, el anciano se dirige hacia una de las cuevas y les dice:

- Seguidme, si queréis salir de aquí.

Y oyendo esto, los sombreros de paja se dispusieron a seguirle, pasando por en medio de los huesos y dirigiéndose hacia una cueva respectiva.


	10. Valor Heroico

Las horas pasaron desde que Luffy y los demás, seguían al anciano que se llamaba Gunther. Caminando por todo el camino que les disponía, Nami preguntaba:

- ¿Cuánto falta para salir de esta cueva?

- No más de 58 kilómetros de distancia, dama mía.

- ¿58 kilómetros? ¿Tan lejos?

Pero de pronto llegaron a otro lugar, del cual había una civilización de personas escondidas, muy similar a refugiados de guerra. Luffy miraba a su alrededor, y decía:

- Parece que estamos en una fiesta.

Al cual entrando en el asentamiento de los refugiados, Usopp notó la apatía de los que estaban ahí, y dijo al anciano:

- ¿Quiénes son estos exactamente, viejo Gunther?

- Estos camaradas que veis aquí, son ciudadanos despojados de Yrlyg, bandidos que se quedaron sin sus tierras y agraviados por los estragos de la guerra.

- ¿Guerra?

Los habitantes del asentamiento, miraban a estos sombreros de paja con mucho misterio y luego de internarse entre ellos, todos entraron con el anciano hacia una cabaña enorme, en la que estaban hablando otros más acerca de la guerra. Uno que estaba en un puesto alto, ve a Gunther entrar con los sombreros de paja y dice:

- ¡Gunther! ¿A quienes habéis traído?

- Disculpad mi tardanza, señor… pero estos hombres no son de este reino y cayeron en este lugar por accidente.

- ¿Accidente decís?

Todos en el lugar hicieron silencio, Usopp tragaba ásperamente por los nervios y Sanji miraba a su alrededor para estar prevenido. Luffy estaba delante de todos con los brazos cruzados, y viendo que este que preguntó a Gunther quienes eran, y que descendía lentamente hacia él, le pregunta:

- Oye, viejo… ¿No hay comida por aquí? Tengo hambre.

El hombre misterioso, se cruzó de brazos ante Luffy y alzó las cejas al ver que este se hurgaba la nariz como lo hace habitualmente.

- No parecéis tener miedo, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿No hay comida entonces?

Y volteando hacia el anciano Gunther, le dice:

- Estamos en una crisis, gracias a las guerras de Yrlyg contra Limlyg… muchos inocentes y proscritos de la ley, se han refugiado a este lugar ya que no tenían nada, ¿Y ahora traéis a cinco extraños, que bien pueden tendernos una trampa?

Dicho esto, todos los que estaban a sus alrededores, se levantaron con sus armas y sus flechas, dispuestos a atacarles. Luffy se alertó y Sanji cubrió a Nami, mientras que Usopp alzaba sus manos temblando de miedo junto con Brook. Luffy voltea enojado hacia el hombre misterioso y le dice:

- ¡Oi, viejo! ¡No he venido desde lejos para atacarles o tenderles una trampa!

- Eso no lo sabremos nunca, niñato… vestís todos vosotros como si fueseis de estos reinos, pero vuestras caras os delatan como unos espías.

- ¿Espías? Tienes que estar de coña.

- ¿Y qué otra cosa podéis ser?

Gunther se interpone entre Luffy y el soldado misterioso, deteniéndolos para evitar una batalla entre ellos.

- Derthag… no alcéis vuestra arma contra ellos… ellos son poderosos y no son enemigos nuestros.

- ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?

- Detened vuestra arma.

Pero los demás soldados se dispusieron a atacarles, por lo cual Brook desenfunda su espada y comienza a atacarles. Sanji ve que se aproximan a Nami y a Usopp y coloca sus manos en el suelo, diciendo:

- ¡Party Table!

Y dicho esto, comenzó a atacar con patadas giratorias hacia los soldados armados, y Luffy atacó a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, diciendo:

- ¡Gomu Gomu no…! ¡Gatling Gun!

Los diversos golpes atacaron a todos los soldados restantes, hasta que Derthag, como se llamaba el que comenzó la riña, se dirigió a atacar a Luffy, pero este echó su cabeza para atrás y le golpeó con ella en el pecho, impactándolo contra la mesa. Pasó solo un instante, en el que los soldados se asombraron por las técnicas de estos, del cual Derthag, levantándose del suelo, se limpiaba la sangre de su boca diciendo:

- ¿Cómo osáis…?

Al instante, apareció Luffy al frente de él, con su rostro enojado, diciéndole:

- ¡No me interesa quienes sean todos ustedes! ¡Yo solo estoy buscando a mis amigos perdidos, y no me suma beneficio perder mi tiempo con todos ustedes!

En ese momento, Luffy le levanta del suelo y le dice:

- Sea cual sea contra quien luchas, no es con nosotros… no somos tus enemigos.

Derthag, se limpia la sangre de su boca y riéndose con escarnio, dice:

- Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que venís a hacer en estas cuevas?

- Nos hemos perdido, y el viejo este nos ha ayudado a intentar salir de aquí… es lo que queremos.

Pero para su sorpresa, justo cuando todos veían a los sombreros de paja como posibles aliados, un estallido se escuchó a lo lejos del asentamiento. Derthag oye esto, y viendo a sus camaradas, les dice:

- ¡Tienen que ser ellos! ¡Preparaos para luchar!

Todos se apresuraron a salir del asentamiento, por el cual Usopp veía como salían diciendo:

- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué corren apresurados?

A lo que Gunther, tomando su arco y su flecha, responde diciendo:

- Esos son soldados de Yrlyg… vienen por nuestras cabezas.

Todos salieron, pero Sanji voltea hacia Brook y le dice:

- ¿Yrlyg? ¿No es ese el reino del cual Ravenya sama hablaba de quienes ellos luchaban?

- Me parece que sí, Sanji kun… ellos son la razón por la cual Limlyg permanece escondidos en esa cueva, al igual que estos.

Luffy escucha esto, y se golpea los puños diciendo:

- Entonces, solo tenemos que patearles el culo a esos idiotas.

Nami se interpone entre todos y dice:

- Deténganse todos, esta no es nuestra guerra… Luffy, no hagas nada estúpido.

- Lo lamento Nami, pero Ravenya sama ha sido buena con nosotros, y estos son quienes les han provocado guerras, devastaciones y estragos… así que no lo permitiré.

Nami se arrepiente de tratar de convencer a Luffy, y es cuando Sanji se enciende otro cigarro, diciendo:

- ¿Cuáles son las órdenes, Luffy?

- Muy simple… ¡A luchar contra ellos!

Todos salen del asentamiento y se asoman hacia una de las cuevas a la lejanía, de la cual había unos soldados de armaduras negras y rojas, se trataban de los soldados de Yrlyg, y el que los comandaba era el mismo comandante de división que irrumpió en la corte del rey Kulkodar. Este hombre viendo como todos en el asentamiento se preparaban a atacar, alzó su espada hacia ellos, desde arriba diciéndoles:

- ¡Atacad a esos malditos!

Una caballería entera descendió hacia el asentamiento, y Luffy desde abajo vio como por arriba estaban descendiendo unos soldados en caballos, y dijo a Nami y a Usopp:

- Nami, Usopp… ustedes ataquen desde aquí… Sanji, Brook y yo subiremos.

Estos tres se apresuraron al enfrentamiento, y se mezclaron entre los soldados para atacar a los hombres de Yrlyg. El comandante de división percibe al líder de los refugiados, y con su espada en mano, dijo:

- Este es mío… preparaos para morir, Derthag.

Y descendiendo en su caballo, el comandante de división se apresuró a atacarle, pero desde lo lejos Luffy veía como se dirigía para atacar a Derthag, y sosteniendo dos peñas, se estiró hacia atrás, diciendo:

- Gomu Gomu no… ¡Rocket!

Luffy se lanzó disparado hacia el comandante de división, y este se dio cuenta que alguien venía disparado hacia él, por lo que no le dio tiempo de atacar y Luffy impactó su cuerpo contra este hombre, sacándolo de su caballo e impactándolo contra otros soldados. Luffy se levanta del suelo y el comandante queda aturdido, diciendo:

- ¿Quién se ha lanzado?

Agudizando su mirada, observa a un chico con un sombrero de paja, que estaba de brazos cruzados, y le dice:

- ¿Quién sois?

- Yo soy Luffy, y te patearé el culo, junto con tus otros hombres.

El comandante de división se levanta y sujeta nuevamente su espada, poniéndose en guardia, diciendo:

- No me interesa quien seáis… estáis con estos desertores y moriréis todos.

Seguido de esto, Luffy se retumba los dedos y dice con una sonrisa singular en su rostro:

- No si yo lo puedo evitar, idiota.

La lucha continuaba intensamente. Desde lo lejos estaban Nami y Usopp, por el cual este último disparaba sus múltiples detonaciones hacia los soldados que buscaban adentrarse al asentamiento para hacerle daño a las mujeres y niños.

- Nami, tenemos que hacer algo… usa tu Perfect Clima Tact y ayúdanos a acabar contra ellos.

La sugerencia no era más que algo que pensaba hacer inmediatamente Nami, y sobrecargando una enorme nube en el techo de la enorme cueva, se preparaba para arrojar una bola de energía. Sanji mientras luchaba contra los soldados vio la nube que Nami había formado en los aires, y dijo:

- Esto es malo… tengo que esconderme.

Al instante, Sanji pateó a unos cuantos soldados y se resguardó entre unas rocas. Brook vio la nube e hizo lo mismo, pero Luffy no se había dado cuenta de esto, y mientras estaba a punto de enfrentarse al comandante de división, unos rayos comenzaron a impactarse contra el suelo, y muchos gritaban diciendo:

- ¡Una tormenta! ¡Resguardaos!

- ¡Resguardaos!

En el instante en que muchos se escondían, Luffy vio el rayo que se impactaba hacia donde estaban ellos y se echó a un lado, dejando caer el rayo contra el suelo. Muchos soldados fueron impactados con los rayos y el comandante de división se echó a un lado y se resguardó, diciendo:

- Maldición, tengo que retirarme de aquí.

Al mismo instante, los rayos hicieron temblar el suelo y todo lo que se hallaba ahí, haciendo que los soldados de Yrlyg se retirasen. Pasados los minutos luego de que los soldados de Yrlyg se batiesen en retirada, todos comenzaron a levantarse del suelo y Luffy se levanta después de haberse recubierto con un soldado de Yrlyg para evitar ser impactado, y enojado alza los puños gritando:

- ¡Oi, Nami! ¡Ten cuidado cuando lances esos rayos de tormentas! ¡No todos podemos resistirlos!

Nami voltea hacia Luffy y le responde diciendo:

- ¿Acaso eres tonto o qué? ¡Tú eres de goma, la goma no conduce electricidad! ¿O es que acaso olvidaste la pelea de Enel?

Luffy se acordó de que no era posible ser impactado por los rayos de Enel, y se echó a reír a carcajadas, colocándose sus manos en la cintura diciendo:

- ¡Tienes razón Nami! ¡Soy de goma y no me hace nada los rayos!

A los lados, Sanji y Brook se levantan de entre los soldados petrificados y dicen:

- ¡Nami swaaaaaaaan! ¡Me hiciste recordar la corriente que sentí cuando te conocí!

- ¡Y yo cuando te vi en bragas, pero claro…! ¡Yo no tengo ojos, Yo ho ho ho ho!

A un lado de Nami, Usopp estaba levantándose y miraba a los lados, diciendo:

- Vaya, sí que resultó esos rayos de tormentas… ¡Y todo fue planeado por mí!

Nami le golpea la cabeza con el Clima Tact y le dice:

- ¿Idea tuya?

A los lados, el anciano Gunther y Derthag, el líder de los refugiados se maravillaron por ver como estos luchaban y decían:

- ¿Es esto posible?

- Como os dije Derthag, estos no son nuestros enemigos… podéis estar seguro de ellos.

Por otro lado, lejos de las cavernas profundas en las que se hallaban Luffy y los demás, Zoro y los otros continuaban en plena marcha sobre las tierras de Yrlyg, yéndose lo más lejos posible de estas jurisdicciones. Franky cabalgaba junto con Robin y en el otro caballo estaba Zoro tomando las riendas junto con Chopper, siguiendo la ruta que les había indicado Robin en el mapa. Luego de estar lejos de la presencia de la aldea en la que salieron, refrenaron la velocidad de los caballos y comenzaron a andar suave por los bosques poblados de Yrlyg.

- Robin, ya hemos cabalgado "Súper" lejos de donde nos encontramos, ¿Cuánto nos falta para poder llegar a donde nos estás guiando?

Robin permanecía sonriente, y viendo al frente del camino, dijo:

- Nos falta poco, Franky… quizá tengamos que acampar, ya que la noche se acerca.

- Ya veo.

Zoro andaba en el otro caballo, y viendo al frente y siguiendo a Franky, se percata de que Robin voltea hacia atrás y que ella le sonríe diciendo:

- Señor espadachín, nos falta poco para detenernos.

Zoro percibe como ella le guiñaba el ojo y las mejillas se le pusieron rojas al punto de gruñir enojado por sentirse de ese modo. Zoro baja la mirada y se dice a sí mismo:

- Maldición, odio cuando esa mujer se ríe de mi… pero…

Y alzando la mirada hacia percibe como los cabellos de Robin se agitaban con la brisa y como lucía de hermosa con su indumentaria, y luego de un silencio dice:

- Pero aun así, vale la pena verla sonreír.

Chopper alcanzó a oír como Zoro balbuceaba y le dice:

- ¿Qué dices Zoro?

- No, no es nada… sigamos a Robin.

Zoro cambiaba su semblante, para que nadie se diese cuenta de que poco a poco su mente le estaba jugando una broma que no se imaginaba sentir nunca. El permitírsele detallar la hermosura de la bella arqueóloga, ya era señal de que poco a poco cedía con su desconfianza, y podría ser más amable con ella… quizá cordial.

Franky asciende con su caballo a una colina y se da cuenta junto con Robin que un batallón de caballería de Yrlyg corría a gran velocidad hacia el oeste, como si se preparasen para una batalla.

- Esto no es bueno, Robin… ¿Qué hacemos?

- No lo sé, por ahora deberíamos evitarnos la molestia de ser vistos por estos soldados.

Desde atrás, Zoro ascendía la colina con Chopper y pregunta:

- ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

Robin mira hacia Zoro y le señala hacia el frente, diciéndole:

- Tenemos compañía, señor espadachín… esto es serio.

Alzando la mirada hacia el regimiento, Zoro se sorprendió por ver demasiados de estos, y sosteniendo sus katanas con mucha seriedad, suspiraba ansioso de querer luchar contra todos ellos. Robin volteó disimuladamente hacia Zoro, viendo como estaba de ansioso y como suspiraba con deseos de descender a hacerles frente. Robin entrecierra sus ojos, como si tratase de discernir los pensamientos del espadachín, y al mismo instante, sonríe y dirige su vista al frente. Franky se rasca la cabeza y dice:

- Bien… ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo continuamos el camino con ese batallón al frente?

Y a un lado de ellos, se escuchó una voz seria y de tono grave que decía:

- Muy simple, chicos…

El sonido de las katanas enfundadas retumbaron los nervios de Chopper, el cual permanecía sujeto a la espalda de Zoro. Una sombra cubrió los ojos del espadachín, sonriendo con mucho ímpetu y desespero, provocando sorpresa en Franky. Pero este continuó con su frase diciendo:

- Un verdadero guerrero, no pasa por encima de sus enemigos… sino que los quita de su paso… con espada.

Los ojos de Zoro llenaron de miedo a sus nakamas, y sujetando a Chopper, lo coloca al otro caballo, haciendo que el doctor de los sombreros de paja, le reproche diciendo:

- ¿Qué crees que haces, Zoro?

Franky intenta dialogar con él, tratando de detenerle.

- Oi, fajín verde… debemos al menos pensar en una ofensiva.

- Además, con esto solo provocarás que te maten.

Zoro cambia su Shusui al otro lado de la faja, y cerrando sus ojos, sujeta las riendas del caballo, alegando una excusa ante sus nakamas, que parecía ser dicha inclusive por el mismo Luffy. Después de pensarlo por un instante, abre sus ojos y los pone a la enorme caballería, diciendo:

- Si Luffy estuviese aquí, permitiría que yo hiciese lo mismo… o él sería el único en hacerlo primero, seguido de nosotros, así que si no lo hace Luffy… ¿Quién más lo hará que yo?

Las gotas de sudor de la frente de Zoro, se condensaban más en sus cejas. El respirar era mucho más profundo que el anterior de ansiedad, y las riendas fueron sostenidas, mostrando a un caballo impaciente por andar hacia el campo de batalla al igual que su desesperado jinete. Zoro empezó a galopar con gran velocidad hacia los soldados de Yrlyg, los cuales no habían notado aun la presencia de Zoro, quien descendía por una colina empinada y rocosa. Chopper se sorprende y dice a Franky:

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡No podemos dejarle solo!

Franky se lleva la mano a la frente y la mueve de un lado a otro en señal de negatividad, refutando lo mismo.

- Esto es estúpido… ese idiota fajín, lo que conseguirá es que lo maten.

Pero detrás de Franky, Robin tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, sin expresar nada en su rostro. Chopper voltea hacia ella y le pregunta:

- ¿Robin? ¿Qué te sucede?

Franky voltea y se da cuenta que ella estaba con nervios, y le dice:

- ¿Qué pasa Robin?

Y sorpresivamente, la arqueóloga de los sombreros de paja alza la mirada con seriedad y enojo, suspirando desde lo más profundo de su ser y les sorprende.

- No podemos dejar que el señor espadachín luche solo.

Franky mira sorprendido a Chopper y regresa hacia Robin diciendo:

- Pero Robin, es que son demasiados soldados y…

Justo en ese instante, Robin se enoja mucho más, viendo desde lo lejos a Zoro y como se aproximaba cada vez más hacia los soldados, le interrumpe al cyborg.

- ¡Esto no es suficiente para él! ¡Y no permitiré que salga lastimado! ¡Así que si no piensan ir a luchar contra esos soldados, lo haré yo sola con él!

Estos dos bajan la mirada con mucho pesar, por pensar en dejar a Zoro luchar solo. Chopper se transforma en su modo de reno corredor y Franky sujeta con más fuerza las riendas y dice:

- ¡Muy bien! ¡A por ellos!

Estos tres descendieron de la colina, siguiendo a Zoro para poder enfrentarse a los soldados.

Desde abajo, uno de los soldados de Yrlyg observa a un jinete que descendía con mucha velocidad y advierte a los demás caballeros.

- ¿Pero quién es ese?

Uno de ellos, extiende un mirador y se dan cuenta que es el mismo guerrero que hizo volar por los aires al rey Kulkodar. Soltando el mirador, dice:

- ¡Son los fugitivos de Yrlyg! ¡Los desconocidos!

Todos se colocaron en línea de batalla hacia el espadachín, y se apresuraron a buscarle matar. Zoro percibe que lo habían visto y se sujeta la bandana verde en su cabeza, preparándose para atacar. La proximidad era cada vez más certera y solo le quedaba una distancia corta hacia los soldados. Desde atrás, Franky miraba como muchos soldados se enfrentarían a un solo luchador, y se preocupa.

- ¡No llegaremos a tiempo…! ¿Cómo es que este idiota piensa enfrentarse solo, contra muchos? ¿Tiene el cerebro quemado?

Chopper corría a un lado y le responde:

- ¡No es eso, Franky! ¡Con el tiempo, Zoro ha hecho cosas muy estúpidas que lo han llevado al borde de la muerte, y aun así su espíritu no se resquebraja!

- ¿Quieres decir que no siente miedo?

- ¡Así es!

Detrás de Franky estaba Robin, muy preocupada y mientras se recogía sus cabellos con el mover del viento, pensaba dentro de sí misma:

- "Que hombre tan obstinado y tan valeroso" "Espero que no te suceda nada"

Continuaban galopando con velocidad para poder llegar ante Zoro, pero este espadachín ya estaba muy cerca de los soldados de Yrlyg.

Parecía que todo se movía muy lentamente entre todos. Los soldados de Yrlyg galopaban desesperados para poder atacar y despedazar a este intruso, pero Zoro mostraba silencio en su espíritu y sus ojos no se mostraban con la luz de la tarde. El espadachín galopaba con velocidad y estando a casi veinte metros de distancia, sujeta su Sandai en la mano derecha y la Shusui con la izquierda.

- El mundo se ha vuelto complicado desde que la guerra ha entrado… nadie desea luchar con el deseo de ser olvidado, sino con el deseo de poder ser recordado por todas las edades… las generaciones solo rememoran a los más fuertes, pero los débiles son llevados al olvido… todo lo que es olvidado, yo lo removeré del mundo.

Abriendo sus ojos con gran sorpresa, Zoro pronuncia:

- Nitoryu Iai:…

Los soldados enemigos apuntaban sus pesadas espadas contra Zoro y unos rugían a gran voz delante de su enemigo, pero continuó la frase, diciendo:

- ¡Rashomon!

Zoro hizo aparecer dos destellos enormes que corrieron al frente de él, cortando a los soldados enemigos quienes estaban delante de él, reduciendo a sus enemigos a unos pocos soldados, caídos en el suelo por el resplandor enorme que causó esta técnica. Los demás se detienen al ver que Zoro se había encargado solo de este trabajo, y habitualmente Chopper se maravilló de él diciendo:

- ¡Zoro es genial! ¡Como mola!

Franky alza sus lentes y sonríe diciendo:

- Este fajín es todo un valiente… esto es el valor de un héroe.

Robin suspira aliviada y cierra sus ojos con una sonrisa, diciendo:

- Sí, parece que el señor espadachín tenía todo asegurado.

- Muy bien, pero aun así los soldados no se han acabado, hay muchos que…

No había terminado de decir la frase, cuando vio que Zoro ya los había acabado. Estos tres se aproximaron hacia el espadachín en su caballo, y Franky le sonríe diciendo:

- Parece ser que todo lo tenías controlado, ¿No?

Zoro se quita su bandana y voltea hacia sus nakamas, diciéndoles:

- Así que me alcanzaron.

- Era imposible, ¿Cómo es que tú solo puedes contra tantos?

- Experiencias de la vida.

Robin le pasa con el caballo por un lado, y mira a Zoro con una sonrisa en sus labios, diciéndole:

- Me has sorprendido, señor espadachín… eres el mejor.

Cuando se fue hacia delante, Zoro dio una media sonrisa, sintiéndose complacido por este cumplido al cual Robin le había dado, continuando con el recorrido que proseguían. Las horas pasaron, y dejando el campo de batalla, se adentraron en las montañas pedregosas hasta que llegaron a una de ellas que tenía una enorme cueva, casi olvidada por la civilización. Todos se sorprenden y Robin les dice:

- Aquí es, chicos… la entrada hacia el tesoro de las civilizaciones antiguas.

Y siguiendo a la arqueóloga, todos se dispusieron a continuar hacia la cueva, buscando los misterios que solo ese reino podría explicarles.


	11. La Reliquia Descubierta

Luego del asedio de los soldados de Yrlyg, Zoro y los demás llegaron a la entrada de la cueva que les preparaba un tesoro. Estos cuatro estaban de brazos cruzados ante la entrada y uno a uno, permanecían dudosos de la procedencia de la cueva.

- No me imaginé ver algo parecido… sea lo que sea que se encuentre dentro de esa cueva, puede ser muy peligroso.

Franky se había quitado los lentes para poder ver la cueva y decir eso, mientras que Chopper temblaba escondido erróneamente detrás de la pierna derecha de Robin, diciendo:

- Esta cueva es demasiado grande… me da miedo.

Robin escucha a Chopper asustarse y se agacha con una sonrisa en sus labios, acariciando al pequeño reno en la barriguita.

- Puede ser muy grande, pero aun así no sabemos qué se esconde… quizá no haya absolutamente nada.

- ¿En serio? ¿No hay nada?

- Puede ser… como ya lo dije.

Pero Zoro estaba al lado de Franky, sujetando los dos caballos que poseían y sonreía sarcásticamente con sus ojos cerrados, llamando la atención de sus nakamas.

- ¿Cuál es la risa?

Zoro voltea hacia Franky y le responde diciendo:

- Sea cual sea que fuese el enemigo, estamos dispuestos y preparados para atraparlos y hacerles retroceder.

Envainando sus espadas, Zoro cambia su expresión en señal de seriedad y dice:

- No sé si se han dado cuenta todos ustedes, pero con el tiempo, nos hemos hecho más fuertes… la fuerza radica en nuestros corazones, no en lo que hayamos hecho con el paso del tiempo.

Dando un paso hacia la cueva, continuaba diciendo:

- Sea lo que sea que se encuentre en nuestro camino… lo hacemos a un lado y nos centramos en nuestros objetivos… ¿No es así?

Estas palabras hicieron entrar en ánimo a Franky y a Chopper, el cual este último, cruzándose de brazos con seriedad, dijo:

- Zoro tiene razón… somos más fuertes.

- Y más valerosos… nos hemos vuelto "Súper" poderosos.

Al cual viendo a Robin con los brazos cruzados, Zoro le sonríe con complacencia, diciéndole:

- Bien, Robin… guíanos hacia nuestros tesoros.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Robin se ríe de manera que hizo halagar a Zoro por sus palabras, y caminó hacia el frente, respondiéndole:

- Muy bien, sigamos entonces, chicos.

Franky se sube a su caballo y Chopper se monta detrás, por el cual Zoro sosteniendo el otro, extiende la mano hacia Robin para ayudarle a subir, el cual habiendo subido, Zoro sostiene las riendas del caballo, dándole a entender a la arqueóloga que no se subiría al animal, y Robin viendo como Zoro la encaminaba a la cueva, le dice:

- ¿Y pretenderás llevarme hasta que tomemos el tesoro, señor espadachín?

Zoro se detiene en su camino y volteando su rostro hacia atrás, con la seriedad que solo a él se le distinguía, le responde diciendo:

- Sí, eso es lo que pretendo hacer… se me hace muy incomodo luchar desde un caballo.

Y habiendo dicho esto, se dispuso a andar el camino junto con los demás nakamas suyos. En el campo de batalla, todos los soldados de Yrlyg habían caído ante los ataques de Zoro, y por otro lado del camino, el comandante de división que se batió en retirada contra Luffy, se estaba aproximando hacia el valle junto con sus otros soldados, diciendo:

- Ellos deberían estar esperándonos… ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar?

Un soldado a su lado, revisando el mapa le dice:

- Sir Chairon, nos falta poco para poder llegar… al menos con ellos, podremos regresar nuevamente a los calabozos para poder enfrentarnos a esos extranjeros con nuestro batallón entero.

- Ese endemoniado hombre de goma… va a pagar muy caro todo lo que me ha hecho.

Y cruzando la ladera de una montaña, el soldado que acompañaba al comandante de división que se llamaba Chairon, se aproximaban al valle rocoso, diciéndole:

- Ya estamos cerca de…

El silencio le cortó los pensamientos a Chairon, por el que al abrir sus ojos de manera extraña por ver a su soldado con ojos de miedo hacia el valle, le dice:

- ¿Qué os sucede? Parece que visteis a un…

El comandante de división se cortó en sus palabras y todos se sorprendieron al ver a toda la caballería de Yrlyg, derribada en el suelo, derrotados por las espadas del cazador de piratas. Chairon no se creía semejante atrocidad, ya que la caballería era demasiado fuerte ante los ojos del rey Kulkodar, y Chairon tartamudeaba ante sus soldados, diciendo:

- ¿Pero…? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué de…? ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Rápidamente Chairon y su regimiento se aproximaban al valle rocoso y caminaban uno a uno de los soldados, buscando sobrevivientes. Los demás soldados se llenaron de miedo al ver como sus hermanos de guerra estaban derrotados.

- Esto no es posible… les han derrotado como cucarachas.

- ¿Qué demonio pudo haber hecho esto?

- ¡Tenemos que huir!

A lo que Chairon voltea enojado hacia sus hombres, diciéndoles:

- ¿Qué creéis que estáis diciendo? ¡Son solamente cuatro anormales extraños! ¿Creéis que ellos han causado todo esto?

En ese instante, uno de los soldados caídos, daba voces débiles para llamar a sus compañeros de armas, y Chairon alcanzó a oírle. Corriendo hacia donde estaba él, le dijo:

- ¡Soldado! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Sosteniendo la cabeza del malherido soldado, Chairon se da cuenta que este empezaba a balbucear un nombre, y se acercó más a él.

- Vamos, calmaos… respirad, y decidme… ¿Quién os ha hecho esto? Mejor dicho, ¿Contra qué ejército os habéis enfrentado?

El soldado abre sus ojos y escupe sangre a un lado, diciendo:

- No ha sido… no…

- ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Fueron soldados de Limlyg? ¿Bandidos de los bosques? ¿Exiliados de las cavernas?

- No… ha sido un solo hombre.

Chairon se sorprende y se echa para atrás. El soldado extendía su mano hacia una cadena montañosa y le dice:

- Fue por allá… un solo hombre… el extranjero.

Y dicho esto, cae muerto sin poder decir absolutamente más nada. Chairon se enoja y siente que a un lado se le acerca otro soldado que le dice:

- Mi señor, hemos recibido noticias que los fugitivos de Yrlyg están por estas colinas rocosas… ha tenido que ser…

Pero Chairon le interrumpe la palabra y agrega enojado diciendo:

- Roronoa Zoro… ese maldito guerrero, ha conseguido burlar la seguridad de nuestro reino y ahora se atreve a diezmar a mis soldados con sus espadas delgadas… ¿Quién se ha creído que es?

Y dicho esto, Chairon comienza a patear a los cadáveres, enojado por lo acontecido. Volviendo en sus cabales, se relaja y el mismo soldado le dice:

- Han dicho que tomaron el rumbo de las colinas rocosas… quizá vayan a la cueva de Hor-shan.

- Hor-shan es un infierno… si decidieron ir por allá, nosotros tenemos que regresar para informar de nuestras pérdidas… ya esto se ha vuelto un enorme problema.

Dándose vuelta hacia sus soldados, Chairon da nuevas órdenes, diciendo:

- ¡Nos regresamos al palacio de Yrlyg! ¡Todos recoged a quienes estén vivos!

Y viendo en dirección hacia la montaña por la que fueron Zoro y los demás, gruñe de ira y dice una frase entre dientes.

- Dejad a los caídos.

Rápidamente, todos se apresuraron a levantar quienes podían ser recuperados y emprendieron regreso hacia Yrlyg. En plena cueva de Hor-shan, Zoro y los demás continuaban dirigiéndose hacia su destino. El deseo de poder encontrar los tesoros, brillaban de emoción a Franky y a Chopper, aunque estos no eran ambiciosos como Nami, pero los deseos de poder encontrar aventuras nuevas, era lo que los motivaba a continuar.

Evidentemente, los deseos de Robin y de Zoro eran completamente distintos. Uno deseaba hallar la historia relacionada con ese reino y el otro simplemente tenía deseos de poder hallar enemigos nuevos y probar así su fortaleza. Ambos pensamientos fueron cortados, por los actos infantiles del cyborg y del doctor de los sombreros de paja.

- Oi, Franky… ¿Crees que hallemos misterios detrás de esas cuevas?

- No lo sé, canijo… pero espero poder descubrir los misterios que se esconden en este lugar.

- ¿Crees eso?

- Por supuesto, esto será…

Y haciendo su pose habitual, Franky grita a voz fuerte diciendo:

- ¡SÚUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEER!

Detrás de ellos, Zoro llevaba las riendas del caballo en el que Robin estaba sentada y ambos al oír estas estupideces de sus nakamas, solo decían:

- Pero es que estos idiotas no paran de decir tonterías… ¡Oi, deberían mirar el camino por el que andáis y vigilar si no hay enemigos!

Por el cual luego de decir esto, Franky y Chopper se voltean y ambos alzando los puños al mismo tiempo, dicen:

- ¡Pedazo de idiota!

- ¡Hombre de las cavernas!

Oyendo esto, Zoro cierra sus ojos y comienza a gruñir enojándose y diciendo:

- Estos idiotas… como desearía partirles el culo a pedazos.

Pero detrás de sí mismo, Robin no paraba de reírse de las burlas de Franky y Chopper. Zoro desvía su atención hacia Robin y permanece viéndole con seriedad mientras andaba por el camino y sorpresivamente se dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios que Franky y Chopper notaron. Luego de ver esto, ambos se ríen y eso hizo desviar la atención de Zoro hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso?

Mirando de nuevo al frente, Franky lanza una media sonrisa y se rasca la cabeza diciendo:

- ¿Por qué no miras el camino por el que andas, en vez de mirar "Súper" bellezas? ¿Eso no distrae tu concentración de espadachín?

Comprendiendo que estaba hablando de Robin y de él, un "clic" le hizo recordar lo anterior en la taberna y abre sus ojos de manera sorpresiva, mostrándose gracioso ante Robin, diciendo:

- ¡Cierra la puta boca!

Chopper y Franky se caen al suelo, retorciéndose de la risa, mientras que Zoro se enojaba más de manera graciosa, sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que le hacían pasar sus nakamas delante de Robin. La arqueóloga nota que Zoro tiene las mejillas rojas, y entrecierra sus ojos de modo de pensamiento escondido, como quien se le ocurriese algo.

- Señor espadachín… quizá deberías estar calmado… hay cosas que como hombre no puedes evitar y yo como mujer tampoco.

Esta palabra hizo detener a Franky y a Chopper, quienes miraban sorprendidos a Robin, pero Zoro voltea lentamente hacia Robin, con los hombros encogidos, largando mocos y con la mandíbula que casi le caía al suelo. Ahí es cuando la cueva desde lo lejos emitió un eco que decía:

- ¿PORQUE A MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII? ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pasadas las horas, el camino del cual estaban andando Robin y los demás, pronto se vio dividido en dos direcciones. Franky se da cuenta de esto y suspira profundamente, diciendo:

- Esto es una coña… ¿Ahora por donde debemos ir?

Robin, observa los alrededores de ambas cuevas y dice:

- Quizá debamos separarnos… así recolectaremos mejor evidencia.

- ¿Estás segura, Robin?

- Por supuesto.

Franky decidió irse con Chopper hacia la cueva de la izquierda, mientras que Robin revisaba su libro en frente de la cueva de la derecha.

- No entiendo… el libro dice que había solo un camino… bien, señor espadachín, parece que…

Al darse media vuelta, ve que Zoro estaba con los brazos, hombros y cabeza al suelo, caminando como si estuviese entre frustrado, apenado y derrotado. Robin cierra sus ojos y sonríe vívidamente, diciendo:

- Vamos, señor espadachín… todavía tenemos caminos por el cual seguir.

Y descendiendo del caballo, se le acerca para sujetarle la cara con la mano derecha, levantándole el rostro. Robin ve que los ojos de Zoro estaban cerrados y que tenía una expresión de molestia disimulada.

- ¿Por qué no me miras, señor espadachín?

Al cual este, lanzando un ligero gruñido, dice:

- No quisiera… tengo ganas de suicidarme.

- No seas exagerado… tontín.

Tontín. Un momento. ¿Tontín? ¿De cuándo a acá Robin se atrevería a decirle al nakama que más le ha causado problemas en aceptarla, una ofensa de niños mimados? Esto era el colmo, pero a la arqueóloga parecía divertirle la presión que le causaba a su nakama. Zoro abre sus ojos de manera sorpresiva y dice:

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo me llamaste?

- Nada… prosigamos con el camino, no me gustaría estar expuesta en una cueva oscura, que me dejaría indefensa.

Zoro volvía a sus cabales y prepara sus espadas, caminando a un lado de Robin, después de haber dejado el caballo a un lado. Mientras andaban por la cueva, Robin leía su libro y Zoro se mantenía alerta ante el camino, pero mientras caminaba, desviaba su mirada hacia Robin a su espalda.

- ¿Cómo mierdas me vi envuelto en esto? ¿Por qué a mí?

Robin alcanzó a oír los murmullos de Zoro y voltea hacia él, diciéndole:

- ¿Dijiste algo, señor espadachín?

Pero la reacción de Zoro era mucho más extraña que de la normal, y alzó sus manos con una sonrisa diciendo:

- No, no es nada… yo solo pienso en voz alta.

- Ya veo.

Robin volteaba al frente nuevamente, y sonreía diciéndose a sí misma:

- Así que el señor espadachín, continúa actuando extraño por mí culpa… no se cuanto dure esto, pero… será divertido.

Zoro bajaba la mirada y decía a sí mismo:

- Esta mujer lo que está haciendo es aprovecharse de mí… no parece divertido.

Ambos caminaban en silencio, pero sus expresiones corporales y gestos faciales eran evidentes en una conversación muda. Robin lentamente se mordía sus labios y miraba al espadachín de reojo, deseándolo con la mirada. Zoro se rascaba la cabeza, con el rostro sonrojado hacia la pared de la cueva, sintiéndose extraño por estar al lado de esta mujer desesperante que ya le parecía más tolerable.

La tensión se hacía mucho más evidente, y estos se veían en silencio, esquivándose la mirada y evitándose ser descubiertos. Los pensamientos les jugaban sus malas bromas.

- "¿Por qué esta mujer me mira así?"

- "¿Acaso no le gusta que le ponga nervioso? Solo me divertía"

- "Espero no verme muy estúpido delante de ella"

- "¿Me ha descubierto divirtiéndome con él?"

- "Nada más, mira como me mira… esto me vuelve loco"

- "¿Qué estará pensando el señor espadachín?"

- "¡Deja de mirarme así, mujer!"

- "Como desearía saber lo que piensa, y así poder descubrir sus puntos débiles"

El silencio pronto se vio interrumpido cuando Robin tropieza con una piedra y estaba a punto de caerse, hasta que Zoro corrió hacia ella, sosteniéndole de la cintura con su mano derecha y por debajo del brazo izquierdo de la arqueóloga con si mano izquierda. Por un instante, se vieron el uno con el otro, muy cerca y la arqueóloga podía sentir como la respiración de Zoro estaba muy cerca de su oído.

- Gra… gracias… Z… señor espadachín.

Zoro percibió que Robin casi le llamaba por su nombre, y ayudándole a incorporarse, Zoro la sostiene contra la pared, sintiendo como la presión sanguínea le recorría por el cuerpo, invadiendo sus sentidos. Robin abrió sus ojos de manera sorpresiva y sintió como su corazón latía a un ritmo veloz.

- De… d… de nada… mujer.

Zoro miraba fijamente los labios de Robin, cuando de pronto meneó su cabeza, volviendo en sus pensamientos, hasta que Robin le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien?

- No es… nada… es que yo… pues… nada.

Robin percibe que Zoro luchaba contra sus emociones. Emociones que querían sucumbir a sus deseos carnales, que más allá de la aspereza, podía probarle que sus sentimientos, eran más que un deseo de pelear con enemigos. Fue entonces cuando viéndole de espaldas a ella, se fue acercando con la mano extendida para tocarle la espalda y antes de poder tocársela, un sonido como el cuerno de guerra les llamó la atención. Zoro se colocó sus manos en sus katanas, y viendo al igual que Robin, la continuación de la cueva, dijo:

- ¿Qué mierdas fue eso?

Robin camina un paso al frente de Zoro, y sintiendo un olor a azufre, dice:

- Azufre… parece que nos acercamos a un volcán inactivo, o una sedimentación mineral… no lo sé.

- Pues deberíamos averiguarlo.

Dicho esto, caminaron con mucha más prisa y se adentraron en la oscuridad de la cueva, hasta que vieron luz en el camino. Entraron a un pasillo que continuaba a la cueva, pero que esta vez era señal de una mazmorra, con antorchas encendidas en las paredes. Robin revisa el libro y dice:

- Por aquí es donde veremos los tesoros, señor espadachín, pero…

Zoro le corta la frase, sacando dos de sus katanas, diciendo:

- Pero no estamos solos… ¿Verdad?

- Así es… no lo estamos.

Zoro y Robin sospechaban que se encontrarían con peligro inminente en su camino, pero mientras andaban en el camino, Zoro delante y Robin detrás, llegaron a un lugar espacioso con una recamara extensa, que tenía una laguna que obstruía su paso. Zoro desciende su mirada a las aguas tranquilas del lago y dice:

- ¿Había un lago por aquí, Robin?

Robin revisa el libro y continúa hojeando, pero al cerrar el libro, cerró sus ojos a modo de pesar, diciendo:

- El libro… no lo dice.

- Ya veo, pero…

Zoro se percata que en medio de la laguna, había una piedra cuadrada que se veía apenas en la lejanía, por el cual extendiendo su katana hacia la roca, dice:

- ¿Aquella roca cuadrada también estaba en el libro?

Robin se sorprende y alza su vista hacia el ras de la laguna y ve una roca cubica ampliamente grande.

- No puede ser… es un Poneglyph.

Ambos se percatan de la lejanía, y Zoro envaina sus espadas suspirando de manera profunda, diciendo:

- No tendremos más opción.

En ese instante, Zoro se quita la coraza y la cofia, junto con la cota de malla. Hasta que se saca la camisa, quedándose con el torso descubierto, dejándose el cinto, las rodilleras, las botas y la faja verde en su cintura. Robin lo ve y le dice:

- ¿Qué haces?

- Muy simple… me desvisto, ¿No lo ves?

- Me doy cuenta, pero… ¿Para qué?

Habiéndose dejado las katanas en la mano, cierra sus ojos y dice:

- ¿Cómo crees que pasaremos hacia el otro lado? Es obvio que tendremos que nadar para poder llegar hacia allá, y por ser usuaria de una Akuma no Mi, te hundirás… así que te subirás a mi espalda.

Oyendo esto, Robin permanece sorprendida por un instante, y luego cierra sus ojos con una sonrisa, diciéndose a sí misma:

- Tienes razón.

Pero en ese instante, se lleva la mano a su mentón a modo de análisis, diciendo:

- Así que tendré que subirme a tu espalda.

- Sí, eso fue lo que dije.

Acto seguido, Zoro hunde sus piernas en el lago y voltea hacia Robin, diciéndole:

- Bien, mujer… súbete a mi espalda.

Robin se mira el vestido largo y se rasga su falda para poder tener más acceso a mover sus piernas, y habiéndose sacado lo suficiente como para mostrar sus muslos, Robin se dirige hacia Zoro y se sube a su espalda. Los enormes muslos de la arqueóloga, sujetaban el torso bajo y el abdomen del espadachín, colocando sus manos en sus fuertes pechos. Los cabellos le pasaban por el rostro a Zoro y la respiración agitada de Robin le resoplaba el oído al nervioso espadachín.

- Adelante… señor espadachín.

- Bien… sujétate.

Zoro se lanza al lago y comienza a nadar con Robin a su espalda. El trayecto por el cual nadaba, fue más que suficiente como para sentir los cuerpos en contacto directo el uno con el otro. Zoro mientras nadaba con dificultad no por el peso sino por sentirse extasiado, sentía el tamaño de los pechos de Robin y gracias a su coxis, pudo apreciar "otro detalle" de manera precisa.

Robin continuaba sosteniéndose de su nakama desconfiado, y mientras presionaba sus pechos sobre la espalda de Zoro, sonreía pensando dentro de sí misma:

- "Jamás esperé ver el día en que pudiese sentir al señor espadachín, con su espalda desnuda" "Es… excitante"

Pero los pensamientos de Zoro no se quedaban en la intemperie. De igual modo sentía lo mismo y pensaba:

- "Ahora ya puedo saber cómo se sienten los pechos de esta mujer" "De haber sabido que esto pasaría, me hubiese asegurado que el lago fuese más extenso"

Mientras pensaban en esto el uno con el otro, la distancia que nadaba se hizo más rápida, y Zoro pudo sentir la orilla con sus pies. Habiéndose sostenido, sintiendo la superficie del lago en su pecho, sostiene a Robin en sus brazos, y ella se sostiene del fuerte trapecio de su nakama.

- Ya estamos cerca… ¿Fue muy difícil nadar, señor espadachín?

- Difícil y duro sintiendo esos en mi espalda.

Robin frunció su ceño y volteó su rostro hacia el de Zoro diciéndole:

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, sus ojos se pusieron blancos. ¿Cómo iba a decir "esos"? Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, pero intentó recobrar el juicio diciendo:

- No… nada.

- Ya veo.

Robin se escurre el vestido rasgado y al escurrirse sus cabellos, caminó hacia la roca que resultó ser un Poneglyph, se maravilló diciendo:

- Un Poneglyph… no había visto uno desde que estuvimos en Skypea.

Volteando hacia atrás, le dice a Zoro:

- Señor espadachín, ven y observa esto.

Zoro se enfunda nuevamente sus katanas en su faja verde, y al darse golpecitos en su cabeza, teniéndola de lado para sacarse el agua de sus oídos, dijo:

- Así que esto es un… ¿Cómo le dices?

- Es un Poneglyph, una escritura de antiguos… una escritura que no debe ser leída por nadie, pero como no estamos en jurisdicción del gobierno mundial, no habrá problema en leerla.

- ¿Y qué dice?

Robin se acerca al Poneglyph y lentamente comienza a analizar el contenido. Le tomó solo unos segundos haberlo leído todo, hasta que algo llamó su atención y se detuvo en su lectura. Zoro volteó su mirada hacia Robin, y muy serio le dijo:

- ¿Qué sucede, Robin?

La pregunta parecía no haberle distraído, al cual Robin seguía pensativa respecto a este contenido y mientras leía el final, se asombra en gran manera que el mismo Zoro percibe como una mala noticia.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué dice?

Robin tenía la mirada hacia abajo y volteó hacia Zoro con pesar en su mirada diciendo:

- No puede ser… este Poneglyph… contiene información acerca de una fruta del diablo muy peligrosa… y esa fruta, es más fuerte que cualquiera.

Zoro se sorprende al oír esto, y casi llevándose a la preocupación, y acercándose a la escritura antigua, dice:

- ¿Qué clase de fruta es esa? ¿Es muy peligrosa?

- Es más de lo que esperaba… ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que dice, señor espadachín?

- Sí… me atendré a lo que diga y aun así, sabremos a que nos enfrentamos.

Robin dirige temerosamente su mirada hacia la roca y comienza a traducir la escritura, diciendo:

- "Año 1189 de la Tierra Media. El reino de Tvyarg se mantenía en su poderío y en todo su esplendor, cubriendo la tierra con la justicia y paz…" "Año 1195 de la Tierra Media. Conflictos fueron infundidos en medio del reino eterno, debido a muchos invasores, sedientos de sangre y de destinos fatales a nuestro mundo, nos vimos envueltos en una guerra contra un poderoso mago que podía controlar innumerables ejércitos y criaturas desconocidas para el hombre" "Año 1197 de la Tierra Media. El reino no pudo seguir luchando contra estos hombres sedientos de sangre, y perdimos innumerables vidas, que no serán compensadas por los estragos de los años, y el reino se dividió en dos… Limlyg e Yrlyg" "Año 1199 de la Tierra Media. Nadie es más poderoso que aquel que ha convocado su poder mitológico que trasciende el conocimiento de aquellos que usan la Fruta del Diablo como el rey Kulkodar… estamos perdidos, nadie puede contra él"

Zoro luego de haber escuchado esto, sintió como se ruborizaba desde arriba hacia abajo, y sentía deseos de poder encontrar a ese enemigo, pero la preocupación de Robin hizo que todo lo que contenía esto, se mostrase como una amenaza potencial para los reinos, y para los sombreros de paja.


	12. El Encantamiento del Rey Brujo

Las horas pasaron, y se hizo de noche en el reino de Yrlyg. La preocupación de Chairon se hizo más evidente, mientras cabalgaba con su ejército feroz, por los bosques espesos cercanos a la ciudad. La mente no dejaba de entretejer preocupaciones por causa de los sombreros de paja.

- "Maldición, ese Roronoa Zoro me las va a pagar, por haberle hecho daño a mis hombres" "Considerado como héroe debe ser, pero eso se verá menguado por cuanto me ha hecho escarnio a mí y a mis hombres" "Esa banda de malvivientes me las va a pagar bien caro"

Poco a poco se acercaban a la ciudad real, y los soldados mostraban cierta preocupación por esos guerreros, ya que ellos podían ser los siguientes en ser diezmados.

En la cueva, Franky y Chopper continuaban con la marcha y en pleno camino, no se encontraban con nadie más.

- Esto es una coña… ¡Oye canijo, agudiza tu olfato y percibe al espadachín "brutacio" para que nos larguemos de esta pocilga!

Chopper continuaba en el camino, y pudo sentir un olor familiar en el ambiente, y dijo:

- Un momento… Franky, creo que percibo el aroma de alguien… parece ser… que nos acercamos a una aldea.

- ¿Aldea? ¿En una cueva? ¿Acaso estás estúpido?

- No, no es así… es muy cerca… ¡Vayamos!

Dicho esto, el doctor cambia su apariencia a la de reno corredor y se apresura a andar por el camino que le hacía sentir ese aroma. Franky se sube a su caballo y galopa a gran velocidad.

- ¡Espera ahí, reno estúpido! ¡Serás idiota!

El curso de la cueva, se hizo más evidente y parecía llevarles a una dirección exacta, pero Franky percibe el final de la cueva y ve que Chopper estaba parado, mirando hacia otra dirección.

- ¡Ya te has parado!

Franky se coloca a un lado de Chopper, y se quita los lentes, sorprendido de ver unos castillos antiguos, despedazados y derribados dentro de la misma cueva.

- ¿Pero…? ¿Qué de…?

Ambos estaban tan atónitos, que ni siquiera se podía distinguir al más asombrado entre los dos.

- Franky… ¿Es posible que el hombre pueda vivir con edificaciones como esta, debajo de la tierra?

- No sabría decirlo… he sido un hombre que ha construido muchas cosas y he visto edificaciones, pero ¿Esto?

- ¿Qué tiene de diferente?

- Que nunca esperé vivir para ver un reino, en una cueva.

Franky y Chopper descendieron por los senderos de la cueva hacia el reino subterráneo y caminaban por las ruinas, diciendo:

- ¿Y qué pasó con el aroma? ¿Lo has perdido?

- No… es por una de aquellas cuevas que están en las paredes.

Viendo por donde le señalaba el pequeño reno, Franky divisa más cuevas a lo lejos y dice a sí mismo:

- Entonces, tendremos que ir por allá.

- Bien, vayamos.

Dicho esto, se disponen a correr hacia las cuevas, guiándose por Chopper el cual percibía aromas de personas, esperando poder hallar al resto de los sombreros de paja.

En otro lado de la cueva, Luffy y los demás que andaban con los exiliados de los reinos, disfrutaban de un banquete, reunidos con los líderes de los rebeldes que planeaban alzarse contra Yrlyg. Mientras Luffy comía como un cerdo, Derthag, el líder principal de los rebeldes, miraba a Sanji y le decía:

- Ante todo, os pido disculpas por haber sido un enemigo vuestro… no deseaba que esta escaramuza fuese liberada, pero nuestros enemigos son muy formidables.

Sanji estaba sentado al lado de Usopp, y echando el humo de su cigarro, dijo:

- Ya lo veo… no tenemos problemas con aceptar sus disculpas, pero me doy cuenta que sus enemigos son fuertes.

Usopp, mientras bebía un poco de cerveza, dijo:

- ¿Y quiénes eran esos soldados? Se veían muy rudos y poderosos.

- Y mejor dicho… ¿Por qué te buscaban precisamente a ti, Derthag?

Oyendo esto, Derthag se empina su tarro de cerveza y lo coloca en la mesa, mirando fijamente a una dirección, con mucha preocupación, respondiendo las interrogantes.

- Porque yo soy un problema muy serio para ellos… ellos eran soldados de Yrlyg, caballería de hombres inspirados en asesinar, bajo las órdenes del sádico rey Kulkodar.

Nami estando al lado de Luffy, suspira con profunda intriga y pregunta:

- ¿Y por qué ese rey Kulkodar, les quiere muertos?

- Esto es un simple refugio de muchos soldados, quienes también han sido enemigos de Yrlyg y bandidos de los territorios que aun no han sido jurisdicción de ambos reinos… este es un santuario que alberga a muchos guerreros dispuestos a luchar contra Kulkodar y su inmenso poder.

- ¿Poder? ¿Tan fuerte es?

- No es fuerte… es un brujo que es capaz de emitir conjuros peligrosos.

Sanji, Brook y Usopp se sorprendieron de oír esto, y Nami miró a Sanji y en su mente tenía muchas dudas. Luego de pensar por un instante, Nami dirige su mirada nuevamente hacia Derthag, y le dice:

- ¿Y con conjuros peligrosos, hablas de potentes hechizos o es que es un usuario de una fruta del diablo?

- ¿Fruta del diablo?

La pregunta de Nami, hizo causar un bullicio entre todos los que estaban reunidos en el salón. Nadie parecía saber lo que era una fruta del diablo y los poderes que eso conllevan, así que Sanji interrumpe la pregunta de Nami, diciendo:

- Nami san… ellos parecen no saber qué es eso… para ellos, quizá sea que ese rey es alguien que profiere hechizos y conjuros de toda clase.

El anciano Gunther, quien se hallaba metido en la reunión, se rasca la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño, y pregunta:

- Una fruta del diablo… ¿Qué es eso?

A lo que Nami, volteando hacia el anciano Gunther, le responde diciendo:

- Son frutos que conceden poderes misteriosos a quien lo come… pudiendo modificar su cuerpo con un material, transformarse en un animal o llegar a ser un elemento de la tierra… ese fruto concede poderes, pero al mismo tiempo concede la maldición de poder nadar al que lo ingiere.

Y señalando a Luffy, el cual continuaba comiendo, dice:

- Este glotón idiota, es nuestro capitán… se llama Monkey D Luffy, y es usuario de la Gomu Gomu no Mi… es un hombre de goma.

- ¿De goma?

- Así es.

- Ya lo capto… por eso es que se estiró, cual lengua de camaleón hacia su presa.

- Naturalmente… y este idiota de acá…

Ahora señalaba a Brook, el cual estaba bebiendo un té de manera más cómoda, que hizo llamar la atención de los que estaban ahí. Nami continuó a pesar de llamar la atención de modo extraño, diciendo:

- Bueno, este idiota es usuario de la Yomi Yomi no Mi, por tal razón, es un hombre que resurgió entre los muertos… no se sabe con certeza, cual es el siguiente beneficio que le porte.

En ese entonces, Usopp interrumpe a esta conversación, y pregunta:

- ¿Y conocéis a quienes más puedan disponer de habilidades extrañas?

Derthag se rasca la cabeza, intentando recordar fragmentos de su pasado, pero esto le parecía cada vez más extraño y al mismo tiempo suspiró diciendo:

- No, lo lamento pero no recuerdo a nadie poseer cualidades como las de vuestros amigos… es muy extraño, pero no podría saber quiénes podrían tener esta cualidad, aparte de vosotros… quizá el rey Kulkodar.

Todos los sombreros de paja dirigieron su atención hacia Derthag, del cual manteniendo su mirada fija hacia una dirección con mucho pesar, dijo:

- Él es capaz de controlar bestias y animales milenarios… no sabría decirlo con exactitud, pero puede que él posea una habilidad como esa.

Sanji, Nami, Usopp y Brook se miraban el uno con el otro, mientras que Luffy colocaba sorpresivamente un enorme hueso en el centro de la mesa, diciendo a voces fuertes:

- ¡Ah, ya estoy lleno!

Y viendo a Derthag, le dice:

- Oi, tío de la cueva… no importa quienes sean nuestros enemigos, o cual sea el poder que posea o que fruta del diablo hayan consumido… eso no nos importa, puesto que somos muy fuertes, y la suerte está siempre de nuestro lado.

Todos los que estaban a su alrededor, se maravillaron por ver la determinación de este chico y Gunther cerró sus ojos sonriendo y diciendo:

- Me imaginé que gente como vosotros tendrían que aparecer para decir esto.

Derthag, voltea hacia Gunther y le dice:

- ¿Acaso esperáis depositar vuestra confianza en ellos?

- Por supuesto, ya les visteis como luchaban… son muy fuertes y creo que si hay alguien que tendría que preocuparse, sería Kulkodar y el resto de los infelices quienes han tenido viviendo a la reina Ravenya y a su pueblo, como una miseria.

Oyendo esto, Sanji dirige su atención al viejo y le dice:

- ¡Oi, espera! ¿Cómo es eso que Kulkodar ha hecho vivir a Ravenya sama una miseria?

Nami se sorprende de la actitud tomada por Sanji, y le dice:

- Sanji kun, ¿Qué sucede?

- No es nada, Nami san… pero quiero que este viejo me diga que es lo que ha hecho Kulkodar a Ravenya.

Todos desviaron su atención hacia Derthag, y este respirando profundamente, dice:

- Kulkodar vino desde hace años a esta tierra, e invadió los reinos y conquistó lo que se conoce como hoy en día Yrlyg, y repelió a todos los pobladores de Limlyg, llevándolos a la miseria… se dice que lo hizo hace años atrás, pero yo ni siquiera pude ver eso, ya que las guerras fueron interminables… a causa de esto, muchos nos hemos visto en retiradas y huidas de nuestras propias vidas; ya que nuestras vidas corrían peligro en estas batallas interminables.

Sanji se sienta luego de escuchar esto, y debido a esto, Luffy vuelve a interrumpir, diciendo:

- Pero que idiotas más cutres.

Todos se sorprendieron a oír esto, y Nami le interrumpe diciendo:

- Luffy, ¿Cómo te atreves a decirles esto a ellos?

- No me interesa, Nami… míralos nada más, ¿Qué clase de persona es aquella que huye de lo que le pertenece?

Derthag se enoja y da unos pasos hacia Luffy, sosteniéndole de la camisa y alzándolo hacia él, gritándole por su reacción.

- ¿Acaso me estáis llamando cobarde?

El silencio se hizo estremecedor y el enojo de Derthag mucho más, pero la mirada de Luffy fue suficiente para hacerle reaccionar en lo que decía.

- Si no luchas por tus tierras, ¿Quién crees que lo hará por ti? Ya han perdido demasiado tiempo escondidos en estos calabozos, pero a cada minuto que demuestras miedo a tus enemigos, más ventaja tomarán sobre ti.

Oyendo esto, Derthag sosteniendo a Luffy de su camisa, poco a poco desviaba su mirada a un lado, mientras el capitán de los sombreros de paja le seguía diciendo palabras que llegaban a su corazón.

- No he estado aquí antes, y no se clase de enemigo son los que tienen todos ustedes, pero escondidos como cobardes, no lograrán obtener absolutamente nada… si quieres recuperar tu reino, lucha como si eso fuera lo único que te importara, inclusive como para dar la vida.

Y es cuando Luffy se libra de las manos de Derthag, sosteniéndole ahora a él, y gritándole con unas palabras que lograron llegar a su corazón.

- ¡No mires el problema desde abajo, míralo desde arriba y demuéstrale al mundo que puedes cambiar tu propia historia! ¡Puedes conquistar tu reino!

Todos se sorprendieron en gran manera y Derthag permanecía impávido por el modo en que un extraño con sombrero de paja le hablaba a tal punto que su mente se cauterizó para ser un hombre que pensara distinto. Dicho esto, Luffy percibe que este hombre al igual que muchos, estaban con desanimo en sus corazones e inclusive renegaban de esa promesa, a lo que luego de esto, Luffy se acomoda su sombrero y se da la media vuelta, diciendo:

- Chicos… vámonos de aquí, no tenemos más nada que hacer con estos perdedores.

Luffy caminó hacia una dirección de la cueva, mientras que Usopp y Brook se levantaron y le siguieron. Nami se cohibía de esto y Sanji se levanta a un lado de ella, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a subir.

- Nami san… Luffy tiene razón, vámonos… sigamos buscando a Robin chan y a los demás.

Oyendo esto, Nami se levanta y se va con Sanji, siguiendo a Luffy, lejos de la presencia de estos guerreros, quienes habían perdido su espíritu de batalla.

Cerca de las murallas de la ciudad principal de Yrlyg, Chairon y su caballería, galopaban velozmente para poder llevar las nuevas al rey Kulkodar, quien esperaba ansiosamente en su palacio. Reunido con algunos pocos soldados, el rey se impacientaba y caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando recibir noticias o algo parecido.

- Ya han pasado muchos días, y estos no llegan con las nuevas respecto a estos desgraciados.

Uno de los generales, que estaba sentado en una de las sillas a los alrededores, dijo tratando de calmar la molestia del rey.

- No sabemos si los rebeldes han empezado a alzarse, mi señor… escondidos en cuevas han probado ser unos cobardes.

- Escondidos en cuevas es que han probado que pueden fortalecerse mucho… no me contempla esa noticia.

- No existen muchas esperanzas para aquellos quienes han sido exiliados y desechados de nuestro reino.

- Son débiles, pero haríais bien en recordar que si se unen a los de Limlyg, la guerra iría a un nivel superior.

De pronto, las puertas del reino son abiertas por Rûken, el cual caminaba muy airado de lo acontecido y hace reverencia ante el rey diciendo:

- Chairon ha llegado con las noticias del regimiento de las colinas de Hor-shan.

- Hacedlo pasar.

- Como ordenéis.

Chairon fue hecho pasar, y presentándose ante el rey dice:

- Larga vida a mi señor Kulkodar.

- Levantaos.

El rey desciende hacia ambos soldados de guerra y dirigiéndose hacia Chairon lo percibe muy preocupado y luego de un silencio, le pregunta:

- ¿Qué hay de las colinas de Hor-shan, Chairon?

- Mi señor… la segunda división de caballería, se aproximaba hacia el campo de batalla contra los mercenarios del valle del sur… al aproximarnos, nos dimos cuenta que el regimiento que nos esperaba…

Haciendo silencio con mucho pesar en su rostro, Rûken y el rey Kulkodar percibieron esto, y supusieron que se tramaba. Rûken se hace a un lado, lamentándose y el rey cambia su semblante en seriedad, diciendo:

- ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?

- Estaban todos derribados y muchos murieron.

Poco a poco la ira del rey, comenzó a nublarle la mente y cerrando sus ojos, da un fuerte grito al cielo, diciendo:

- ¡No puede ser posible! ¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?

El rey caminaba de un lado a otro, y al voltear hacia Chairon, percibió que este sabía el nombre del responsable, y lentamente camina hacia él, diciéndole:

- Y sabéis quien lo hizo, ¿No es así?

Rûken camina a un lado de Chairon, y al igual que el rey, esperan desesperados el nombre del responsable de esa masacre. Chairon alzó su mirada al rey y dijo un nombre que hizo retumbar la mente de estos guerreros, atemorizados por la ira del rey.

- Lo hizo Roronoa Zoro, mi señor.

El rey de pronto, hizo emanar un aire incandescente del suelo que pisaba y Rûken junto con Chairon, buscaban calmar al rey diciéndole:

- ¡Mi señor, no aquí!

- ¡Aun podemos atraparles! ¡Están en las cuevas de Hor-shan, probablemente con los demás exiliados!

Y para sorpresa de todos, esas palabras hicieron calmar el ambiente y calmar la ira del rey, del cual poco a poco se restauraba de su furor. Poco a poco el rey respiraba con más franqueza, y soltándose de los brazos de sus dos valiosos oficiales, dice a sí mismo:

- Roronoa Zoro… habéis causado un gran infierno a mis soldados valientes…

Volteando la mirada hacia un lado, continúa diciendo:

- Pero yo lo causaré a lo que más apreciáis… a Nico Robin.

El rey desvía su mirada hacia estos dos oficiales, los cuales se miraron luego entre ellos mismos, diciendo:

- Saquemos a todos de aquí.

- Sí.

Chairon y Rûken se dieron media vuelta e hicieron salir a todos los que estaban en el aposento, quedándose ellos nada más en presencia del rey, el cuan continuaba exasperándose, haciendo temblar los cimientos. Luego de esto, se calmó y dijo:

- Es hora de que estos desgraciados se enteren quien es el más poderoso en este mundo… así que…

Y ante los ojos de Chairon y Rûken, el rey Kulkodar levanta sus manos, los cuales emitían una luz intermitente de color roja, y este mismo profería unas palabras en un lenguaje desconocido ante cualquiera.

- "Bûrzum-ishi agon-ob staunu broshnut agh bugdut hornu snaguzut agh gûlu. Ran ândartûrz afat bûrgulu fatoftu, krankuzut ronkûrzum-obu agh brogbumu-ugûrz-obu. Agh dushat azh, tulkatug hornfiku, rokat-u ghaamp-ob, skoiru-muzûrz-talaz"

Al cual su traducción es en español:

- ("En la oscuridad de la noche las vísperas dan la bienvenida e invocan bestias esclavizadas y espectrales. La luna misteriosa arroja sombras tenebrosas, nacidas de las profundidades y de las imaginaciones siniestras. Y conjura así mismo, alzando criaturas despreciables, para apoderarse de la tierra, sobre alas encendidas")

Acto seguido de haber proferido esto, el aposento se llenó de un temblor que estremeció los cimientos y que sacudió toda la ciudad fortalecida, haciendo preocupar a su reino entero. Dentro de las cavernas, Franky y Chopper mientras corrían a gran velocidad para poder encontrar personas en medio de la oscura cueva, sintieron este temblor que estremeció el lugar. Ambos se detuvieron y dijeron con mucha preocupación:

- ¿Qué demonios es esto?

- ¡Parece que se viene la cueva abajo, Franky!

- Imposible… tenemos que salir de aquí.

Franky y Chopper se apresuraron a salir hacia su próximo destino, corriendo a gran velocidad por la cueva. Por otro lado, Luffy y el resto de sus nakamas, se detuvieron por sentir este temblor de igual modo, que cada quien se sostuvo en las paredes de la cueva. Usopp temblaba con sus manos al aire al igual que Nami y gritaban diciendo:

- ¡Un temblor!

- ¡Un temblor!

Luffy miraba al camino y decía:

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, rápido! ¡Sanji, Brook, traigan a esos dos!

Sanji sostuvo a Nami y Brook sostuvo a Usopp, palidecido por el miedo que le había entrado. Estos corrían con gran rapidez, yal ver una luz al final del túnel, dijeron:

- ¡Ahí está la salida, Sanji!

- ¡Maldición, apurémonos!

- ¡Yo ho ho ho!

Y apresurados, llegaron a la salida de la cueva, que resultó ser la llegada a otro lugar espacioso dentro de la cueva. Luffy se rascaba la cabeza y arqueaba sus cejas, diciendo:

- ¡Qué putada! ¡Nos hemos perdido nuevamente!

Sanji escupe su cigarro, muy enojado y diciendo:

- ¡Maldición, ya nos parecemos al marimo de mierda!

Pero a un lado de ellos, en otra cueva adyacente, aparecieron Franky y Chopper, quienes al ver a Luffy y a los demás, se alegraron diciendo:

- ¡Luffy, es Luffy!

- ¡Oi canijos! ¡Por acá!

Luffy y los demás se alegraron de ver a sus nakamas, por lo que Franky sostiene a Chopper y lanza su puño contra la pared, sosteniéndose para llegar ante ellos, y al haberlo hecho, Chopper comienza a llorar y se lanza a los brazos de su capitán, alegre de poder verlo.

- ¡LUUUUUFFYYYYYYYYYYY! ¡Qué alegría verte!

Luffy y Usopp se unieron a Chopper, y comenzaban a hacer sus habituales celebraciones. Nami se reincorpora y dice a Franky:

- Franky, ¿Dónde están Zoro y Robin?

Franky se da cuenta de esto, y se coloca su mano en la cara diciendo:

- Es verdad, aun no han llegado… deben continuar en la cueva.

- Pero, ¿No andaban todos juntos?

- Sí, pero han pasado muchas cosas… tenemos que salir de aquí.

Sanji explotó de ira, encendido como si fuese una antorcha y gritaba a los aires, diciendo:

- ¡MALDITO MARIMOOOOOOOO! ¡COMO LE HAGA ALGO A ROBIN CHWAN, LO MATOOOOOOO!

Usopp alza su ceja y dice:

- Dejemos al idiota a un lado, tenemos que salir de aquí Luffy.

- Pero, ¿Qué hacemos con Zoro y con Robin?

- No te preocupes Nami, ellos saben cuidarse… y no dudo de Zoro.

- Sea como sea hay un temblor muy extraño en esta cueva y eso me sorprende… no estaba así cuando estábamos con Derthag y Gunther.

Franky, desvía su mirada hacia una de las cuevas, y permanece pensativo por un instante, hasta que dice:

- Sea lo que sea, ellos dos pueden apañárselas solos, y están más cerca de regresar por donde vinieron.

Sanji se reincorpora de su ira, y viendo como un pedazo de roca caía sobre ellos, después de otro temblor, da un enorme salto y hace expeler la roca hacia otra dirección, con mucha fuerza.

- No podemos continuar aquí… tenemos que irnos.

- Es verdad, vayámonos todos de aquí.

- Pero como ese marimo de mierda le haga algo a Robin chan, le parto en pedazos.

Al cual Luffy, parándose firme grita diciendo:

- ¡Bien, vámonos de aquí!

Todos estos corrieron buscando una salida, sintiendo nuevamente otro temblor que movían los cimientos, y hacían caer tierra desde el techo de la cueva.

Desde el reino escondido de Limlyg, en la habitación de la reina Ravenya, mientras dormía en su lecho, abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente y miraba el techo con mucho silencio. Acto seguido se sienta y se levanta para asomarse en el balcón, y se queda mirando hacia su reino, sintiendo mucha agonía en su corazón.

- Kulkodar… otra vez… he sentido vuestra invocación… ¿Qué pretendéis hacer esta vez?

Y permaneció en silencio en su balcón. En el reino de Yrlyg, el rey Kulkodar después de haber proferido su conjuro, se calmó y volteó hacia sus dos oficiales, y les dice:

- Preparen todo el ejército… arrasaremos con lo que queda del reino de Limlyg en las Colinas de Huesos… y vivirán para arrepentirse de todo lo causado.

- Como ordenéis, mi señor.

- ¿Algo más que se le ofrezca?

El rey les dio la espalda, diciéndoles:

- Es todo… y vosotros dos se encargarán de esos entrometidos extranjeros, liquidadlos a todos, pero traedme vivos a Roronoa Zoro y a Nico Robin… con ellos tengo propósitos distintos… podéis retiraos.

Rûken y Chairon salieron de su presencia, y se fueron a reunir a todos sus soldados, dispuestos a dar el último toque de batalla. Kulkodar ascendió hacia su habitación, y asomándose por el balcón, miró en dirección hacia donde estaba el reino de Limlyg, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Esta será una enorme sorpresa, y espero que estéis preparada para las sorpresas bestiales que tengo para vos… Ravenya.

En ese instante, la risa que profería poco a poco fue cambiando a una risa gutural, y su sombra poco a poco fue cambiando, volviéndose más grande… y más extraña y misteriosa.


	13. Las Bestias de las Fronteras

Las horas pasaron luego del conjuro del rey Kulkodar. La tierra se estremeció con sus múltiples temblores y pronto se fue cubriendo el cielo de tinieblas. Los pobladores de Yrlyg y de los pueblos adyacentes, se llenaban de miedo y se escondían para no mirar los cielos. En las cuevas de Hor-shan, Luffy y los demás continuaban corriendo para buscar su salida, siendo guiados por Franky, ya que junto con Chopper estaban más cerca de llegar a las fronteras.

- No se preocupen… estamos cerca, solamente tenemos que seguir corriendo.

A un lado de Franky, Luffy corría con mucha prisa y preguntaba acerca de lo que les había pasado.

- ¿Y cómo es el reino ese de Yrlyg? ¿Son soldados fuertes y formidables?

- Así es, sombrero de paja… son muy peligrosos, estos no son debiluchos como los de la marina de Grand Line.

- Ya veo… entonces tendremos oportunidad de poder patearles el culo al rey y al resto de sus nakamas.

- No lo vería tan fácil.

Por el otro lado, estaba Sanji corriendo con Chopper y el cocinero de los sombreros de paja, se enoja diciendo:

- ¿Y a quien le importa si se ven fáciles de derrotar o no? ¡Ese rey desgraciado de seguro le habrá puesto una mano encima a Robin chwan!

Pero Chopper le interrumpe en la carrera y le dice:

- No, Sanji… ¡Zoro nunca permitió que eso pasara! ¡Y menos cuando nos estábamos en el castillo del rey! ¡Ese sí que es un guerrero muy poderoso!

- ¿Tan poderoso es?

- Sí, pudo adivinar nuestros movimientos y cada cosa que hacíamos… es peligroso.

Franky regresa relatando la conversación, después de las interrupciones y decía a Luffy:

- Solo sé que ese maldito rey, hizo cabrear a Zoro… y sé que cuando se vuelvan a encontrar ambos, el idiota de la faja verde, no se quedará libre… eso significa que sus enemigos se reagruparán y serán mucho más formidables de lo que esperábamos.

Al cual Luffy, mientras corría hizo silencio y solo se percibió su sonrisa, diciendo:

- No importa… igualmente les patearemos el culo y reventaremos ese reino al suelo, por hacer sufrir a Ravenya.

Sanji sonríe con sus ojos cerrados, y se saca el cigarro de su boca, diciendo:

- Ese es el espíritu… nadie hace mal a una mujer, y ese desgraciado que aun no conozco, la va a pagar.

- ¡Bien, vamos allá entonces!

Estos continuaban corriendo, y detrás de ellos cuatro, estaban Brook, Nami y Usopp, fatigados de tanto correr, y los dos últimos se decían entre ellos mismos:

- No tengo interés en luchar contra ese rey… es muy fuerte y nos puede matar a nosotros.

- Tienes razón, Usopp… no deseo meterme en esos problemas y no deseo que seamos sus objetivos.

- Además, si los soldados son fuertes, no me quiero imaginar el rey… y sus generales.

A un lado Brook, corría casi a la velocidad de ellos, riéndose de poder oír esto, y diciendo:

- Es una alegría, pero al mismo tiempo, la ira hace brotar mi corazón con mucho furor… pero claro, ¡Yo no tengo corazón! ¡Yo ho ho ho!

De pronto, una luz al final del túnel es mostrada, y Franky sonríe diciendo:

- ¡Bien, es por aquí Luffy! ¡Vamos!

En ese momento, todos salieron de la cueva y llegaron al camino bifurcado que tomaron Franky y Chopper, antes de separarse de Zoro y de Robin. Luffy camina al frente y mira hacia la otra cueva, gritando:

- ¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOROOOOOOOOOOOO ! ¡ROOOOOOOBIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Acto seguido, el eco de su voz se vio reflejado en las paredes de las cuevas, y al mismo instante, otro temblor apareció en ese mismo lugar. Los temblores cada vez eran más fuertes, y los cimientos se sacudían. Usopp se asusta y se coloca detrás de Franky, gritando por su vida.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Otro temblor, tenemos que salir de aquí!

Nami buscaba resguardo en el mismo Franky, diciendo:

- ¡Luffy, tenemos que salir de aquí!

Pero Luffy permanecía en silencio ante la cueva que tomaron Robin y Zoro, y Sanji se le acerca, sacudiéndole de los hombros, para que reaccionase, diciendo:

- ¡Oi, Luffy! ¡Tenemos que salir de esta cueva! ¡No podemos continuar aquí!

- No puedo dejar a Zoro y a Robin solos.

- ¡Ellos podrán cuidarse solos! ¡El resto de tus nakamas están aquí contigo y tenemos que apurarnos a sobrevivir!

Todos los demás buscaron salir de la cueva, y Sanji miraba como todos se iban y se desesperaba por Luffy, tirándole del brazo, diciéndole:

- ¡Luffy, vámonos antes que la cueva se derrumbe!

Habiendo escuchado las palabras azarosas de Sanji, Luffy respiró profundo y se dio la media vuelta, huyendo del lugar junto con el cocinero de los sombreros de paja, apresurándose para que las rocas no le diesen en la cabeza o saliesen estos malheridos. Estos dos, viendo la salida se apresuran a correr y la entrada poco a poco se fue tapando. Luffy prepara sus puños diciendo:

- Gomu Gomu no… ¡Gatling gun!

Las rocas se fueron partiendo, y otra iba a caer encima de Sanji, por el cual este da un salto y la rompe en pedazos, logrando salir de la cueva ambos sanos y salvos. Luffy y Sanji, observan sentados en el suelo, la cueva completamente sellada y se dicen el uno con el otro:

- Por poco y quedamos sepultados.

- Bien, ya pasó… no es para tanto.

Y todos los demás le gritaron al mismo tiempo:

- "Claro que lo es todo" "Casi morimos"

Luffy se levanta, y viendo a sus nakamas, dice:

- Chicos, no podemos irnos sin Zoro y Robin… se que ellos se pueden cuidar por sí solos, pero tenemos que esperar a que salgan.

Nami se sacude el polvo de la tierra, y camina hacia Luffy diciéndole:

- ¿Y que se supone que hagamos, Luffy? ¿Nos sentaremos a esperar aquí?

- Si es necesario para que regresen sanos y salvos, lo haremos.

- A lo mejor tuvieron que salir por otra dirección… nosotros tenemos que regresar a Limlyg y advertir a Ravenya todo lo que ha acontecido, y también tenemos que saber todo lo demás que Franky aun no nos ha dicho.

Franky se saca a Usopp de su espalda, echándolo a un lado de manera graciosa, y se acerca a Luffy, diciéndole:

- Nami tiene razón… no podemos esperar y tenemos que advertir a la reina esa todo lo que ha sucedido en Yrlyg, y lo que planea hacer Kulkodar… es por el bien de ella.

Luffy se cruza de brazos, y suspira a un lado, diciendo resignado:

- No tenemos más opción… ¡Bien, chicos, nos regresamos a comer a Limlyg, y luego volvemos a comer y luego discutimos nuestros planes!

Al cual todos al mismo tiempo dijeron:

- "¿En ese orden? ¡Serás idiota!"

Mientras que Luffy y los demás tomaban rumbo de regreso a Limlyg, aun dentro de la cueva, Zoro y Robin se hallaban atrapados en el Poneglyph, debido a los constantes temblores que eran ocasionados por el conjuro proferido del rey Kulkodar. Ambos estaban viendo como las cuevas se cerraban, y se decían:

- Tenemos que salir por una de las cuevas… pero la que nos trajo hasta acá, fue obstruida por las rocas.

Robin estaba a un lado de él, y miraba la cueva por donde ellos habían entrado y cruzada de brazos dijo:

- Parece que tendremos que probar suerte con otras cuevas… no tenemos más opción.

- Todo lo ves así de fácil.

De pronto, una roca iba a caer encima de ellos, y Zoro alza la mirada, diciendo:

- ¡Santoryu: Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou!

Haciendo esto, logró esparcir las rocas en muchos pedazos, y sacándose la katana Wado de su boca, la enfunda para decir:

- Estas rocas son unos coñazos cuando caen… tenemos que salir de aquí, y tomar una salida alterna.

- Ya veo… hagámoslo, señor espadachín.

Estos dos buscaban cuevas alternas para poder salir, y Robin fija la vista en una de ellas y se da cuenta que hay antorchas encendidas, con formas de dragones, y dijo:

- Esa cueva de allá, parece que se conecta con Yrlyg… o la ciudad principal del reino.

Zoro voltea hacia allá, y dice:

- ¿Y qué? ¿Nos iremos por allá?

- No creo que sea lo adecuado… tenemos que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible y reunirnos con Franky y con Chopper.

- Bien, entonces dirijámonos a otra cueva.

- Vale…

Robin continúa viendo a todos lados y ve una que parecía más alterna para ellos poder salir. Dirigiéndose hacia Zoro, le coloca la mano en su hombro y le dice:

- Señor espadachín… podemos salir por allá.

Ambos llegan a la conclusión que esa podría ser la salida más adecuada, y Zoro vuelve a sostener a Robin en sus hombros, nadando hacia la cueva que habían analizado. Habiendo llegado a la orilla, para el disfrute del espadachín, entran apresurados a la cueva, y una enorme roca cayó en la entrada de la cueva, sellándola enteramente. Zoro mira hacia atrás, y coloca la mano en la enorme roca, diciéndose:

- No podremos regresar ahora…

Y viendo al frente, camina pasándole por un lado a Robin, diciendo:

- Sigamos en este sendero… bueno…

Robin se sorprende al ver que Zoro se detuvo, y que al mismo tiempo sus ojos estaban cerrados del enojo. Esta vez parecía que Robin no comprendía su actitud, y se le coloca a un lado, diciéndole:

- ¿Por qué te detuviste?

Y entre gruñidos, Zoro dice:

- Si ando yo adelante, nos perdemos… guíanos tú, mujer.

- Como digas.

Robin pasa por delante corriendo y Zoro le sigue. Al pasar un largo rato cuando estos corrían, se dieron cuenta que llegaron a otros tres caminos más que estaban al frente de ellos. Robin se detiene a revisar el mapa que tenía guardado y dice:

- Veamos cuál de estas tres salidas nos conviene ir…

Mientras revisaba el mapa, Zoro tiene la sensación de que no estaban solos en esa cueva. Volteando hacia atrás, retiene una corazonada y lentamente se da la media vuelta. Robin no se dio cuenta de esta actitud, y seguía revisando el mapa.

- Pero parece que estas otras tres cuevas… ninguna nos resulta a un paradero conocido.

Al cual Zoro le interrumpe, diciéndole:

- Robin, creo que…

Robin se da la media vuelta y ve la forma de Zoro en guardia hacia atrás, y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede, señor espadachín?

- Creo que no deberíamos tardar tanto en este lugar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque creo…

Antes de que Zoro pudiese terminar de decir su frase, ambos escucharon un rugido gutural, a lo lejos del sendero por el que ellos transitaban. Robin se alertó y se echó hacia atrás, temiendo que podía ser eso que encontrarían, mientras que Zoro se arma con sus tres katanas, continuando lo que iba a decir.

- No estamos solos en esta cueva.

Otra vez los ecos de la cueva, retumbaban al sonar de otros rugidos más comunes entre el anterior, que parecían oírse a la cercanía. Zoro estaba nervioso, por no saber a qué se enfrentaría y Robin permanecía seria y callada, tratando de discernir que podrían ser estos gruñidos intensos.

En ese instante, Zoro percibió que ahora temblaba de nuevo, pero como si se tratasen de unos pasos agigantados que se acercaban a ellos. Robin veía como los cimientos se movían y la tierra del techo del sendero estaba empezando a desmoronarse. Sujetando bien la antorcha, Robin la apunta al frente y dice:

- ¿Qué es lo que está ahí?

Zoro se atraviesa entre Robin y lo que se venía, diciendo:

- No es posible que eso que venga nos haya seguido… no habían mas senderos de este lado, excepto el que fue bloqueado por las rocas.

Y nuevamente los gruñidos se hicieron más demostrativos y los pasos estaban escuchándose como si estos estuviesen cerca de ellos. Robin tenía la antorcha al frente, y sorpresivamente en la oscuridad se podía percibir un humo que salía expelido hacia donde estaban ellos, incluyendo un olor singular. Zoro siente este olor y dice:

- ¿Qué es eso lo que huele así? ¿Azufre?

- Me parece que sí… y ese humo, es…

La luz de la antorcha poco a poco iba reflejando unas escamas, un hocico de reptil de tamaño grande y por el hocico, unas dos membranas que colgaban a los lados, pero lo que se mostró mucho más evidente, eran dos ojos rojos que se abrieron en el paso. Robin y Zoro se sorprenden de ver esto, y Zoro sentía que se le caía la katana de la boca mientras decía:

- Es… es un…

Robin soltó la antorcha del temor y dijo al mismo tiempo que Zoro:

- ¡Es un dragón!

- ¡Es un dragón!

La criatura resultó ser un dragón verde de tamaño mediano, y que brotaba humo candente por sus narices. El cual abriendo su hocico, emitió un gruñido enorme que hizo que Zoro y Robin se cubriesen los oídos. Robin sujeta a Zoro del brazo y le dice:

- ¡Sígueme rápido! ¡Por aquí!

Zoro no tenía intenciones de enfrentarse a un animal de esta proporción y en esa cueva, por lo cual siguiendo a Robin, entraron al camino del medio de los tres, y el dragón les seguía con mucha prisa. Zoro voltea y se da cuenta que este dragón era muy grande como para entrar en la cueva y se detiene. Robin se detiene y le dice:

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Es evidente… mataré a ese dragón.

- Puede quemarte con su fuego, señor espadachín.

Al estar a punto de dirigirse hacia el dragón, Zoro percibe que este dragón rompe las paredes de la cueva y se abre paso en ella, al cual el espadachín de los sombreros de paja no le da más opción que salir de ahí junto con Robin. Mientras estos corrían, el dragón a lo lejos a duras penas pasaba por la pequeña abertura de la cueva, y expelía llamaradas que llegaban muy cerca de ellos. Robin mira hacia atrás y sorprendida, dice:

- ¡Trata de rostizarnos!

- ¡Sigue corriendo, no te detengas, mujer!

Ambos ven una luz al final del túnel, y se apresuran a salir, pero cuando estaban en la orilla, estos dos se detienen, dándose cuenta que estaban a punto de caerse a un precipicio, el cual tenía una laguna al fondo a una distancia de 130 metros de altura. Zoro voltea hacia atrás y ve que el dragón poco a poco se acercaba y dijo a Robin:

- Robin, tenemos que lanzarnos al vacío.

Robin voltea hacia Zoro y le dice:

- ¿Estás loco? ¡No puedo nadar!

- Pero yo sí, estúpida… ¡Salta conmigo!

- ¡No lo haré!

El dragón se acercaba detrás de ellos, y Robin cerraba sus ojos y se abrazaba a sí misma con miedo. Zoro la ve y se envaina sus katanas, para luego sostenerla de los hombros, diciéndole:

- ¡Oi, mírame! ¡Mírame, maldición!

Robin es recostada por Zoro contra la pared de la cueva, y sorpresivamente abre sus ojos ante un Zoro serio que le decía:

- Tienes que confiar en mí… le hice un juramento a Luffy, de que te cuidaría antes de que cayésemos en esa vorágine que nos trajo hasta acá… ¡Y es lo que pienso hacer!

Robin comienzan a temblar sorprendida de esto que le dijo su nakama, y poco a poco se va desligando de sus temores, hasta que Zoro le dice:

- Tienes que creer en que te salvaré… ¡Por favor, confía en mí!

Robin comienza a sollozar y se desprende de su miedo que le afligía. El dragón se acercaba y estando a diez metros de distancia de ellos, inhalaba para poder arrojar otro destello de fuego, y sorpresivamente Robin se lanza a los brazos de Zoro y se presiona en él. Este espadachín voltea hacia el dragón y estando de espaldas al precipicio, dice:

- Habrá un momento cuando nos veamos nuevamente, dragón ardiente.

Y dándose un impulso, se lanza hacia el precipicio dirigiéndose hacia el lago, dejado que el dragón expeliese las llamas que llegaron a una distancia larga. Zoro miraba hacia abajo y sujetó a Robin con mucha fuerza, cayendo ambos en el lago, y apresurándose de poder sacar a su nakama que no podía nadar.

Por otro lado, Luffy y los demás se apresuraban a llegar a Limlyg, pero estos sintieron otro temblor más y se detuvieron. Luffy mira las montañas y dice:

- ¿Otro temblor? Este lugar se está partiendo en pedazos.

Sanji, detalla a la lejanía la punta de la montaña que ellos habían dejado atrás, y dice a Usopp:

- Oi, Usopp… creo que hay algo saliendo de la cima de aquella montaña.

En ese momento, Usopp se coloca los lentes y acerca su vista hacia la cima de la montaña y percibe que unas criaturas aladas comenzaban a salir de ella, dándose cuenta luego que se trataban de dragones. Nami percibe como los mocos se le salían a Usopp por el pánico interior, y muy nerviosa le pregunta:

- Usopp, ¿Qué es lo que has visto?

Y en medio del tartamudeo, solo logró decir:

- D… dr… drag… dr… drag…

- Ya déjate de chorradas y di de una buena vez lo que ves.

Los muchos dragones que salieron de las montañas, se daban la vuelta y se dirigían a todos lados, y unos de esos volaban hacia donde estaban ellos. Uno a uno los sombreros de paja vieron en realidad lo que eran estas criaturas y todos dijeron:

- ¡DRAAAAAAAAAAGOOOOOOOOOOOONEE EEEEEEEEEEES!

Todos corrieron hacia los bosques, para resguardarse de ser vistos por estas criaturas voladoras que no pensaban dejarlos en paz. Los dragones veían todo a su alrededor, y expelían fuego por todos los bosques, valles, colinas, montañas y cualquier cosa a su alrededor. Usopp y Chopper estaban escondidos detrás de un enorme árbol, temblando de miedo.

- ¿Cómo es que esos dragones existan aquí?

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Esto no debería estar pasando! ¡Esto es un sueño!

- ¿Un sueño? ¿De verdad?

Chopper suspiraba de alivio, pero al abrir nuevamente sus ojos, vio a un dragón que pasaba por encima de ellos, escupiendo fuego por el bosque, y ambos gritaron, corriendo por sus vidas. Luffy y Franky se escondieron por otro lado, y detrás de una enorme roca, dijeron:

- ¿Cómo mierdas nos enfrentamos a esas bestias?

- ¡Qué putada! ¡Quiero montarme en uno de esos!

Franky golpea la cabeza de Luffy, y le grita diciéndole:

- ¿Estás idiota o qué? ¿Cómo mierdas montarás un dragón?

- Haciéndolo.

- Tú no tienes remedio.

Por otro lado, Sanji, Brook y Nami, permanecían corriendo por un sendero, evitando ser vistos por los dragones, y que estos no les atacasen. Brook ve que un dragón pasa por el frente de ellos y dice:

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es primera vez que veo un dragón con mis propios ojos, pero claro…! ¡Yo no tengo ojos!

Y a un lado de él, Nami le grita:

- ¡Cierra la puta boca y sigue corriendo!

- ¡Sí, Nami-san!

Sanji se lamentaba a sí mismo y dijo:

- Ojala que ese marimo de mierda cuide bien a mi Robin chan… pero con estos dragones sobrevolando los valles y bosques, es difícil que estén tranquilos.

A un lado Brook sostiene a Nami en su espalda y corría diciendo:

- Quizá Ravenya-sama sepa algo que nosotros no sabemos.

- Tienes razón Brook. Hay muchas cosas extrañas en este lugar y ella tendrá que explicarnos.

- Así es… me pregunto si me mostrará sus bragas.

Sanji y Nami, le golpean en la cabeza al mismo tiempo, diciéndole:

- ¡Y una mierda con tu acoso!

- ¡Y una mierda con tu acoso!

Luego de esto, evitando los inminentes ataques de los muchos dragones, todos pudieron reunirse en un camino, y corrieron apresurados para huir de estos dragones peligrosos. Al cabo de una hora, la tierra se cubrió de dragones peligrosos y el miedo fue infundido en gran manera.

En el lago cercano a las montañas de Hor-shan, Zoro salía a la superficie junto con Robin en sus brazos, completamente inconsciente por el tiempo que duró debajo del agua. Zoro nada hacia la orilla y deja caer a Robin en la arena, quedándose sentado él a un lado de ella, respirando a duras penas.

- Maldición… esas bestias… son dragones peligrosos… dragones que escupen fuego… esto no me ayuda.

Y viendo a su alrededor, Zoro se da cuenta que estaban en un enorme bosque frío y con enormes peñascos musgosos en todos lados, dijo:

- Estoy en un bosque y no puedo avanzar solo… no debería quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, soy un espadachín, pero…

Al instante, volteó hacia Robin y dijo:

- No puedo moverme de aquí sin ella… me guiará para no perderme y le hice una promesa a Luffy.

Dicho esto, se acerca a Robin y se sienta a un lado de ella, esperando a que despierte, y continuaba mirándola como si se tratase de una belleza celestial que descendió en sus momentos de penurias.

- También le he prometido a ella… y por más difícil que se me haga, tengo que cuidar de ella… ¿Cómo me permití llegar a esto?

Y de pronto una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, y sus ojos se desvían por todo el cuerpo de la arqueóloga, recorriéndola con contemplación.

- Pero vale la pena estar aquí… contigo.


	14. Un Problema Inesperado

Luego de las invasiones draconianas, la tierra media de los reinos de Yrlyg, Limlyg y las otras ciudades adyacentes, se llenaron de miedo gracias a las bestias voladoras, que incineraban todo a su paso. Muchas aldeas se vieron en peligro por las mismas bestias, y la tierra se llenó de miedo.

Los sombreros de paja, se apresuraban para llegar a tiempo a la ciudad escondida de Limlyg, y al mismo tiempo velaban para no ser perseguidos por dragones. Estando cerca de una aldea, saliendo del territorio de Yrlyg, Luffy y los demás esperaban descansar de su huida. El capitán de los sombreros de paja, miró a Nami en la espalda de Brook, repeliendo falacias de su boca como siempre.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Oi, Nami! ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

Y la pelirroja, desde la espalda de Brook le grita muy enojada, a causa de la perdida de cabales por su hiperactivo capitán.

- ¡Y qué mierdas se yo! ¡No conozco este lugar!

- ¡Qué coñazo! ¡Quiero comer!

En ese instante, Chopper en su modo de reno corredor, siente un aroma de personas y llega a la conclusión que se estaban acercando a una aldea y dice:

- ¡Luffy, parece que estamos cerca de una aldea! ¡Justo al frente!

Luffy corría y saltaba de emoción, y Usopp se incorporaba al lado de este, gritando de alegría a causa de poder llegar.

- ¡Sí, por fin descanso y algo de comida!

- ¡Bien, déjamelo a mí, Usopp! ¡COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Estos corrían con gran velocidad y asomándose en una colina, ven la aldea cercana, y estos se alegran, entrando directamente a ella. Todos pasaban en las calles del pueblo y eran vistos como personas normales. Usopp se sorprende y dice:

- ¿Cómo es que no nos han mirado extraños?

Sanji caminaba al lado de Nami y hablaba:

- Porque lucimos como ellos… según lo que ven, tú eres un campesino cualquiera y yo…

Mientras decía esto, comenzaba a brillar de emoción y, revoloteaba al lado de Nami, exponiendo como un idiota:

- ¡Soy un caballero, amante de las reinas antológicas!

Franky se mira y recuerda que andaban en tangas, y se reía diciendo:

- Lo lamento por ti, idiota… pero yo luzco ¡Súper!

Al cual terminando de revolotear, Sanji se enoja y le grita a Franky al oído apuntándole con el dedo, fuera de sus cabales.

- ¡Tú solo eres un pervertido, hombre de hojalata!

- ¿Pervertido?

Franky sonríe y hace su pose habitual de los antebrazos juntos, y grita al aire diciendo:

- Gracias por tu halago, esta semana me siento… ¡SUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEER!

- ¡No te estaba elogiando, desgraciado!

Brook se reía junto con Luffy, y explicaban:

- ¿Qué importa cómo nos veamos? Igualmente somos como ellos.

- Sí, pero yo soy un monje… un monje que no tiene cuerpo, porque soy solo huesos… ¡Yo ho ho ho!

Nami se lleva la mano en la cara y se lamenta de andar con una manada de perdedores, diciendo:

- ¿Cómo me pude andar con todos estos idiotas? Extraño a Robin.

Viendo una taberna, Luffy y Brook sienten el olor a la carne asada y a la comida, y deciden que tenían que entrar, pero Nami les detiene, interponiéndose en sus caminos.

- No creo que eso sea sugerente.

Luffy se rasca la cabeza, y le refuta a su navegante su actitud.

- Nami, ¿Qué sucede? Tenemos hambre y queremos comer.

- Luffy, no me parece adecuado…

Acto seguido, se dirige al resto de la tripulación y expresa:

- Recuerden muy bien, somos criminales buscados en el reino de Yrlyg… no podemos pasar desapercibidos por cualquiera aldea adyacente a este reino, y por si fuese poco, ya reconocen a Franky y a Chopper… recemos porque Zoro y Robin no sean descubiertos por los mismos.

Sanji expele el humo de su cigarro, y mira hacia el cielo, apoyando la misma línea de pensamiento de Nami.

- Nami san tiene razón, Luffy… estamos cansados y armar jaleos en cualquier lado, es un riesgo que tenemos que evitarnos, y evitárselos al cabeza de alga y a Robin chan.

- Luffy, escondámonos en una posada y descansemos por esta noche… además, hay dragones sobrevolando todo este territorio y estamos en peligro inminente por esto.

Oyendo las suplicas de sus nakamas, Luffy baja la mirada y entra en silencio a la taberna, seguido del resto. Luffy parecía buscar al tabernero y sentándose en la barra, coloca una mano en la mesa, diciendo:

- Oi, tío de la taberna… necesitamos unas habitaciones, para descansar.

El tabernero, mientras limpiaba unos tarros, detalló la cara de Luffy y le respondió:

- Jamás había visto a alguien como tú… bien, solo tengo tres habitaciones disponibles.

- Bien, no las apañaremos.

Nami y los demás se sorprenden por la actitud reservada de Luffy después de haber recibido las llaves. Usopp se lleva la mano a su mentón, a modo de análisis, preguntándose detalles minuciosos de su capitán.

- No puedo creer que Luffy, haya hecho caso y sugerencia a todo lo que dijeron Nami y Sanji… es sorprendente.

Al cual Sanji al lado de Nami, dijo:

- Es que Nami swan es muy inteligente y yo… también.

- Que idiota.

Estos caminaban en dirección hacia donde estaba Luffy, que luego de haber pagado las habitaciones, recibió las llaves y antes de dirigirse a las habitaciones, se detiene. Sanji y Nami extienden sus manos, deteniendo al resto, esperando a ver qué haría Luffy.

- ¿Por qué se detuvo?

- No lo sé… ¿Qué hará?

Y Luffy, acercándose al tabernero, coloca una mano en la mesa, sin levantar la cara, listo para decir algo que lo inquietaba.

- Oi, tío de la taberna… una cosa más…

Todos los sombreros de paja, miraron detenidos a Luffy y este pronto levantó la mirada, produciéndole algo de incertidumbre al mismo tabernero, que luego de un silencio, Luffy muestra su cara de enojado, y sorprende a todos, diciendo:

- ¡QUIERO CARNEEEEE!

El suelo se retumbó por la caída de cada uno de los sombreros de paja, quienes no daban crédito a lo que escucharon. Ya siendo media noche, en una habitación estaba durmiendo Nami, en otra estaba Luffy, Franky, Chopper y en la otra, Sanji, Usopp y Brook. Estos tres últimos dormían sin ninguna preocupación, esperando que todo terminase y que amaneciese, pero Franky y Chopper permanecían despiertos, relatando a Luffy todo lo acontecido.

- Así mismo es… todos llegamos a la conclusión que ese Kulkodar, es un rey poderoso.

- Pudo predestinar los movimientos de Zoro, y lo noqueó de un solo golpe… alguien así es muy poderoso.

- Y me preocupa lo que puedan pasarle a estos dos.

Luffy, seguía escuchando este relato y comiendo grandes trozos de carne asada, y con la boca llena, trataba de hablar pero decía falacias sin sentido.

- ¿Y como ef que Fodo y Dobin pudiedon efcapad con uftedef fin ningún pgofema?

Chopper comprendió un poco lo que preguntó Luffy, resumiendo las palabras, y miró al suelo con mucho pesar.

- Escapamos, porque Franky y Zoro entraron en la habitación, y salimos expedidos por el Tatsu Maki de Zoro… el rey no se esperaba eso y al huir del reino, nos dimos cuenta que el ejército de este rey es innumerable.

Franky interrumpe y se da cuenta que su cabello caía a su cara por falta de cola, lamentándose de esto.

- Maldición, sin mi cola, no podré ponerme Súper… necesitaré los suministros que dejé en el Sunny.

- Pero volviendo al tema, lo demás que se pudo descubrir de este lugar, es por Robin… ella tiene más información que nosotros.

Terminando de escuchar el relato, Luffy engulle el último resto de comida, y se acomoda el sombrero, diciendo:

- Chicos, tenemos un enemigo muy peligroso… si es verdad lo que dicen, esa técnica del mantra es un coñazo, pero regresando con Ravenya, buscaremos explicar unas dudas… me hubiese gustado que Zoro y Robin, estuviesen aquí, pero al no estar, todo se pone un poco complicado.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Franky y Chopper se miran el uno con el otro y luego bajan la mirada, a causa de cómo se sentían por haberse separado de estos otros dos.

Pasada la hora, todos dormían tranquilos. La oscuridad y el silencio hacían el trabajo nocturno. Afuera de la aldea, se escucharon los sonidos de unos cascos de caballos que se aproximaban a la aldea. Eran soldados de Yrlyg, quienes bajo la orden de Kulkodar, salieron con la misión de matar a los sombreros de paja. Uno de ellos quien los comandaba, miró hacia atrás y sacó su espada apuntando al frente. De inmediato todos los caballeros se dirigieron a la aldea y entraron, rodeándole por fuera al mismo tiempo.

Lo habían hecho de manera tan silenciosa, que nadie se enteraba que estaban siendo rodeados por enemigos, y en la taberna que dormían los sombreros de paja, ninguno de ellos se percataban de lo que ocurría. Los soldados cruzaban las calles y estaban por ocupar todas las cabañas y edificaciones, más al ocurrir esto, Usopp sentía ganas de ir a orinar, y se levanta, moviendo a Sanji:

- Sanji… quiero ir a orinar.

Sanji roncaba con su boca abierta a las anchas, por el cual la burbuja de su nariz se rompe, abriendo sus ojos.

- Bah, puedes ir tú solito.

- Pero… no quiero ir a orinar solo… este lugar es desconocido.

- Dile a Brook si quiere.

Usopp se impacienta y va a despertar a Brook, sacudiéndole.

- ¿Qué sucede Usopp?

- Brook, tengo ganas de orinar… acompáñame.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no conozco este lugar y justo ahora tengo la enfermedad de _no-poder-ir-a-orinar-solo._

De inmediato Brook se levanta, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de la cual dormían estos dos. Caminando por el pasillo, ambos se dirigen hacia afuera de la taberna, y estos no se dan cuenta que al salir, los soldados de Yrlyg, les habían visto. Usopp se coloca detrás de la taberna a orinar, y Brook le dice:

- Me pregunto… ¿Alguna vez podré sentir deseos de orinar así como todos los demás?

- ¿Qué dices?

- No, pero claro, si yo no tengo…

- ¡NO LO DIGAS, ESTÚPIDO!

Habiendo alzado la voz, unos soldados se asoman ante ellos y se preparan para atacarle. Usopp se llenó de miedo y alzó sus manos, mientras orinaba a sus anchas, mojando a los soldados quienes se retiraban para no ser mojados. Usopp se sorprende de esto y se guarda su hombría, para luego alzar sus manos al aire, gritando en voz alta:

- ¡Hah! ¡A que no se esperaban esa técnica del gran capitán Usopp!

Los soldados se sacaron sus yelmos y desenvainaron sus espadas.

- Maldito mocoso, preparaos para morir.

- Os cortaremos en pedazos.

Usopp corrió a esconderse detrás de Brook, para no ser herido, por el cual el músico de los sombreros de paja, se sacaba la toga de la cabeza y prepara su bastón haciéndoles frente y derribándolos a todos. Usopp, miró hacia arriba en las ventanas y gritó a sus nakamas, advirtiéndoles de la presencia de enemigos.

- ¡Oi, chicos! ¡Estamos rodeados de enemigos!

Los aldeanos se dieron cuenta de la invasión, y los guerreros de Yrlyg, no tuvieron más opción que atacar en seguida. Los aldeanos salían de sus casas armados, enfrentándose a estos soldados, mientras que Luffy y los demás se habían asomado por las ventanas, viendo esta batalla.

- No puede ser… Luffy, tenemos que luchar.

- ¡Bien, déjamelos a mí! ¡Les patearemos el culo a todos!

Luffy, Franky y Chopper descendieron hacia el campo de batalla, luchando contra los incontables soldados. Sanji dentro de la taberna, se asomaba a la habitación de Nami y al abrir la puerta, ve que dos soldados estaban a punto de traspasarla mientras dormía.

- ¡Oi, par de cabrones! ¡Si se mueven a dañar a esa bella dama, les rebanaré en trocitos pequeños, asándolos hasta que queden marinados!

Los soldados cambiaron su objetivo y se dispusieron a atacar a Sanji, al cual este les recibe, expidiéndolos por las ventanas. Nami se despierta y al ver a Sanji a su lado, le pregunta:

- Sanji kun, ¿Qué sucede?

- Nami san… estamos siendo invadidos, Luffy y los demás están luchando abajo.

- Tenemos que ir con ellos.

- Pero Nami san… son soldados armados y peligrosos.

- Es aun mejor.

Nami se levanta y se va con Sanji hacia el campo de batalla. Usopp sentado en los hombros de Franky, se alzaba para apuntar a todos los arqueros que disparaban a los pobladores, arrojándoles sus técnicas de francotirador.

- ¡Hissatsu Kemuri Boshi!

Muchas de estas municiones fueron disparadas hacia todos los soldados enemigos, y Franky sosteniendo a Usopp en sus hombros, abría su mano izquierda, preparándose para atacar.

- ¡Weapons Left!

El que comandaba a estos soldados de Yrlyg, percibió las habilidades de los sombreros de paja, llamándole la atención. Uno de sus oficiales, le pregunta:

- Señor, ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

- Atacadles… ¡Matadles!

Luffy, veía como cambiaron sus objetivos y todos se centraron en querer atacarlos a ellos.

- Gomu Gomu no… ¡Gatling Gun!

Nuevamente los soldados salían expedidos por los aires, gracias a la técnica de Luffy. Al mismo instante, una nube negra de tamaño enorme. Chopper y Usopp vieron esto y dijeron el uno con el otro:

- Esto no es bueno.

- Todos nosotros tenemos armaduras de hierro… nos afectará.

- ¡Vámonos!

Luffy alzaba su mirada al aire y se dispuso a esconderse para no ser atacado, y al techo de una de las edificaciones, estaba Nami junto con Sanji.

- Creo que todos se han resguardado, Nami san.

- Bien, ahora me toca.

Nami alza su Clima Tact, gritando en voz alta:

- ¡Thunderbolt Tempo!

Una tormenta se desató en toda la aldea, electrocutando a muchos soldados de Yrlyg y algunos aldeanos armados. Habiendo parado la tormenta creada por la navegante de los sombreros de paja, Luffy y los demás se abren camino y se asoman por las calles.

- Uff, menos mal… eso estuvo cerca de que nos electrocutaran.

Usopp se asoma entre unos escombros, mostrándose un chichón en su cabeza, golpeando a Luffy en la cabeza de manera graciosa.

- ¡A ti no te hace nada porque eres de goma, so capullo!

- Es verdad.

Y en medio de las risas, Franky sale de entre los escombros con Chopper y con Brook en sus manos, riéndose de igual manera que Luffy, agradeciéndole por la misma condición.

- Bah, pero al menos Nami estuvo "Súper" con todo lo que hizo… así mola más.

Uno de los aldeanos, se levanta del suelo con su espada y un pequeño grupo de guerreros, dispuestos a atacar a Luffy. El capitán de los sombreros de paja voltea hacia ellos, y les pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Nos van a atacar?

A lo que el aldeano armado, le responde diciendo:

- No se quienes seáis vosotros… pero esta es nuestra aldea y no queremos que vosotros nos la arrebatéis.

- ¿Eh? No seas capullo, no me interesa un cuerno esta aldea… estos eran soldados enemigos y yo solo les he pateado el culo, al igual como haremos con el rey tío ese de los dragones.

Oyendo esto, el aldeano se llenó de sorpresa y permaneció en silencio por un rato. Sanji desciende del techo con Nami en sus brazos, y hacen formación al igual que los demás sombreros de paja. Los demás aldeanos armados se vieron el uno con el otro y estuvieron de acuerdo en bajar las armas. Luffy se sorprende y se rasca la cabeza.

- Entonces, ¿Ya no nos van a atacar?

Al cual el aldeano, cerró sus ojos y musitó:

- ¿Para qué? Vosotros sois enemigos de Kulkodar, y quien sea enemigo de ese sádico rey, es nuestro amigo.

Pero de pronto a la lejanía, Usopp percibe que algo volaba en los aires y al mismo tiempo escupía fuego.

- ¡Un dragón se acerca!

Los sombreros de paja vieron al dragón venir y escupir fuego por toda la aldea, incendiándola. Luffy se iba a preparar para atacar, pero el aldeano le detiene diciéndole:

- ¡No, vosotros tenéis que salir de aquí!

- ¿Por qué? Ustedes no pueden contra ellos.

- Pero es mejor que salgáis de aquí con vida… no es la primera vez que somos amenazados por estos dragones que incineran todo… además, si vosotros tan fuertes que sois, como enemigos de Kulkodar sois declarados, entonces sois nuestra esperanza… ¡Rápido, marcharos de aquí!

Luffy no tuvo más opción, viendo como este dragón quemaba todo a su paso. Nami se le acerca y le sostiene del brazo, muy preocupada.

- Luffy, vámonos… tenemos que salir de aquí.

- Entiendo.

Los sombreros de paja se disponen a huir de esa aldea, para salvarse ellos de los ataques del dragón. Ya estando a la lejanía, Luffy y los demás se detienen muy preocupados por todo lo que había a su alrededor, y vieron asustados como aparecían otros dos dragones más, incinerando la aldea. Dando a todos los aldeanos como muertos, Luffy se enojó mucho más y gritó:

- ¡Chicos, hacia Limlyg! ¡Ahora!

Todos y cada uno de ellos, sintieron lo mismo y se dispusieron a correr hacia el reino de Limlyg, alejándose de esta llamarada infernal que proporcionaban los dragones.

Por otro lado, en pleno bosque retirado de la presencia de los demás sombreros de paja, ya casi siendo de noche, Zoro continuaba en la orilla del lago, junto con la inconsciente Robin. Parecía que haber durado mucho tiempo sumergida en el lago le había hecho perder el conocimiento y no había despertado desde entonces. Tratando de conseguir troncos, Zoro se esforzaba por hacer una fogata que no le salía muy bien.

- Maldición, es difícil hacer esto cuando no veo casi nada en esta oscuridad.

Sujetando una roca, Zoro saca su Sandai e intenta raspar la roca para poder crear algo de chispas sobre los leños, y así mismo, pudo haberlo creado y mientras se secaba su sudor, se alegraba de este alivio en medio del calor.

- Ah, menos mal… sabía que no podía ser difícil de hacerlo.

En ese instante, Zoro junta más leña a la fogata y acerca a Robin a las llamas para que no se resfríe. Mirando el cielo, se frota los brazos, y musita:

- Ya me está dando frío… y quizá esta mujer necesite resguardarse de la misma.

Y echando un vistazo a su alrededor, Zoro intenta buscar hojas lo suficientemente grandes para abrigar a Robin, y solo encuentra unas cuantas ramas necesarias. Habiéndolas traído a la fogata, refunfuña exponiendo:

- Esta mujer ya debería despertarse… no soy un niñero.

Y para su sorpresa, los insectos de la zona se aproximaban hacia donde estaba Robin. Detalle que fue detectado por el cazador de piratas, que se apresuraba a espantarlos.

- ¿Insectos en esta zona? ¡Qué coñazo!

No paraban de llegar de toda clase de insectos carnívoros, que eran repelidos incansablemente por Zoro. Moviéndose de un lado a otro, ya le estaba fastidiando poder continuar haciendo esto, y con un movimiento de su espada, creó un viento que expidió a un enjambre de arañas.

Casi media hora le bastó para hacer esto, hasta que cansado se sienta a un lado de Robin, suspirando de alivio, diciendo:

- Que molestia que son estos insectos, al menos ya…

Y mirando que una araña pequeña estaba trepando el brazo derecho de Robin, Zoro se acercaba en silencio para poder espantarlo, pero el animalito travieso, se fue en dirección al escote de la arqueóloga. Zoro se detuvo muy nervioso, y pensaba dentro de sí mismo:

- "Maldición, no te vayas por ahí, maldita araña"

Zoro se dio cuenta que la araña se detuvo, pero no le complació el lugar en el cual se detuvo. La mandíbula se le iba abriendo poco a poco al darse cuenta que estaba entre los dos pechos de Robin. Así que Zoro moviendo la cabeza a los lados, consiguió dos pequeñas ramas, y las sostuvo como palillos chinos, sonriendo aliviado.

- Estas arañas de mierda, no son más listas que yo… apuesto que ni el jodido cocinero de mierda pudiese hacer esto con toda la concentración que yo puedo dar.

Dirigiendo los palillos hacia la araña en medio de los pechos de Robin, la sujeta con firmeza y la acerca a su rostro, susurrándole:

- Yo soy el mejor, araña de mierda.

En ese instante la echa al lago, dejando que se ahogue, y se recuesta de un tronco muy calmado, con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza, sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos.

- ¡Bah!, solo espero que la noche se acabe, no pienso seguir…

Mientras decía esto, abrió uno de sus ojos y se dio cuenta que otra araña estaba caminando por su muslo derecho, al cual sus ojos se sobresaltaron ante esta situación, tartamudeando:

- Cu… c… cuid… d… d… dándola… ¡No puede ser!

Zoro buscó los dos palillos y se fue acercando al área de los muslos de su nakama, y mientras le acercaba, una gota de moco se le estaba saliendo, y decía en su mente:

- "Menudo lugar al que te piensas ir"

Pero al acercar los palillos, la araña se sintió amenazada y se metió por debajo del vestido de Robin, probablemente llegando a donde todo hombre desearía poder llegar, y Zoro tenía esa oportunidad. Era obvio que eso no lo pensaba en su subconsciente, pero esta situación le hizo pensar en esa idea descabellada.

Los ojos de Zoro se salieron de su órbita, y de un modo gracioso y enojado, grita hacia Robin, expresándole su incomodidad.

- ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA MALTIDA VEZ, MUJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Prefería no hacer nada al respecto, total ese es su cuerpo y su problema, pero su preocupación acerca de que si esa araña era venenosa, le hacía cambiar de opinión. Zoro tomó impulso de su mente, y quitando las ramas que cubrían a Robin, acercó su mano hacia el vestido de ella, y lo sujetó, completamente nervioso y tembloroso, ya que jamás se esperaba que esto le pasara.

Cuidadosamente, fue levantando el vestido, pero temía que Robin se despertase en esa situación y quizá este quedaría como un pervertido y un inicuo, así que tomando la Wado, Zoro la acercó al vestido de la voluptuosa arqueóloga, y se preparaba para cortarlo y así tener más acceso a encontrar ese maldito animal que le causaba esas molestias. Secándose el sudor de su frente, Zoro se veía cortando el vestido desde las faldas hasta en escote, pensando dentro de sí mismo:

- "¿Cómo fue que llegué a esto?"

Mientras estaba cortando, Zoro percibió que Robin no poseía brassier y sus pechos estaban al aire libre. Los ojos sorpresivos del cazador de pirata le hicieron ver un paraíso privado que hasta el más fuerte pagaría lo que fuese para poder contemplar. Al instante, la sangre de Zoro parecía salírsele por la nariz, y con su mano izquierda, se apretó la nariz, susurrando:

- Demonios… ¡No tiene nada puesto arriba!

Y ahí estaba la araña. Detenida en el ombligo de la arqueóloga, buscando moverse hacia otra dirección. Zoro buscó los palillos, pero se tuvo que sostener su nariz para que no sangrase delante de Robin. Acercando los palillos hacia la araña, se detenía contemplando las panties que Robin usaba, nervioso de poder estar cerca de una mujer desnuda, quizá siendo la primera y única vez que podía tener, y pensaba dentro de sí mismo:

- "No te muevas… no te muevas… no te muevas, maldita araña"

En ese momento, la araña se mueve hacia abajo y Zoro la detiene con los palillos, justo antes de que llegase a "esa área en específica". Levantándola lejos de Robin, Zoro mira a la araña con odio y le insulta:

- Por tus molestias, esto es lo que tengo para ti.

Habiendo dicho esto, Zoro suelta a la araña en los aires y le proporciona una patada, arrojándola lejos de donde estaban ellos, y para su sorpresa, poco a poco la arqueóloga estaba reaccionando. Zoro vio que estaba casi desvestida, y se asusta susurrándose nuevamente:

- Va a despertar… ¡Esta desvestida!

Velozmente corrió a recoger más ramas, y las juntó, para luego recoger con los mismos palillos, el vestido rasgado de Robin, juntándolos y sosteniéndolos con las ramas, como si pensase que fuese un accidente. Luego de esto, Zoro vio que Robin no se despertó, de hecho, parecía que ella no sintió absolutamente nada al respecto, y este suspiro de alivio, y llegó a la decisión de cortar unos árboles a su alrededor, poniendo más fogatas.

- Con esto creo que será suficiente… ¡Que fastidio!

De pronto un ruido se escuchó cerca de unos árboles, y Zoro volteó la mirada hacia una dirección, sosteniendo su Shusui en su mano derecha. En ese instante, Zoro se dio cuenta que se trataba de un jabalí que se había acercado por causa de las fogatas, y permanecía viendo a Zoro, lo cual este sonriendo de alivio, se dijo:

- Solucionado nuestro segundo problema.

A la media hora, Zoro ya estaba asando el jabalí, y esperando a que la noche terminase. Se veía cansado y amedrentado, a causa de pasar la noche desvelado ante la posibilidad de encontrase con enemigos y por causa de Robin y los desventurados insectos.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que se hizo un silencio a su alrededor, y una brisa se movía a su alrededor, pronunciando un lenguaje extraño.

- "Hoital dâgalûr-obu, ¿Mash kulat zam krakat ash alai zash lab, gratug riithrat-ob-izish? Gimb ta-izish agh glim-sha-izish… ghung nar, gratub-izg lab-u zash ash ziimûrz"

Que traducido al español es:

- "El cazador de demonios, ¿Qué es lo que hace un animal como vos, pensando huir de mí? Encontradme y pelead conmigo… si no, os consideraré como un cobarde"

Zoro nunca había escuchado este lenguaje en toda su vida, pero su instinto de espadachín le había revelado el significado de eso, sin saberlo. Manteniéndose alerta, Zoro solo pudo manifestar:

- Te encontraré, maldito Kulkodar… haré que pagues por querer asesinarnos.


	15. La Habitacion de los Secretos

En los bosques cercanos a las cuevas de Hor-shan, Zoro continuaba con la espera para poder continuar moviéndose hacia Luffy y los demás. Suponía que todos ellos ya estarían en Limlyg y que necesitaba de Robin para que los guíe, pero se molestaba por el hecho de estarse retrasando en su camino.

Permanecía sentado, viendo como estaba amaneciendo, haciendo el sacrificio de no poder dormir en toda la noche, siendo uno de los nakamas más perezosos y dormilones. Las fogatas seguían encendidas, el jabalí se asaba lentamente y esperaba que Robin pudiese despertar, para poder comer con ella y continuar con el viaje.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Y esta mujer cuando piensa despertar?

Continuaba refunfuñando, pero al mismo tiempo se acordaba de la voz que escuchó en el andar del viento, y cambió su mirada en forma demente, expresando con su ira:

- Juro que encontraré a ese desgraciado… y le haré pagar por subestimarme… nadie me ataca por la espalda.

Zoro recuerda ese fragmento en el que estaba en Yrlyg, y en defensa de Robin, Zoro había atacado al rey Kulkodar, y este le evadió para luego golpearle por la espalda. Volviendo en sí, apretaba más fuerte la empuñadura de una de sus katanas, y suspiraba vívidamente.

Finalmente, estaba amaneciendo y el sol se asomaba. Cuando de momento, Robin comenzaba a mover sus dedos y lentamente abría sus parpados. Estando despierta completamente, se sienta en el suelo y ve las hojas que le cubrían y la fogata que estaba asando lentamente a un jabalí. Casi sorprendida de lo que pasaba, se dijo a sí misma:

- ¿Eh? ¿En dónde estoy?

Viendo la laguna detrás de ella, se acordó del momento en que saltó junto con Zoro, salvándose de poder ahogarse. Suspirando a sí misma, Robin se dijo nuevamente:

- Claro… el señor espadachín me salvó la vida, pero…

Volviendo su mirada al bosque, se preguntó:

- ¿En donde se ha metido este chico?

Las aguas del mar prontamente se agitaron, creando unas burbujas grandes, al cual dieron asomo a una serpiente marina de tamaño descomunal. Robin voltea hacia atrás y justo antes de cruzarse los brazos para atacar, se escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

- Santoryu:…

Robin voltea hacia atrás y aparece Zoro, que corre velozmente hacia la serpiente con una de sus técnicas más usadas.

- ¡Oni Giri!

La serpiente se cortó en pedazos, y Zoro cayó en el lago, para luego salir nuevamente de él. Robin lo ve y se sorprende, diciéndole:

- Señor espadachín… menos mal que estás bien.

Zoro se envainaba sus katanas y se golpeaba a un lado de la cabeza, sacándose del agua de los oídos, manteniendo su rostro molesto por estar espantando a las bestias, bichos y molestias durante toda la noche.

- Eh… por fin has despertado. Ha sido una noche muy larga.

- Ya me lo imagino. Gracias por mantenerme a salvo.

- No me lo agradezcas, ya me estaba incomodando tener que echar fuera a cualquier porquería que se te quisiese acercar.

Dicho esto, Zoro se sienta en frente de la fogata, sacudiéndose el agua de su cabeza y examinaba el jabalí. Robin estaba inexpresiva con su vista fija hacia Zoro, y este le interrumpe en sus pensamientos.

- Oi, me imagino que debes de tener hambre… conseguí este jabalí cerca de por aquí, y ya debe de estar al punto.

- ¿Un jabalí?

- Sí, sé que no se me da cocinando como el cocinero pervertido ese, pero al menos hambre no pasaremos… ¿Te apetece?

Robin no daba crédito a toda la amabilidad que Zoro le correspondía, y parpadeaba asombrada por esto. Zoro volteó su mirada hacia ella y su silencio le incomodaba.

- ¿Qué sucede mujer? ¿No quieres?

Y nuevamente, Robin le mostró una sonrisa transparente, prístina y cautivante como la primera vez que se la demostró. El rostro de Zoro desvió su mirada hacia la antorcha, ya que esta sensación le hacía incomodarse por tener también las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Sí, me encantaría, señor espadachín.

Pasado el rato, Zoro había cortado el animal asado y con una de sus katanas, le pasaba un trozo de carne a Robin, exponiendo:

- Espero que sea de tu agrado… es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- No es molestia.

- Bien, que aproveches.

Extendiendo sus manos hacia la katana de Zoro, Robin se suelta las ramas y el vestido se le estaba abriendo. Zoro ve de reojo este detalle, y se queda en silencio, con su vista fuera de cauce. Robin percibe esto, y bajando la mirada, se sostiene el vestido con sus manos, frunciendo el ceño debido a esta condición que no se esperaba.

- ¿Pero como…?

Lentamente Robin alzaba la cabeza hacia Zoro y Zoro sentía como se atragantaba, por temor a ser descubierto como el causante inicial del vestido roto. Tenía miedo de quedar como un pervertido fisgón. Lentamente desviando su mirada a un lado, escucha a la arqueóloga de los sombreros de paja preguntarle:

- ¿Cómo es que mi vestido está rasgado?

Listo. Zoro no tenía salida, era confesar lo que había hecho o ser avergonzado por la única mujer que le hacía sonrojar de ese modo, y quizá por ser avergonzado por todos sus nakamas, queriéndose propasar falsamente de ella. Moviendo su cabeza hacia ella, Zoro sudaba nervioso y cerró sus ojos, muy serio, explicando:

- No tengo la menor idea… creo que lo llevabas así cuando te saqué del lago.

- ¿Del lago?

- Sí, a lo mejor se rompió con los peñascos que hay en el fondo del lago.

- Será eso… pero es extraño…

Y ahí nuevamente, Robin bajaba su mirada hacia su vestido rasgado y Zoro sentía miedo porque pensaba que ya había sido descubierto.

- Que se rompa así justo en el medio de mis pechos hasta mi muslo derecho, es como si fuese sido roto con medida.

Zoro engulló su pedazo de carne a duras penas, y tartamudeaba:

- No… eso… eso es impo… imposible, Robin.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí.

Y para su sorpresa, Robin alza su mirada hacia Zoro, devolviéndole una sonrisa cándida, expresándole su agradecimiento.

- De todos modos, parece imposible… gracias por cuidar de mí, Zoro… has sido muy amable.

Zoro suspiró aliviado, y continuaba comiendo su pedazo de carne junto con ella, y recordó que le llamó pro su nombre. Dándose cuenta de lo ocurrido, la mente del cazador de piratas comenzaba a entretejer dudas y preguntas, pensando dentro de sí mismo:

- "Otra vez me llama por mi nombre" "No parece que se tramara algo, solo está siendo agradecida y yo quizá imagino muchas tonterías" "Al menos estoy aliviado de que pueda despertar y podamos continuar nuestro camino"

Llegando todos a la normalidad, Robin comía gustosamente y decía:

- Señor espadachín, esta carne está deliciosa… no como la del señor cocinero, pero te has esforzado muy bien.

Oyendo esto, Zoro alza su ceja y se dice a sí mismo.

- Ahora soy señor espadachín otra vez… ¡Maldición!

Mientras estos comían, se escucha nuevamente aquella voz en el viento que le había hablado a Zoro cuando estaba en meditación, y al mismo tiempo Robin escuchaba. Esta voz se hizo más evidente entre estos dos, y mientras el viento soplaba alrededor de ellos, un calor intermitente se apoderó del ambiente que les rodeaba. Esta voz se trataba de Kulkodar que les susurraba:

- "¡Zamal âmbalu! Krul narmokalu dok ghugut gratumu mog-izub-u… nar fauth latu kû, kordatar Roronoa Zoro, nar brusat lat drâgh mazauk-ob zamal gratat-izg nalmâdat za-ishi gunkh urrûrz… Krul latu kulubut sharalu nûrzum-izub-ob"

El cual traducido al español es:

- "¡Que románticos! Los dos amantes ya están atentos a mi voz… no esperéis mucho tiempo, espadachín Roronoa Zoro, no tenéis idea de la guerra que pienso desatar en este despreciable mundo… los dos seréis testigos de mi ira"

Zoro y Robin se alertaron al escuchar esto, y ambos se levantaron, prestos para enfrentarse a lo que sea que se les viniese en su camino. Zoro coloca sus manos en sus dos katanas disponibles, y dice a sí mismo:

- Esa es la voz del rey Kulkodar… ¡Maldito desgraciado!

Robin mira a su alrededor y mientras recordaba lo que había leído del libro que sustrajo de Yrlyg, analizó las palabras.

- Ese lenguaje es del reino de Yrlyg… ¿Cómo supiste que se trataba del rey Kulkodar?

- Ya me había hablado anteriormente, y supuse que solamente esa voz me la decían a mí.

- Pero es un lenguaje antiguo… ¿Cómo supiste lo que te decía?

- No lo sé, Robin… solo escucho y entiendo.

Envainando todas sus katanas, Zoro se prepara para irse con Robin a la llegada de Limlyg y a la búsqueda del resto de sus nakamas. Las horas pasaron en los valles cercanos del reino de Limlyg. Los dragones encendidos aun no se habían adentrado a las colinas sureñas, y todo permanecía intacto.

Luffy y los demás sombreros de paja, se apresuraban a la llegada de las cascadas que daban entrada al reino. Todos estaban desanimados y acongojados por ver como muchas personas murieron incineradas por los ataques draconianos. Se detuvieron en las cascadas y descansaban sentados en el suelo, desanimados por las palabras de Usopp, que decía:

- Esto es imposible… tres dragones incineraron esa aldea… nadie quedó vivo.

Sanji se enojó en gran manera y no podía fumar calmado por tanto rencor.

- Son dragones encendidos… tiene que ser obra de ese rey brujo del cual Chopper y Franky decían… ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Juro que les patearé el maldito culo a todos!

Franky se sentaba al lado de Chopper, y jadeaba del cansancio, diciéndole al renito triste y lloroso:

- Calma Chopper… no podíamos hacer nada contra esos dragones… son muchos y ni siquiera pudimos detenerlos.

Nami derrama lágrimas de tristeza y grita a sus nakamas, reprochándoles por sus reacciones:

- ¡No puedo creer que ustedes estén diciendo todo esto! ¡Nos hemos enfrentado a peligros mayores en toda nuestra travesía! ¿Cómo pueden ser todos tan débiles? ¿Cómo pudimos dejar que esto nos pasara? ¡Somos todos unos cobardes! ¡Unos cobardes! ¡Cobardes!

De pronto, Luffy se dirige hacia Nami y la sostiene de los brazos, y le grita delante de todos, haciendo que reaccionase:

- ¡NAMI, CÁLLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Todos y cada uno de los sombreros de paja, se asombraron por la reacción de Luffy ante Nami, sobre todo Sanji, quien sentía deseos de patearle la cara a Luffy por gritarle a su propia nakama, hasta que es sujetado por Franky del brazo, impidiéndole que hiciese algo.

- ¡Ya basta de tus quejas! ¡No me interesa por qué nos hemos involucrado en esto y no era lo que yo quería al igual que tú! ¡Pero aquí estamos y hemos visto como esto ha ocurrido, lo vimos en Ennies Lobby y esta vez no es más fácil que aquella, porque aquí nos enfrentamos a un enemigo muy poderoso que manipula "dragones mitológicos"! ¿Crees que es fácil para todos nosotros también?

Nami mordía sus labios, mientras arqueaba sus ojos, evitando llorar a gritos. Luffy le veía fijamente sus ojos y al mismo tiempo decía para que ella y todos escuchasen sus palabras.

- Es una pena que hayan muerto, y no solucionaremos nada, aquí culpándonos el uno con el otro… no conocemos al enemigo y si vamos a luchar contra ellos, solo hay una forma de hacerlo… sé que es difícil ver morir personas, pero aquí no tenemos por qué lamentarnos, los aldeanos sabían que morirían por una causa, y esa causa era para que nosotros viviésemos… tenemos que ver como lucharemos contra ellos, y te juro Nami, que acabaré con ese rey desgraciado.

Oyendo esto, Nami se echa a llorar y se cae de rodillas al suelo. Sanji se calma y Franky le suelta. Todos los sombreros de paja se mantenían calmándose en medio de la desesperación, por el cual al mismo instante, Luffy se acomoda su sombrero, expresándoles a sus nakamas:

- Ahora, entremos… tenemos que hablar con Ravenya, y quiero que me explique todo lo que no sabemos aun.

Todos y cada uno de ellos entraron a la cascada, a excepción de Sanji y Nami. El cocinero terminaba de encender otro cigarro y se dirigió hacia Nami, para ayudarle a levantarse, y extendiéndole la mano, Sanji le dice:

- Nami san… ven, entremos.

Nami alza su mirada y se enjuga sus lágrimas, levantándose junto con Sanji.

- ¿Crees que valga la pena que veamos todo esto, Sanji kun?

- No lo sabremos nunca Nami san… pero no al igual que todos, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, viendo como este rey consume todo a su paso… pero tenemos que ser fuertes, Luffy tiene razón.

- Está bien…

Y mostrándose sonriente, Nami camina hacia la cascada.

- Sanji kun, entremos.

- ¡Sí, Nami swaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

El reino abría las puertas nuevamente a los sombreros de paja, quienes entraban en silencio y con mucha tensión en sus rostros. Los aldeanos parecían temerles por la extraña actitud que habían tomado, y le fue informada a la reina Ravenya la llegada de ellos. Descendiendo hacia la entrada de su palacio, los detalla muy serios y cambia su semblante, diciéndose a sí misma:

- ¿Qué sucedió? Mi señor Luffy, no se ve muy contento.

Los guardias cerraron las puertas del palacio, y permanecieron atentos a lo que pasaba. Los sombreros de paja se detienen en los escalones de abajo, y Luffy ascendía solo hacia la reina, la cual no paraba de preguntarse por que esta actitud.

- Mi señor Luffy… ¿Habéis llegado bien?

Al cual Luffy, sin alzar su mirada hacia ella, percibiéndose un ambiente de molestia, le responde:

- No, al decir verdad, nuestro viaje solo nos trajo muchos problemas más.

- ¿A qué os referís?

- Tenemos que hablar en privado y lejos de todos tus servidores… solamente tú, mis nakamas y yo.

La reina percibió incomodidad y molestia por parte de Luffy, sin tener más opción, hizo salir a todos los servidores de su aposento, y se encerró con Luffy y sus nakamas. Todos estos, les expusieron lo acontecido en sus travesías, siguiendo los testimonios de Franky y de Chopper. La reina permanecía de espaldas a ellos, viendo por una ventana y se mostraba muy triste.

- Kulkodar… nuevamente habéis hecho sufrir a mi gente.

Franky se recargaba de cola en su abdomen, y mientras su cabello se reponía en su lugar, se sentaba en la mesa empinándose su siguiente botella de cola fría.

- Eso no es todo, Ravenya sama…

Oyendo esto, Ravenya voltea hacia Franky y le interrumpe preguntándole:

- ¿Acaso hay más con este sufrimiento?

- No sé qué clase de sufrimiento sea el que vives, pero estando el Yrlyg, comprobamos que este reino fue antes uno solo.

Los sombreros de paja se maravillaron al escuchar estas palabras de Franky, la cual hicieron que se tensionara. Franky se alza sus lentes, y sonríe sarcásticamente.

- ¿No me digáis que esperabas que ninguno de nosotros lo iba a descubrir? Tú sabías que siendo este un solo reino, la guerra que se desataba era porque Kulkodar vino a arrebatarte todo con su enorme poder… y estoy seguro que les hiciste enfrentarse a todos mis nakamas con ese terrible poder… ¿Kulkodar, es usuario de una fruta del diablo?

Todos y cada uno de los sombreros de paja, esperaban nerviosos la respuesta de la reina, la cual suspirando con mucho temor y temblor, les suplicó diciendo:

- Mi señor Luffy… por favor, acompañadme junto con el resto de vuestros nakamas.

La reina se dirigía detrás de su trono, y abrió una puerta que tenía un camino encendido. Luffy miró a sus nakamas en silencio, y les hizo a entender que le siguieran. Luffy entró caminando al lado de Ravenya, preguntándole:

- ¿Hacia dónde nos llevas, Ravenya? ¿Qué es todo esto?

Al cual ella manteniendo su rostro de preocupación como lo tuvo desde que aconteció lo de las incineraciones, le respondió suave y dulcemente:

- Solo seguidme, por favor.

Pasados los minutos en que los sombreros de paja caminaron por el pasillo, se toparon con una puerta de piedra que les obstruía el paso. Ravenya la ve y extiende sus manos hacia ella, diciendo en un lenguaje más extraño que el de Kulkodar, pronunciando:

- "Annon brûn, edro hi amenn, fend lhuig, lasto beth lamenn"

El cual su traducción es:

- "Puerta antigua, abríos para nosotros, umbral de los dragones, escucha la palabra de mi lengua"

En inmediatamente, la puerta fue haciendo un temblor, abriéndose ante los ojos de los sombreros de paja, quienes estaban todos impactados. Ravenya voltea hacia Luffy y ve que estaba al lado de Chopper, ambos con ojos estrellados y con las lenguas afueras, maravillados por lo que hizo la reina.

- ¡La puerta se abrió sola! ¡Como mola, es lo mejor!

- ¡La puerta se abrió sola! ¡Como mola, es lo mejor!

Ravenya se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la habitación oscura, y viendo a su alrededor, volvió a alzar las manos al aire, diciendo nuevamente en la lengua que había pronunciado:

- "¡Lacho calad, drego morn!"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "¡Se encienda el día, huya la noche!"

Y en cuestión de segundos, en las paredes de la habitación secreta, una llama azul fue reapareciendo de las manos de Ravenya, y fue dispersándose en separadas llamas que se dirigían a antorchas insertadas en las paredes de la gran habitación, mostrándola como una especie de biblioteca antigua de pergaminos, que rodeaban a un pilar del tamaño de Brook.

Todos los sombreros de paja se maravillaron de esto, salvo Usopp que se escondía detrás de Franky por miedo. Luffy y Chopper babeaban de emoción, y Nami y Sanji no se creían todo lo que estaban viendo. Ravenya voltea hacia ellos, mostrándoles sus ojos azules brillantes, como si fuese una diosa.

- Os presento, la cámara de los secretos, amigos míos.

Luffy camina sorprendido por todo el lugar, y Nami sonríe complacida y sorprendida al mismo tiempo, expresando su sorpresa:

- Esto es genial… es fabuloso.

Y a su lado, el capitán sorprendido, diciendo:

- No pensé ver esto en algún momento… ¡Que pasada!

- Sí que es fabuloso, pero… ¿Cómo es que pudiste crear este fuego?

Franky se levanta los lentes, sorprendido de igual manera que todos, y pregunta a la reina:

- ¿Acaso también podéis hacer magia como Kulkodar?

Al cual todos miraron a Ravenya, y esta baja la mirada con una sonrisa leve, susurrando una frase entre dientes.

- Así es… de hecho, soy tan poderosa como él.

- Ya veo, ¿Eres usuaria de una fruta del diablo, Ravenya sama?

- No, es solo magia.

Al instante, Sanji comienza a revolotear de emoción, con sus estupideces, gritando a todos lados, con corazoncitos en sus ojos.

- ¡Esa es mi Ravenya sama! ¡Siempre inteligente!

Dicho esto, se dirigió hacia la peña de en medio y dijo a los sombreros de paja:

- ¿Veis esto de acá?

Sanji se acerca a la peña junto con Nami y Brook, y estos tres la rodeaban, explicándose entre ellos mismos, unas teorías semejantes.

- Estos mismos caracteres son los que encontramos entre los cadáveres cuando nos perdimos.

- Claro que lo recuerdo, mis ojos casi se me salían de mi rostro, pero claro… ¡Yo no tengo ni ojos ni rostro!

- Idiota, las marcas rúnicas estaban en las armaduras, justo como la que tengo en mi coraza, pero…

Es entonces cuando estos tres llegaron a la misma conclusión, y voltearon hacia Ravenya, preguntándole al mismo tiempo:

- "¿Cómo es que están rostizados?"

Luffy se acordaba de lo que habían visto al ser separados, y Franky junto con Chopper se rascaban las cabezas, estando ambos confundidos por las preguntas de sus nakamas. Ravenya no tuvo más opción que revelar lo que ellos le estaban preguntando:

- Eso que visteis fue un campo de batalla, hace tres años atrás… los huesos estaban carbonizados, y con las armaduras casi derretidas… todo gracias a él.

Oyendo esto, Luffy voltea hacia Ravenya y le pregunta:

- ¿Gracias a quien?

- Gracias a Kulkodar.

Todos se sorprendieron con esta noticia aciaga. Ravenya descendía su mirada con mucho miedo y se abrazaba a sí misma, continuando con el relato.

- Nos hemos enfrentado por años por Kulkodar, desde que él llegó a este lugar, hace muchos años atrás… conquistó, incineró y llegó a reunir ejércitos terribles, y todo debido a su habilidad en batalla.

- ¿Y con habilidad en batalla, te refieres a una fruta del diablo?

- No lo sé, nunca lo he visto usar eso que ustedes llaman… probablemente tenga magia al igual que yo y pueda controlar a los dragones como solo él lo hace.

En ese instante, Sanji caminaba hacia Ravenya y expelía el humo de su cigarro, preguntándole:

- Por eso es que los cadáveres que vimos, estaban todos rostizados… ¿No es así? ¿Todos fueron quemados por causa de los dragones de Kulkodar…?

Y mostrando sus ojos de misterio, Sanji mira profundamente a Ravenya, diciéndole:

- ¿O fue el mismísimo Kulkodar?

La reina abrió sus ojos de manera sorpresiva ante todos, y cada uno de los sombreros de paja descubrió que todo se trataba de Kulkodar. Sanji se echó para atrás y Brook llegó a sentir curiosidad ante todo lo que estaba escrito en la roca, y preguntó:

- Ravenya sama… ¿Qué es todo lo que dice en esa roca? ¿Podría traducirnos lo que hay en esa escritura?

Reponiéndose de su sorpresa, los ojos de Ravenya dejaron de ser brillantes y sonríe amablemente ante el esqueleto, dirigiéndose a la peña.

- Claro, lo haré por vosotros… esto está escrito en el lenguaje que Kulkodar usa.

- ¿Por qué de ese lenguaje?

- Este era una piedra que él no quería que nadie la viese… lo que esconde en sus escrituras es algo que a mí me sorprendió ya que aquí está lo que él teme que sea descubierto.

- ¿Puede ser una estrategia para derrotarle o qué?

- Es más que eso… es una escritura que por tal razón, no deseaba que nadie la viese… se la arrebatamos de su reino y aquí la trajimos.

Sanji expira el humo de su cigarro y dice:

- ¿Qué es lo que dice?

Cada uno de los sombreros de paja estuvo atento a lo que iba a pronunciar Ravenya, la cual estaba extendiendo sus manos hacia la roca, cerrando sus ojos, como si se tratase de alguien que estuviese sintiendo los signos, y poco a poco musitaba:

- "Thaglût-ishiz zamal skaatuzut, mauku kulut gorûrzar snû tiilu amirz-shaz glimuz-izishu. Shakh kulkodar-obu, goth Yrlyg-ob, fauthat gratum-ishiz-tab fukaushu, nargzabat shakatrogat porandor-sha agh sundgat zam dâl ghugat… nar brus-izgu fauthum, kul-izgu drâghuzut durb-ishi-tab tîmûrz agh narshra kulat mazaukat ta-u" "Azg aarsh kuluzut-izgu paashat-dhog bûfat mauk-uz-izubu, naan narshra kulat paashûrz paashat-ob srinkhshaat amol kulug dhûzud azg shara, paashat ushdat azg ushtarak kulkodaru ghaash-ob kau porandor-izubu" "Ighaz-izgu âdhûd fauthum, nargzabug ghûlum-izubu naan shakhu zamal nokh atal-izishu âdhnuz, muluzut bo gunkh-izubu gunkh-u ul-ob, agh nokh mub kulat-izgu âdhûndu. ¿Mirz paashat kau Kulkodar? Dhûzud tak amirzu nar ufurut matum-u, paashut drâghat kulkodar-uz… ghaashum D-ob, fauthat-izishu pran kordatar dûmpum"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "En los años que vinieron, los enemigos son más duros que los últimos con quienes nos enfrentamos. El maestro de los dragones, rey de Yrlyg, esconde en sus planes peligrosos, el querer acabar con el reino y conquistar lo que aun existe… no tenemos esperanza, estamos acabados con su terrible poder y nadie puede hacerle frente" "Un día estuvimos cerca de poder derrotar a nuestros enemigos, pero nadie es capaz de poder comprender como siendo un solo hombre, pueda dominar una hueste de dragones encendidos contra nuestro reino" "Nos escondemos en vano, deseando nuestro subsidio pero los héroes que una vez nos dejaron, viajaron lejos de nuestro mundo hacia el suyo, y una vez más estamos solos. ¿Quién puede contra Kulkodar? Solo aquellos que no temen a la muerte, pueden derribar a los dragones… la voluntad de la D, nos espera junto al espadachín del destino"

La reina les tradujo el contenido, y cada uno de ellos se maravilló con el contenido. Luffy no comprendía mucho lo que quiso decir las runas, pero su seriedad mostraba que se trataba de él. La reina voltea hacia ellos, y les pregunta con mucha curiosidad:

- Aquí se nombran dos cosas en específico… un espadachín, y alguien con una voluntad inquebrantable… ¿Quién de vosotros sois esos?

A cual Nami voltea hacia Luffy, explicándole a la reina:

- Quizá uno de ellos es Luffy, pero el otro estamos seguros que se trata de Zoro.

- ¿Habláis de vuestro otro nakama que aun no llega?

- Así es.

Sanji se enoja vívidamente y grita a los aires:

- ¡No puede ser que ese marimo de mierda, sea uno de los que esperan en esa profecía!

En ese instante, Usopp se cruza de brazos, diciendo:

- Bueno, sea como sea necesitamos de Zoro y Luffy para acabar contra Kulkodar… ¿Es eso cierto?

La reina suspira de alivio y camina hacia Luffy, sujetándole las mejillas con mucha dulzura, expresándole:

- Sois nuestra única esperanza, mi señor Luffy.

La mente de Luffy empezaba a comprender la responsabilidad de lo que estaba escrito en la peña, y en su corazón sentía la obligación de destruir el reinado de Kulkodar, pero solo necesitarían de Zoro, y este aun no llegaba.


	16. La Guarida del Gran Dragón

La tierra continuaba con un caos inmenso, sumergidos en lo peor que el mundo pudo haberles causado. Los ataques draconianos continuaban en todo el mundo, y en Limlyg, Luffy y los demás se preparaban para recibir otro ataque proporcional de parte de Yrlyg.

Aunque la tensión entre lo que ocurría en Limlyg era notable, los sombreros de paja regresaban al Sunny, planeando entre ellos mismos, una estrategia en la lucha contra los enemigos. Sanji aparecía cocinando algo para sus nakamas, y mientras lo hacía hablaba.

- Si lo que Ravenya sama dice es correcto, entonces nos estamos acercando a una guerra con altas proporciones… no me imaginaba que en algún momento, nos involucraríamos a una batalla como esta… y es inclusive más grande que la de Ennies Lobby o Thriller Bark.

Nami estaba sentada en la mesa, mirando la misma, sintiéndose preocupada como la misma reina Ravenya.

- La guerra cada vez se hace más intensa, y los enemigos han demostrado ser muy poderosos… es quizá algo que nos enseña que tenemos que ser más cuidadosos y fortalecernos.

- Precisamente, Nami swan.

- Y si la profecía de esa roca era cierta, solo Luffy y Zoro son capaces de acabar con este mal.

Al cual Usopp interrumpe, esperando la comida de Sanji, mostrándose nervioso por enfrentarse a enemigos descomunales, susurrando ante todos:

- Pero, ¿No es extraño que esta situación sea más una coincidencia? ¿Cómo es que había una profecía que nos esperaba, y justo en esta isla enorme que es como un continente? ¿Y qué tienen que ver Luffy y Zoro en esta guerra descomunal? ¿Qué hay de nosotros?

- No lo sabemos, Usopp… nosotros no pintamos nada en esta guerra, pero no podemos dejar que Luffy y Zoro luchen solos.

- ¿Y qué será lo que haremos nosotros? Estamos hablando de un rey que puede manipular dragones y que de seguro es usuario de una fruta del diablo, que le permita hacer todo esto… vimos como una aldea fue consumida por estos mismos, y esperar a que ellos dos acaben con ese rey, no suena como que los apoyamos.

En eso interviene Franky, luego de empinarse una botella de cola, como habitualmente se le ve, y suspiraba mirando hacia la ventana, aportando ideas al igual que estos tres.

- Si ellos se enfrentan al rey dragón ese, nosotros tenemos que ser de ayuda al ejercito de Limlyg también… ellos se merecen nuestra ayuda, y no podemos abandonarlos en un momento crítico como este, y mi sugerencia es que estemos atentos de cuando den el primer ataque.

Chopper, temblaba de preocupación por causa de Zoro y Robin, y subiéndose a una silla de la mesa principal, pregunta:

- Pero Franky, nosotros no somos estrategas de batalla… ¿Cómo podremos luchar contra un ejército peligroso que arrasa todo a su paso? Esta es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a algo parecido, no es ni siquiera como lo ocurrido en el reino de Arabasta, que se enfrentaban rebeldes contra el ejército real… esto es una guerra entre dos reinos, y los que parecen rebeldes, son poderosos guerreros y tu y yo hemos visto como luchan.

- Sea como sea, hay que aportar en esta guerra.

Luffy viendo que Sanji servía la comida, engullía como un lunático desesperado y al mismo tiempo exponía:

- Es verdad, no sabemos nada de guerra… pero no nos debería preocupar eso. Al menos por ahora Sanji y yo podemos apañárnosla solos, sin la necesidad de complementarnos al ejército, y además le prometí a Ravenya que derrotaría a Kulkodar y a todo su ejército, así que eso será o que haré.

Y de pronto una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos, que les decía:

- Yo podría deciros que hacer, pero es cuestión de tiempo que Yrlyg ataque a estas tierras.

Todos voltearon y vieron a Rowan entrar, sentándose al lado de Luffy. No era sorpresa para ninguno de ellos, poder confiar en un guerrero como él. Luffy lo ve, y le ofrece carne diciéndole:

- Oi, Rowan… ¿Quieres comer carne? Sanji es nuestro mejor cocinero y podría prepararles algo.

- No gracias, no es necesario… pero hay algo que quiero enseñarles.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Es mi estrategia secreta de batalla… solo mi señora Ravenya lo sabe, y he preferido compartirla con vosotros.

Y de pronto, Rowan comenzó a temblar, para luego mostrar su cuerpo cambiándolo como una bestia marina. Luffy y los demás se sorprendieron de esto, y al mismo tiempo Rowan se había demostrado como un usuario de una fruta del diablo tipo Zoan.

- Hebi Hebi no Mi: modelo serpiente marina.

La apariencia de Rowan era de una serpiente marina, con fuertes brazos y tenía un color azul que le cubría todo su cuerpo. Su rostro se modificó parecido al suyo, pero con su lengua viperina como toda serpiente, y le aparecieron piernas con garras. Sanji se acerca a Rowan y viendo que era tres veces más grande que Franky, le pregunta:

- ¿Eres usuario de esta fruta y nunca nos lo dijiste?

- Me disculpo por eso, pero es algo que Ravenya no quiere que nadie vea… no me importa si vosotros me veis, y es lo que usaría en una guerra como esta.

- Sorprendente.

Luffy y Chopper se maravillaron, al mismo tiempo en que Nami se levanta preguntándole:

- ¿Eres el único que posee esta habilidad? ¿Ravenya sama tiene la misma habilidad?

- No sabría deciros, ella posee muchas habilidades que no es necesario que sea esto… pero estoy convencido que nuestros enemigos, son usuarios de frutas del diablo también.

La sorpresa para cada uno de los sombreros de paja fue mucho mayor. Luffy se golpeaba los puños, sonriente como siempre lo hacía al estar decidido en batalla.

- ¡Bien! ¡No me importa si esos cabrones son usuarios, la guerra que se ha desatado, ellos la verán concluida por nuestros propios puños!

Todos se animaron al mismo tiempo, y Rowan sonríe volviendo a la normalidad, sosteniendo la mano derecha de Luffy, animado por su espíritu de pelea.

- Y nosotros os seguiremos, sir Luffy.

Ya todo estaba decidido, la guerra poco a poco se aproximaba y ya no había paso atrás. O era luchar o morir derrotado por los enemigos.

En otro lado, lejos de las montañas de Hor-shan, Zoro y Robin estaban apresurados, corriendo lejos del reino de Yrlyg y todo lo que se encontrase en sus caminos. Parecían huir de algo que se les acercaba, para llevarse ambos la sorpresa de huir de un dragón que les seguía. Este dragón no estaba volando ya que prefirió seguirles a rastras por el bosque en el que estaban internados.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Un dragón en nuestro camino! ¿Cómo pudimos toparnos con uno?

Al cual Robin responde a Zoro sin problemas en su rostro:

- Quizá nos siguió por el jabalí asado que preparaste.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Lo dejamos muy lejos.

- Da igual para un dragón, parece que aun así desea comernos.

Zoro se da cuenta que huyendo no le resultaba para nada y deteniéndose de su huída, se arrastró dando la media vuelta, sacando sus tres katanas. Robin se detiene también y le grita desde lo lejos:

- ¡Señor espadachín, es un dragón muy fuerte! ¡Tenemos que seguir huyendo!

Sin voltear hacia atrás, Zoro le responde gritando en voz alta:

- ¡No me interesa, mujer! ¡Tenemos que acabar con este dragón aquí y ahora mismo! ¡Puede atraer más dragones!

- ¡Eso es imposible!

- ¡Si no me ayudarás, no me estorbes!

El dragón se acercaba lentamente hacia Zoro, y gruñía con un ruido fuerte, inhalando oxigeno para preparar su siguiente ataque, más Zoro se preparó para atacarle:

- Santouryu:…

Y justo antes que el dragón le echara fuego, Zoro corrió con gran rapidez hacia este animal, cortándole por todo el lado derecho hasta la cola, habiendo dicho:

- ¡Tora Gari!

El dragón rugió de dolor, pero esa técnica parecía no haberle hecho lo suficiente para ser asesinado. Robin se da cuenta de esto, e informa a Zoro:

- No es suficiente… habrá que romperle en pedazos.

Zoro se da la media vuelta e intenta nuevamente otro ataque.

- Parece que no le hice mucho, tengo que controlar bien mis ataques.

En ese momento el dragón intentó alzarse para volar, y mientras aleteaba. Zoro se sorprende y le grita a lo lejos a Robin:

- ¡Robin, rómpele las alas! ¡Evita que huya volando!

- Entiendo:

Robin se cruza los brazos, y cierra sus ojos, diciendo:

- Cien Fleur:…

De inmediato, una columna enorme empezó a salirle de la espalda del dragón, formándose como si fuese un solo brazo, sujetándole el ala izquierda con mucha fuerza. Robin abre sus ojos y finalmente termina su técnica:

- ¡Big Tree, Clutch!

Dicho esto, el ala izquierda se rompió en dos, proporcionándole un dolor enorme al dragón, impidiéndole poder volar. Al mismo instante, Zoro se preparaba con otra técnica mortal de las suyas.

- Santoryu: ¡Oni Giri!

Zoro corrió cortándole el ala derecha, para que quedase indefensa, y al mismo instante no pudiese atacar. Robin corre hacia Zoro y le sugiere un nuevo ataque:

- ¿Por qué no intentas ahora mandarlo por los aires, para que no nos siga?

- Parece una buena idea.

Nuevamente Zoro corrió cerca del dragón, habiendo esquivado un ataque de fuego que le pasó muy cerca de su hombro derecho. Agachándose cerca de donde estaba el cuello del dragón, Zoro aprovechó una de sus técnicas comunes, para alejar definitivamente al dragón.

- Santoryu: ¡Tatsu Maki!

Dicha técnica hizo hacer volar al dragón por los aires, alejándose de ellos. Zoro y Robin ven como este dragón intentaba aletear pero no podía, y su caída contra el suelo sería inminente. Desde lo lejos se vio como el dragón cayó impactado contra el suelo, y Robin le dijo a Zoro:

- Con esto no nos perseguirá.

Zoro envainaba sus espadas y suspiraba desanimado.

- Este dragón es muy patético… esperaba mejor desempeño.

Y nuevamente la voz de Kulkodar se escuchó por los aires, haciendo que Zoro y Robin quedasen de espaldas el uno con el otro. La voz les susurraba en el viento, diciéndoles:

- "Skaat u-izish Roronoa Zoro, agh honubat"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "Venid a mí Roronoa Zoro, y veréis"

Zoro se enojó por oír esto, y otra vez la voz le decía:

- "Glothrok dûm latub, ukmash kulut shum-dhog-izish" "Skaat u-izish" "Kordatar dûmpum-ob"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "Continuad vuestro viaje, ambos están muy cerca de mí" "Venid a mí" "Espadachín del destino"

Robin miraba confundida a su alrededor al igual que Zoro, pero ambos ni siquiera sabían de donde venía esas palabras misteriosas. Zoro enfunda la katana de su boca y volteando hacia Robin, le insta:

- Robin, tenemos que seguir moviéndonos… desconozco la procedencia de esa voz, pero aquí parados no lograremos nada… guíanos.

- Como órdenes.

No dejaban de estar atentos ambos, y nuevamente se escuchó la voz en el andar del viento.

- "Nar kul dughuzat mog-ûr za-ob kruf, hîl mog-izub, brûf urrûrz" "Dugh-izg lab-izish-u, agh dhûzud zaug hîl-izish·

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "No seas guiado por la voz de esa ramera, sigue la mía, insecto despreciable" "Yo te guiaré hacia mí, y solo debes seguirme"

Oyendo esto, Robin comprende el significado y se enoja en gran manera sin demostrarlo mucho. Zoro se enoja y lo demuestra diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Maldito desgraciado, haré que lo pagues bien caro.

Estos dos siguieron caminando por el bosque, sin señales de vida de otras personas. Robin recordaba el camino que tomaban y estaba segura de estarse acercando a una aldea fuera del reino de Yrlyg, por el cual llegando a un camino bifurcado, ella y Zoro se detuvieron a pensar por dónde irían.

- Oi, Robin… ¿Cuál de los dos caminos nos lleva directamente a Limlyg o el reino de la tal Ravenya esa?

Robin se cruza de brazos, y se lleva una mano a su mentón, analizando y recordando el camino que debían tomar.

- El camino de la izquierda nos lleva directamente hacia Limlyg, solo tendríamos que cruzar dos aldeas, pero…

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el otro camino, frunce el ceño, llamando la atención de Zoro. Si Robin nunca se equivocaba y era una mujer muy inteligente, verla dudar de un camino bifurcado, era como lidiar contra algo desconocido.

- ¿Qué sucede Robin? ¿Hacia dónde lleva este otro camino?

- La verdad… no lo sé, creo que nos puede llevar a otra cadena montañosa, o quizá directamente a Yrlyg, donde no queremos regresar.

Habiendo dicho esto, justo cuando estos dos comenzaban a dudar acerca de cuál camino tomar, la voz se escuchó nuevamente en el viento susurrándoles:

- "Nork mûl gorosh-ob" "Udu kodraunu aanud-u, agh gimbub-izish latu"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "Tomad el camino de la derecha" "Siete colinas al oeste, y me hallaréis"

Habiendo escuchado esto, Robin voltea hacia Zoro y le insta acerca de esa advertencia:

- No tomes ese camino, señor espadachín… es una trampa que Kulkodar está haciéndote.

Pero Zoro parecía no prestarle atención a la amenaza de Robin, o si es una posible trampa para ellos. Enfundó sus katanas y caminó hacia esa dirección, para la sorpresa de Robin:

- Te he dicho que es una trampa… no pienses ir por allá.

- ¿Y si no es una trampa? ¿Y si con esto espera que tomemos el camino contrario y nos encontremos con algo peor?

Robin se sorprende de estas preguntas hechas por Zoro, ya que jamás haría preguntas como estas, mostrando una seguridad incierta. Quizá era por el hecho que al igual que Luffy, anhelaría encontrarse con un enemigo poderoso, tratándose más de un rey tirano que casi les cuesta la vida. Zoro se mantiene volteado hacia Robin, y ella sabiendo que se trataría de una trampa, le pasa por un lado, expresándole con mucho desanimo:

- No sé que encontraremos por allá, pero si está Kulkodar, será lo que tus espadas deseen cortar.

Y así mismo hicieron conforme a lo que se esperaba. Cruzaron seis colinas y ambos se toparon con otra cueva distinta a la de Hor-shan. Zoro miraba para nada sorprendido de ese lugar, percibiendo que se trataba de una cueva con muchas rocas cruzadas frente a la entrada (Como la salida de la cueva de Moria en El Señor de los Anillos, luego que Gandalf cayese con el Balrog). La entrada de la misma, era de una distancia de veinte metros de alto y quince de ancho, expeliendo un humo candente que salía de la cueva. Robin se da cuenta que esa cueva era una que poseía los tesoros escondidos de Yrlyg, y dijo a Zoro:

- Hemos llegado a la cueva de la que les hablaba en el mapa.

Zoro busca recordar en su mente cuando ella le había mencionado esto, y recordó la cueva del tesoro. Volteó hacia ella, y le preguntó:

- ¿La cueva del tesoro?

- Así es… hemos llegado.

- Es extraño, pero… me da muy mala espina.

La mirada del espadachín de los sombreros de paja no se engañaba ante esto. Sabía que era muy evidente que una trampa se les acarreaba si entrasen, así que tomando aire, gritó hacia la cueva:

- ¡Oi, Kulkodar! ¡Hemos llegado, sal de donde estés y da la cara! ¡Cobarde!

Robin permaneció de brazos cruzados a un lado de Zoro, y ambos percibieron que dentro de la cueva se oía un rugido como de muchos dragones al mismo tiempo. Zoro saca sus dos katanas y Robin se cruza los antebrazos, poniéndose en guardia, esperando que sería esta vez a lo que se enfrentarían ambos.

Desde adentro de la cueva, en medio del vapor humeante que hacía sudar constantemente a Zoro y a Robin, se escuchó el ruido de unos aplausos, y una voz conocida para ellos.

- ¡Bravo, bravo, bravo! ¡Habéis llegado a tiempo, kordatar! ¡No imaginé que la travesía que habéis enfrentado junto con la zûrlob, fuese tan complicada, pero habéis superado mis expectativas!

"Nota: Kordatar significa Espadachín y Zûrlob significa Concedora de Todo o mujer sabia; mención que le da Kulkodar a Zoro y a Robin"

- ¡Pero vuestra travesía ha terminado aquí, queridos extranjeros!

En ese instante, alguien caminaba saliendo de la cueva. Zoro y Robin agudizan su vista y se sorprenden al ver al mismísimo rey Kulkodar salir de la cueva. Este estaba con sus ropajes reales y sus cabellos rojos se revoloteaban con el viento, mientras su sonrisa desconcertaba a quienes le veían.

- Ha sido largo el viaje, pero al fin habéis llegado… y aquí está vuestro fin.

Zoro coloca su katana en su boca, y extiende la Shusui hacia Kulkodar, mostrándose una expresión demoníaca en su mirada.

- Lo único que haces es decir mierdas por la boca… he deseado volver a encontrarme contigo y aquí estoy.

- Ya veo, kordatar… ¿Y qué haréis? ¿Zanjarme por la mitad?

- Es exactamente lo que pensaba decirte.

Agarrando impulso con sus pies, Zoro emprendió carrera hacia Kulkodar, el cual cruzaba sus brazos delante de todos, cerrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo. El ataque de Zoro estaba cada vez más cerca del rey, y justo cuando estaba a punto de dar su primer ataque, Kulkodar dice a sí mismo:

- Un ataque por el frente, para luego intentar atacarme con tu espada negra desde atrás.

Y dicho y hecho. Zoro atacó a Kulkodar pero este se agachó y Zoro inserta sus espadas al suelo, sacando la Shusui, moviéndole hacia atrás del rey, evadiéndola al mismo tiempo. Zoro recordó en ese instante, que el rey podía leer sus movimientos, y se enojó en gran manera diciéndose:

- Maldición, este desgraciado sabe cuando le voy a atacar.

Kulkodar cae lejos de Zoro y se burla de él, mirándose las uñas ante ellos.

- ¿No se supone que pensabais zanjarme por la mitad?

- Solo espera, maldito.

Oyendo esto, Kulkodar desaparece moviéndose velozmente, para reaparecer a un lado de Zoro, sorprendido por su movimiento.

- Maldición, es demasiado veloz.

Un ataque con el pie izquierdo fue detenido a duras penas por la espada de la mano derecha de Zoro, siendo arrojado hacia lo lejos. Zoro se levanta rápidamente y se pone en guardia de una vez, más Kulkodar no pensaba jugar al respecto, y se saca su capa delante de Robin y Zoro.

- Ahora os mostraré algo mucho más interesante.

Acto seguido, Kulkodar se inclinó al suelo, cambiando de forma y transformándose en una bestia enorme. Zoro y Robin se sorprendían de esto, por el cual cambiando su aspecto a un tamaño grande, diez veces más que un hombre normal, Kulkodar fue sacando alas negras, escamas pesadas y la apariencia de un animal mitológico. La sorpresa de Robin fue al ver la transformación entera del rey, recordando lo que decía el Poneglyph que vio en las cuevas de Hor-shan. Zoro dejó caer su katana de la boca, completamente sorprendido escuchando a esta bestia gruñir:

- Ryu Ryu no Mi: Modelo dragón de fuego.

La transformación de Kulkodar resultó ser un dragón, producto de un Zoan mitológico, que era al mismo tiempo Zoan despertar. El dragón emitió una voz gutural que dijo:

- Soy un hombre dragón… uno de los pocos que posee esta fruta mitológica draconiana, y es una de las más poderosas… esto me permite controlar el fuego y los demás dragones de estas tierras.

Zoro se dio cuenta que contra esto era muy difícil de luchar, y Robin se mostraba completamente sorprendida y al mismo tiempo asustada. Kulkodar transformado en dragón, extiende sus alas delante de ellos, y proporciona un enorme rugido, haciendo estremecer todo el lugar.

- "Dushtala kulkodar-obu"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "Tormenta de dragones"

Zoro y Robin percibieron que otros rugidos comenzaban a emanar de la cueva detrás del gran dragón, y su sorpresa fue mucho mayor, al ver que salían muchos más dragones rojos, que sobrevolaban por todo el lugar. Kulkodar los envía a cada uno de ellos por todo el mundo, diciéndoles:

- ¡Id por todo el reino, e incinerad a toda criatura, pueblo, nación, inclusive hasta el más pequeño! ¡QUE NO QUEDE NADIE CON VIDA!

Y acto seguido, los dragones sobrevolaron todo el lugar, dirigiéndose a los reinos y a cada uno de los seres vivientes, a fin de condenar a la tierra con muerte, incineración y tormentos. Zoro se sentía impotente ante tal poder, sin él poder hacer algo al respecto, por lo cual decidió atacarle. Robin le extiende la mano, gritándole desesperadamente:

- ¡No, Zoro!

Los gritos de la arqueóloga no fueron suficientes. Zoro estaba preparado para atacar, dando un enorme salto hacia el dragón, empleando una de sus máximas técnicas.

- ¡Santouryu: Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou!

El movimiento de sus katanas fueron veloces, pero no lo suficientes para ser retenidos por Kulkodar, el cual movió su enorme cabeza a un lado, dejando pasar el destello del espadachín.

Al instante, el dragón intentó darle un zarpazo a Zoro, pero este detuvo el ataque con su Shusui, siendo arrojado a un lado. Zoro cayó al suelo, y se impulsó para seguir atacando a este dragón, quien resultó evadir cada uno de los ataques, velozmente.

- Maldición, no se deja tocar.

Kulkodar solo se ríe de estos vanos ataques que le proporcionaba su enemigo:

- ¡Vaya, vaya, kordatar! ¿Es esto todo lo que podéis hacer?

- ¡Cierra la boca, maldito desgraciado!

Zoro proporciona otro ataque fiero, saltando hacia Kulkodar:

- ¡Santouryu: Tora Gari!

Dicho ataque no le hizo nada a las duras escamas del dragón de fuego, por al cual Kulkodar, ve un descuido de Zoro estando en los aires.

- ¡Estáis acabado!

Estando al aire, Kulkodar aprovecha su tamaño, moviendo su enorme cuello, golpeando a Zoro con su hocico contra el suelo. El impacto que recibió contra este, fue duro para él, y Robin decidió intervenir, creando un enorme brazo en la espalda del dragón:

- ¡Cien Fleur: Big Tree!

Kulkodar voltea hacia el enorme brazo y este mismo brazo, le golpea fuertemente en su cabeza, impactando al dragón contra el suelo. Robin aprovecha para traer a Zoro hacia donde estaba ella, haciendo otra de sus técnicas.

- ¡Cien Fleur: Delphinium!

El cuerpo de Zoro era movido hacia Robin, por el cual al haber llegado a sus brazos, lo sostiene intentando reanimarle:

- ¡Zoro, no te mueras! ¡Zoro despierta! ¡Reacciona!

Entre el polvo de la tierra, Kulkodar se levanta y regresa a su forma natural, dejando la transformación del dragón, para ir caminando hacia ellos, con el pecho descubierto y descalzo. Robin levanta su mirada hacia Kulkodar, mostrándose desesperada, por el cual el rey dragón, se detiene a unos cuantos metros de ellos, sonriendo plácidamente.

- Es claro que ese kordatar no se encuentra en condiciones de luchar contra mí… es un débil como cualquiera.

Robin cierra sus ojos, enojada y a la vez impotente ante este inmenso poder que estaba delante de ellos. Acto seguido, toma coraje de donde no lo tenía evidente, y le grita a Kulkodar:

- Este hombre que está en mis brazos, es capaz de derrotarte si lo desea… es una pena que no haya estado en condiciones para poder acabarte, puesto que estaba débil por estar en vigilia.

Kulkodar alza su ceja, casi sorprendido por lo que le decía Robin, al mismo tiempo cruzándose los brazos.

- Quizá creas que es débil, pero este es uno de los hombres más peligrosos del mundo… él se convertirá en el mejor espadachín del mundo, y yo estoy segura que veré eso.

Robin estaba esperando la estocada final del rey dragón, pero este solamente desvía la mirada a un lado, suspirando con mucha tranquilidad.

- Si lo que decís es cierto, zûrlob… pues esperaré a que se recupere y se levante de ese maldito suelo…

Kulkodar les da la espalda, sacando dos alas enormes de su espalda, sin transformarse totalmente en un dragón. Robin percibe esto y se sorprende. Es la primera vez que veía una fruta del diablo poderosa en toda su vida, y que la controlaba un hombre hábil en batalla. Así que Kulkodar abriendo sus alas para emprender vuelo, musita:

- Espero que lo que decís es cierto… esta guerra, apenas está comenzando y si no os apresuráis a Limlyg, todo ese maldito reino se sumará a las cenizas.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Kulkodar emprendió vuelo a lo lejos de la presencia de estos dos, quienes estaban indefensos ante los ataques draconianos. Robin voltea a ver en dirección a Limlyg, y se asusta diciendo:

- Allá está el reino de Limlyg… todos los dragones irán hacia ese lugar.

Luego volteando hacia Zoro, Robin permanece pensativa, hasta que este espadachín poco a poco comenzaba a reaccionar.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucedió?

Robin sonríe de alegría al ver que su espadachín permanecía con vida. Zoro se sienta en el suelo, envainando sus katanas, extrañado por la desaparición de Kulkodar.

- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿A dónde se fue Kulkodar?

- Dijo que si deseas enfrentarle, que lo encontremos en Yrlyg… pero los dragones ya se dirigen hacia Limlyg y si no nos apresuramos, el reino se mostrará indefenso.

- Ya veo… eso quiere decir que aquí solo perderemos el tiempo.

Ambos se levantan del suelo, por el cual Zoro cerrando sus ojos, dijo con mucho pesar:

- He perdido contra Kulkodar… me ha vencido por ser débil.

Robin se queda en silencio, intentando buscar alguna palabra para calmar la ira y la decepción de Zoro, pero solamente podía verlo en silencio.

- Pero la próxima vez, no lo hará… esta vez, seré yo quien le venza.

Zoro y Robin emprendieron regreso al reino de Limlyg, y sorpresivamente hallaron un caballo que estaba pastando cerca de donde tuvieron el encuentro. Tomándolo para sí mismos, Zoro y Robin emprendieron la larga marcha hacia Limlyg, advirtiendo el peligro que estaban por enfrentar, lidiando contra un rey que se transforma en un dragón.


	17. Lenguas de Profecía

Ya nada era igual que antes. La guerra había tomado un vuelco distinto en el reino en que se encontraban todos los habitantes de ambos reinos, e Yrlyg tomaba la ventaja de la guerra; usando dragones para combatir en ese mundo.

Ravenya permanecía viendo en su balcón real, a todos los habitantes de su enorme reino, escondidos como si se tratase de una fortaleza que albergaba persona destinadas a la muerte. Eso era lo que más ella temía, y con solo pensar eso, su corazón se rasgaba dentro de sí misma. Aun en Yrlyg, un personaje estaba volando por los aires, cayendo en la torre de su edificio más grande, recubriéndose su desnudez con un manto real. Kulkodar se impacientaba para dar su siguiente golpe, deseando encontrar a sus enemigos y de solo pensar eso, se enojaba mucho.

Ambos reyes, veían como esta guerra desempeñaría un enorme papel en toda la tierra media. Cada aldeano, cada poblador y cada ciudad y pueblo, temían por sus vidas, y deseaban que los dragones no se topasen con ellos, para no ser consumidos por las llamas, convirtiendo el mundo en cenizas y llamas abrasadoras.

Y fue entonces que ambos reyes, se dirigieron hacia un salón en especial. Nadie intentaba dirigirles la palabra, o traerles algunas que podían ser consideradas como inoportunas. Pero esos eran los reyes, dos personas misteriosas, quienes guardaban secretos que ni siquiera los propios pobladores pudiesen sospechar.

El rey dragón cerraba las puertas de su salón, y alzaba su mano derecha, dejando emanar una llama roja como la sangre, diciendo:

- "Kaal, zamal bûrzum-ishi nûmat mûdkul, kaal agh gahk-isizh iistat nargzabumu mauk-obu-izub "

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "Luz, que en la oscuridad significáis algo, iluminaos y permitidme conocer los deseos de mis enemigos"

Inmediatamente la habitación se alumbró de un fuego rojo que encendió muchas antorchas que rodeaban el lugar. Por otro lado, Ravenya se dirigió a la habitación de los secretos, abriendo la puerta como lo hizo anteriormente con los sombreros de paja.

- "Annon brûn, edro hi amenn, fend lhuig, lasto beth lamenn"

El cual su traducción al español es:

- "Puerta antigua, abríos para nosotros, umbral de los dragones, escucha la palabra de mi lengua"

La habitación se abrió y se llenó de luz con la magia de Ravenya. Viendo un trono en medio de la habitación, en la cual estaba la roca, Ravenya se sienta en ella. Kulkodar en su habitación, vio un trono que estaba en medio de la habitación, casi similar a la de Ravenya, se sentó e inició una conversación.

- "¡Brosh! Gothlob dotgadharpan-obu"

A cual traducido al español es:

- "¡Saludos! Reina de las serpientes marinas"

Ravenya escuchó este saludo desde lo lejos, entablando una comunicación con el rey Kulkodar, solamente con su mente.

- "¡Ai! Aran lhuigen"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "¡Saludos! Rey de los dragones"

Kulkodar cerró sus ojos al igual que Ravenya, y entablaron su conversación, hablando con sus ojos cerrados.

- Habéis llegado demasiado lejos, reina Ravenya… pero presiento que la carga que vuestro corazón sostiene es muy gravosa.

- ¿Gravosa? No es tan gravosa cuando se trata de invasiones draconianas hacia mi pueblo… sabéis muy bien que puedo luchar contra vos, pero por salvar las vidas de mi reino entero, tengo que evitar ser vista por vos.

- Eso es lo que más os define, Ravenya… sois una reina que no desea dar nada por causa de su pueblo. Esperaba que fueseis alguien distinta y que decidieseis hacer algo al respecto por vuestros soldados, quienes mueren constantemente a causa de vuestra negligencia.

- Lo dice aquel rey sádico que llegó desde lo lejos quitándome todo lo que me pertenecía, tratando de ser alguien solemne y eliminando muchas vidas.

Kulkodar se ríe al escuchar esto, y se recuesta en su trono, diciendo:

- "Lagat-izish lat hûn, Ravenya" "Honat lab-u dhûzud, amol kulat zamal gimbat-izish ash-ishi udakruk agh zatal urdanat lat ashat ash dûm, fauthug lat naakh-izub-ob" "Za kulat kraash za-ob maarubh zamal kulat gunkh-ishi, aath-ziimûrzu riithut zu-u nûlumu; za kular ash um-obu za-ob gunkh, agh ghung nar kulat unudhu-ishi za-u; ¿Mat ilakat lab glimatug za-ishi mazauk ukû?" "Za gunkh kulat-izub agh porandor-izub kulubat ukû agh arkû nântubat-izish sundug"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "Me partís el corazón, Ravenya" "Miraos nada más, como es que os encontráis en una encrucijada y de tal manera decidís emprender un viaje, escondiéndoos de mi mano" "Eso es parte de esta ley que está en el mundo, los perros cobardes huyen para lamer las heridas; esa es una de las condiciones de este mundo, y si no estáis en sujeción a eso; ¿Para qué os atormentáis luchando en esta guerra interminable?" "Este mundo es mío y mi reino será eterno y siempre obtendré la victoria"

En ese instante, Ravenya saca impulso de su corazón, y con frases serenas, respondió a Kulkodar, diciendo:

- "Uich gwennen na uir ah na tûr, an uich gwennen na ringyrn ambar hen. Boe naid bain gwannathar, boe cuil ban firitha"

El cual traducido al español es:

- "No estáis destinado a la eternidad y a la victoria, porque no estáis ligado a los ciclos de este mundo. Todas las cosas deben terminar,  
toda la vida está destinada a desaparecer"

Kulkodar no supo cómo reaccionar con estas palabras firmes de Ravenya, y solo pudo enojarse, gruñendo y diciendo:

- ¡Maldita, no me mezcléis con el destino que os espera! ¡No soy como vos, porque yo tengo el poder, y pronto veréis como sumaré este mundo al infierno!

Oyendo esto, Ravenya sentía ganas de llorar por las palabras de este rey tirano, y supo contener su ira. Colocándose la mano en la frente, Ravenya se lamenta diciendo:

- Podéis condenarlos a todos ellos, pero no podréis negar que existen personas en este mundo, que pueden haceros frente. Presiento que vuestro fin se está acercando.

- ¿Eso creéis? ¿Quién podrá derrotarme? ¿Los soldados mediocres que poseéis en vuestro reino escondido, mientras se mueren y se pudren en el envejecimiento?

- No, me refiero a los extranjeros.

Kulkodar sintió un poco de estremecimiento por causa de los sombreros de paja, y Ravenya sabía en su corazón que la causa por la cual el mismo rey se esforzaba en querer batallar en persona, es por Luffy y los demás. Kulkodar se rasca el oído, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

- ¿Los extranjeros? ¿Os referís al kordatar ese y al mautor de la profecía?

Nota: Como ya se sabe Kordatar significa espadachín, pero Mautor significa capitán, y hace alusión a Luffy.

- Esos mismos.

Y habiendo escuchado esto, Kulkodar se rió a carcajadas, burlándose de Ravenya.

- No seáis estúpida, Ravenya… no sois una niña mentecata como para ignorar el hecho que esos no conocerán nada de nosotros… no conocen nuestras profecías.

- Puede que no conozcan nuestras profecías, pero yo sé muy bien que les teméis.

- ¿Y cómo es que llegasteis a esa conclusión?

- Porque les traduje el inscrito que tengo en la habitación de los secretos… ya conocen vuestra debilidad.

Kulkodar siente que la ira le invadía por todo el cuerpo, y casi rompía la conexión con Ravenya. Este rey golpeó el suelo con sus pies y se levantó del trono muy enojado.

- ¡Maldita seáis, Ravenya! ¡Pagaréis por quitarme esa inscripción!

- ¿Asustado Kulkodar?

- ¡Mostrándole eso no lograres nada, solo alimentaréis vuestro deseo de morir!

Ravenya, siente que toma el control de la conversación, y sonríe con sus ojos cerrados, queriendo intentar llegar en el área de su debilidad.

- "Guren bêd enni… i hain garach guruthos"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "Mi corazón me dice… que les tienes miedo"

Ravenya sonreía complacida, y Kulkodar se enojó en gran manera, pero sabía que todo esto era parte de su provocación para que se desmoralizara. Calmándose nuevamente, Kulkodar le dice:

- "Paash lat gratat zamal-uk nargzabat, Ravenya…" "Naan iist-izg shum bhog zamal latub- ishi hûn, ufurat lat zamal fiin latub shaûk, matut za-ishi mazauk agh paash-izg gunsat ta sûm-ishi tob" "Paash-izg rudat ufum tob frûm-tuk lob"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "Podéis pensar todo lo que queráis, Ravenya…" "Pero yo sé muy bien que dentro de vuestro corazón, teméis que vuestros nuevos compañeros, perezcan en esta guerra y lo puedo sentir en tu respirar" "Puedo leer tu miedo a través de vuestra mente"

Al mismo instante, ambos reyes permanecieron callados por un instante, intentando meditar cada una de sus palabras. Ravenya sabía que eso no sería suficiente para hacer sentir culpable al rey Kulkodar, pero estaba confiada en que de este modo poco a poco intentaría hacer cambiar de opinión a su enemigo. Kulkodar sabía que esta mujer se tramaba algo y trataría de descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones.

- No sabría cómo decirlo, pero en cierto aspecto creéis que la razón la poseéis al intentar atosigarme la conciencia por esos pequeños guerreros… pero os confesaré algo, Ravenya… ya dos de ellos vieron mi verdadera habilidad.

Kulkodar esperaba que esta noticia hiciera turbar mentalmente a la reina, más no pudo lograrlo. Ravenya se sintió nerviosa por saber que decir, y nada de esto le había sorprendido, al punto de que la habilidad de la Ryu Ryu no Mi de su enemigo fuese capaz de provocar problemas.

- ¿Cómo os atrevéis a mostrar eso? ¿Os dais cuenta que usando vuestra habilidad, solo crearás destrucciones en el mundo?

- ¿Asustada por como sea capaz de manejar las agujas del tiempo de este mundo? ¿Los dragones son capaces de enturbiar vuestros animos?

- Sois un desgraciado, Kulkodar… ¿Queréis jugar con nuestras habilidades?

- La vuestra no me asusta…

Ravenya comienza a derramar lágrimas de preocupación, y temblaba. Kulkodar se reía vorazmente, aprovechando de usar el miedo de su enemiga hacia los sombreros de paja.

- "Nar atal lat bhadûruz narash za-ishi-uk thaglûtu, Ravenya" "Hiilat lat kulug sim dâglob ufûrz zamal bakat rûgat slaium tob shra-ûru, naan… ¿Nar gusnat lat ufum mûd- ûru razu? Krul ulu-obu kulut thrakumu ash-u fûr, agh nargzabat lat kaanat za-ishiz globumu"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "No habéis cambiado nada en todos estos años, Ravenya" "Seguís siendo la misma niña miedosa que teme desperdiciar su vida por personas, pero… ¿No sentiréis miedo por unos extraños? Dos de ellos están sujetos a una mentira, y queréis creer en esas tonterías"

Kulkodar se recuesta en su trono y junta sus dos manos, entrelazando sus dedos, para luego sonreír plácidamente, expresando:

- "Nau kulat ruduz rûgh-u" "Atal lat atishuzat gadhaalu latub kû-ûr, agh dok narash kulubat sim" "¿Kulat zamal nar skûmat lat amol dok kuluuk kulat baûrz?"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "El fin está descrito para todos ellos" "Has mantenido vuestras promesas por mucho tiempo, y ya nada será igual" "¿Es que no percibís como ya todo está acabado?"

Oyendo esto, Ravenya se levanta de su trono y se mantiene firme de espaldas a la peña de las runas, y analiza bien sus palabras, sabiendo que responder a este rey. Kulkodar imaginaba que el miedo estaba influido pero solo era una razón para dar a esta mujer, un impulso de querer seguir:

- "Boe le henio. E si car a thad yn. Ane ah a phen i ú athelitha" "Han i vangad i moe ben bango, sin eriol natha túr in úgarnen, sin eriol ûm beleg úgannen"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "Debéis comprender. Ahora tiene el deber de dos hijos. Por sí mismo, y por aquél que no ha de volver" "Este es el precio, que debe ser pagado, sólo así su poder se deshará, sólo así, un gran mal, deshecho"

Ravenya poco a poco hacía turbar el corazón del rey Kulkodar. Sabía que poco a poco su insistencia daría resultado de todo por lo que ha luchado. Pero dentro de sí misma, creía que parecía ser algo difícil, y se atrevió a superar los límites de sus miedos, diciendo:

- "Ú cilith `war. Ú men `war. Boe ammen mebi. Boe ammen bango… ar gwanno"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "No hay otra elección. No hay otro camino. Uno de nosotros debe llevarlo. Uno de nosotros debe pagar… y morir"

Antes de que pudiese sentirse halagada por hacer turbar la mente del rey dragón, Ravenya sonríe plácidamente y se cruza de brazos, esperando la respuesta de Kulkodar, quien no se veía nada bien por lo que escuchó. Estando a punto de terminar de cortar con la comunicación, decidió aclarar unos últimos puntos.

- Puede que tengáis razón, pero esta guerra que hemos tenido, las consecuencias secundarias serán por vuestra culpa, Ravenya… habéis mezclado a esos marginados, y mi ira se ha encendido con ellos de igual modo.

Poco a poco Ravenya se iba enseriando, a medida que Kulkodar le seguía amenazando.

- Habéis provocado mi ira hasta los límites, y eso es lo que os daré… espero que estéis preparada como volveré este reino una completa miseria… todo lo que conociste en un verdor, será consumido por las cenizas de las bestias que sobrevuelan todo por lo que amáis.

- ¿Se supone que debo teneros miedo, Kulkodar?

- Vos más que nadie conoce de lo que soy capaz de hacer… ya me he encargado de cómo poder encontraros.

Oyendo esto, Ravenya se asombra y busca levantarse de su trono, pero Kulkodar le detiene diciéndole:

- No os mováis… puedo sentir como vuestro miedo cortaba nuestra comunicación… ¿Pensasteis que no he planeado como acabaros? ¿Creísteis que me quedaría de brazos cruzados cuando no he podido encontraros? Ya nada es igual, y vuestros amados extranjeros me darán la respuesta.

- Desgraciado… todos están aquí conmigo.

- No todos… aun faltan dos de ellos, uno es de la profecía… y si lo acabo, nadie podrá salvaros.

Kulkodar se echa hacia delante, y sonríe para finalizar la comunicación:

- Debisteis pensarlo antes de querer fastidiarme, Ravenya… todo está acabado par vos, y para vuestros estúpidos extranjeros… ¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS! ¡A TODOS!

Y finalmente Kulkodar corta la comunicación. Ravenya abre sus ojos y se levanta del trono con mucha prisa, corriendo para informarle a todos sus servidores.

En Yrlyg, Kulkodar disfrutaba su prematura victoria, y se alzaba en un nuevo ataque, preparándose de mismo modo que todos, para que así mismo ya nadie pueda detenerlo.


	18. La Convocatoria del Templo Antiguo

El mundo se estaba estremeciendo. La guerra estaba a punto de ser desatada, y los fuertes del mundo podrían servir para relatar con valentía el siguiente capítulo de sus vidas, y como continuar resistiendo con las eras de la tierra media… y con la era de los piratas.

Muy cerca ya del reino de Limlyg, el cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro y la niña demonio Nico Robin; continuaban galopando con gran velocidad. Un ejército de soldados estaba aproximándose hacia donde estaban ellos, disparándoles las más feroces ballestas y flechas, para poder alcanzarles.

- ¡Nos están alcanzando estos malnacidos! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

Zoro se desesperaba en la huida. No quería que nadie saliese malherido y mucho menos en esta guerra que podría cobrarles sus vidas. Robin quien estaba sentada atrás de Zoro, voltea hacia el ejército, preocupada por la reacción de su nakama.

- ¡Son demasiados! ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- ¡No lo sé, Robin! ¿Puedes hacer algo al respecto?

- ¡Tú sí podrías hacerlo, señor espadachín!

En ese instante, los caballos de Yrlyg emprendieron marcha más veloz que ellos, cosa que hizo preocupar mucho a Zoro.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Sí que son persistentes los desgraciados!

Pero al cruzar a un bosque inclinado, siguiendo un camino que los estaría llevando directamente a Las Colinas de Huesos. Zoro toma la decisión de hacer algo al respecto y sujeta las riendas del caballo con una sola mano, sacando la Wado con su mano derecha. Mirando nuevamente hacia atrás, ve el gran número de soldados que se aproximaba hacia ellos.

- Espero que esto funcione… Ittoryu:

Acto seguido, extendió su katana hacia atrás, diciendo:

- ¡Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou!

El destello azul corrió por detrás de ellos, llevándose a muchos soldados por el camino. Con este ataque logró retrasarlos solamente un poco, pero no fue suficiente para detenerlos, ya que muchos jinetes, pasaban por encima de los caídos, ignorando inclusive si estaban vivos. Robin mira hacia atrás, y se dice a sí misma:

- Pero que despiadados son los unos con los otros.

Zoro se impacientaba mucho más y se enojó al ver que aun les seguían.

- ¡Desgraciados! ¿Aun así continúan siguiéndonos?

- No se detendrán hasta matarnos.

De pronto a Zoro se le ocurrió otra idea, y con la Wado en su mano, empleó muchos cortes hacia los arboles que les rodeaban en su camino. Poco a poco los troncos comenzaban a caer en el camino de cada uno de ellos, obstruyendo el paso, por lo cual muchos de ellos no pudieron saltarlos y se impactaron contra los troncos. Zoro se alegró por esto, envainando de nuevo su katana.

- ¡Jah! ¿A ver qué pueden hacer contra eso, estúpidos?

Mientras continuaban galopando en su camino, se aproximaron hacia las conocidas Colinas de Huesos. Zoro percibe que detrás de ellos estaban apareciendo más soldados de Yrlyg, sedientos de sangre. Robin voltea y dice a su nakama:

- ¿Cómo es que siguen detrás de nosotros? ¿Acaso no se cansan nunca?

Zoro cruzaba las grandes peñas que cubrían la colina entera y gracias a esto, podía dispersar los soldados. Robin piensa en hacer algo para ayudar al cazador de piratas, y le informa:

- Aun nos siguen… voy a diezmarlos a todos.

Este voltea hacia atrás y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, mujer?

- Solo necesito verlos a todos…

Robin se sostiene de los hombros de Zoro y busca moverse a un lado, pero para sorpresa del cazador de piratas, esta mujer se pasó al frente y se queda sentada hacia delante, mirando hacia atrás. Los ojos de Zoro estaban a punto de salirse de su cauce, cuando tuvo de frente los enormes pechos de su bella nakama y como las piernas de ella estaban sosteniéndole la cintura, sentándose en sí mismo, acercando "ambos" cuerpos.

- Bien, ahora sí les podré atacar.

Robin no se daba cuenta que Zoro le estaba viendo las piernas y como el vestido estaba tan subido que casi le veía "otro detalle que no lo haría concentrar". La sangre se le empezaba a subir a la cabeza del cazador de piratas, pensando cosas que no debía pensar.

- "No puede ser, ¿Por qué a mí?" "Solo espero que la sangre no me llegue ahí"

Zoro arrimaba la pelvis hacia atrás para evitar hacer contacto con Robin, pero el caballo galopaba muy fuerte y la pelvis de Zoro acababa yendo hacia delante con más fuerza, finalmente haciendo contacto. Robin percibía mucho nerviosismo de parte de Zoro y desvía su mirada a solo centímetros del rostro de su nakama y le pregunta:

- ¿Te sucede algo?

Oyendo esto, Zoro reacciona con mucha rapidez, respondiendo al toque.

- No… no pasa… nada.

- ¿Estás seguro? Estás muy nervioso.

- ¿Podrías acabar con todos esos soldados?

- En un instante, Zoro.

Zoro abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al escuchar como dijo su nombre con voz sexy. Los latidos del corazón de Zoro aumentaban desmesuradamente, y poco a poco asomaba la cabeza para mirar al frente, intentando distraerse.

Los soldados de Yrlyg se apresuraban a atacarles, más Robin ya podía verlos a todos y así mismo poder acabarlos a todos.

- ¡Cien Fleur!

Muchos brazos empezaron a salir de los cuerpos de los soldados, quienes se miraban preocupados, pensando que era brujería, asustándose por ver esto.

- ¡Quitadme esto!

- ¡Son demonios!

- ¡Nos matarán!

Robin abre sus ojos y pronuncia:

- ¡Twist!

Los soldados se retorcieron por los múltiples brazos de Robin, y muchos de ellos cayeron de sus caballos, deteniendo la pesquisa contra ellos mismos. Zoro voltea hacia atrás diciendo:

- ¿No nos siguen?

Al cual Robin intenta mirar más a lo lejos, levantándose un poco.

- No, creo que no… ¿No deberías mirar el camino?

- Bien.

Pero cuando Zoro se dio la vuelta se encontró nuevamente con los pechos de Robin, y poco a poco la sangre comenzaba a salirle por la nariz. Los ojos bien abiertos del cazador de piratas fueron más evidentes para Robin que este se sentía incomodo, cosa de la cual solo le dio por hacerla reír.

- ¿Y de que te ríes, mujer?

- Por nada… te ves muy gracioso cuando te pones así.

La molestia de Zoro no era más fuerte que su excitación, ya que pensaba dentro de sí mismo:

- "¿Me veo muy gracioso? ¿Es todo lo que dirá esta estúpida mujer?" "Como deseo que esto no hubiese pasado, ¿Ahora qué será de mí después de esto?"

Robin desciende con suavidad y posa sus manos en los hombros del incomodo cazador de piratas. Frunciendo el ceño junto con una sonrisa cómplice, le pregunta:

- Creo que hicimos un buen trabajo, ¿Verdad?

Pero en ese instante, desde la punta de la colina empedrada, aparecieron más soldados de Yrlyg. Zoro y Robin vieron esto y se detuvieron de su galope, ya que estaban rodeados, cerca de la entrada del reino de Limlyg. Ambos descienden del caballo, viendo cuántos soldados eran los que les rodeaban.

- Son demasiados, señor espadachín.

- Por fin, algo de acción verdadera para mis katanas.

Zoro saca las tres katanas y Robin se coloca a espaldas de él, cruzando sus brazos, preparándose para atacar.

Los soldados de Yrlyg, analizaban a estos dos guerreros y no se preocuparon por que fuesen pocos. El que los comandaba, se mostró ante ellos, siendo Chairon, uno de los dos oficiales del rey Kulkodar.

- ¡Vaya vaya! ¡El kordatar de la profecía, aquí huyendo de nosotros!

Zoro lo ve y frunce el ceño, intentando recordarle.

- ¡No tengo idea de quien seas, pero siendo un soldado de Yrlyg, te mataré aquí mismo!

- Eso quisiera verlo, pero antes de eso…

Chairon comenzaba a sacarse la coraza y los brazales que le sujetaban el cuerpo, y al mismo instante se sacó el yelmo, y poco a poco comenzó a transformar su cuerpo. Zoro y Robin se sorprendieron de esto y se dijeron el uno con el otro:

- No puede ser… ¿Otro con una fruta del diablo?

- Pero este parece ser un Zoan.

Y finalmente vieron a Chairon transformarse, y decir:

- Neko Neko no Mi: Modelo Puma.

Chairon se había transformado en un enorme puma (Similar al tamaño de Lucci con su leopardo). Zoro no sintió temor alguno y se puso en guardia.

- Robin… encárgate de los soldados… yo me encargaré de este gatito.

- Ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré.

El puma se lanzó a atacar a Zoro y este le detiene los ataques con sus katanas, arrastrándose hacia atrás casi tres metros, de la fuerza del impacto que le produjo.

- Tengo que admitir que eres fuerte, puma infeliz.

- No habéis visto nada aun.

El puma se aleja ferozmente de Zoro, sorprendiendo al mismo espadachín por su velocidad, y se preparó para atacarle con sus ataques, extendiendo sus garras al frente, juntadas como una flor.

- "Lûl koth gal"

El cual traducido al español es:

- "Flor de diez garras"

La velocidad fue atemorizante la cual Zoro apenas pudo detener, y Chairon se movió con una rapidez impresionante, quedando detrás de Zoro a una distancia de diez metros, habiéndole hecho una herida en su hombro derecho. Zoro cayó arrodillado al suelo y se colocó su mano izquierda en su hombro malherido, lamentándose de su condición débil.

- Demonios… ese dragón me dejó débil y ahora este maldito puma me va a terminar.

Chairon se reía en gran manera y caminaba lentamente hacia un Zoro arrodillado, diciendo:

- Esperaba más de vos, kordatar… me habéis desilusionado.

Desde lo lejos, Robin seguía luchando pero al voltear a ver a Zoro, pensó que le iba a matar así que decidió correr hacia ellos, evitando a todos los demás soldados de Yrlyg.

Zoro poco a poco se iba levantando y se puso en guardia, pero flaquearon sus fuerzas y cayó en su rodilla derecha.

- Maldición, ya no puedo más.

Al cual Chairon extiende su enorme garra derecha, musitando:

- ¿Vuestras últimas palabras, kordatar?

En ese entonces se escucha una voz que a un lado de ellos, dijo:

- Cien Fleur… ¡Wing!

Era la misma Robin que sujetó a Zoro en sus brazos y se elevó, emprendiendo vuelo para poder alejarse de estos soldados. Chairon y los demás soldados se asombraron mucho por esto, y el puma vuelve a la normalidad, gritando en voz alta:

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Esa mujer puede volar, cual harpía de las cavernas!

Robin emprendió rápido vuelo a lo lejos del terreno de batalla, pero se dio cuenta que estaba forzándose por su limitación de tiempo. Zoro se da cuenta de esto y ve a Robin que lo sostenía.

- ¿Puedes volar?

- Sí, pero por poco tiempo… intentaré volar por más tiempo, por ti.

Acercándose a unas cascadas que daban la entrada al reino de Limlyg, Robin vio que su tiempo se acababa y poco a poco los brazos iban desapareciendo, cayendo ambos al enorme lago del cual desembocaba la cascada.

Zoro se recupera de su debilidad y ve que Robin estaba nuevamente sumergida y nadó para rescatarla y sacarla de ahí. Ambos salen a la superficie y Zoro sostiene a su nakama en los brazos, reanimándole:

- No, no puede ser… ¡Robin, despierta! ¿Estás bien?

Y poco a poco Robin iba reaccionando, hasta abrir sus ojos y escupir cierta cantidad de agua que absorbió en la caída.

- Zoro… me has salvado, gracias.

- No, eres tú quien me ha salvado otra vez… ese puma me iba a matar.

- Yo no iba a permitirlo.

- Y yo no dejaría que te hundieses.

Al cual por escasas veces de la vida, Zoro le sonríe a Robin, mostrándose agradecido de igual manera. Al mismo instante, ambos se dan cuenta que habían llegado a un paso extraño que mostraba al final de la cueva, una luz azul.

- ¿Hacia dónde lleva eso?

- No lo sé… tal vez deberíamos ir.

- Bien, yo te llevaré.

Zoro fue nadando hasta llegar a la orilla, y pudo sacar a su nakama, pudiendo así sostenerse. Habiéndose recuperado de su debilitamiento, Robin se levantaba y se sostenía del brazo de Zoro, caminando hacia la luz que tenuemente se veía a lo lejos. La caminata fue larga para ambos nakamas heridos, la pesquisa los había agotado por completo, y poco a poco se fueron acercando al final de la cueva, sorprendiéndose de poder dado con la ubicación del reino escondido de Limlyg.

Ambos suspiraron de alivio y descendieron hacia la entrada del reino, contemplando lo maravilloso que resultó ser mucho más sorprendente que Yrlyg. Zoro caminaba junto con Robin y ambos se dirigieron directamente al palacio real. Luffy y los demás no se esperaban que estos hubiesen llegado, mientras estaban en el puerto del reino, descansando en el Sunny. Un emisario apareció ante ellos y les hizo reunirse.

- Disculpad que os interrumpa de tal manera, señores míos, pero la reina Ravenya desea una reunión con vosotros.

Nami se siente intrigada por los motivos de la reunión, y le pregunta:

- ¿Y a que se debe esa reunión?

- Es concerniente a los planes que el rey Kulkodar tiene para con nosotros… y con vosotros.

Todos los sombreros de paja salieron del Sunny, encaminándose directamente al palacio real. Ravenya estaba delante de muchos servidores reales y se hizo presencia de Luffy y sus nakamas, impacientes por la llamada. Todos estuvieron presentes en la reunión, y Ravenya se levanta de su trono, diciéndoles:

- ¡Qué bueno que hayais venido todos vosotros! ¡Os saludo cordialmente y deseo que me sigáis al templo antiguo!

Ravenya se dirige hacia dicho templo, seguido de Rowan y unos cuantos más. Luffy voltea hacia sus nakamas y les hace señas de que le siguiesen, al cual acto seguido todos le siguieron.

Habiendo llegado todos al templo antiguo, Ravenya voltea con todos y les dice:

- Amigos míos… habéis sido convocados todos para afrontar una nueva realidad que no me esperaba ver ahora mismo.

Todos y cada uno de ellos, se sentaron en unos puestos correspondientes, delante de ella.

- Hace años atrás, habíamos escondido un enorme secreto que para los que estamos aquí, nunca lo fue… a excepción de mis nuevos amigos, la tripulación de mi señor Luffy. Pero ese no es el tema en principal, y es que debido a las guerras que hemos afrontado desde hace muchos años, lo único que hemos hecho ha sido ocultarnos de los poderes de nuestros enemigos… pero Kulkodar ha empezado a moverse.

Los que estaban en esa reunión comenzaron a murmurar de temor a causa de los nuevos ataques de este rey, y Luffy junto con sus nakamas, volteaban hacia ellos, confundidos de igual manera. Rowan sostiene una enorme hacha doble que es de su tamaño y golpea el suelo con su bastón, preocupando a todos los que estaban en el salón por este ataque. Luffy los ve y se sorprende por verlos silenciados, y dice:

- ¿Y este tío que fue lo que hizo?

Ravenya extiende su mano hacia Rowan, suplicándole:

- Por favor Rowan, no necesitáis hacer destellos de haki delante de ellos.

Luffy voltea hacia Ravenya y le pregunta:

- ¿Haki? ¿El haki del espíritu de pelea?

- Así es, pero no nos desviemos… la preocupación mayor es que Kulkodar ha movido sus hombres, motivados por el odio y ha empleado dragones para poder atacar e incinerar la tierra media… convertirán en un infierno el mundo, pero tenemos la única opción de luchar.

Al mismo instante Brook y Sanji, notaron en los demás que estaban en la reunión, como si todos ellos estaban ansiosos de pelear.

- Lucharemos contra Kulkodar, y haremos cumplir la profecía… ya no deseo ocultarme entre este reino y dejar que todos mis soldados y mi gente se vayan desvaneciendo por el miedo en sus espíritus… y eso no es todo.

Rowan se extraña por esta connotación y voltea hacia su reina, que seguía diciendo:

- Tenemos a unos fuertes aliados que lucharán por nosotros… ellos harán de esta guerra, un balance distanciado, todo porque entre ellos está uno de los dos guerreros de la profecía que tanto ha temido Kulkodar.

En ese instante, uno de los oficiales del reino, se levanta e interrumpe:

- Pero un momento, mi señora Ravenya… ¿Pretendéis dejar el destino de nuestro reino, a manos de estos desconocidos?

- Estos desconocidos han probado ser muy fuertes… y su valentía en la batalla será suficiente.

Oyendo esto, Usopp se voltea hacia Nami, susurrándole:

- Vaya modo en que esta mujer nos involucra en su guerra.

Y la reina desde una distancia lejana, interrumpe diciendo:

- Ya vosotros estáis involucrado, mi señor Usopp.

Usopp se sorprende y se queda helado. Luffy y Chopper lo ven y se ríen de él.

- Vosotros habéis caído a este lugar y no fue cosa del destino lo que los trajo aquí… pero os necesito desesperadamente para luchar contra Kulkodar.

Sanji alza los brazos y con sus ojos acorazonados, grita a los cuatro vientos:

- Por Ravenya sama, iría hasta el fin del mundo… ¡Mellorine!

En ese momento, un soldado interrumpe en el templo antiguo, diciendo:

- Mi señora Ravenya… dos extraños han venido hasta acá y desean verle.

Haciéndose a un lado, aparecieron Zoro y Robin quienes habían llegado al templo.

- Vaya, empezaron sin nosotros, señor espadachín.

- Joder, sí que son todos unos puñeteros.

La cara de Luffy se mostró tan emocionada por saber que sus dos desaparecidos nakamas estaban a salvo. Sanji revoloteaba al lado de Robin, expresando su estupidez.

- ¡Robin chwan! ¿Me extrañaste?

Las horas pasaron y Zoro junto con Robin comentaron a la reina todo lo acontecido, al cual Ravenya se dirigió hacia Rowan, diciendo:

- Rowan… si lo que ellos dos dicen es verdad, entonces están muy cerca de aquí… reunid a todos los soldados del reino.

- Como ordenéis, mi señora.

Habiéndose retirado, todos los demás servidores se fueron, quedando solamente Ravenya y todos los sombreros de paja. Robin recordó la habilidad de Kulkodar, y se acercó a la reina a sorpresa de todos.

- ¿Cómo es que en este reino, existan personas que conocen las habilidades de la fruta del diablo? Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle, Ravenya sama.

Luffy y los demás se dijeron a sí mismos:

- ¿Habilidades? No es sorpresa para nosotros.

- Es verdad, Rowan san puede convertirse en una serpiente marina.

Zoro ve como sus nakamas no sabían del poder de Kulkodar, y les interrumpe:

- ¡Silencio todos! ¡Ya sabemos que hay usuarios de esas habilidades aquí! ¡Pero lo que no sabíamos era que Kulkodar poseía una habilidad muy terrorífica!

Ravenya percibe la atención de todos los sombreros de paja, y Robin le preguntaba:

- ¿Les dijisteis a todos que el rey Kulkodar posee la habilidad de transformarse en un dragón de fuego? ¿Y que al mismo tiempo controla a muchos de ellos?

Todos se sorprendieron en gran manera, mientras que Zoro se dirigía a la reina del mismo modo en que Robin lo hacía, diciéndole:

- Entre sus soldados, hay usuarios de esa fruta del diablo… ¿Cuándo pensabais decirlo a cada uno de nosotros?

- Y si Kulkodar posee una habilidad… ¿Tambien la posees tú, Ravenya sama?

Todos esperaban las respuestas de Ravenya, la cual viéndose frustrada, cae de rodillas, llorando delante de todos ellos. Zoro y Robin se alejaron de ella y Luffy dio unos pasos, estando delante de todos.

- Yo siempre supe que Kulkodar planeaba esperarlos a vosotros… no quería involucrarme en esta guerra y mucho menos luchar contra el rey dragón, pero debido a que os conocí sentí temor de vosotros sufrieseis el mismo destino que el nuestro… así que no pude mentirles más… no deseaba que ninguno se sacrificase por nosotros, y les mentí a todos…

Los llantos hicieron conmover a casi todos ellos, a excepción de Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y Robin. La reina continuaba sosteniendo sus lágrimas con su mano derecha, mientras seguía diciendo:

- Pero ya no puedo… ya no puedo cargar con todo en mi espalda… no tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme a Kulkodar y ver como después de que me quitó todo ese reino de afuera, también destruya lo poco que tengo… no lo deseo… no.

Sanji mientras oía el llanto de la reina, dio unos pasos y se arrodilló ante la reina, levantándole el rostro.

- Ya no llores más, Ravenya sama…

Ravenya alza su mirada sorprendida hacia un Sanji sonriente. Luego de ver a Zoro, este se enfunda sus espadas y suspira diciendo:

- No me interesa si ese desgraciado se transforma en dragón… ya esperaba que nos dijeses que lucháramos.

Luego Robin se cruza de brazos, diciendo:

- Al menos ya sabemos cómo contrarrestar a los usuarios… eso ya es ventaja, ¿No es así, Zoro?

- Así es Robin.

Los demás sombreros de paja se pusieron firmes y sonrientes, preparados para luchar. Luego Luffy se acomodó su sombrero sonriente.

- Solamente tengo que patearle el trasero al maldito Kulkodar ese, ¿No?

La reina sintió alivio y se enjugo sus lágrimas, mostrándose sonriente y abrazando a Sanji, expresando su alivio y felicidad.

- ¡Gracias chicos! ¡No sabría como agradecerles!

Pero Sanji tenía sus ojos en formas de corazones, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¡Mellorine! ¡Mellorine!

A la misma hora, luego que Rowan haya preparado a todos sus soldados, todos los sombreros de paja, caminaban por la calle principal, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del reino, todos dispuestos a luchar contra Yrlyg y el rey Kulkodar. El capitán de los sombreros de paja, alzaba sus puños a los aires.

Todo el reino gritó enardecido de emoción, haciendo que todos los sombreros de paja se mirasen entre ellos, preparados para atacar. Usopp temblaba de miedo diciendo:

- No puede ser… tengo la enfermedad de…

En ese instante, Brook, Franky y Chopper, le gritaron al mismo instante:

- ¡Enfermedad una mierda!

- ¡Enfermedad una mierda!

- ¡Enfermedad una mierda!

Robin caminaba a un lado de Zoro y le ve el hombro, preguntándole:

- ¿Estás bien con ese hombro así, señor espadachín?

- Sí, no habrá problemas y… ¿Ahora me vuelves a decir señor espadachín?

Sanji revoloteaba al lado de Robin y de Nami, diciendo:

- ¡Si estoy al lado de Nami san y de Robin chan, no me importa desangrarme!

Por el cual Zoro le escucha y le interrumpe:

- Si te desangras, te vuelves más estúpido de lo que lo que ya eres.

- ¿Qué me dijiste, marimo de mierda?

- Que eres un estúpido.

- ¿Qué?

- Un estúpido.

- Lo dice el espadachín descerebrado por excelencia.

Dicho esto, ambos comenzaban con sus peleas habituales, y Luffy se acomodaba su sombrero, preparándose para la guerra. Rowan los ve salir y sonríe plácidamente, por ver como ellos serían de gran ayuda. Rápidamente la caballería y el resto del ejército les siguieron, saliendo del reino, por el cual Luffy, se acomoda su sombrero de paja, y les anima.

- Bien… ¡Acabemos con esto!

Y un enorme grito de guerra rodeó el reino entero, siguiendo a los que serían los salvadores de la profecía.


	19. Sinfonías de Guerra

El cielo se había nublado, y las cenizas habían hecho su trabajo en enrojecer los cielos. Las llamas que cubrían la tierra media, solo daba el inicio a los gritos desesperantes de los enemigos que levantaban sus armas, sedientos de sangre, para reclamar a sí mismos las almas de los que no podían resistir.

A la lejanía de una colina, el suelo iba poco a poco temblando, como el aproximamiento de un resonar de tambores de guerras. Al horizonte, un hombre con una armadura negra y de ropajes rojos, se asomaba imponente y fatigado de su travesía, visualizando a su alrededor cual cuervo detectando su presa para atacar. En ese momento, voltea hacia atrás y balancea su espada desde atrás hacia delante, apuntando hacia las Colinas de Huesos; valle que en su profundidad albergaría el único reino que aun faltaba por ser conquistado. Detrás de ese hombre imponente, aparece un ejército de soldados rasos, arqueros, lanceros y jinetes sedientos de sangre, emprendiendo la siguiente marcha para poder atacar, y el que había aparecido primero, se saca el yelmo y se muestra como Rûken, el cual suspirando profundamente, se dice a sí mismo:

- ¡Aquí es donde ellos perecerán y aquí es donde nosotros conseguiremos la victoria!

Al decir esto, otro soldado a aparece y le informa:

- Mi señor Rûken, el frente de guerra en estas últimas aldeas, no serán suficientes para poder conseguir los enemigos restantes.

- Pero al menos aquí, haremos una diferencia máxima.

- Por cierto, el comandante de división Chairon, lo necesita en las fronteras… parece que hay un ejército de insurrectos que aparecieron de las cuevas de Hor-shan y son innumerables comparados a estos.

- Ya veo… ese desgraciado infeliz no es capaz de lidiar contra todos ellos, sin necesidad de solicitar ayuda.

Y habiendo dicho esto, se subió a su caballo y emprendió marcha de regreso a las cuevas de Hor-shan, dejando a un oficial suyo a cargo de la invasión a esas aldeas.

Por otro lado, cuando otro regimiento se dirigió a invadir la siguiente aldea más cercana al reino de Limlyg, el que los comandaba dio la orden de atacar, diciendo:

- ¡Que no quede nadie con vida! ¡Matadles a todos!

Uno a uno, los soldados fueron entrando a la aldea y saqueaban las viviendas, quemando todo a su paso, pero a la lejanía de ese lugar, se habían aproximado unos caballeros con armaduras plateadas y de ropajes azules. Se trataban de los soldados de Limlyg, quienes habían salido del reino escondido, a fin de resistir y derrotar al ejército de Yrlyg. Uno que estaba montado en caballo, se saca el yelmo mostrándose como Rowan, volteó hacia atrás y dijo:

- ¡Soldados mueren y nosotros aquí no hacemos nada! ¡Atacadles y matadles!

De esa misma colina, descendían los soldados de Limlyg acompañados de Rowan, quienes se aproximaban a la aldea. Desde adentro de la aldea, un soldado de Yrlyg percibe esto y advierte a los suyos la intromisión de dichos enemigos. Cuando estos se dieron cuenta de la invasión, ya era demasiado tarde; el ejército de Rowan había rodeado por completo a los de Yrlyg, y los fueron asesinando. Estando en medio de la aldea, Rowan miraba a sus alrededores, y tomó a unos pocos de sus hombres, gritando en medio de ellos:

- ¡Tomad a los que sobrevivieron! ¡Llevadlos a Limlyg para que sean atendidos!

Mientras estos soldados se llevaban a los que sobrevivían y a los heridos, extiende su enorme hacha doble hacia los demás soldados.

- ¡El resto, acabad con los demás enemigos!

Los enemigos no tenían poder en contra del resto de los que se les enfrentaban, teniendo como única opción la retirada, pero eso sería muy difícil para ellos. Rowan los rodeó por el puesto de salida, y uno a uno los fue degollando, permitiendo sobrevivir a uno de ellos como mensajero, para que informase a sus superiores de lo acontecido. Teniendo así misma la primera aldea posesionada para sí mismo, Rowan le entrega una carta a este único sobreviviente del ejército de Yrlyg, informándole:

- Entregad esto a vuestro oficial superior… esta aldea está posesionada por mí, y decidles que luego iremos por ellos.

El soldado se subió a su caballo, apresurándose hacia su destino, lejos de los conquistadores, dejando así un número de 1500 soldados derrotas en la primera aldea del oeste, como conquistada por los soldados de Limlyg.

En la aldea anterior que había dejado Rûken junto con uno de sus oficiales, estaban arremetiendo contra los pocos soldados de Limlyg quienes se hallaban cuidándola como parte de su jurisdicción. Quien comandaba ese grupo de soldados, se decía a sí mismo:

- Estos soldados son endebles… comparados a los demás quienes nos hemos enfrentado.

Pero a lo lejos de ese lugar, estaba asomado un personaje peculiar de sombrero de paja, seguido de otros más. Luffy se sostenía de un enorme árbol carbonizado, vestido como un guerrero de la tierra media, parado encima de sus raíces. Su mirada mostraba una gravedad ansiosa por poder encontrar al causante principal de esta guerra que había consumido a la tierra media en cenizas.

- Vaya, parece que hemos llegado aun así cuando el tiempo ya ha avanzado.

Y detrás de él, estaba aproximándose un guerrero calmado de armaduras plateadas con ropajes azules que fumaba un cigarro, y un guerrero de armaduras oscuras que solamente cubría desde su cinto hacia los pies, manteniendo el pecho descubierto, mostrando un fornido cuerpo que mantenía una cicatriz diagonalmente, sosteniendo tres katanas en sus manos.

- Oi, Luffy… todos estos desgraciados están divirtiéndose sin nosotros.

- Deberíamos atacar, ¿No crees?

Luffy se acomoda sus guanteletes de cuero y se acomoda su sombrero de paja, para contestarles:

- ¡Bien! ¡A por esos cabrones!

Luffy extendió su mano al frente y Sanji junto con Zoro comenzaron a descender de esa colina, corriendo como dos guerreros sedientos de batalla. Al mismo instante estaban descendiendo Brook, Franky y Robin. Brook mantenía su apariencia como un monje de togas oscuras, cubriendo su enorme afro. Franky descendía con unas armaduras negras, pero al contrario de Zoro, solo se cubría con coraza, guanteletes y camisones por dentro de la armadura… y obvio, ¡En tangas! En cuanto a Robin, había cambiado su apariencia y ahora vestía como una guerrera nórdica, casi reveladora.

Luffy terminó de extender su mano y volteó hacia atrás, viendo a Nami, Usopp y a Chopper, comentándoles:

- Encuentren lugares altos desde las viviendas y ataquen a distancia… Chopper, tú vienes conmigo.

Al cual Chopper transformándose en Walk Point, corre detrás de Luffy, dirigiéndose al campo de batalla, al mismo modo que los demás nakamas suyos. Nami vestía casi similar a Robin, pero no tan reveladora como su nakama y Usopp, se vistió con ropajes ligeros para poder moverse con facilidad a la hora de correr (Similar a Legolas del Señor de los Anillos). Nami se colocaba en guardia, sosteniendo su Perfec Clima Tact y volteó hacia Usopp.

- Bien Usopp, tenemos que buscar un lugar alto para atacar.

Usopp se encontraba temblando de miedo, para alegar diciendo:

- No lo sé Nami, siento la enfermedad de…

- ¡No seas estúpido! ¿Crees que quiero estar aquí y luchar en esta guerra? ¡Son órdenes de Luffy y tenemos que cumplirlas, estúpido!

Así que ambos armándose de valor, se internaron en el descenso de las colinas. Los soldados de Yrlyg en medio de la aldea, percibieron que estos descendían de las colinas, y al ver que estaban ya cerca de ellos, uno de ellos les advierte a sus camaradas.

- ¡Vienen a atacarnos desde la colina!

- ¡Atacadles!

Todos estos se pusieron en guardia y se dirigieron a recibir a sus enemigos fuera de la aldea. Zoro y Sanji eran quienes iban delante de todos, y mientras se apresuraban para llegar a la aldea, Sanji voltea hacia Zoro y comienza con su habitual disputa:

- Así que el marimo de mierda desea comparar habilidades, ¿No?

Zoro quien iba descendiendo con sus katanas en manos y en la boca, voltea enojado hacia Sanji, insultándole de igual modo.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!

- Así que no quieres ver quién puede derrotar más soldados antes de que te pateen, tonto del culo.

- Es obvio que seré yo el ganador, cejas rizadas.

- Eso lo veremos.

Los soldados estaban formados en la entrada de la aldea y prepararon sus flechas y sus espadas. Al mismo instante, las flechas fueron disparadas desde donde estaban, haciendo que Zoro y Sanji estuviesen alertas ante tal situación, por el cual al ver que las flechas estaban cerca de ellos, ambos sintieron la presencia de cada una de las flechas y ambos cerraron sus ojos. Seguido de esto, se movían con mucha facilidad, evadiendo cada una de las flechas, hasta haberlas esquivado todas, cayendo ambos de pie a solo unos centímetros de ellos.

Los soldados bajaron sus arcos y se maravillaron al ver como estos dos habían evadido cada uno de sus ataques, por el cual Sanji sacándose su cigarro de su boca, expeliendo el humo de sí mismo, les miró con mirada perversa, preparándose para atacarles.

- Son todos demasiado lentos.

Agachándose poco a poco, Sanji se impulsa hacia todos ellos, con una de sus técnicas para poder atacar a muchos, metiéndose entre muchos.

- ¡Party Table!

Sanji se sostiene del suelo con sus manos y da vueltas con sus piernas abiertas, repeliendo a todos los soldados por los aires. Zoro estaba atacando a muchos soldados armados a espadas, y viendo que se aproximaban muchos de ellos, cerró sus ojos y se preparó.

- Santoryu Ougi:…

Los soldados estaban a punto de traspasarle con sus armas, pero en cuestión de segundos, Zoro abrió sus ojos y se impulsó contra el suelo, pasando a una larga fila de soldados, habiendo salido detrás de muchos de ellos, terminando de decir:

- ¡San Zen Sekai!

Al terminar su frase, todos y cada uno de los soldados que fueron atacados por sus katanas, cayeron con sus armaduras resquebrajadas delante de los demás. Sanji a un lado de él, se mete otro cigarro a la boca, reprochándole:

- Aun así eso no fue suficiente, cabeza de lechuga.

Oyendo esto, Zoro voltea enojado hacia Sanji y le extiende una katana hacia él, diciéndole:

- Cuando esta guerra termine, te romperé en pedazos.

Franky, Brook y Robin llegaron al campo de batalla y vieron a los demás soldados que se aproximaban hacia ellos para matarles, y Franky extiende su mano izquierda, representando una de sus técnicas más usadas:

- ¡Weapons Left!

Los soldados terminaron tiroteados por las balas de Franky, y por otro lado estaba Brook con su sable, moviéndose con velocidad ante todos los soldados, diezmándolos con facilidad. Robin se cruzaba los antebrazos y les retorcía a los soldados de la retaguardia, para poder acabar con la mayoría de ellos. Luffy se impulsó con un "Gomu Gomu no Rocket" y cayó en el campo de batalla en medio del resto de los soldados que continuaban destrozando la aldea.

- Gomu Gomu no… ¡Gatling Gun!

Todos los soldados salieron expedidos por los aires y desde la distancia, el oficial encargado por Rûken estaba huyendo para informar a su superior de eso. Usopp y Nami se encargaron del resto con sus ataques a distancia, mientras que Luffy reunió a los suyos, explicándoles lo siguiente que harían.

- Esta aldea ya está asegurada… ahora esto será lo que haremos.

Señalando a Franky, Brook y a Chopper, Luffy les dice:

- Chicos… ustedes vayan a socorrer a los heridos… quiero que se encarguen que puedan moverse y…

Ahora señalando a Usopp, Nami y Robin; les da otras indicaciones.

- Ustedes chicos… reúnan al resto de los aldeanos y se aseguran que puedan llevarse a todos los demás para que regresen al reino escondido de Limlyg… ¡Vayan!

Todos sus nakamas hicieron conforme a lo que había dicho Luffy, quedando él junto con Zoro y Sanji. Estos dos miraban a su alrededor y veían como estaba toda la ciudad destruida y en llamas. Zoro miraba el cielo rojo y como la neblina llena de cenizas pasaba en medio de ellos, para luego decir:

- Luffy, ¿Y qué haremos nosotros?

Sanji se cruza de brazos y al igual que Zoro, espera la respuesta de Luffy. El capitán de los sombreros de paja se mantenía cruzado de brazos y después de haber pensado lo suficiente, volteó hacia ellos y les manifestó lo que estaba pensando.

- Chicos, nosotros tenemos que apresurarnos a llegar a Yrlyg… aquí en Limlyg, estaremos perdiendo el tiempo.

Zoro se envaina las katanas, y frunce el ceño, confundido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que perdemos el tiempo?

- No decidí involucrarme en esta batalla, nada más para ver como sacábamos a los sobrevivientes de este reino… acepté esta guerra, nada más para poder enfrentarme a ese Kulkodar y acabar con esto de una vez por todas, y haciendo esto…

Mientras decía esto, Luffy señaló lo que estaban haciendo sus nakamas, y continuó:

- Solamente nos hará retrasar.

Sanji se enciende otro cigarro, y al igual que Zoro, frunce el ceño, diciendo:

- ¿Y qué es lo que haremos entonces?

- Dejaremos que Rowan se encargue de esto… no tenemos tiempo para lidiar con retiradas y salvaguardadas.

- En cierto aspecto tienes razón, pero sería mal de nuestra parte abandonar a mucha gente que pueda resguardarse.

- No me importa Sanji, somos piratas… no somos soldados de la tierra media, y no tenemos el código de los hombres del oeste… así que, terminamos lo que hacemos aquí, y luego de esto, emprendemos marcha hacia directa hacia Yrlyg, dejando que Rowan se encargue de su gente.

Al instante, Zoro y Sanji se ven a los ojos y están de acuerdo con lo que Luffy dijo, y esperaron a que el resto de los nakamas se apresurasen con todo lo que estaban haciendo. Habiendo terminado, todos se aproximaron a informarle a Luffy. Franky llega ante su capitán y le informa:

- Bien, habían muchos aldeanos heridos y les he construido unas carretas para que pudiesen transportarse con los demás… Chopper los examinó y pudo ayudar a algunos de ellos.

- Excelente… Robin, ¿Qué sucedió con los que estaban bien?

Robin interviene de brazos cruzados, informando:

- Todos los que podían moverse, fueron socorridos por nosotros y además de eso, nos han facilitado unos caballos para poder transportarnos con más facilidad.

- Mejor imposible.

La tripulación tomó unos cuantos caballos, preparándose para dirigirse hacia su siguiente travesía. Uno de los aldeanos que sobrevivió, se dirigió hacia Luffy, el cual ya estaba montado en un caballo, y poniéndose a un lado, el aldeano le preguntó:

- Disculpad mi señor… ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Por qué nos habéis ayudado?

Al cual Luffy sonríe respondiéndole:

- Solo somos unos aliados de Limlyg, y de la reina Ravenya… ustedes tienen que irse de aquí y aprovechar que los soldados de Yrlyg no vendrán por esta zona.

- ¿Y a dónde iremos?

- Pueden irse al reino secreto de la reina Ravenya… esta guerra está consumiendo el mundo, y nosotros nos encargaremos de esto… y por cierto… mi nombre es Monkey D Luffy, y soy el capitán de la siguiente tripulación que conquistará todos los mares… seré el próximo rey de los piratas…

Y volteando con sus nakamas, Luffy les ordena:

- ¡Bien, chicos! ¡Directamente hacia Yrlyg!

Con Usopp se sentó Chopper; con Brook se sentó Franky; con Nami se sentó Sanji; con Zoro se sentó Robin y solamente Luffy se sentó en un solo caballo, preparándose para dar marcha hacia las fronteras de Yrlyg, saliendo de las aldeas cercanas.

Por otro lado, muy cerca de donde fueron hallados Luffy y sus nakamas, Rowan se apresuraba con su ejército de soldados, para poder encontrar los últimos vestigios enemigos en las tierras adyacentes de Limlyg. La guerra se había intensificado al punto del cual los soldados de Yrlyg habían quemado toda la aldea y habían asesinado a más de 13000 habitantes. El fuego de los cadáveres había impregnado la atmosfera, mezclando su aroma de lo quemado con lo mutilado.

El ejército de Rowan había llegado a la aldea incendiada, y estando en una parte lejana, observaron como todo ya estaba perdido, pero por extrañas razones los soldados aun no abandonaban el lugar. Rowan alzó su espada y ordenó a atacar a estos soldados.

- ¡Atacadlos a todos!

El rugido de guerra de los soldados fue estruendoso, que hizo alertar a los soldados que inclusive estaban dormidos. El que los comandaba se asoma por la colina y se asombra por ver como estos enemigos, cabalgaban sedientos de sangre, así que alertando a sus soldados con mucho temor, les da las siguientes órdenes:

- ¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados! ¡Son muchos, pero nosotros somos más que ellos! ¡Matadlos!

Los soldados de Yrlyg se prepararon para la siguiente batalla y recibieron a Rowan y a los demás, elevando una fuerte escaramuza. Rowan estaba cegado en su ira. Nunca en su vida había sido presente de una masacre por parte de sus enemigos, y era razón suficiente para que sus deseos de matar subiesen. Teniendo su hacha doble en sus manos, descendió del caballo y comenzó a decapitar enemigos, esforzándose al máximo y animando a sus camaradas.

- ¡Vamos, no os rindáis! ¡Que la luz os guíe, camaradas!

El que comandaba al ejercito de Rûken, observa desde lo lejos a Rowan, y decide correr hacia él con su espada, para poder derribarle. La mirada no se le quitaba de su enemigo, mientras le hacía a un lado a cada uno de sus enemigos, para poder llegar ante él, proporcionándole un ataque con su espada. Rowan detiene el ataque del comandante con el mango del hacha, y se postra en el suelo, gracias al impacto.

- ¿Quién sois vos?

- Nadie en especial… he venido desde Yrlyg, para conoceros y poder enfrentarme a vos… y aquí es vuestro final.

- Gracioso pero ignorante.

Dicho esto, Rowan se levanta con fuerza y se alza para seguir con su ataque, desviando los golpes de las espadas de su enemigo. El comandante se reía por el ataque y se decía a sí mismo:

- Parece que no me he equivocado con este hombre… resultó ser muy fuerte.

En ese instante, más soldados aparecieron desde lo lejos, a favor de Yrlyg, cosa que desanimó demasiado a Rowan, diciendo:

- Esto parece no acabarse.

Al cual el comandante, sonríe de manera complaciente, diciendo:

- No os mostráis muy animado, general Rowan… esta es la parte en la que vuestro ejército cae y el nuestro sobrevive.

Dicho esto, aparecieron caballeros y lanceros, aumentando mucho más las probabilidades que no sobreviviesen, pero aun así Limlyg no se rendía ante esta gran masa de enemigos peligrosos. Continuaba luchando por la esperanza de ver a sus soldados restaurados.

El siguiente ejército había llegado, y se adentró en la ciudad, y Rowan no tuvo más opción que transformarse con su habilidad de la fruta del diablo, convirtiéndose en una enorme serpiente marina. Los soldados de Yrlyg temieron lo que vieron, por el cual se alzaron a atacarle. Rowan en ese entonces, cierra sus ojos, y balancea su hacha de izquierda a derecha, empleando una de sus técnicas.

- "Peng celevon"

El cual traducido al español es:

- "Arco de plata"

Un viento reflejante en forma de arco, de una distancia de cinco metros de largo, se balanceó sobre los soldados, expeliéndolos por los escombros y el suelo, dejándolos muertos en seguida.

Este continuaba con sus ataques, disminuyendo la cantidad de soldados, porque dentro de sí mismo esperaba a otros soldados, pero aun así con su habilidad no era suficiente. Desde lo lejos, los arqueros disparaban sus flechas sobre esta serpiente de tamaño descomunal, al cual Rowan intentaba evadir con mucha dificultad, siendo herido por tres de estas flechas que iban con potencia. Estando postrado en el suelo, veía como sus enemigos iban tomando control sobre la guerra y como delante de sí mismo y a su alrededor, corrían muchos soldados que se disponían a atacarle para matarle. Todo iba perdido hasta que de pronto, algo había caído delante de Rowan. Esta serpiente visualiza a un hombre que emanaba humo por su cuerpo, y que al mismo tiempo decía:

- "Gear Second"

Se trataba nada más y nadie menos que el mismo Luffy, quien había llegado al terreno de batalla, para inclinar la balanza. Luego Rowan se levanta y ve que detrás de sí mismo, estaban Zoro y Sanji, quienes dijeron:

- Oi Rowan, parece que necesitas ayuda aquí.

- Hay que joderse como para enfrentarse a todo un ejército tú solo.

Y el resto de los sombreros de paja, se unieron para dar ataque a estos soldados. Luffy miraba al frente de sí mismo y sonreía como solo lo sabía hacer él, expresando:

- Parece que he llegado a divertirme a tiempo.

Luffy se mueve a la velocidad del "Soru" proporcionando uno de sus ataques masivos:

- Gomu Gomu no… ¡Jet Bazooka!

Las manos de Luffy lograron golpear a muchos soldados, rompiéndose las armaduras, saliendo expelidos por todos lados. Zoro y Sanji iniciaron ataques a sus enemigos, a la par el uno con el otro.

- ¡Anti-Manner Kick Course!

- ¡Santoryu: Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri!

Y así mismo los soldados salían expelidos por todos lados, por los fuertes ataques de estos dos.

- Parece que con mi ataque pude hacer más de lo que haces tú, cabeza de lechuga.

- Mira quien vino a hablar, cocinero de mierda.

- Marimo de mierda.

- Cejas rizadas.

Al mismo instante, los demás sombreros de paja se adentraron en el campo de batalla y se dispusieron a eliminar a todos los demás soldados, dejándole el trabajo a los de Limlyg de degollarlos.

Rowan se levanta del suelo y se dirige hacia el comandante, y le insta a que levante su espada, al mismo tiempo volviendo a la normalidad.

- Vamos, levantad vuestra arma.

El comandante tuvo miedo de esto, y lentamente sostuvo su espada colocándose de pie. Rowan lo ve y le dice:

- Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.

Pero el comandante ignoró lo que le decían y sosteniendo fuertemente su espada, se echó sobre ella, quitándose la vida delante de Rowan. Este se enoja demasiado y avanza hacia el cadáver, cortándole la cabeza, declarando la victoria en la batalla.

Al mismo instante, Nami, Usopp y Chopper estaban atónitos viendo a su alrededor, hablándose el uno con el otro:

- ¿Alguna vez han visto algo semejante?

- Nada de esto, Usopp… nunca esperé ver el día en que una guerra como esta, consumiese el mundo.

- Son demasiados muertos… quizá no hayan heridos.

Pero a un lado de ellos, estaba Zoro envainando sus katanas, observando a muchos aldeanos, empalados y mutilados, por causa de los soldados de Yrlyg. Robin camina a un lado de él y le observa, dándose cuenta que estaba atónito, cosa que le sorprendió mucho a la arqueóloga de los sombreros de paja.

Los demás sombreros de paja vieron como estaban los cadáveres apilados en montes, siendo quemados por los soldados de Limlyg, bajo la orden de Rowan, quien estando solo con Luffy, siente mucho pesar por esto, manifestándole:

- Jamás espere ver el día en que una masacre así nos azotase en nuestras tierras… no sé como el hombre pueda ser capaz de llegar a semejante atrocidad, y no sé cómo es que la tierra media no ha sido capaz de abrirse ante semejante barbarie.

Volteando de repente hacia Luffy, le pregunta:

- De donde vosotros venís… ¿Habéis visto semejante atrocidad? ¿Habéis conocido a la muerte de tal modo que teméis que el mundo se incendiase?

Luffy baja la mirada delante de Rowan, y se cruza de brazos, suspirando en silencio. Eso solamente hizo calmar el dolor que sentía tal guerrero que se conmovía por causa de la muerte de su generación.

Zoro permanecía viendo los cadáveres empalados, y al mismo tiempo veía en silencio como los soldados de Yrlyg incendiaban los muertos, terminando con la muerte y la putrefacción. Manteniéndose de brazos cruzados, sintiendo la presencia de Robin a su lado, le pregunta:

- ¿Cómo te sientes después de ver como estas muertes, te traen los peores recuerdos de tu hogar?

Al cual Robin dejando caer una lagrima de su ojo derecho, dice sollozando:

- Esto no se compara con lo que viví hace 20 años atrás en Ohara… no imaginé que la muerte sea capaz de llegar hasta los confines de la tierra.

- No deberías preocuparte… más bien deberías alegrarte de poder estar con vida; has sobrevivido a algo terrible y lo vuelves a vivir después de muchos años… eso te hace más fuerte que todos nosotros.

- ¿Tú crees eso, señor espadachín?

- Estoy más que consciente de que el mundo cada vez está peor de lo que imaginamos… el enemigo no solo cada vez es más fuerte, sino que es más terrorífico en lo que piensa hacer.

En ese instante, Robin desvía su mirada hacia Zoro y sorpresivamente le sostiene la mejilla con su mano derecha, preguntándole:

- ¿Entonces crees que el mundo está haciéndose cada vez más pequeño?

Y luego de meditarlo por un instante, Zoro se mantiene viendo los ojos de la bella arqueóloga, para luego darle una respuesta que nunca había pensado darla.

- El mundo no ha cambiado… no ha mejorado ni ha empeorado… el mundo sigue siendo el mismo, solamente que en estos tiempos, nos estamos sintiendo muy solos y nos damos cuenta que hay menos cosas en él.

Dicho esto, Zoro agudizó su oído y desvió su mirada hacia los cielos y al igual que Robin, vio siluetas negras que sobrevolaban los cielos. Todos se acercaron a donde estaban estos dos y oyeron decir a Robin:

- Parece que hemos llegado a las fronteras con Yrlyg.

Y Zoro agrega diciendo:

- Nuestros enemigos ahora son muchos más que antes… esto ha empeorado.

Rowan mira a Luffy y le pregunta:

- Mi señor Luffy, ¿Qué hacemos?

Al cual sin pensarlo dos veces, Luffy se acomoda el sombrero, muy serio y determinado, alza su vista al cielo, alentando a todos los demás soldados de Limlyg:

- No hay mas nada que hacer… ¡Iremos a patearle el culo a Kulkodar!

Todos y cada uno de los soldados, se prepararon y emprendieron marcha hacia el reino de los dragones, sintiéndose todos atribulados porque sus enemigos no solamente serían guerreros de espadas y lanzas, sino que ahora los enemigos, serían esta vez mucho más duros que los que habían enfrentado.


	20. El Ejército de los Dragones

Los cielos habían dado el anuncio de una guerra perniciosa y que para muchos quizá se consideraba perdida, pero… ¿Cuándo fue que dejamos de creer en nuestra fuerza y en nuestros deseos de vivir? Ese no fue el deseo que muchos nos establecimos para cumplir… si hay que morir por algo, que sea para que muchos vivan y puedan cumplir sus deseos… y sus sueños.

Las praderas quemadas de Yrlyg, solo daban el anuncio de uno de los mayores campos de batalla en los que se haya librado alguna vez en la tierra media. Por una extraña razón, los soldados de Yrlyg en los campos de concentraciones o mazmorras según la época y el tiempo; establecidos en las locaciones perfectas para la guerra.

En uno de esos campos, los soldados tenían esclavizados a muchos soldados de Limlyg y a algunos aldeanos que tenían como sobrevivientes. Desde lo lejos, se aproximaba uno de los mensajeros que dejaron los sombreros de paja como sobrevivientes, que entraba ante la presencia de Chairon, trayendo noticias. Chairon lo vio llegar y lo ignoró por un instante, mientras discutía los planes de ataques con sus oficiales.

- Bien, esta posición ya está perdida… vosotros, tenéis que tomar a vuestros regimientos e invadir las aldeas del este… ya nada será igual si permanecemos aquí, reuniendo esclavos.

Uno de los oficiales, coloca un puñal en la mesa y apunta con su dedo una locación del mapa, preguntando:

- ¿Y si este territorio es tomado por Rowan y su ejército?

- Desgraciadamente tendremos que arriesgar a nuestros mejores hombres, porque no pienso desencadenar una lucha con esa gente, siempre y cuando Ravenya no intervenga

- ¿Y cuál es el problema con ella?

- Su habilidad es muy poderosa… más que cualquiera de nosotros… ni un ejército podría contra ella sola…

Chairon se hace a un lado y se asoma por la ventana, diciéndoles a sus soldados:

- Pero para su desgracia, ella es muy compasiva… y prefiere no luchar contra sus enemigos, por el simple hecho de no querer ver a su pueblo morir… ¡Que patética!

En ese momento, el mensajero de lo lejos, resonó su garganta haciendo que Chairon voltee hacia él. Luego de verle a los ojos, le pregunta:

- ¿Qué es lo que deseáis, soldado?

- Mi señor, tengo noticias del frente.

- Bien…

Dicho esto, Chairon se sienta en su sillón junto con sus oficiales y pregunta:

- ¿Qué noticas me tenéis?

Al cual el soldado sin tener prejuicios para poder contenerse, entrega la carta a Chairon.

- ¿Esto es una broma? ¿Los soldados del frente están todos derribados?

- Así es, mi señor… Rowan ha tomado a muchos desde que salieron de su reino, con una gran cantidad de 12000 hombres, dispuestos a venir a Yrlyg.

- ¡Maldición!

Chairon se levanta de su silla muy enojado y se sujeta ante la mesa, suspirando con mucha fuerza, diciendo:

- ¿Y qué hay de los que estaban en el bosque oriental? ¿Qué sucedió con los soldados que supuestamente empalaron en el bosque?

- No he sabido de tal noticia… Rowan tiene muchos guerreros a su favor.

- Esto cada vez empeora.

Acto seguido, el campamento se sorprende al ver que estaba llegando otro soldado herido, que descendía a duras penas y entraba a la base, entre todos sus camaradas, y al ver que estaban todos en la reunión, se postra diciendo:

- Mi señor, tengo malas noticias del bosque oriental.

Chairon se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, porque sabía que no podían ser buenas noticias.

- ¿Qué sucedió ahora, soldado?

- Logramos asediar tres aldeas, matando a todos sus soldados… y no pudimos con todos ellos.

- ¿Esa es la mala noticia? No suena tan mal.

- Pero en la misma noche hace dos días, apareció un grupo de soldados, distintos a los que conocemos y lograron expulsarnos a muchos de nosotros, aunque la mayoría murió en el campo de batalla… se trataba de los extranjeros quienes unos de ellos estaban esclavizados en el palacio real.

Al darse cuenta que se trataba de Zoro y los demás, Chairon se enojó en gran manera y golpeó la mesa, gritando:

- ¿Los mataron a todos? ¡Esos malditos extranjeros!

Tomando una enorme hacha, Chairon golpeó la mesa, partiéndola en pedazos. Todos los soldados y oficiales tuvieron temor y se apartaron dejando que su señor golpease la mesa hasta destrozarla. Luego de esto, se calma y estando de espaldas de muchos, pregunta:

- ¿Y Kulkodar sabe de todo esto?

Y en cuestión de segundos, apareció un enorme dragón rojo y negro que sobrevolaba el castillo y que se detuvo ante el campo de concentración, volviéndose humano. Se trataba de Kulkodar, quien entraba a la tienda de la cual estaban estos oficiales, y se detiene ante Chairon, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué si se del fracaso que habéis tenido todos vosotros, con el frente de batalla? Por supuesto que lo se… lo sé todo, porque sobrevolaba toda esa región y vi como todo estaba destrozado, pero no vi a nuestros hombres de pie… ¡Estaban todos muertos!

Kulkodar se vuelve hacia los demás oficiales, y se tranquilizaba poco a poco.

- ¿Acaso no comprendéis que mientras dejemos que ellos tomen posición, son los momentos en que se darán cuenta que pueden contra nosotros? Todo esto se trata del poder y del miedo que es infundido en todos ellos, eso los mantiene acobardados y gracias a nueve desgraciados que han llegado sanos y salvos a Limlyg, es que todo esto sucedió.

Un oficial se arrodilló ante el rey, y le dijo:

- En el bosque oeste, los soldados y los aldeanos fueron empalados… eso simplemente les hará retroceder.

- No mientras existan esos nueve extranjeros… sobre todo el kordatar y el mautor de la profecía… pero tenía que llegar la zûrlob a describir todo lo que existe en esa roca cuadrada que está sepultada en las cuevas de Hor-shan.

- Gracias a ellos es que los exiliados de Yrlyg no podrán revelarse.

- ¡No me interesan los exiliados de nuestros territorios, basura estúpida!

Y extendiendo su mano hacia el oficial, el rey Kulkodar le arrojó una bola de fuego que lo hizo sacar de la tienda que aguardaban. Todos afuera se sorprendieron y vieron como salía el rey caminando alrededor de cada uno de ellos, diciéndoles:

- ¡No me interesa si son nueve idiotas que se creen dioses de profecías antiguas! ¡Quiero que todos vosotros, me traigan las cabezas de esos desgraciados en una estaca! ¡Salgan todos de aquí, y arremetan contra los ejércitos de Rowan, y maten a todos!

Los demás oficiales reunieron a sus soldados y los hicieron irse de ese campo de concentración, dejando a unos cuantos cuidando a los esclavos. Kulkodar voltea hacia Chairon y le da una nueva orden.

- Chairon, vos irás al palacio real junto con Rûken, porque allá es donde piensan ir los extranjeros… cuando los veáis, matadles.

- Como ordenéis, mi señor.

Dicho esto, Chairon se sube a su caballo y se dirige en rápida marcha hacia el palacio real de Kulkodar. En ese instante, el rey parecía desesperarse en la oscuridad de la tarde nublada. Las antorchas en los alrededores de la fortaleza, parecían haberse movido a una velocidad mucho más fuerte, por la cual Kulkodar comprendiendo algo en lo profundo de su corazón, permaneció solo y dijo:

- "Fûthuzat lat shum aarûrz zamal zam kulat honug, kulat ash ghâsh zamal dok narash paashubat puzgat zam nokh kuluz hoquzat honat-u bârzuga" "Nokh nar brusat lat fauthum, Ravenya"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "Te darás cuenta muy pronto que lo que estás viendo, es una prueba que ya nada podrá detener lo que una vez fue trazado para verse cumplido" "Ya no tenéis esperanzas, Ravenya"

De pronto, se escuchó un estruendo entre los árboles quemados, que poco a poco comenzaban a emitir ruidos extraños. Kulkodar miraba muy nervioso hacia los lados, y suspiraba muy preocupado, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

De pronto, se escuchó una voz en medio del viento, que hacía mover todo alrededor de Kulkodar, y que esa voz era la de una mujer que susurraba en el soplo, y que decía:

- "Rithannen i geven, thangen i harn, na fennas i daur, ôl dûr ristannen, eryn…"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "La tierra se sacude, la piedra se quiebra, el bosque está ante tu puerta, el oscuro sueño está roto, los bosques…"

Mientras escuchaba esto, los árboles secos y quemados a los alrededores suyos, comenzaban a caerse a su alrededor, y poco a poco se desmenuzaban, mientras que la voz seguía moviéndose entre la brisa que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

- "echuiannen, ristar thynd, cúa tawar. Si linna i `waew trin `ylf Isto i dur i chuiyl"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "Han despertado, raíces desgarradas, madera doblada. El viento canta a través de las ramas, siente el poder de las cosas vivientes"

Se trataba de la misma Ravenya, quien daba estas voces en el viento. Kulkodar se enojó en gran manera y alzó sus manos a los aires, haciendo enviar a todos los dragones que se hallaban en el despoblado, y cada una de las bestias mitológicas que se halaban escondidas en los reinos, emprendieron vuelo al ataque.

Kulkodar sonrió mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados, diciendo:

- No lograréis hacerme turbar el corazón, Ravenya… no perdáis vuestro tiempo.

En ese instante, Kulkodar se transforma en un dragón y emprende vuelo de regreso a su palacio real.

Ya adentrándose a las fronteras de Yrlyg con el resto de la tierra media, Luffy y sus nakamas emprendían marcha junto con Rowan y su enorme ejército, dispuestos a poner fin a esta guerra. Mientras continuaban su marcha en una enorme pradera rocosa que estaba quemada y carbonizada por los múltiples ataques draconianos, Rowan mira a sus alrededores, y suspira dentro de sí mismo.

- Desgraciado seáis Kulkodar… mirad lo que habéis hecho a nuestro antiguo reino.

En ese instante, retiene su caballo, aminorando el paso junto con los demás. Sanji y Nami avanzan hacia Rowan y el cocinero de los sombreros de paja, se saca su cigarro de la boca, expeliendo el humo.

- Este lugar pertenece a lo que era un solo reino, ¿Verdad?

- Así es, mi señor Sanji… todo lo que podéis ver en esta localidad, es lo que era antes un solo reino.

- Pero todo cambió con la llegada de Kulkodar, ¿No es así?

Oyendo esto, Rowan desvía su mirada hacia Sanji y luego la baja hacia el suelo.

- Nunca creí poder ver el día en que unos extranjeros conozcan lo que antes fue de nosotros… y no solo eso, sino que hay una historia que nunca fue contada por nadie.

En ese momento, Robin escucha esto y le pide a Zoro que se adelante por el otro lado de Rowan. Habiendo hecho esto conforme a Robin, la arqueóloga de los sombreros de paja, se siente intrigada y pregunta:

- Y si no lo esperaban… ¿Por qué hay un Poneglyph en el las cavernas subterráneas de Hor-shan?

Algunos de los sombreros de paja, voltearon asombrados hacia Robin, quien continuaba preguntando a Rowan:

- Este fue un solo reino, y recuerdo muy bien que las palabras exactas que aparecían en ese lugar, era que esta guerra les tomó a todos ustedes 2 años… en el año 1195 de la tierra media, hasta que fueron conquistados en 1197 por la mano de Kulkodar.

Rowan se sorprendió de tal modo que detuvo su caballo y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Robin y Zoro veían como este guerrero se mantenía atemorizado, y se corta los pensamientos, diciéndoles a todos:

- No puedo creer que exista una persona que pueda traducir la lengua de los antiguos.

- Esa lengua es muy fácil de traducir… de no ser por el señor espadachín, no hubiésemos podido llegar ahí y conocer la historia de estos reinos y de lo que era antes… el reino de Tvyarg.

Los demás sombreros de paja comprendieron mejor la profecía que la misma Ravenya les describió y todos se miraban el uno con el otro. De pronto Zoro notó la perturbación de Rowan, y le interrumpe:

- Pero claro, ¿Pensaste que nadie en este mundo podría leer los Poneglyph? Junto con nosotros viaja una hermosa arqueóloga altamente inteligente que puede descifrar lo que sea… ni siquiera vuestra profecía se mantuvo escondida de la mano de los que venían de otras direcciones…

Mientras Zoro decía esto, Robin desvió su mirada hacia el cazador de piratas, y se sonrió complacida, volteando su rostro hacia otro lado, para que nadie notase su sonrojo, intentando recostar su cabeza en la espalda de Zoro. Habiendo hecho esto, Zoro ignoró lo que hizo Robin y continuó diciendo:

- ¿Y esperabas que nadie en estos reinos descubriesen lo que sucedería? Es muy patético de tu parte pensar que se mantendría en secreto, y estoy completamente seguro que todos sabían desde un principio que Kulkodar poseía la habilidad de la Ryu Ryu no Mi.

- Todos siempre lo supimos, pero no sabíamos que al mismo tiempo podría ser descubierto.

- Eso ya no importa, porque todos nosotros estamos involucrados en su guerra.

De pronto, Robin alzó su mirada al cielo y percibió que en el cielo rojizo, se veían siluetas que se movían de un lado a otro. Franky y Brook se dieron cuenta de esto, y dijeron:

- ¿Qué es eso que se mueve en los aires?

- Se ve muy extraño… veo que parecen siluetas de monstruos, pero claro… ¡Yo no tengo ojos! ¡Yo ho ho ho!

- ¡Deja de decir mariconadas!

Rowan seguido de su ejército, alzaron sus ojos a los cielos y se mostraron muy atemorizados, porque sabían de que se trataba esto y se alarmaron todos. Luffy y Nami veían a su alrededor, y se dijeron:

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- No lo sé, Luffy, pero parece que no son buenas noticias.

- ¿Puedes despejar las nubes del cielo?

- Eso es imposible, idiota.

Al cual Sanji agudizó su vista al igual que Zoro y ambos llegaron a la conclusión que se estaban aproximando hacia ellos. Rowan volteó hacia atrás y gritó a sus hombres:

- ¡Vienen los dragones!

Todos los soldados de Limlyg se alteraron y cada uno de ellos buscó refugiarse entre las rocas de las praderas quemadas.

Desde el cielo se veían las alas de los dragones que se movían de un lado a otro, y los rugidos que llegaban a la tierra, atemorizando a los que estaban en ella. Luffy volteó hacia sus nakamas y en medio de los soldados que se movían de un lado a otro, les fue diciendo:

- ¡Chicos, los dragones han llegado! ¡Tenemos que derribarlos a todos!

Zoro y Sanji se vieron el uno con el otro, y Usopp junto con Chopper se asustaron y le reprocharon a su capitán por tal decisión.

- ¿Acaso estás loco? No podemos derribar esos dragones.

- Si lo hacemos nos van a comer después que nos incineren con su fuego.

- ¡No quiero ser la carnada!

Al cual Luffy, sujetándose con fuerza sus guanteletes, dijo:

- No hay mucha opción… ¡Franky!

Franky se aproximó hacia Luffy, con rapidez.

- ¿Qué quieres Luffy?

- Necesito de tu ayuda.

Franky alzaba la ceja confundido de lo que le iba a pedir Luffy, y pudieron trazar un plan para derribar a los dragones. Desde los cielos, comenzaron a descender cuatro dragones que sobrevolaban los aires. Todo el ejército de Rowan se detuvo escondido en rocas para no ser descubiertos, pero solamente Luffy estaba de pie en una roca, junto con Sanji y con Zoro.

Este trío monstruoso veía descender los dragones hacia ellos, fieros y deseosos de matar. Rowan estaba escondido en una de las rocas y estaba nervioso, viendo como no se movían ante los dragones que descendían para matarles, por lo cual se dijo a sí mismo:

- Tenéis que estar locos… esos dragones os matarán.

Acto seguido, mientras los dragones estaban descendiendo hacia ellos, de tamaños más pequeños que la transformación draconiana de Kulkodar; Luffy se cruzaba de brazos con su sombrero hacia abajo, tapándole la mirada, así que al alzar la mirada hacia arriba, se dijo a sí mismo:

- Ni un dragón cabrón me va a detener en mi camino… así que caerá.

Dicho eso, sostiene su pulgar con sus dientes, y da inicio a una de sus técnicas más poderosas.

- Gear Third: Hone Fuusen.

En ese momento, el puño de Luffy se incrementó junto con su brazo, preparando uno de sus ataques más mortales. Sanji comienza a girar velozmente con su pie derecho, haciendo que se encendiese.

- Diable Jambe.

Y seguido de Zoro, quien sostuvo sus tres katanas, haciendo uno de sus ataques más peligrosos.

- Santoryu Ougi:

Los cuatro dragones descendían hacia ellos, pero tres de ellos estaban delante del último y se prepararon para atacar a estos tres, quienes se impulsaron al mismo tiempo hacia los aires, esperando recibir a las bestias mitológicas. Sanji preparó su patada y vio al dragón de la derecha y se dio la vuelta hacia abajo y pateó al dragón en el hocico "como una chilena".

- ¡Flambage Shot!

El dragón se dirigió en picada contra las rocas de las praderas, rompiéndose en pedazos. Luego Zoro estuvo cerca del dragón de la izquierda y al ver que este abrió su hocico, se contrajo con todos sus músculos, entrando en la boca del dragón.

- ¡San Zen Sekai!

De pronto al ser visto tragado por el dragón, todos abajo se sorprendieron al ver a Zoro salir por la cola del dragón con sus espadas extendidas, sangre por todo su cuerpo, rompiendo todo dentro del dragón, cayendo en tierra. Finalmente Luffy estando cerca del dragón de en medio, le proporcionó un fuerte golpe con las fauces abiertas.

- Gomu Gomu no… ¡Gigant Pistol!

El dragón sintió como los huesos de su columna fueron quebrados en muchos pedazos, deformando a la bestia que caía al igual que las otras dos. Estos tres cayeron en el suelo y alzaron su mirada hacia el cuarto dragón y es cuando Luffy volviéndose pequeño por causa de su ataque, voltea a un lado, gritando:

- ¡Franky, ahora!

De pronto aparece Franky, sosteniendo a Brook en sus brazos y que el esqueleto sostenía con una cadena atada en su pié derecho. Franky voltea hacia Brook, y le avisa:

- ¿Estás listo, Brook?

- Más que nunca… ¡Arrójame!

- ¡Bien!

Acto seguido, Franky toma impulso y lanza a Brook como una jabalina hacia el cuarto dragón y Brook se saca la cadena de su pie, y cae encima del dragón, haciéndole un nudo en su cuello, y luego en sus patas, para que no se girase. Después de esto, Franky da un enorme salto hacia el dragón que estaba a solo tres metros del suelo, intentando planear para poder alzarse de nuevo, y Franky se saca las pieles de sus puños y cae sentado en la cabeza del dragón.

- Ahora aquí es donde caes tú, dragón de mierda.

Y juntando sus puños, los alza al aire para luego impactarlos contra la cabeza del dragón, dejándolo noqueado contra las rocas.

Rowan y los demás soldados se asombraron por las hazañas embestidas por sus aliados, y se asomaron por las rocas, caminando hacia los cadáveres de los dragones.

- No puede ser… es primera vez en toda mi vida, que veo a un hombre derribar a un dragón.

- Pero que sean cuatro dragones derribados, es un milagro hecho realidad.

Franky aprovechó para atar muy bien al dragón, y se limpia el sudor de su frente, volteando hacia Luffy:

- Bien, ya lo tienes aquí, Luffy… ¿Qué harás con un dragón como este?

Al cual Luffy acercándose a este animal, sonríe como peculiarmente lo sabe hacer, y luego muestra estrellas chispeantes sobre todo su rostro. Usopp y Chopper entendieron lo que Luffy quería hacer y se dijeron el uno con el otro:

- Este idiota… eso es lo que ha planeado desde el principio.

- ¿Crees que pueda?

- Con este estúpido, cualquier cosa es posible.

Robin se cruza de brazos y dice a Nami:

- ¿Pero cómo es que intentará hacerlo? Es muy difícil a simple vista.

Al cual Nami se lleva la mano en la cara, moviendo la cabeza de manera negativa.

- No existe nada imposible para el… siempre ha sido así.

Franky suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo de manera complaciente, para luego colocarle la mano en el hombro de Luffy:

- ¡Bien! Para nuestro capitán se hará lo que sea.

El ejército de Rowan se preparó para ponerse en marcha otra vez, y se dirigió directamente hacia las aldeas principales de Yrlyg, pero el ejército de Yrlyg había puesto marcha directa hacia las praderas en las que los sombreros de paja habían derribado a los dragones.

Ambos ejércitos se encontraron y Rowan veía desde lo lejos como estaban aproximándose hacia ellos. La cantidad de soldados no los sorprendió en gran manera, así que por tal razón, decidió enfrentarse a todos estos soldados junto con sus hombres, iniciando una de las batallas más feroces de la tierra media.

Por otro lado, en el campo de concentración que mantenían los soldados de Yrlyg, un ejército se había mantenido cuidando el lugar, luego de haber incendiado muchas aldeas de las regiones exteriores, habían tomado prisioneros, esclavizados en las mazmorras de las fortalezas.

Uno que comandaba el bastión, estaba sentado en la torre vigía, bebiendo sidra, estando embriagado. En ese instante, los arqueros que estaban en las murallas superiores, vieron que los cielos estaban poblados por muchos dragones que sobrevolaban los aires, y casi de noche no se notaba la presencia de dichas bestias. De pronto, debajo de la muralla estaban acercándose dos personas que poseían armaduras negras y tenían a uno de ellos encapuchado. Rápidamente descendió un soldado de ellos, y al ver a estos desconocidos detrás de las rejas, les expresa:

- ¡Deteneos ahí, soldados!

Uno de ellos alza la cabeza y se muestra siendo Sanji, quien hizo reverencia diciendo:

- Saludos, soldado… somos unos militantes que hemos pasado por aquí, y hemos atrapado a un hombre de tamaño enorme que se profesó llamar un "tripulante de los sombreros de paja"

- ¿Sombrero de paja decís?

- Así es… lo hemos atrapado nosotros.

El otro alza la cabeza y se muestra siendo Zoro, el cual dice:

- Este hombre es uno de los extranjeros que irrumpió en el palacio real de Yrlyg.

- ¿Decís en serio?

- Así es.

Y sacándole el velo de quien tenían Sanji y Zoro sujetado y en cadenas, se mostró siendo el mismo Franky del cual alzaba la vista hacia el soldado, sonriéndole.

- Hola campesinos desalmados.

Oyendo esto, el soldado abre la puerta y le proporciona un golpe a Franky en la cabeza, para luego insultarle.

- ¡Tenéis la cabeza dura! ¡No tenéis más opción que hacer silencio, desgraciado extranjero!

- Muy bien, ¿Es todo lo que tienen?

- ¡Lleváoslo a las mazmorras!

En ese instante, un grupo entero de soldados acompañaron a Zoro, Sanji y Franky a los pasadizos subterráneos. Mientras descendían a las cárceles subterráneas, estos tres vieron una enorme cantidad de soldados de Limlyg apresados y muchos aldeanos que estaban lastimados y deteriorados. Dos soldados abrieron una celda y dieron órdenes a Zoro y a Sanji:

- ¡Arrojad a ese desgraciado en la celda!

Zoro y Sanji hicieron esto conforme a las órdenes de los soldados y cerraron la prisión, dejando a Franky solo.

- Ahora vosotros, venid con nosotros que cobraréis vuestras recompensas.

Acto seguido todos salieron de las mazmorras, dejando a Franky encerrado en su prisión. En ese instante, Franky abre sus ojos y sonríe, mirando a su alrededor.

- Parece que he entrado al sitio adecuado.

Franky se levanta la toga que lo cubría, dejando salir a Chopper y a Brook, quienes miraban a los lados, preocupados que apareciesen los demás soldados.

- Bien, ya hemos entrado Franky… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Este lugar es escalofriante, me pone la piel de gallina… pero claro, ¡Yo soy puro huesos! ¡Yo ho ho!

Y desde las demás celdas, unos prisioneros se sorprendieron de ver como estos habían entrado así no más a una mazmorra peligrosa, y uno de ellos alza la voz, preguntándoles:

- ¡Oíd vosotros! ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Cómo entraron todos aquí?

Al cual Franky se rompe con mucha fuerza las cadenas que le ataban, y volteaba hacia este hombre, respondiéndoles:

- Nosotros somos extranjeros, y hemos venido hasta acá para liberarlos a todos ustedes… no se preocupen, somos muy fuertes y rápidos… también inteligentes.

En ese instante, Chopper voltea hacia Franky y le pregunta:

- Los liberaremos a ellos, ¿No es así?

- Por supuesto, son órdenes de Luffy.

- ¿Y cómo salimos de aquí?

- De este modo... esta es la parte más dura de ser un robot.

Para sorpresa de Chopper y de Brook, los cuales se echan hacia atrás debido a que Franky comenzaba a agacharse y en ese mismo instante comenzó a inflar su trasero, preparándose para un Coup de Boo. Brook se cruza de brazos e intenta analizar este acontecimiento, preguntándose:

- Increíble, ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo en realidad, Franky san?

Al cual Chopper se asustó y se dirigió a las rejas, gritando asustado:

- ¡No, no quiero estar aquí! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Y justo cuando ya no pudo más, Franky sonrió diciendo:

- Eso es lo que voy a hacer, canijo… ¡Coup de Boo!

Los gases de Franky expelidos por el trasero, hicieron romper los grandes barrotes metálicos que se hallaban en todas las prisiones. Saliendo de los escombros, estaban Franky, Chopper transformado en su Heavy Point y Brook, para luego dirigirse a liberar a los demás con llaves que eran fabricadas por el mismo Franky. Chopper se sorprendió y al ver como todos eran liberados, le reprochó a Franky:

- ¡Pudiste haber creado llaves para sacarnos en vez de hacer ese Coup de Boo!

Al cual Franky haciendo su pose habitual, responde:

- Es que así es más Súper salir.

- ¡Estúpido pervertido!

- Gracias por el cumplido, canijo.

- ¡NO TE ESTABA DANDO CUMPLIDOS!

Los prisioneros fueron liberados, y estos tres los guiaban a las salidas de las mazmorras. Junto con el grupo de soldados, Zoro y Sanji salieron de la mazmorra y caminaban por los patios de la fortaleza, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para poder atacar a los enemigos, pero desgraciadamente estaban solos.

- Oi, marimo… ¿Puedes ver si ya Nami san y Robin chan han entrado a atacar?

Zoro desvía su mirada hacia las cúspides de las paredes de la fortaleza, y miraba a su alrededor, mientras caminaban, respondiendo:

- No las veo… pero parece que tendremos que improvisar aquí, cocinero pervertido.

- Como digas, cabeza de lechuga.

Mientras eran llevados a una cabaña distinta, Zoro y Sanji entraron a tal lugar y el que cuidaba el lugar, les entregó una bolsa de cuero con cien monedas de oro.

- Bien soldados… habéis hecho un buen trabajo, espero que esto sea suficiente para vosotros.

Zoro da un paso al frente y Sanji voltea hacia afuera, dándose cuenta que Usopp estaba de pie en una torre completamente alta y lejana a la distancia de cualquier arquero. Viendo esto, Sanji voltea hacia Zoro y le dice:

- Marimo, es hora.

Oyendo esto, Zoro sonríe y dice:

- Que gane el mejor, cocinero de mierda.

- Ese seré yo, tonto del culo.

Ambos nakamas se sacan los mantos y se muestran ante todos ellos, por el cual Zoro se coloca sus tres katanas en orden de ataque y se cruza las armas.

- Santouryu: ¡Tatsu Maki!

El edificio fue arrancado con las corrientes que Zoro había proporcionado, y Sanji había salido antes de que la técnica de su nakama lo hiciese volar por los aires al igual que los soldados que se hallaban dentro de ese lugar. Quedándose en el patio, el resto de los guardias y del ejército que cuidaba el lugar, estaban aproximándose a ellos para poder atacarles, mientras que Sanji buscaba refugiarse ante los ataques de los arqueros.

- Maldición, ese marimo tiene que hacer todo de este modo.

De pronto Sanji se coloca en guardia para poder atacar a sus enemigos, y desde la torre Usopp temblaba de miedo.

- ¡No puede ser…! ¡Sanji está solo y yo no debería estar aquí! ¡Pero tengo que atacarles!

En ese momento, los soldados que se aproximaban a Sanji para atacarle, fueron impactados por todos los ataques que Usopp les proporcionaba, cosa de la cual Sanji hacía suspirar de alivio, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Al menos este imbécil se atrevió a luchar.

Y viendo hacia Usopp, Sanji le anima gritándole:

- ¡Así es como se hace, Usopp! ¡Continúa!

Pero desde arriba Usopp detiene su ataque, reprochándole a Sanji por darles su ubicación a sus enemigos:

- ¡Y tú que! ¡No les muestres en donde estoy! ¡Pelea tú también!

- Tienes razón.

Sanji se dirige hacia los soldados y comienza a luchar contra ellos, al igual que Zoro, quien salía con un fuerte destello azul, haciendo volar a los soldados a todos lados.

- ¡Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou!

Luego de esto, Zoro se asoma alardeando con sus armas, ante el enojado Sanji.

- Se supone que los acabarías a todos… tuve que llegar yo a hacerlo.

- ¡Te voy a patear el culo!

Por la misma muralla, estaban asomadas Nami y Robin, ambas de brazos cruzados, viendo como Zoro, Sanji y Usopp se habían encargado de todo el trabajo.

- No era necesario que interviniésemos, ¿Verdad?

- Parece que el señor cocinero y el señor espadachín se muestran complacidos de descubrir quien luchó mejor.

- Esos idiotas no hacen otra cosa más que perder el tiempo, pero…

Nami se cruza de brazos y voltea hacia Robin, muy dudosa por lo que se le estaba cruzando en su mente, y le indaga:

- Y me imagino que le darías la razón a uno de ellos en especial, ¿Verdad?

- No sé a qué te refieres, pero ambas sabemos que los dos hacen un buen trabajo juntos.

- No era eso lo que estaba tratando de descubrir… es como si me llegase a la mente que disfrutas ver a Zoro luchar y llevarse las victorias, ¿No?

Esto no pudo pasarse por alto, y desvió su atención hacia Nami, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué quieres decir, señorita navegante?

- Que te fascina ver a Zoro siempre como victorioso… y como otra cosa más.

Lo único que logró con esto es reírse, cosa que desconcertó a Nami.

- ¿Por qué te ríes?

- Lo lamento, pero es gracioso verte sacar esas conclusiones… y no te puedo negar que me fascina ver al señor espadachín luchar como lo hace… es fiero, es…

Nami lentamente comienza a detallar que Robin sonreía lentamente y que se mordía el labio inferior, para luego ver como estando de brazos cruzados, se sujeta a sí misma de manera extraña, dándole a entender a la navegante de los sombreros de paja, la necesidad del calor de un hombre.

- Es todo un hombre de verdad.

Luego de decir esto, Robin sonríe como siempre lo hace y desciende de la muralla, dejando a Nami con la boca abierta por la forma en que deseaba carnalmente al cazador de piratas. Descendiendo de igual manera que Robin, ambas llegaron ante Sanji y Zoro, discutiendo sus usuales riñas.

- Te voy a rajar de arriba abajo, cocinero de mierda.

- Eso lo tienes que intentar, tonto del culo.

- Te juro que te dejaría en rodajas, espiralito pervertido.

- Yo lo haría primero que tú, marimo retardado.

Nami interviene y les grita a ambos:

- ¡Cállense los dos, manadas de idiotas! ¡Aun hay que seguir luchando!

De pronto, Franky, Chopper y Brook, habían salido de las mazmorras con el resto de los prisioneros, llevándoles a la libertad. Todos los sombreros de paja se reúnen y al mismo instante discuten su siguiente plan, mientras los prisioneros huían de la fortaleza. Zoro se adelanta a sugerir:

- Ya que todos los esclavos fueron liberados, tenemos que salir de aquí antes que aparezcan los demás soldados de Yrlyg.

En ese instante, Robin interviene y sugiere:

- Tienes razón, aunque Rowan san y los demás soldados estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido, creo que quizá se estén enfrentando a ellos.

- Eso es probable, pero ¿Qué hay del siguiente ejército que estaba en el oeste?

Y desde la lejanía de la fortaleza que liberaba a los prisioneros, estaba llegando el otro ejército del cual Zoro había hecho mención. Sanji suspiró ante todo esto, y al mismo tiempo se desanimó.

- No es posible… acabamos de luchar contra un ejército y ahora somos ocho contra miles.

Usopp se escondía detrás de Franky, temblando de miedo, diciendo:

- ¿Qué haremos entonces? No podemos contra todos ellos.

- No nos quedará otra que luchar contra ellos.

Zoro se coloca de frente ante todos y se colocó la bandana verde en su cabeza, armándose con sus tres katanas.

- Bien, Luffy no está, así que nosotros tendremos que hacer lo que nos corresponde… esto no será suficiente, pero podemos hacer mucho por él.

En ese instante, Robin se coloca a un lado de Zoro y le susurra al oído:

- Suerte, Zoro… contamos contigo.

Estas palabras hicieron cambiar el semblante de Zoro, el cual voltea hacia ella, estando a solo unos milímetros de sus labios tentadores, ambos viéndose los labios de los otros, susurrándole de igual manera:

- Y yo cuento contigo, Robin.

Y justo cuando estos estaban a punto de besarse, aparecen los rebeldes escondidos de las cavernas de Hor-shan, liderados por Derthag y por el anciano Gunther, quienes llegaron a la fortaleza. Usopp los ve y se sorprende.

- Gunther, ¿Todos están vivos?

A lo que el anciano le responde, diciendo:

- Un derrumbe como es no iba a apagar nuestros espíritus… hemos venido a luchar y a salir de nuestro miedo.

Los sombreros de paja salieron de la fortaleza y llegaron ante Derthag y los demás. Sanji sonríe hacia este hombre, muy complacido.

- Así que decidiste sacar a tus hombres de las cuevas, para luchar por lo que les pertenece.

- Luffy me dio motivos para poder ver mis errores, así que de no ser por él, no hubiese podido traer a mis soldados hasta acá.

- De todos modos, tomaste la mejor decisión, Derthag.

El anciano Gunther, se aproxima hacia Usopp y le coloca una mano en su hombro, diciéndole:

- Todos vosotros, tenéis que salir de aquí… tenéis que llegar al palacio real de Kulkodar… debéis acabar con él.

- ¿Pero qué será de ustedes?

- Nosotros estaremos bien… nos encargaremos de este ejército… ¡Largaos de aquí!

Derthag se pone en guardia, no sin antes decirle a Zoro:

- Vos sois el espadachín de la profecía… lograréis destruir este reinado de miseria… confiamos en vos.

Al cual Zoro después de estar en silencio por un instante, sonríe con sus ojos cerrados.

- Es que tenemos a un capitán cabeza dura que nos hace ser valientes.

- Y es un hombre digno de ser seguido… ¡Ahora largaos de aquí!

Uno a uno, los sombreros de paja se subieron a sus caballos y emprendieron viaje hacia el palacio real de Kulkodar, dejando a Gunther y a Derthag en el campo de batalla, encargándose de la lucha. Mientras huían, los sombreros de paja estaban aproximándose al la ciudad amurallada de donde residía el esplendor de Yrlyg, por el cual Zoro y los demás lo habían hecho, y llegaron a las colinas rocosas que los acercaban a la ciudad, y descendiendo de sus caballos, Zoro les dice a todos:

- Con caballos no podremos entrar… seremos vistos fácilmente.

Así que cada quien obedeció la orden de su primer oficial, adentrándose hacia asomarse a ver la ciudad amurallada. Todos y cada uno de ellos se sorprendieron en gran manera, viendo hacia la misma dirección en la ciudad. Sanji deja caer el cigarro de su boca, Franky se alza los lentes, Brook abre más su boca, Chopper temblaba junto con Usopp, Nami se estremecía y Robin se acerca a Zoro a un lado, preguntándole:

- ¿Por aquí es donde tenemos que llegar, señor espadachín?

Al cual Zoro engulle saliva de manera áspera, respondiendo:

- Es este el lugar… no hay otro lugar.

- Que nuestra fuerza nos ayude.

- Mejor dicho, que la suerte nos sea de ayuda ante eso.

- ¿Y qué hay de Luffy?

- Que la suerte que siempre lo ha acompañado, no lo abandone.

La ciudad entera estaba rodeada de cientos de dragones de todas las especies y de todos los tamaños, mostrando la ciudad como un lugar ruinoso y fantasmal, siendo cubierto entre nieblas espesas, junto con los cielos rojizos. Era el único lugar al cual tenían que ir y el único lugar al cual no fuese necesario ir, porque la muerte sería la única salida de cada uno de ellos.


	21. El Poder de Ravenya Revelado

La guerra estaba llegando casi a su inesperado fin, y quizá muchas veces se ha visto como a cada momento de la vida, las guerras nos transforman como personas. Por un lado nos hacen ser bestias desalmadas, pero por otro lado nos hacen ser personas valientes. Son decisiones que a lo largo de la vida nos definen, pero ¿Sabemos cuándo es que le haremos frente a las cosas que queremos derribar para proteger lo que queremos?

Desde el reino místico de Limlyg, en los aposentos reales, se hallaba la reina Ravenya llevando una guerra mental que le hacía desconcentrar del sueño, y tener noches desveladoras. Su nerviosismo solo le hacía sentir peor y aun tratándose de los que aun no habían podido llegar. Esto tenía que acabarse.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?

En ese instante una brisa fría entró en la habitación, moviendo los cabellos azules de la bella reina, que se dijo luego a sí misma:

- El encantamiento le reanimó los pies condenados a errar por las colinas y se precipitó, vigoroso y rápido, a alcanzar los rayos de la luna. Entre los bosques del país ella huyó levemente con pies que bailaban y lo dejó a solas errando todavía escuchando en la floresta callada.

Luego de esto, se dejó llevar por el andar del viento, y se dio la vuelta, saliendo de su habitación con sus ropajes reales de colores azules y plata, caminando y murmurando:

- Allí escuchó a menudo el sonido volante de los pies tan ligeros como hojas de tilo o la música que fluye bajo tierra y gorjea en huecos ocultos. Ahora yacen marchitas las hojas del abeto y una por una suspirando caen las hojas de las hayas oscilando en el bosque de invierno…

Y deteniéndose en la puerta del reino y de la cueva, decidió salir a la superficie de la tierra, para luego decirse a sí misma:

- El tiempo está aquí, y tenéis que hacer algo, gloriosa Ravenya… solo la búsqueda de la redención te hará libre.

Y como sorpresa ante sí misma, Ravenya comenzó a andar por la tierra, dándose cuenta de los desastres que habían causado los dragones del rey Kulkodar. Sentía su corazón rasgarse en pedazos, pero no era motivo suficiente para resquebrajarse.

- Kulkodar, esto no acaba aquí.

De pronto, Ravenya se dio cuenta que desde los cielos, un dragón estaba descendiendo hacia ella. La había visto y sabía que era la enemiga principal de la guerra con su amo, y descendió con fuerza y velocidad incalculable. Ravenya percibe esto, estando quieta y lo único que hizo fue mover su palma de la mano derecha hacia la izquierda, como quien lanzaría una bofetada, pero era ridículo pensar que lo haría con un dragón.

- No deberíais estar aquí, dragón desalmado.

Y cuando el dragón descendió a la distancia de Ravenya, ella solamente le proporcionó un manotazo, que hizo caer al dragón contra el suelo, a un lado de ella. ¡Era una completa locura! ¡Derribó al dragón con la fuerza de una bofetada! ¿Qué clase de poder se encontraría escondido en la reina de Limlyg?

Ravenya desciende de la roca en la que se hallaba parada, y ve por encima de su hombro derecho al dragón caído, suspirando en su dirección.

- Que patética criatura… pero ya no temerá mi corazón.

En ese instante, viendo al frente, Ravenya se dio cuenta que un caballo blanco estaba dirigiéndose hacia ella, y que veía en una gran distancia. Habiéndose acercado precisamente hacia donde estaba ella, Ravenya sonríe extendiendo su mano para acariciar al caballo.

- Bendito seáis, caballo de los caballos… me serviréis de guía.

Ravenya se subió al caballo y emprendió marcha directa hacia el campo de batalla. Por otro lado, en la ciudad amurallada del rey Kulkodar, la manada entera de dragones rugían por toda la ciudad y dificultaba la presencia de algún ser humano que se hallase en el lugar, dejándola enteramente ruinosa (Como la ciudad de Osgiliath del Señor de Los Anillos). Cerca de las murallas, los sombreros de paja aun discutían acerca de qué hacer, para poder entrar a la ciudad, y aun así las ideas desaparecían de sus mentes.

- Maldición, ¿Cómo demonios se supone que entraremos?

Zoro se lamentaba y permanecía con su espalda recostado en la muralla. A un lado de él, estaba Franky y Robin quienes le acompañaban. Zoro voltea hacia atrás y les pregunta:

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No se supone que irían con el cocinero pervertido a buscar más opciones para entrar?

Al cual recostándose junto con Robin contra la muralla, para no ser detectados, Franky le informa:

- Sanji y los demás lograron entrar a la ciudad, gracias a Usopp… parece que ellos cuatro estarán mejor sin nosotros.

- Lo entiendo, ¿Pero para que me siguieron?

- Muy simple, para que no te pierdas en esta ciudad.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se enoja y le grita de manera graciosa:

- ¡Que no me pierdo!

Robin se adelanta hacia Zoro, y logrando asomarse por uno de los pórticos principales de la muralla, logra divisar la palanca que abriría la enorme puerta. Luego de esto, Robin se echa hacia atrás, quedando delante de Zoro, para luego voltear su mirada hacia él, diciéndole:

- Señor espadachín, he hallado la llave que abre la compuerta… pero si la abrimos, caerá provocando un estruendo y alertaría a los dragones.

- Entonces no nos funciona… ¿Franky, puedes hacer algo al respecto?

Y cuando estos se dieron la vuelta, Franky había construido una compuerta en la muralla de piedra, sorprendiendo a Zoro y a Robin.

- Bueno, está medio improvisada, pero me siento conforme… por aquí pasaremos.

Robin se ríe de esto, y pregunta:

- ¿Y para eso has construido una puerta en la muralla?

- Así es, no soy de esos que hace las cosas a medias… por aquí pasaremos.

Franky se saca la coraza por un instante, dejando caer a Chopper, quien luego de agudizar su sentido del olfato, dijo a los demás:

- Bien, parece que podré guiarnos a la entrada del palacio sin necesidad de toparnos con los dragones.

Todos voltean hacia Zoro, el cual sacando dos de sus katanas, dijo a su reno amigo y al cyborg:

- Llévenos por ese camino, y hágannos entrar al palacio… Chopper, rastrearás el camino, y Franky crearás aberturas en pasos imposibles.

A lo que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo y entraron. Robin pasa por un lado de Zoro y le dice:

- Actúas como un buen capitán, señor espadachín… quizá termine admirando tu manera de guiar al equipo del señor capitán.

Y cuando Robin iba a pasar, Zoro le detiene del brazo y le sonríe.

- Y necesito que seas nuestros ojos, para ver en donde estamos guiándonos… tus métodos son mejores que los míos, quizá me sobreestimas demasiado.

- No lo hago, hay veces en que te lo mereces.

Luego de decir esto, Robin se acerca a los labios de Zoro, pero en vez de besarle los labios, le besa la mejilla derecha y entra en la abertura que Franky creó. Zoro desvía su mirada a la abertura que creó Franky y sonrió plácidamente, siguiendo a sus amigos.

En el lado de atrás de la ciudad, Sanji, Brook, Nami y Usopp permanecían ocultos en una de las viviendas. Sanji se asoma por la ventana y divisa el palacio a lo lejos, pero su ojo no alcanzaba a ver bien, por la condensación de las cenizas y el humo de la ciudad incendiada.

- Demonios, no puedo ver bien… Usopp, necesito que divises bien el camino.

Usopp estaba aferrado a una silla, temblando de miedo.

- ¡Levántate de ahí, tonto! ¡No es momento para sufrir de tus estúpidas enfermedades de miedo!

- No lo entiendes Sanji… si me asomo, los dragones me van a comer… imposible.

- Nadie te va a comer, eres un delgaducho narizón que no tiene nada de carne en su cuerpo…

Y desviando su mirada hacia Nami, cambia de semblante y comienza a gritar con sus ojos acorazonados.

- ¡No como mi bella Nami swaaaaaaaan!

Nami corre hacia Sanji y le golpea en la cabeza, susurrándole:

- Deja de gritar, idiota… los dragones pueden venir por aquí y atacarnos.

- Tienes razón, Nami san, mi error.

De la puerta abierta de la vivienda, Brook había llegado corriendo de manera veloz, sin ser visto y sorprende a todos.

- Brook… ¿En donde mierdas estabas?

- Lo siento Sanji kun, estaba analizando la ciudad entera… y conté a todos los dragones, incluyendo los caminos alternos para poder entrar al palacio.

Usopp se levanta y se cruza de brazos, preguntando:

- ¿Y cómo es posible que no hayas sido vislumbrado por los dragones?

- Porque soy muy rápido.

Usopp se cae al suelo, y Nami se asoma por la ventana con el Perfect Clima Tact y vislumbra todo el lugar.

- ¿Cuántos dragones contaste, Brook?

- Conté 150 dragones… 70 que escupen fuego, 50 que no escupen fuego y el resto que no pueden volar.

- ¿Estás de coña?

Sanji después de haberse asomado por la ventana, voltea hacia Brook, y le pregunta:

- Entonces, ¿Puedes guiarnos en todo ese trayecto sin ser descubiertos?

- Así es, pero será complicado.

- No importa.

Al instante, estos cuatro salen de la vivienda y comienzan a correr por los callejones, internándose en el siguiente edificio, el cual estaba derrumbado y de pronto, un dragón que estaba pequeño, andaba por las calles de la ciudad, rugiendo y con sus alas pequeñas aun sin poder volar.

Nami estaba aterrada y Usopp casi se orinaba los pantalones. Sanji permanecía oculto detrás de una pared que al otro lado, se mostraba al dragón olfateando. Sanji se da cuenta que el dragón iba a entrar en la localidad, así que volteando hacia sus nakamas, les susurra:

- Nadie… mueva… un… musculo.

Todos se quedaron de inmediato en silencio, sin moverse, hasta que el dragón fue olfateando entre las ruinas, entrando al edificio destruido. Pasa por el frente de todos ellos, sin darse cuenta en donde estaban, por el cual Sanji estando agachado, se sostuvo con una sola pierna esperando impulsarse para lanzar el siguiente ataque. De pronto, Usopp temblaba mucho más y una de las rocas que estaba a un lado, se cayó por el cual se asustó. El dragón voltea hacia Usopp y Sanji dice:

- Maldición, lo vio.

Impulsándose del suelo, se dirigió al dragón que procuraba matar a Usopp, y al estar arriba de su cabeza, Sanji le proporcionó una fuerte patada en la cabeza desde arriba abajo.

- ¡Concasse!

El dragón quedó inmovilizado y al mismo tiempo, Sanji levantó a sus nakamas y les dijo:

- Tenemos que movernos de aquí… rápido.

Y dicho esto, todos se movilizaron hacia los callejos exteriores cerca de la muralla para retirarse de la presencia de los dragones. Mientras tanto, Zoro y los demás continuaban en la marcha hacia el palacio, estando mucho más lejos que Sanji y los demás. Cuando estaban en un callejón que conectaba una de las avenidas principales, Franky se detiene y dice:

- Bien, parece que por aquí no podremos pasar… quizá tengamos que abrir una brecha en otro lugar distinto, Zoro.

Detrás de Franky y de Chopper, estaba Zoro con sus katanas sujetas en sus manos y Robin con los brazos cruzados.

- Esto es muy difícil de intentar pasar, señor espadachín… no tenemos más opciones, ¿Qué hacemos?

Zoro permanecía en silencio, las opciones se le estaban acabando y ya no había tiempo. Bajando la cabeza, Zoro coloca sus katanas en sus fundas y se cruza de brazos. Esta reacción confundió mucho a sus nakamas, quienes se miraban los unos a los otros y la cual Franky preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucede, Zoro? ¿Por qué enfundas tus katanas?

Al cual Zoro luego de abrir sus ojos tras esta pregunta, desvía su mirada hacia Chopper diciéndole:

- Chopper, ¿Puedes olfatear a los dragones a nuestros alrededores?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No lo sé, pensaba en causar una distracción, pero no sé si sea lo adecuado.

Franky se levanta y se detiene delante de Zoro y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué distracción? ¿Lanzarte tú mismo hacia los dragones para que nosotros podamos pasar sin ningún problema? Tienes que estar de coña.

- No se me ocurre nada y no llegamos a tiempo.

- Solo tenemos que continuar como vamos… a este paso no es necesario arriesgar nuestras vidas, idiota.

En ese instante un dragón pasó por encima de ellos, y todos se pusieron contra las paredes de los escombros. Chopper olfateó un nuevo camino y fue guiando a sus nakamas a un lugar mucho más seguro de la travesía. Mientras atravesaban los escombros, Chopper se detiene por un instante y Robin le pregunta:

- Señor doctor… ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

- No lo sé, percibo un olor distinto… parece que siento un olor distinto... como a plátanos.

Zoro, Franky y Robin se miraron el uno con el otro y se preguntaron al mismo tiempo:

- "¿Plátanos?"

La sorpresa fue mayor, cuando un dragón que mascaba unos cuantos plátanos apareció asomándose ante estos cuatro. Todos se asombraron y Zoro le susurra a cada uno de ellos.

- Nadie… se… mueva.

El dragón parecía no percibir a estos que se hallaban vagando el lugar, por el cual mientras continuaba comiendo plátanos, esparcidos por el suelo, Chopper pensó dentro de sí mismo:

- "¿Y desde cuando los reptiles comen frutos como plátanos?"

Zoro lentamente movía sus manos a sus katanas, preparando un siguiente ataque hacia este animal, pero cuando sostuvo sus katanas, el dragón percibió el sonido del hierro y Zoro dijo:

- Nos ha descubierto…

Preparando su ataque, Zoro sostiene sus tres katanas y se coloca en guardia.

- Santouryu Ougi: ¡San Zen Sekai!

Zoro atacó a este dragón con su mortal técnica y lo partió por la mitad, pasando a caer a otro lado, lejos de sus nakamas. El resto de los dragones que sobrevolaban la ciudad, sintieron el olor de la sangre del dragón muerto y descendieron hacia donde estaba este animal caído y devoraron las carnes de esta bestia, frente a los ojos de todos. Zoro vio que era una distracción perfecta y dijo:

- Esta es una señal… ¡Corran!

Franky, Chopper y Robin corrieron apresurados para acercarse al palacio real, mientras que Sanji se da cuenta de igual manera, corriendo con Usopp, Nami y Brook. Todos se juntaron en una cabaña pequeña que estaba en una plaza justo al frente del palacio, y suspiraban de alivio al ver que los dragones se juntaron a devorar las carnes del otro caído.

La plaza era muy grande y podían descubrir a cada uno de ellos si se asomaban, por el cual Sanji dice:

- Si salimos, no tenemos otro lugar en donde escondernos.

Zoro se asoma al igual que Sanji y afirma la idea de su nakama.

- El cocinero pervertido tiene razón… los dragones se están esparciendo de nuevo alrededor del palacio… no podemos entrar sin ser vistos… estamos atrapados.

Todos y cada uno de los sombreros de paja, se lamentaron por estar en esa situación desprevenida, y permanecieron ocultos antes de intentar salir de ese lugar.

Ya en el campo de batalla, Rowan y sus ejércitos tomaban ventaja de la guerra y poco a poco hacían diferencia de sus ataques. Parecían obtener la victoria ante estos soldados, más los guerreros de Yrlyg no retrocedían.

- ¡No os rindáis! ¡No perderemos ante estos desleales desgraciados! ¡Luchad hasta la muerte, por nuestra victoria!

Rowan sostenía su enorme arma, y estaba transformado a su vez en la enorme serpiente marina de acuerdo a su habilidad Zoan.

- ¡Nos falta poco para la batalla! ¡Conquistad vuestros enemigos, la victoria se acerca!

Para sorpresa de este guerrero, desde los bosques estaban apareciendo más soldados de Yrlyg quienes superaban el ejército de Limlyg de modo enorme. Rowan observa esto y se preocupa, enviando a sus guerreros hacia ellos.

Poco a poco sus hombres fueron cayendo y eso estaba dificultando la posición de la batalla, y es cuando desde lo lejos estaba llegando la reina Ravenya, a enfrentarse a sus enemigos en el campo de batalla. Viendo como su ejército perdía una entera cantidad de soldados, se dirige hacia el caballo y le dice:

- "Noro lim"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "Corre rápido"

Ravenya se adentraba al campo de ofensiva, y estando en un lugar completamente alto y cerca del terreno de batalla, sorpresivamente alza sus manos a los lados y de pronto, la tierra comenzaba a temblar que hizo que el campo de batalla se estremeciese.

Todos los soldados se detuvieron sin entender lo que sucedía. Solo tomó unos cuantos segundos acumulados, cuando de pronto de los bosques, grandes olas que provenían de los lagos, ríos y fuentes de aguas dulces, incluyendo del mar, comenzaron a aparecer, y que venían desde el oriente y desde el occidente. Muchos de estos soldados se asustaron y Rowan reconoció este ataque poderoso que podría consumirlos en el ataque y volteó hacia atrás, viendo a su reina, erguida en una parte alta.

- ¡Todos, aléjense de las olas!

Rowan se apresuró a salirse de lo que iba a ser un impacto de dos grandes olas, de 229,66 pies de alto y que se impactó contra los ejércitos de Yrlyg, desde un lado al otro. Cada uno de los soldados de Limlyg, se reanimaron y salieron aliviados de ese ataque que derribó una gran cantidad de enemigos. Rowan salió escupiendo agua a un lado de la reina Ravenya.

- Rowan, ¿Os encontráis bien?

Por el cual Rowan levantándose del suelo, se dirigió hacia su reina, viendo el campo de batalla, sorprendido diciendo:

- Parece que de este modo es que habéis decidido dar aparición, mi señora.

Ravenya abre sus ojos y comienza a suspirar profundamente, ya que esta técnica le había cansado mucho. Rowan vuelve a la normalidad y sostiene a la reina en sus brazos antes que se cayese del caballo, y le reanima:

- Mi señora, ¿Qué sucede?

La reina Ravenya abre sus ojos y se sostiene del caballo, suspirando con fuerza y pregunta:

- ¿Dónde está mi señor Luffy y los demás?

- Ellos se adentraron a la ciudad amurallada de Kulkodar… fueron a sus muertes.

- No podemos permitirlo.

Luego de esto, Ravenya se sostiene y observa la enorme cantidad de muertos y siente lamento sobre esto, diciéndose a sí misma:

- Increíble… ya estoy aquí y tengo que hacer algo, la búsqueda de la redención solamente me hará libre…

Y sorpresivamente, le da nuevas órdenes a su comandante de los ejércitos:

- Rowan, llevad a todos vuestros guerreros a la ciudad de Kulkodar… iremos a enfrentar a nuestros enemigos.

- Comprendo… como ordenéis, mi señora.

- Además…

Ravenya en ese momento sostiene el brazo de Rowan y cierra sus ojos. Rowan no entendía lo que sucedía y de pronto la reina los abre nuevamente, diciendo:

- He sentido que muchas voces se han apagado… muchas del ejército de Yrlyg y unos que no reconozco muy bien, permanecen escondidos en una fortaleza que era de mazmorra para esclavos y guerreros perdidos.

- ¿Y desde donde están esas voces?

- Como a unas 44,74 millas de distancia desde donde estamos… tenéis que dirigiros hacia allá y salvar a los que podáis.

Rowan comprendió su nueva orden y descendió al campo de batalla reuniendo a sus soldados para emprender nueva marcha. Sorpresivamente la reina también posee el Haki de la presencia, al igual que el Haki del espíritu de batalla, los dos más conocidos por el hombre y el universo de los piratas en el Grand Line y en el Nuevo Mundo. Ravenya se sube a su caballo y se apresura para llegar directamente hacia donde estaban Luffy y los demás.

En la ciudad vuelta ruinas del rey de Yrlyg, desde el aposento en el que se hallaba Kulkodar meditando, de momento sus ojos fueron abiertos sorpresivamente gracias a una ráfaga de viento que le sacudió los cabellos. Acomodándose en su trono, permanece en silencio y sin mostrar nada en su rostro. Rûken y Chairon le vieron y se acercaron preguntándole:

- Mi señor… ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿También sintió ese temblor?

Kulkodar vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y sonrió a sí mismo, expresando:

- Así que has decidido dar la cara, Ravenya… y esta vez hiciste uso de vuestra habilidad.

Chairon y Rûken se ven a los ojos y de pronto, el rey se levanta y desciende de su trono, diciéndoles:

- Los extranjeros están aquí en la ciudad… mis dragones los están buscando a todos, pero sé que esos desgraciados son muy escurridizos e inteligentes…

Pasando por un lado de Rûken y de Chairon, Kulkodar se asoma por un balcón y observa a su ciudad rodeada de dragones, y presiente:

- Todos están por aquí… cerda de mí, lo puedo sentir… vienen hacia nosotros.

Rûken corre hacia su rey, y se asoma al balcón diciendo:

- Mi señor… dejadnos descender hacia ellos y acabarlos… podemos hacerlo con nuestras habilidades.

- Entre los nueve extranjeros, cuatro de ellos son usuarios al igual que nosotros tres, Rûken… haríais bien en recordarlo.

- No tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

- Yo tampoco, pero no es necesario arriesgarse a que luchéis vosotros dos contra ellos.

Chairon se coloca al otro lado del rey y le insiste al igual que Rûken, diciéndole:

- Mi señor… nos encargaremos de los otros siete que no son de la profecía… queréis acabarlos a ellos dos nada más, más nosotros nos haremos de los otros… dejadnos descender a ellos.

Pero de pronto, Kulkodar presiente otro inmenso poder que se acercaba y que no estaba entre los que estaban debajo de ellos.

- No es el poder de esa chusma lo que me preocupa… es el poder de Ravenya.

Desde abajo, los dragones continuaban deambulando, intentando encontrar a los sombreros de paja. Estos continuaban ocultos en las ruinas de las ciudades, esperando el momento indicado para poder entrar al palacio, ya que estaban muy cerca de hacerlo. Zoro estaba sentado en el suelo, durmiendo como de costumbre, mientras que los demás ideaban planes.

- Ojala tuviese más opciones para poder entrar en ese infierno, pero aquí las cosas son difíciles.

- ¿Se te ocurre otra idea, Nami san?

- No lo sé, Sanji… ¿Cómo podemos pasar sin ser vistos por esos dragones?

Al cual Usopp acordándose de cómo Brook corrió por todos lados sin ser visto por su velocidad, sugirió:

- ¿Y si hacemos que Brook entre al palacio? Él es el único de nosotros que puede correr sin ser visto.

Todos voltearon hacia Brook, el cual estaba sorprendido por esto, diciendo:

- Pero no sé si dentro del palacio, podré toparme con el rey y otros guerreros más… estaría indefenso yo solo.

- Es verdad… ojala tuviésemos una opción mejor.

Zoro se despierta y bosteza de manera calmada como siempre y pregunta:

- ¿Ya encontraron una mejor decisión?

Nami desvía su mirada enojada hacia Zoro y le responde:

- Tú ni siquiera deberías estar hablando… idiota.

- Bueno, no queda más opción que salir y enfrentarse a todo ese entero ejército de dragones y buscar entrar por nuestra propia cuenta.

- ¿Acaso estás loco?

- ¿Se te ocurre una mejor idea?

Pero desde lo lejos, se escucha un grito peculiar que hizo que todos los sombreros de paja se estremeciesen. Un dragón volaba muy extraño y parecía estar siendo controlado por alguien, pero luego que las cenizas esclarecieran un poco el cielo, estaba el mismísimo Luffy, gritando como un lunático y al mismo tiempo riéndose como si estuviese gozando un mundo, encima del dragón.

- ¡YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUJUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡Yo seré el próximo rey de los piratas!

Zoro y Sanji miraron este cuadro, y se dijeron el uno con el otro:

- ¡Maldición, ese idiota está disfrutando demasiado ahí!

- ¿De quién fue la maldita idea que montase un dragón y volase en él?

Todos de inmediato miraron a Franky, el cual se rascaba el trasero, diciendo con una enorme sonrisa:

- Luffy me pidió que le construyese ese dispositivo y está volando gracias a mí.

Arriba en el dragón, Luffy sostenía las branquias que tenía en las mandíbulas, y controlaba la dirección de donde botaría el fuego y el dragón se movía de un lado a otro descontrolado.

- Dragón cabrón, deja de moverte que te manejo.

Estirando su puño al aire, Luffy golpea al dragón en la cabeza, y este quedó noqueado, dirigiéndose en picada hacia el palacio real.

- No, ¿Qué haces? ¡Elévate, dragón estúpido!

Pero poco a poco el dragón se dirigió hacia el palacio real, impactándose en una de las torres altas. Dentro del palacio, Kulkodar, Rûken y Chairon sintieron el estruendo y poco a poco empezó a derrumbarse todo desde arriba.

Nami se asomó y se hizo una de las preguntas más extrañas de su vida:

- ¿Cómo es que ese idita quiere montarse sobre todo?

Zoro envainaba sus katanas y se asomaba, diciendo:

- Pero al menos nos ha creado la distracción perfecta.

Todos los dragones se dirigieron al lado trasero del castillo, buscando a Luffy, por lo cual los sombreros de paja aprovecharon de salir de donde estaban y así mismo, subieron las escaleras largas, así mismo entrando al pórtico principal del palacio.

Cerradas las puertas del palacio, todos prosiguieron a buscar a sus enemigos dentro del castillo. Zoro miraba a su alrededor, diciendo a sus nakamas:

- Solo tenemos que ascender por las escaleras principales y…

Todos se detuvieron en silencio. Nadie movía ningún musculo, al ver que delante de ellos, estaban descendiendo de las escaleras, unos cuantos soldados y oficiales del rey Kulkodar.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma… al menos, los dragones ya no serán un problema para nosotros.

Brook preparó su sable, Franky se tronó los puños, Robin se cruzaba los antebrazos, Chopper se transformaba en su Heavy Point, Usopp se sacaba la capucha para poder disparar bien, Sanji tocaba el suelo con la punta de su bota derecha, Nami se ponía en guardia con su Perfect Clima Tact y finalmente Zoro se colocaba la bandana y se sacaba las tres katanas, preparándose para atacar. Zoro miró a Sanji y se acordó que había otros oficiales que son muy fuertes, por lo que dijo:

- Oi, cocinero pervertido… dejemos que todos ellos se encarguen de este pequeño grupo de soldados… tú y yo, vayamos por los dos oficiales personales del rey Kulkodar.

Sanji escupió el cigarro de su boca, y volteó hacia Zoro, respondiéndole:

- Muy bien, marimo de mierda… pero al menos aliviemos el trabajo de Nami san y Robin chan.

- Como gustes.

Sanji y Zoro dan dos pasos al frente de sus nakamas, y se preparan para atacar, por lo cual Sanji da el primer ataque y se lleva a una gran cantidad de soldados por delante, y Zoro se cruzó entre ellos, enviando a los soldados por los aires. Luego de esto, Nami se da cuenta que Zoro y Sanji ascienden por las escaleras, buscando los pasillos para poder encontrar a los otros soldados, y dice:

- Nos han dejado… ¿Por qué?

Robin se le acerca y le dice:

- Irán por los otros oficiales del rey y son muy poderosos… uno de ellos tiene una habilidad de la fruta del diablo.

- ¿Es en serio? Ni siquiera aquí nos salvamos.

- Al menos estamos con otros que pueden equilibrar nuestra balanza.

Mientras decían esto, habían quedado pocos soldados y se preparaban para atacar a Robin y a los demás. Zoro y Sanji continuaban corriendo juntos, y Sanji corría viendo a los lados, intentando buscar a los oficiales.

- ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?

Pero al voltear hacia atrás, había entrado a un salón amplio que parecía ser el comedor del rey y Sanji se dio cuenta que Zoro no le seguía. Llevándose la mano a la cabeza, se lamenta diciendo:

- Este marimo se ha perdido otra vez… no puede ser.

Volteando al frente, Sanji se topa con Chairon, el cual estaba sentado en la silla del rey ante el banquete. Este se levanta y caminaba hacia el centro de la mesa, diciendo:

- ¿Sois uno de los extranjeros?

Al cual Sanji viendo que este soltaba sus espadas y sus puñales, le responde:

- Sí, soy el que te va a patear el culo.

- Vaya, que interesante… eso quisiera verlo.

Chairon se detuvo en el medio del salón, colocándose en guardia para atacar, y Sanji sacaba uno de sus cigarros y lo encendía, expeliendo el humo que salía de su boca, para luego insultarle como lo hace de costumbre.

- Te volveré puré de papas, mierdecilla.

Zoro por otro lado, se rascaba la cabeza reprochando a Sanji por su descuido en vez de ser lo contrario.

- Demonios, este cocinero estúpido se ha perdido… ahora tengo que buscarle.

Luego de esto, se da cuenta que pasando por una puerta, se devuelve corriendo para ver que decía "Armamentos de Guerra". Zoro decide abrir la puerta y se topa con un sistema entero de fundición de armas, espadas, hachas y otras cosas demás. Pasando directamente hacia el lugar, presiente que algo le iba a dar en la cara, y este se echa hacia atrás, dejando pasar una enorme espina del tamaño de una espada. Zoro se levanta y se coloca en guardia, viendo que aparecía un guerrero formidable y de aspecto fuerte. Se trataba de Rûken, del cual permanecía de brazos cruzados ante Zoro.

- El kordatar de la profecía… habéis llegado muy lejos como para ser admirado, y encuentro en vos, un modo más amplio de entender que no deberíais ser subestimado.

Zoro se prepara con sus espadas y dice:

- Te recuerdo… eres el guerrero que nos encontró en la estatua del dragón rojo… eres Rûken.

- Es admirable ser recordado por un oponente verdadero… pero hasta acá terminó vuestro viaje, extranjero.

- Eso lo veremos.

Y desde donde había caído Luffy, el capitán de los sombreros de paja, se levanta mareado y se acomoda el sombrero, reprochando al dragón, diciendo:

- Que dragón tan estúpido… se supone que no debiste caer tan rápido.

Luego de hurgarse la nariz, mira a su alrededor.

- Ah… una habitación.

De pronto, alguien en la habitación lo estaba observando y este mismo aplaude repetidas veces, haciendo que Luffy se colocara en guardia. Desde las sombras del lugar, se asoma el mismo rey Kulkodar quien se mantiene sonriente.

- El mautor de la profecía… me parece muy gracioso, diría yo.

Luffy se sorprende de esto y se dice a sí mismo:

- Tú… tienes que ser… Kulkodar.

- Así es… un placer, Monkey D Luffy… te voy a matar.

- No, si lo hago yo primero.

De pronto, Luffy se truena los dedos de sus manos, mirando con odio al rey y se coloca en guardia al igual que el rey Kulkodar, esperando a dar inicio a una nueva batalla que definirá la guerra de ambos reinos de la tierra media. Robin y los demás contra los guardias del palacio; Sanji contra Chairon; Zoro contra Rûken; y finalmente Luffy contra el poderoso rey Kulkodar, todos aguardando la llegada de la reina Ravenya, quien se apresuraba para equilibrar la balanza en la lucha.


	22. La Fuerza del Puma: Sanji vs Chairon

Esclavitud, lo único que nos separa entre el tiempo y la muerte. Las esperanzas podían ser restablecidas y alzadas, ¿Pero quien haría frente a una catástrofe como el miedo? El miedo es lo que nos separa de la valentía y la victoria.

El ejército de Rowan, tomaba prisa y ventaja hacia el campo de batalla. Se apresuraba en su paso, para llegara a la fortaleza en la que su reina Ravenya le había indicado.

- Hemos cruzado los caminos… los senderos se hacen cada vez más espesos por la niebla… y no vemos rastro de nada.

Lo otro era que el ejército de Yrlyg estaba retrocediendo y se replegaba hacia la siguiente localidad, así que temió si llegasen a la fortaleza y tomasen de esclavos quienes estuviesen ahí. Habiendo recorrido lo suficiente para adentrarse más en los territorios de Yrlyg, Rowan y sus soldados llegaron a la fortaleza de la que Zoro y los demás liberaron a los esclavos.

- Hemos llegado… ¡Soldados, rodead la fortaleza y el segundo grupo, seguidme!

Todos habiendo hecho conforme a lo que había dicho su general, unos rodearon la ciudad y el resto entró con el general Rowan, pero la sorpresa fue mucho mayor cuando se dio cuenta que los soldados de Yrlyg que huyeron, fueron desarmados y apresados por Derthag y el grupo de rebeldes.

Se sorprendió por causa de esto, y buscó entre los rebeles quien les lideraba:

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?

Entre muchos rebeldes, se asomó Derthag con una espada enorme en su mano y caminaba sonriente hacia Rowan. Se detuvo ante el general de Limlyg y se sacudió la nariz.

- Lo que veis aquí, señor mío, es que nosotros hemos tomado el control de la fortaleza y el regimiento que estaba huyendo, fue apresado por nosotros.

- Ya veo, pero… ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

- Somos los rebeldes que salieron exiliados y desterrados de Yrlyg, luego que fuese conquistada por Kulkodar.

- Entiendo.

Y desde la niebla que cubría espesamente el suelo, se asomó el anciano Gunther, el cual se postró ante Rowan, para luego levantarse, informando:

- Los extranjeros pasaron por aquí… nos ayudaron a conquistar todo este territorio y se dirigieron hacia el palacio del rey.

Rowan luego de recibir las informaciones enteras, reunió a todos sus soldados y se preparó para dirigirse hacia el palacio real de Kulkodar. Gunther se asoma y viendo que Rowan se subió a su caballo, le preguntó:

- Mi señor… podemos ser de ayuda para vosotros, si lo deseáis.

Viendo la disposición de luchar, de parte del anciano, Rowan sonrió y miró a su alrededor.

- Vosotros ya tenéis control de la fortaleza entera… no es necesario.

Derthag se apresura en su paso, colocándose delante del caballo de Rowan, para luego intervenir.

- Ahí están los extranjeros… ellos son mis amigos, y he deseado dar mi vida luchando por ellos, si es necesario… no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, viendo como este reino es consumado por las cenizas de las bestias de ese rey maligno.

- ¿Y qué queréis hacer? ¿Acompañarme a la guerra?

De pronto, los rebeldes se reunieron alrededor de Rowan, haciendo que se preocupase. Gunther le coloca la mano en la rodilla al general de división, y sonríe.

- No somos una amenaza para más nadie… queremos hacer algo por nuestro pueblo… por lo que una vez fue nuestro hogar, y no nos quedaremos aquí, con brazos cruzados.

Suspirando desde lo más profundo de su ser, Rowan comprendió la necesidad de sentirse útiles en la guerra, puesto que han tenido que estar ocultos en las cuevas, temerosos de perecer por muchos años. Pareciéndole luego una buena idea, Rowan les dice:

- Preparaos entonces para luchar… ¡Nos vamos de inmediato!

Todos se prepararon para marchar hacia la ciudad del rey, pero antes de salir, Rowan se detiene y detiene al resto de los soldados, incluyendo a los rebeldes, y grita:

- ¡Todos vosotros habéis prestado juramento a vuestra reina Ravenya! ¡Ahora salgamos y conquistemos la victoria y lo que es nuestro! ¡Por nuestra reina y por nuestra tierra!

En seguida una cantidad de soldados continuaron apresurados la marcha de Rowan, quien los dirigía al campo de batalla, y que dentro de sí mismo, esperaba que la reina se encontrase bien, ya que estaba muy cerca de la ciudad. La reina continuaba cabalgando con mucha prisa en su caballo, y ansiaba llegar para poder poner fin a esta guerra, haciendo prisa en su travesía. En su mente, el temor no dejaba de crecer y sentía las voces de los sombreros de paja, y entre muchos más.

- Calma, amigos míos… llegaré y os ayudaré en esta guerra… solo resistid, resistid.

De pronto, en su corazón tuvo otra premonición que le hizo llevar su preocupación a un nivel mucho mayor, inclusive cuando estaba muy cerca de la ciudad de Kulkodar.

En el castillo del rey Kulkodar, la batalla entre los sombreros de paja y de los soldados de Yrlyg y sus oficiales, daba un inicio esperado. Abajo, Robin y los demás se preparaban para atacar a los guardias reales del rey, expertos en batalla. Arriba, Zoro y Sanji, prestos para luchar contra los dos oficiales del rey Kulkodar, Chairon y Rûken. Y finalmente la esperada lucha de Luffy contra el rey dragón, Kulkodar.

Los guardias reales estaban armados, descendiendo lentamente de las escaleras del palacio interno, alarmados ante los ataques de sus enemigos, puesto que al tener seis guerreros formidables ante ellos, y de habilidades desconocidas. De pronto, un guardia se apresuró en atacar directamente hacia Franky, el cual sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, golpeó al soldado en la cabeza, enviándolo contra el suelo. Los demás guardias se apresuraron a atacarles. Robin voltea hacia sus nakamas y les dice:

- Aquí vienen.

Todos se dispusieron a hacerles frente a los guardias reales, entre golpes y ataques repetidos, resistían a dicho ataque. En una de las habitaciones, Sanji estaba preparándose para atacar a Chairon. El comandante de división, se sacaba las armaduras de su cuerpo y permanecía con el pecho descubierto.

- ¿Qué estáis esperando? ¡Atacadme!

Y en cuestión de segundos, Sanji arrancó apresurado a dar su primer ataque contra Chairon, y este extiende su antebrazo derecho, deteniendo una patada con potencia que no causó mucho efecto. Sanji se sorprende y dice a sí mismo:

- Increíble… tiene fuerza para detener mis patadas.

En ese instante, Sanji desplaza su otra pierna para atacar a Chairon, y dicho ataque es nuevamente detenido por este comandante, que luego proporciona unos cuantos golpes que son evadidos por el cocinero de los sombreros de paja. Sanji se detiene y se sostiene en el suelo y se impulsa para atacar repetidas veces hacia Chairon.

- No está nada mal… pero no es suficiente.

Dicho esto, Chairon contraataca a Sanji, y este detiene algunos ataques con sus piernas, pero los golpes resultaron ser muy fuertes. Sanji se sostiene en el suelo y dice:

- ¡Party Table!

Las repetidas patadas de Sanji, fueron bloqueadas por los antebrazos de Chairon, aunque la potencia lo hizo elevar por el suelo. Sanji se coloca de pie, y Chairon desde la mesa en la que se impactó, dijo:

- Sois el primero que me toca… pero no tendréis segunda oportunidad.

Sanji sin decir nada, se apresura a atacar nuevamente a Chairon, y le golpea el pecho con su fuerte estampada. Chairon extiende su mano y sujeta la pierna de Sanji y gira repetidas veces arrojándolo contra las paredes del salón. Levantándose del suelo luego de esa patada fuerte, el comandante de división se seca la sangre de la boca y luego escupe a un lado.

- Parece que no sois tan resistente… sois rápido, pero no resistente.

Desde la pared, Sanji se coloca de pie nuevamente y escupe un poco de sangre, cayendo nuevamente al suelo, aturdido por el ataque propiciado.

- Maldición, es demasiado fuerte el desgraciado.

Sanji se levanta del suelo, completamente adolorido por el golpe proporcionado de parte de su enemigo. El enemigo no tuvo más opción que continuar con el ataque, y su apariencia delataba que deseaba partirle en muchos pedazos.

- Vaya, vaya, extranjero… esperaba más desempeño de parte vuestra, pero parece que me conformaré con tener que acabaros sin mucho esfuerzo.

Dicho esto, se colocó en guardia para poder atacar nuevamente a Sanji, mientras que este saca un cigarro de sus bolsillos, poniéndoselo en su boca, seguido de encenderlo y dejando salir el humo de su boca, expresando su conformidad.

- Deja de decir mierda por esa boca, soldado estúpido… no has hecho nada como para acabarme aun… solamente me estaba calentando.

- ¿Calentando? Qué tontería de vuestra parte, sois igual al kordatar ese y el jodido mautor que no vale ni una migaja maldita.

La molestia de Sanji se vio mas reflejada, y sorpresivamente solo le tomó un breve impulso como para lanzarse hacia Chairon, arremetiéndole una fuerte patada que le hizo enviar contra las mesas, reventándolas en pedazos. Chairon se sorprendió mucho por esto, y se seca el sudor y la sangre que corría de su frente.

- ¡Imposible! Solamente sois un adulador de basura. ¿Cómo es posible que aun tengáis fuerzas para poder proporcionar un ataque así?

Y volviéndose a colocar en guardia, Sanji se saca el cigarro de la boca y le responde diciendo:

- Es porque yo tengo nakamas que me necesitan y mis ataques son devastadores… tan simples como eso.

- ¡Tonterías! ¡Solamente sois un charlatán!

- Te mostraré de lo que soy capaz… mierdecilla.

Sanji se impulsó contra Chairon y le proporcionó una patada tan fuerte que al ser detenida con el antebrazo de su enemigo, casi le fractura su extremidad. Este comandante de división se muestra sorprendido y se impulsa hacia atrás, alejándose de Sanji.

- Este idiota solamente estaba jugando conmigo… decía la verdad, pero eso se le acabará.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Sanji comenzó a notar que el cuerpo de Chairon comenzaba a cambiar. Poco a poco la transformación de este comandante quedó revelada ante el cocinero de los sombreros de paja, el cual anonadado se saca el cigarro de su boca.

- Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma… ¡Que estupidez!

La habilidad de la fruta del diablo de Chairon quedó más que evidente. La apariencia cambió para transformarse en un enorme puma, delante de los ojos de Sanji, el cual suspira diciendo:

- ¿Un jodido puma?

Habiendo dicho esto, se mantuvo más alerta, por el cual Chairon siendo cuatro veces más grande que el mismo Sanji, le responde con una sonrisa en sus enormes fauces:

- Neko Neko no Mi: Modelo puma… no me extraña si en vuestro mundo, habéis visto algo parecido… ¿No es así?

- Y pensar que serías el único más extraño, aparte de uno de los que conocimos antes pero sea cual sea lo terrible de tu transformación, no me asusta tener que patearle el culo a un lindo gatito como tú.

El evidente enojo de los ojos de Chairon por causa de la mofa, se vio reflejado, por el cual poniéndose en cuatro patas, dio un singular rugido y dijo luego:

- Hare que te traguéis vuestras palabrerías, estúpido desgraciado.

- Adelante… mierdecilla.

Chairon se impulsó con su enorme cuerpo, atacando con múltiples ataques y zarpazos, siendo detenidos al mismo tiempo por Sanji, el cual pensaba dentro de sí mismo:

- "Demonios, y yo que pensé que este sería un completo inútil y debilucho"

Mientras detenía los feroces ataques, Sanji aprovechaba para atacar al mismo con sus patadas, golpeándolo en el brazo y en el cuello. Chairon, aprovecha de echarse a un lado, para recuperarse de los ataques de su enemigo, y al mismo tiempo Sanji se aleja del puma, evitando sentir dolor en sus piernas también.

Chairon se coloca en guardia nuevamente, y Sanji se recupera instantáneamente, volviendo a atacar respectivamente, pero en ese mismo instante Chairon inserta las garras en el suelo y arranca un pedazo de piedra. Sanji se sorprendió de su fuerza, pero ya estaba muy cerca de él, cuando le arrojó el pedazo de piedra contra sí mismo.

La roca se precipitó, había herido gravemente a Sanji, quien se sostenía con sus codos en el suelo y escupiendo sangre al mismo tiempo.

- Maldición… es fuerte el desgraciado.

Desde lo lejos, Chairon estaba de brazos cruzados, con su transformación y al mismo tiempo se burlaba de Sanji, riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué os sucede, extranjero? ¿Es este todo el poder que poseéis? ¿Cuándo dijisteis que me ibas a patear el culo?

Poco a poco Sanji se levantaba del suelo y a duras penas, trataba de evitar el dolor de su cuerpo, ignorando los fuertes golpes proporcionados por la roca. Aun así Sanji como pudo se levanto y decidió volver a enfrentarse a Chairon, puesto que no planeaba perder tan fácilmente.

- ¡Dejad de decir idioteces, gatito mimado! Existen muchas razones por la cual permanezco con vida, y es que Nami san y Robin chan, me necesitan en la tripulación… no me atrevería a dejarlas con el capitán estúpido y mucho menos a cargo del marimo de mierda a quien se encargó de robarse la atención de Robin chan… que maldito suertudo.

Luego de escuchar esta excusa tan estúpida pero peculiar del cocinero de los sombreros de paja, solamente se cruzó de brazos y alzó su ceja, diciendo:

- Pero… ¿De dónde sacáis ideas en estos momentos para poneros a pensar en dos mujeres inútiles? Se nota que no sois un elemento principal en esta guerra.

Oyendo esto, Sanji cambió el semblante, debido a que ha hecho una de las cosa que no le era permitido proferir y el menos escuchar de parte de nadie. Chairon, continuaba con su alegato y trataba de justificar la estúpida excusa de Sanji.

- Este mundo no es para débiles… cuando cruzáis tierras peligrosas y enfrentáis enemigos con poderes que no son inconcebibles, prono os daréis cuenta que en este mundo, los débiles solamente les espera la muerte… desde hoy os digo que si no enfocáis vuestras atenciones a lo que de verdad importa más en esta vida, no seréis un hombre recordad por las eras.

Ya había tenido suficiente de tanta cháchara, así que Chairon se abalanzó contra Sanji, el cual permanecía inexpresivo, y Chairon estando cerca de él, recibió una fuerte patada de parte de Sanji, terminando de impactarle contra la pared. El comandante de división se levantó en seguida, y colocando sus dos garras entrelazadas se abalanza contra Sanji, de un modo muy veloz, diciendo:

- "Durbûrz burkaz gal-ob"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "Potentes garras de diez"

Hecho esto, Chairon se impulsa con sus patas traseras, y con sus garras evidenciadas, roza a Sanji de la costilla, rompiéndole la armadura. Percatándose de esto, se dijo a sí mismo:

- Imposible… rasgó la coraza con sus garras… si dejo que me toque, me perforará el vientre.

Pero su análisis solo fue por cuestión de tiempo, cuando Chairon se impulsó en el primer zarpazo contra la pared, y regresó para atacar a Sanji, cortándole por la espalda. Sanji cayó desangrado en el suelo, y se sostuvo con sus rodillas, viendo a su enemigo de pie ante sí mismo. Sanji alza la mirada y percibe al gigante puma frente a él.

- Esperaba más de vos, como os dije anteriormente… sois una decepción.

- ¿Pensarás en regodearte conmigo, lindo gatito?

Oyendo esto, Chairon cambia su semblante en enojo, y le proporcionó una fuerte parada a Sanji en la cara, arrojándolo hacia lo lejos. El comandante de división se para firme y suspira por encima de su cabello que se le venía en su cara, dando uno de sus gruñidos peculiares, optando por reírse de nuevo.

- Que decepción, esto fue demasiado fácil… mejor me voy para enfrentarme a los demás que están abajo… me pregunto qué tal será enfrentarme a las dos bellezas extranjeras.

Sanji estando en el suelo, logró escuchar eso estando aun así muy malherido, y los dedos de las manos se movieron. Chairon ignoraba la situación a sus espaldas y seguía diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Me pregunto si la pelirroja pechugona será bien hábil para ver como matarla… o quizá sea otra ramera más que pretender caber en un mundo de guerreros.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, Chairon se detiene por sorpresa. Tuvo un extraño presentimiento a sus espaldas, pero no se imaginó jamás que se pudiese tratar de Sanji, quien se había levantado de manera sorpresiva, con una expresión rara en su rostro.

Chairon decide voltear hacia atrás, y se sorprende de ver como el cocinero de los sombreros de paja, seguía de pié, después de esos ataques proporcionados que matarían a cualquier persona.

- ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo es que seguís de pie, luego de recibir mortales ataques como esos? ¡Deberíais estar más bien muerto!

La sorpresa fue mucho mayor, cuando Chairon notó que Sanji se sacaba la coraza resquebrajada y las muñequeras, junto con las hombreras, quedándose solamente en los camisones que se mantienen escondidos debajo de las armaduras. Sacándose otro nuevo cigarro, lo enciende delante de su enemigo, y deja salir el humo de su boca, respondiendo:

- Parece que luego de este tiempo, aun sigues sorprendido de lo que este bueno para nada es capaz de hacer… no hay problema, igual soy capaz de poder ponerme de pie y de poder comprobarte…

Mientras decía esto, se saca el cigarro de su boca y lo señala hacia Chairon, mostrándose sonriente y determinado, exponiéndole:

- Que inclusive yo, te voy a patear hasta molerte, tonto del culo.

Chairon se enojó en gran manera y se colocó en cuatro patas, para poder contraatacar a Sanji, disponiéndose con el mismo ataque mortal. Sanji le ve llegar y se sostiene con su mano derecha en el suelo, y desvía el ataque de las patas del enorme puma, para luego con la otra pierna, proporcionarle una fuerte patada que le arrojó contra las mesas. Levantándose nuevamente, Sanji y Chairon nuevamente se chocaron en otro feroz enfrentamiento repetitivo. Golpes, patadas, zarpazos, y sus mejores técnicas. Aun se preguntaba cómo era que seguía teniendo fuerzas para levantarse de nuevo, y Sanji se estaba impacientando en esta feroz batalla.

- ¡Concasse!

Chairon, detuvo los múltiples ataques de la técnica de Sanji, y sus antebrazos parecían dolerle. Desviando sus patadas, Chairon se volvió a preparar para su siguiente ataque, pero al mismo tiempo Sanji pateaba con ferocidad hacia su enemigo.

- ¡Maldito extranjero, morid de una vez por todas!

- Necesitaras más que eso, gato de mierda.

- ¡No soy un gato! ¡Soy un puma, bastardo!

- Un puma estúpido… aquí acabarás

El comandante de división proporcionó un feroz ataque contra Sanji, y este agachó la cabeza, para luego sostener la pierna de su enemigo, y proporcionarle una fuerte patada en la cara. Luego de esto, Chairon se levanta del suelo y siente que su rostro quedó un poco desfigurado.

- ¡Maldición! Resulta ser que aun podéis atacar con ferocidad… pero eso no será suficiente para acabarme.

En ese momento, Chairon agudizó sus sentidos animales y fortaleció la cola, usándola como si fuese una pierna más. Las patadas solían ser feroces con un tercer miembro de ataque, mostrando a Sanji con una desventaja particular. Pero su paciencia resultaba ser más evidente, así que Sanji comenzó a girar sobre su pie hasta que se encendió. Chairon alzó su ceja derecha, intentando reconocer lo que había hecho.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Vuestra pierna está roja como si estuviese encendiéndose?

Al cual Sanji responde, con una expresión singular de enojo en su rostro.

- Esta pierna se ha calentado como si se tratase de una pierna infernal.

- ¿Pierna infernal? ¿Decís que esa pierna es un infierno en carne propia? ¡Qué tontería!

- Ya verás el poder que contiene esto… ni siquiera podrás acercarte a mí, cuando estés en contacto con esta pierna.

El comandante de división decidió ignorar esto por un instante, pero al mismo tiempo parecía interesarle que era lo que podía perder al enfrentarse a Sanji. Así que lentamente, se dirigió hacia Sanji y propuso continuar atacando a su contrincante con sus fuertes golpes, y es cuando Sanji decide responder a los ataques con la pierna encendida, impactándola en su estomago, haciéndole una quemadura que quedaría como una marca cicatrizante.

- Imposible… como quema este ataque.

- Te dije que no tenías que subestimarme, gato infeliz… haré que pagues por tus ofensas.

No comprendiendo lo que estaba queriendo decir, Chairon se muestra confundido y cambia su semblante de un modo más extraño.

- ¿Ofensa? ¿De qué ofensa me habláis?

- La ofensa de insultar a mis nakamas… no te atreverás a ponerle tus asquerosas garras a Nami san y a Robin chan… primero tendré que matarte antes que puedas cumplir eso, y no solo eso, gato de mierda… sino que al mismo tiempo habéis hecho causar una terrible pena a Ravenya sama… hacer preocupar e incluso llorar de tristeza a una bella reina como ella, es un pecado que solo se paga con la muerte… y haré que lleguéis a estar casi muerto, para que te sirva de lección, así que…

Mientras decía estas palabras atormentantes hacia su enemigo, el cual comenzó a restarle importancia, se colocó en puntillas con sus pies, preparando su siguiente ataque, con su bota metálica y encendida.

Rápidamente, Sanji se dispuso a contraatacar a su enemigo y estando cerca de Chairon, se arroja con rapidez hacia él y le ataca con su técnica especial dándole repetidos golpes. Chairon esquivaba los ataques, puesto que no se atrevía a detenerlos con sus brazos, así que la batalla se mostraba feroz ante ambos guerreros, quienes no dejaban de demostrar quién vencería, y por un instante, Chairon comenzó a sentirse amedrentado con su contrincante, que poco a poco comenzaba a tomarle ventaja en el combate.

- Maldición, este estúpido está reponiéndose muy velozmente… tengo que derribarle con mi técnica especial… aquí va.

En ese momento Chairon se aleja un poco de Sanji y aprovechando un descuido, corre hacia él, sujetándolo con sus manos de la cintura, para luego arrojarle hacia los aires, e impulsarse contra el suelo, ascendiendo a donde estaba elevado. Chairon le golpea repetidas veces, para luego sujetar sus dos manos, golpeando la cabeza de Sanji, y arrojándole contra el suelo.

Habiendo caído, Sanji se levanta otra vez aun así, después de haber recibido un fuerte golpe como ese, y al ver que Chairon estaba cayendo, dice:

- Te tengo, maldito.

Chairon vio como Sanji se impulsó contra el suelo, y al estar en la cúspide, se impulsó en el techo hacia abajo, para girar como un tornillo hacia su enemigo descuidado.

- ¡Maldición!

Estando justo arriba de él, Sanji dice:

- ¡Mouton Shoot!

Y dicho golpe, hizo romper la columna del enorme puma, el cual se dirigía con mucha fuerza contra el suelo. Sanji sostenía su pie en la espalda de su enemigo, hasta que lo impactó contra el suelo, rompiéndole en dos la columna, dejándole parcialmente acabado.

Sanji se levanta del suelo, y al mismo tiempo enciende otro de sus cigarros, para quedarse luego sentado, recostado a la pared, mostrándose completamente cansado de la lucha que lo hizo fatigar demasiado.

- Vaya que sí era fuerte el desgraciado… pero eso no será suficiente para derrotarme, desgraciado infeliz… ahora, preferiría no hacer nada.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse rendido en el suelo, se levantó de golpe y apresuradamente, corriendo con sus piernas remolinantes y con los ojos completamente acorazonados y estúpidos, como de costumbre.

- ¡PERO TENGO QUE IR A RESCATAR A NAMI SWAAAAAAAN Y A ROBIN CHWAAAAAAN! ¡ ESPÉRENME QUE EL VALIENTE CABALLERO DEL AMOR IRÁ POR USTEDES!

Y justo como era de esperarse, salió de la habitación apresurado, dejando a Chairon derrotado, descendiendo a los pasillos inferiores.

Debajo en la sala principal, continuaban los demás sombreros de paja, luchando ferozmente contra los guardias reales del palacio. Pasados los segundos, Sanji había descendido a la lucha y vio que todos estaban con dificultades, así que se les une en la batalla, haciendo a un lado a muchos de estos soldados, para luego decir:

- ¡Ninguno de ustedes con compatibles para enfrentarse a mi Nami san y a mi Robin chan!

Desde lo lejos, Usopp se da cuenta de la presencia de Sanji y se alegra, gritando a los aires:

- ¡Por fin, un fuerte de nosotros que nos podrá salvar y ayudar!

Y es cuando Sanji, alza su cabeza hacia Usopp, con mirada de desprecio enajenado expresándole ante sus nakamas:

- Solamente lo estaba diciendo por Nami san y Robin chan… tu te puedes cuidar solito tu culo, nariz de tabaco.

- Oh, que egoísta eres… ¡Cuidado!

Usopp le mueve la cabeza a Sanji, dejando pasar el feroz ataque de una lanza que se apresuraba a traspasarle. Sanji, se sorprende y se alegra por Usopp, diciéndole:

- ¿Te das cuenta? No necesitas que te elogien… somos poderosos, y quien más que el bravo y valiente capitán Usopp…

- Ahora que lo dices… ¡TIENES RAZON, SOY EL MAS BRAVO BUCANERO DE LOS SIETE MARES! ¡EL VALIENTE CAPITAN USOPP!

- Así es… por eso es que te vas a cuidar solito tu pendejo culo, me largo.

- ¿Eh?

Usopp se sintió persuadido y continuó con el respectivo ataque, hasta que de pronto, un enorme dragón cayó en la sala de batalla, rompiendo todo a su paso. Nami ve el dragón que los estaba observando y se dice:

- ¿Cómo diablos es que ese dragón se dio cuenta que estábamos aquí?

Al cual Robin, después de analizar al animal que les observaba como quien buscase presas para comer, responde diciendo:

- Tal y como se ve, este dragón parece que no tiene idea de donde ha caído.

- ¿Cómo es que llegaste a esa conclusión?

- Nada más míralo… parece que no nos puede ver.

Y dicho y hecho según la conclusión de Robin, este dragón estaba ciego, debido a que en sus ojos, estaban dos lanzas sujetas. Franky logra darse cuenta de estas lanzas insertadas, y Chopper analiza al dragón, y entre los quejidos que estaba dando, llega a una conclusión simple.

- Este dragón fue atacado antes de llegar aquí… no estaba en la ciudad, y parece que fuera atacado cerca de aquí… y esas lanzas…

- ¿Qué hay con las lanzas, canijo?

- Son lanzas hechas con madera muy finamente cortadas.

- ¿Y eso que es lo que tiene que ver?

- Que todos los soldados usan lanzas de metal… esas dos ramas son muy extrañas.

Todos analizaron lo mismo, y de pronto el dragón comenzó a emitir un gruñido extraño, que Chopper logró entender por un instante. Franky le vuelve a preguntar a su nakama:

- ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?

- Dice que… ella se está acercando y que nadie… ¿Se salvará?

La intriga parecía ser más evidente, además era muy extraño tener que ver a un dragón con los ojos hendidos tal como este los llevaba puesto, pero era señal que la guerra, aun continuaba en la tierra media y no se sabía quién se merecía la victoria.

Arriba en uno de los salones, Zoro se preparaba ansioso para poder enfrentarse a un enemigo con un calibre parecido al rey Kulkodar, y al poder que poseía, puesto que parecía que Rûken estaba a punto de demostrarle la siguiente batalla, que marcaría a paso por la guerra de los dos reinos… y de su trayectoria como espadachín.


	23. Huesos mortales: Zoro vs Rûken

La tensión había aumentado demasiado en la espera, a la llegada del reino del rey Kulkodar. Poco a poco las esperanzas podían ser renovadas, solamente al paso que los refuerzos se acercasen. Rowan imaginaba dentro de sí mismo que pronto se enfrentaría a sus enemigos más poderosos del reino, y que la espera ha tenido sus resultados. Cabalgando a toda velocidad junto con el ejército innumerable que le seguía, se decía a sí mismo:

- Resistid, camaradas míos… pronto llegaremos y os ayudaremos en vuestra causa… solo resistid en esta guerra.

Detrás de sí mismo, estaban Derthag y el anciano Gunther, el cual pensaba de igual manera, en preocupación con Luffy y los demás.

- Estos chicos tienen que resistir… nosotros les ayudaremos… no abandonéis vuestras esperanzas, hermanos míos.

Y así mismo, se estaban acercando al reino interno y a la ciudad real del rey.

Por otro lado, en la base del palacio, mientras Sanji y los demás veían que hacer respectivamente con el dragón intruso que había irrumpido en el salón real, creando escalofríos a sus nakamas.

- Bien, tenemos que decidir qué hacer con este dragón… ¿Se te ocurre una idea, Franky?

- No lo sé, Sanji… lo que sugiero es que le matemos y acabemos con su jodida agonía.

- Muy bien, si es lo que dices… hagámoslo.

De pronto, más guardias reales aparecieron y descendieron en el salón real, y Franky y los demás, decidieron enfrentar a los soldados fortalecidos. Robin por un lado, estaba hartándose de la lucha y decidió acabar con todos de una vez por todas.

- Cien Fleur… ¡Clutch!

Todos los guardias imperiales, quedaron neutralizados en los pasillos del palacio que era el campo de batalla. Viendo a su alrededor, Usopp se cruzó de brazos y desvió su atención hacia Robin, y le pregunta:

- Que interesante… ¿Por qué no hiciste eso antes con los otros guardias?

Al cual Robin, responde con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, diciendo:

- No lo sé, el señor espadachín no me dio tal orden antes de dejarnos… creo que debí haberlo hecho antes de que nos hubiésemos enfrentado a ellos.

- Y te vienes a dar cuenta de eso ahora… que bien.

- Lo que ahora nos importa es ver cómo vamos a deshacernos de este dragón.

Todos haciendo caso a lo que dijo la arqueóloga de los sombreros de paja, desviaron sus miradas al dragón que comenzaba a destruir todo a su paso. Sanji se echa un sorbo de su cigarro, y trataba de buscar una idea para acabar con este enorme animal, y se le ocurrió una idea extraña.

- Sugiero que hagamos que salga del palacio.

Dicho esto, todos voltearon hacia Sanji, y Nami especialmente le reprochó enojada, haciendo un berrinche.

- Tú tienes que estar estúpido… ¿Cómo vamos a sacar a un dragón ciego de un palacio, para enviarlo hacia afuera con un total de 150 dragones? ¿Ya pensaste que hacer al respecto?

En ese momento Sanji se pone muy triste y se lamente como un idiota delante de Nami arrodillándose.

- Oh… Mellorine ha fallado otra vez.

Pero un rayo de esperanzas llega cuando Usopp piensa en una mejor idea.

- Yo sé cómo sacar a ese dragón de aquí… ya lo idee muy bien, si desean conocer el plan del Capitán Usopp.

Brook, se hallaba evadiendo unos ataques de este mismo animal, quien no dejaba de descontrolarse.

- ¡Yo ho ho ho! ¿Y que se te ocurre, Usopp san?

- Reúnanse todos aquí.

Todos hicieron conforme dijo Usopp, y se estaban entretejiendo los siguientes planes para poder poner en marcha la salida del dragón. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo a excepción del único que se veía más afectado… Chopper.

- ¡AYAYAYAYAYAYAYYYYYY! ¿Por qué tengo que ser siempre yo?

Detrás del reno estaba corriendo Franky, el cual le reprochaba diciéndole:

- Vamos, no seas tan quejica… es la mejor solución.

- ¡NOOOOOO! ¡NO QUIERO SER LA CARNADA OTRA VEZ!

Y finalmente, Robin hace brotar cinco brazos, sujetando a Chopper de los brazos y pies, para hacerle cosquillas hasta el cansancio. Nami se acerca a Robin y le sonríe dándole un cumplido.

- Muy propio de ti, Robin… eres la mejor.

- No tenía otra opción.

Franky sujetó a Chopper con unas cadenas y lo colocó ante la nariz del dragón, y buscó llamar su atención, gritándole al animal:

- Oye, dragón de mierda… ¡Siente el olor de la carne cruda y deliciosa!

Y sorpresivamente, el dragón dio vuelta hacia donde provenía el olor de Chopper moviéndose directamente hacia la salida del palacio. Franky abre las puertas y tres dragones que descendían de los aires, buscando atrapar a Chopper aparecieron de repente, pero preparándose para actuar, Brook le proporcionó unas heridas mortales al dragón dejándole que se desangrase. Franky y Brook se apresuraron a entrar al palacio, cerrando las puertas, dejando que los dragones de afuera, acabasen con el pobre animal indefenso. Después, estando adentro, Nami volteó hacia Sanji y le preguntó:

- Sanji kun… ¿Sabes donde están por casualidad los aposentos del rey?

No comprendiendo la pregunta que Nami le hacía, Sanji se cruza de brazos y es cuando Usopp interviene y le pregunta:

- ¿La cámara del rey? ¿Y para que quieres ir hacia allá?

Nami, delante de todos sus nakamas, cambió sus ojos por unos símbolos de berries, sonriendo vívidamente ante Usopp.

- Es que estamos en un lugar imperial y ese rey debe de tener tesoros guardados y si ese es el caso, tenemos que buscarlo… y luego encargarnos de Luffy y de Zoro.

- Tus ojos son muy extraños, Nami.

Sanji no pudo estar más de acuerdo con Nami como de costumbre, pero Robin pensó otra sugerencia mucho mejor, y le participa desinteresadamente a sus nakamas:

- Me parece muy interesante, pero en este aspecto… ¿No es mejor asegurarnos primero de erradicar a todo soldado o guardia imperial que se halle escondido por estos lugares?

Todos se sorprendieron y vieron como dicha pregunta en sí, había ridiculizado a la misma Nami, dejándole quedar como una ambiciosa descerebrada. Robin se estaba preparando para ascender y sugirió a los demás participándoles:

- Yo decidí subir para encontrar a los demás… parece que Luffy puede cuidarse solo, pero aunque el señor espadachín lo haga también, tengo la corazonada de que quizá necesitase ayuda en este momento.

Oyendo esto Sanji, se lamenta otra vez diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Maldito sea ese marimo que consiguió la preocupación de Robin chan… como baje, le retaré a un duelo… Mellorine no puede fallar.

De inmediato, Nami estuvo de acuerdo con Robin y dijo:

- Muy bien, entonces ya lo decidí… esto será lo que haremos… Usopp, Franky, Chopper y tú Brook… vayan a neutralizar los soldados restantes que se hallen en todo el palacio. Robin, Sanji y yo, revisaremos los salones y si nos encontramos con Luffy o con Zoro, asegurémonos de que esos estúpidos no hagan nada inconscientemente.

Acto seguido, los grupos se dividieron conforme como Nami había creado, y Robin fue especialmente a buscar a Zoro. Mientras estas dos mujeres corrían, Robin desvía su mirada hacia su ambiciosa nakama y le pregunta:

- ¿De verdad estás interesada en encontrar a Luffy, o es que decidiste traerte al señor cocinero, para que te ayude a traer todos los tesoros que se encuentran aquí?

Sintiéndose descubierta por su delatora, no le queda más por sonreír, diciendo:

- ¿Es que no es obvio? ¿Qué me va a interesar esta guerra? Solo me interesa la moneda en papel… y en tesoro.

Robin se ríe al escuchar esto, y le da un cumplido a su nakama:

- Que mala eres… aunque muy propio de ti.

- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Desde cuándo estás tan preocupada por Luffy? ¿O mejor dicho, por tu señor espadachín?

No pudo evitar reírse, y como si no se tratase de nada, Robin le respondió:

- Así como lo dices suena muy raro…

- No sé que más raro, pero…

En ese momento, Nami frunce el ceño, y poco a poco intenta investigar casi sorprendida.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, mientras ustedes estaban solos, Robin?

- No te diré nada delante del señor cocinero.

- ¿Por qué?

- Nada más míralo como está.

Debido a esta observación, Nami y Robin voltean hacia atrás, y ven que Sanji corría a sus espaldas, exaltado en su corazón, gritando a los cuatro vientos.

- ¡TODO CON NAMI SAN Y ROBIN CHAN! ¡ES UNA AEGRÍA QUE NO PUEDO EVITAR! ¡MELLORINE!

Nami volteó hacia el frente al igual que Robin, y ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en no decir nada de ese tema delante de Sanji.

Arriba en las armerías, Zoro estaba esperando poder enfrentarse al gran genera de los ejércitos de Yrlyg. Rûken demostraba ser un hombre habilidoso y preparado para la guerra, pero Roronoa Zoro, quería probar fuerzas y prepararse ante un enemigo singular. El silencio servía para que ambos guerreros analizasen sus fortalezas y debilidades.

Rûken se mantenía en silencio, sin mover un musculo, y Zoro estaba completamente en silencio, casi perturbador para cualquier guerrero que se profese ser fuerte de mente.

- Esperaba poder comprobar por mi propia cuenta, el verdadero poder del kordatar de la profecía… jamás imaginé que habiendo salido de este reino, decidieseis llegar nuevamente hasta acá, solo para toparte conmigo… me siento más que honrado en luchar contra vos.

Luego de haber escuchado estas palabras, Zoro casi se sintió adulado, y de pronto, se saca nada más la Shusui, y deja las otras dos katanas envainadas.

- Veo que eres un guerrero de una sola espada, así que para honrar una batalla mortal entre dos espadachines, pelearé con una sola de mis katanas.

Dejándose las otras dos envainadas, Zoro estaba colocándose en guardia. Rûken luego se muestra extrañamente interesado en el estilo de lucha de su enemigo.

- ¿Sabéis algo, kordatar? Vuestras espadas me producen un misterio que no logro descifrar… nunca había podido ver un armamento como el vuestro, y me parece fascinante, como un arma tan delgada y a la vez fuerte, pudiese ser considerada un arma de guerra… estoy fascinado.

Oyendo esto, Zoro coloca la Shusui delante de sí mismo, y le explica:

- Esto que ves aquí, es una katana… es el nombre que se le da a una espada de un solo filo… solamente son usadas por señores feudales, o en tu caso, solamente es usada por generales fuertes como tu… su reverso sirve para detener ataques y por eso… es muy poderosa.

Zoro se daba cuenta que poco a poco, Rûken comenzaba a sorprenderse de sus artilugios de guerra, pero aun así, lo que más deseaba era poder luchar y conocer su modo de operar en el combate. Así que sin más preámbulos, Rûken se prepara con su enorme espada y decidió iniciar el ataque hacia su enemigo. Zoro lo ve venir y se dijo a sí mismo:

- Bueno, parece que mucha palabrería nos ha retrasado, así que empecemos.

Y poniéndose en guardia, Zoro dijo a sí mismo:

- Intentaré romper su espada… pero luce más grande que la mía y es extraño planear como hacerlo.

Rûken ya estaba muy cerca y atacó desde arriba hacia abajo, al cual Zoro deteniendo el ataque con su katana, se produjo una onda expansiva en todo el lugar. Zoro se da cuenta de esto, y se dice:

- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Una onda expansiva como esta, podría haber roto cualquier barrera de tensión… ¿Tan fuerte es la espada de esta época?

De pronto, Rûken aparta la espada y decide continuar atacando a Zoro, mas este percibe mucha sorpresa de parte de su enemigo, y le intenta persuadir.

- Kordatar… parecéis sorprendido… ¿Será por mi espada?

- Apenas estamos empezando nuestra lucha… aun no me sorprende nada.

Acto seguido, Zoro hace un movimiento con su katana, usando fuerza de su brazo para poder echarle hacia atrás. Estando ya lejos de Rûken, Zoro se pone en guardia y prepara uno de sus ataques más conocidos:

- Ittoryu: ¡Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou!

Rûken se sorprendió al ver salir un destello de la katana de Zoro y se dijo a sí mismo:

- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Por ser una técnica con la espada más pesada y fuerte de Zoro, el destello azul fue incluso más potente que cualquiera hecha con otra de sus dos espadas. Rûken no lo podía creer, esto ya era un nivel distinto en su estilo de lucha y jamás había visto algo parecido.

- ¿Sois un usuario de alguna fruta del diablo?

- ¿Usuario?

- Así es… solamente un kordatar con ese estilo de lucha, tiene que ser un usuario de una de esas frutas.

En ese instante, Zoro sonríe y aprovecha esta situación para amedrentar a su oponente, expresándole:

- Pareces sorprendido, Rûken… ¿Crees que esto es por ser nada mas un usuario que puede pelear así? Hay cosas que están lejos de tu propio entendimiento y para que lo sepas… no soy usuario… este es mi propio estilo de lucha.

- Imposible… tiene que ser una maldita broma.

Luego de esta conversación, Zoro carga su ataque hacia este hombre y finalmente Rûken se alza para poder resistir un ataque de la katana de Zoro. El general de los ejércitos de Yrlyg, comenzaba a comprender el verdadero poder de una de estas espadas orientales. Zoro empujaba con su fuerza hacia el rostro de Rûken, ya que su katana estaba a punto de cortarle la cara, pero Rûken sacó fuerzas de donde parecía no tenerla y decidió empujar con mucha precisión a su enemigo hacia lo lejos, para poder alzarse de nuevo.

Rûken estaba comprendiendo que a lo mejor no estaba enfrentándose a un ignorante que casi podía derrotarle, pero sus intenciones no eran acobardarse. Zoro se hallaba muy pensativo en esta lucha y el mismo tiempo, no quería permanecer con tanta espera, y envainó su katana. Rûken se confunde por esto y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede, Kordatar? ¿Os vais a rendir tan pronto?

Pero solamente vio a Zoro cerrar los ojos con mucho silencio y mucha precisión. Rûken se estaba entretejiendo unas dudas en su mente, creyendo que sería una mera tontería que se rindiese, aun cuando sabía que estaba tomando la ventaja en la lucha, y es cuando Zoro le aclara:

- Aquí nadie se está rindiendo… Rûken.

Oyendo estas palabras, Rûken desciende su espada por un leve instante, y mueve la cabeza a un lado, preguntando:

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué es lo que tratáis de hacer? A mí me parece que os estáis rindiendo.

- Eso es lo que quisieses que yo hiciera… pero te equivocas.

En ese instante, Rûken percibe como Zoro sujetaba su katana con la mano izquierda en la vaina, y con la mano derecha apenas puesta en el mango de su espada. Es ahí cuando Zoro le explica:

- Esto quizá tampoco se ve aquí, pero entre los espadachines de Grand Line, existe una técnica que se conoce como "El arte de la esgrima oriental"

- ¿Y eso que mierdas es?

- Consiste en la concentración de nuestros miembros y de nuestros poder interior que se conecta con nuestro armamento… mi espada y yo, nos conectamos, comenzamos a sentir la vivencia de cada una de nuestras técnicas y de las veces en que nos enfrentamos a otros espadachines… o Kordatares, como ustedes le llaman aquí.

Zoro estaba muy concentrado en su relato, mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados. Rûken parecía no estar interesado en escuchar relatos fantasiosos, y se colocó en guardia. Zoro continuaba explicando:

- Y esta técnica que estoy usando, consiste en un solo movimiento para derrotar a mi enemigo, sacando la espada, haciendo un solo corte y luego envainándola… y se le conoce como Iai.

- ¿Iai?

- Pero tranquilo, con una sola espada, aun no sé hacer mucho… diferencia constaría si tuviese mis tres katanas, pero prometí usar una.

- Muy interesante vuestro relato, pero a mí no me interesa… proseguiré.

Rûken se había impacientado, y decidió atacar por su propia cuenta hacia su enemigo. Zoro sintió los pasos latentes de su enemigo que se aproximaba hacia él y su mente estaba en completo descanso y relajamiento. De pronto, Rûken alzó su espada para cortar a Zoro desde arriba hacia abajo, pero Zoro se dijo a sí mismo:

- Ittoryu Iai:

Rûken estaba muy cerca de Zoro y de pronto este abre sus ojos, sacando su katana con mucha precisión, indicando:

- ¡Shishi Sonson!

El ataque había culminado, y Rûken quedó a espaldas de Zoro con su espada hacia abajo, como si hubiese hecho el corte. Zoro ya había envainado su katana, tal y como lo consistía la técnica, y levantándose con precisión, voltea hacia Rûken, y se mantiene en silencio. Para mayor sorpresa, la enorme espada del general de los ejércitos se resquebrajó y se partió en varios pedazos delante de sí mismo.

Luego de esto, la coraza negra de Rûken también se partió, pero sin mostrar heridas sobre su pecho y sin caérsele. Viendo esto con mucha sorpresa, se sorprendió mucho.

- ¡Imposible! ¡Este hombre cortó mi espada y fragmentó mi coraza con solo un movimiento de su espada! ¡Es imposible!

Y volteando hacia Zoro, le reprocha:

- No creáis que has ganado esta lucha, kordatar… apenas esto empieza.

Zoro envaina su katana, y se cruza de brazos, confundido por esta situación.

- ¿No se supone que si un espadachín pierde su espada o es rota, ya la batalla la ha perdido?

- No me interesa como se resuelve esto donde venís, kordatar… pero esto no es vuestro reino o vuestra tierra… esto es la tierra media, y aquí si pierdes vuestra espada, podíais seguir luchando… solamente la muerte es lo que me detendría.

- Ya veo… ¿O sea que tengo que matarte?

- Parece que lo habéis entendido bien.

- Bien…

Zoro saca otra vez la Shusui y se coloca en guardia, simplemente corriendo hacia Rûken, pero este general se cruza de brazos y permanece sonriente con sus ojos abiertos. En ese entonces tiene un extraño presentimiento y se detiene antes de atacar, y es cuando recuerda que al entrar, las lanzas de huesos enormes fueron arrojadas hacia él y piensa:

- "Pero si este quiere continuar luchando… ¿Me atacaría con estacas de huesos? No veo que esté armado"

Luego de esto, Rûken abre sus brazos, dejando su pecho indefenso.

- Aquí está mi pecho, kordatar… ¿Qué esperáis para atacarlo y atravesarlo?

Tratando de ignorar esto, Zoro corre hacia Rûken, pero cuando estaba a punto de atacar a su enemigo, se detiene con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Zoro se detendría como si estuviese sorprendido? Rûken permanecía sonriente y preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucede, Kordatar? ¿No se supone que me ibais a matar? ¿Por qué os detenéis?

En ese instante, de la boca de Zoro comenzó a salir sangre, por lo que luego de esto, Rûken le pregunta:

- Ah ya sé… ¿Será por mis poderosos huesos?

Y la mayor sorpresa de todas era que del cuerpo de Rûken, salieron unos huesos como si fuesen lanzas. Huesos secos fueron insertados, siendo dos en el abdomen del cazador de piratas, quien no dejaba de sangrar. Rûken se cruza de brazos y se escarnece de su enemigo.

- Interesante… este es el poder del Hone Hone no Mi… soy un hombre hueso.

Luego de esto, continúa burlándose.

- Pensé que me ibas a matar… acepto que en esta era, lo que más importa es mostrar quien es el más fuerte o el más rápido… en la guerra, el honor está muy deteriorado… ya nadie jura lealtad, honor, respeto a la hora de luchar, y vos siendo un guerrero, deberíais comprenderlo más que nadie… lamento deciros que es una decepción que los fuertes y rápidos de hoy en día, intentan creer en un honor que ya no existe… y por eso es que mueren… como vos, kordatar.

Mientras escuchaba esto, Zoro sostuvo las estacas de huesos que estaban insertadas en su cuerpo y las arrancó en seguida del cuerpo de Rûken, dando un enorme salto hacia atrás. Rûken se da cuenta que aun así Zoro poseía fuerzas y seguía resistiendo esa condición que lo limitaba.

- Debo reconocer que aun sois resistente y veloz… pero os falta creatividad a la hora del ataque.

Y desde lo lejos, Zoro se enoja y le grita:

- ¡Cierra la boca, maldito desgraciado!

Rûken se sorprende de escuchar esto, y se da cuenta como Zoro comenzaba a sacarse los huesos enormes del tamaño de una lanza. Zoro había perdido sangre, pero pensaba continuar en la lucha contra su enemigo, hasta que se dijo:

- Maldición, un usuario de la fruta del diablo… debí haberlo previsto… me he descuidado en esto.

Y alzando su mirada hacia Rûken le informa:

- Esto no acaba… aun así, te rajaré de arriba abajo.

El general de los ejércitos se sorprende al escuchar esto, y al mismo instante se cruza de brazos, intentando buscar una razón aparente para amedrentar a Zoro:

- ¿Me vais a matar? ¿Eso lo decís en serio? Porque dudo que en vuestras condiciones tengáis fuerzas si quiera para poder decir palabrerías…

- Pues me vale una mierda lo que digas… dices que el honor está cuestionado, pero de no ser así, mis amigos y yo, no hubiésemos llegado con nuestra aparente debilidad…

Zoro se intentaba levantar, y se esforzaba, aun así seguía diciendo:

- Hemos enfrentado a muchos enemigos, para hallar un significado, así mismo verlos caer. Derribamos las murallas de nuestros miedos, y las hacemos trizas para construir nuestra fuerza y valentía… así es como nos hacemos fuertes, y hemos llegado muy lejos… pero no comprendes eso, porque no sabes lo que nos ha costado para poder estar aquí… todo por un simple pensamiento… cumplir nuestros sueños.

De pronto la mano de Rûken se extendió hacia Zoro y dejó asomar de la palma de su mano, un hueso que apuntaba directamente hacia su enemigo, con el fin de acabarle.

- "Shatauz shal-ob"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "Lanza de hueso"

El hueso salió de la mano de Rûken, disparado directamente hacia Zoro, el cual al verla venir hacia él, vio que iba a matarle.

- Maldición, empezó a atacar.

Inmediatamente, la evadió y al girar al suelo, Zoro vio que más de estos huesos eran disparados de la palma de las manos de Rûken, quien atacaba incansablemente a su enemigo. Zoro saltaba de un lado a otro, no teniendo muchas opciones de poder atacar.

- Maldito sea ese idiota… no puedo acercármele.

Viendo que este general había roto las reglas de una lucha entre espadachines, Zoro se vio obligado a sacar sus tres katanas, pero la herida de su costado estaba deteriorando sus condiciones de poder moverse con velocidad.

- Estoy perdiendo mucha sangre… esos huesos parecen estacas.

Rûken le sorprendió y apareció en lo alto de donde Zoro se hallaba escondido, y le arrojó tres huesos pesados, que uno de estos rozó el costado del cazador de piratas, produciéndole una cortada en su cuerpo. Zoro continua corriendo entre las enormes mesas y cajas que se hallaban en la armería, evadiendo los ataques continuos de Rûken, más este general no paraba de burlarse de Zoro, diciéndole:

- ¡Vamos kordatar, salid de donde os encontréis! ¡Se supone que pensabais matarme! ¡No deberíais perder vuestro tiempo, ya que vuestros amigos no lo tienen!

Oyendo esto desde donde se encontraba, Zoro ve tres lanzas a su derecha y piensa en una idea. Rûken de momento se da cuenta que hay una silueta que se movía con mucha velocidad y que esa silueta resultaba ser Zoro, quien le arrojó dos lanzas que iban en dirección suya. Rûken las evade y ve que Zoro se le acercaba a sí mismo y al verlo, crea dos huesos del tamaño de una espada, y detiene el ataque de su enemigo con mucha ferocidad.

- Así que habéis decidido salir a enfrentarme, kordatar… pero eso no será suficiente.

- Con tres espadas soy mucho mejor… solo observa.

Zoro se aleja y se pone en guardia.

- Santouryu: Oni Giri.

Se apresuró con su velocidad única a atacar a Rûken, el cual este detuvo el ataque con sus dos enormes huesos. Luego percibe que Zoro se aleja nuevamente y que volvía a atacar con otra de sus técnicas.

- Santouryu: Tora Gari

Este último ataque, cortó los huesos de Rûken, el cual se dijo a sí mismo:

- Parece que no bromeabais, kordatar.

Y justo cuando Zoro se disponía a atacar nuevamente a Rûken, este con mucha velocidad sostiene al cazador de piratas por el cuello, antes que se alejase para hacer otra de sus técnicas. Con la otra mano, el general de los ejércitos creó otros huesos filosos en sus dedos y dio repetidos ataques en su pecho.

Zoro sentía como este ataque casi le estaba consumiendo la vida, y finalmente después de veinte ataques con los huesos encarnados, Rûken lanzó a Zoro con mucha fuerza contra la pared, resquebrajando los ladrillos del muro, con el fuerte impacto del cazador de piratas. Desde lo lejos, Rûken transformaba sus dedos a la normalidad y suspiró:

- Vaya kordatar, parece que después de ese fornido ataque, no podréis levantaros en las mismas fuerzas que poseíais… solamente rendíos y estará todo listo.

Pero para sorpresa de Rûken, Zoro estaba reaccionando y poco a poco se estaba levantando del suelo, colocándose la mano derecha en sus heridas.

- Increíble… sí que sois resistente… pero no será suficiente hasta que te acabe.

Nuevamente creando lanzas de huesos en sus manos, Rûken las apunta hacia Zoro y las dispara en un total de diez. Zoro reaccionó con sus instintos agudos, evadiéndolas todas cuanto pudo. Colocándose nuevamente en guardia, a duras penas logró decir:

- No es cuestión de cobardía, Rûken… pero aquí nadie se está rindiendo… idiota.

Zoro se dio cuenta que tenía que atacar desde lo lejos, para no ser atrapado en los huesos de su enemigo, así que colocándose en guardia, Zoro sujetó sus tres katanas nuevamente.

- Santouryu: Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou.

El destello que había visto anteriormente, resultó ser mas fuerte por el cual Rûken se sorprendió, evadiendo el destello que venía con potencia. Quedándose en un lado, Rûken se descuidad por este ataque y Zoro aprovecha para atacarle otra vez.

- Santouryu: Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri

Rûken percibió que las siluetas de las katanas se movían como si fuese agua, y vio que velozmente corría hacia sí mismo, pero este se preparó para esto.

- "Kalkan shal-obu"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "Armadura de huesos"

Ambos contendientes, conocían el riesgo de su feroz lucha y Zoro se abalanzó sobre él y al pasarle con su ataque, los huesos que salieron de todo el cuerpo de Rûken, fueron cortados, sin olvidar los que habían rasgado el costado de Zoro. Ya había perdido mucha sangre en esta feroz lucha y sentía como poco a poco se debilitaba, cosa que no le favorecía.

Desde los pasillos, Robin continuaba corriendo sola esta vez, buscando entre las habitaciones del enorme palacio, esperando encontrar a Zoro o a Luffy, aunque sus deseos estaban más acorde a lo que podía esperar en su búsqueda… Zoro.

- Es difícil seguir por aquí… aquí no parece no haber nadie más… pero, ¿En dónde estáis metido, señor espadachín?

De pronto, se da cuenta que una puerta entre los pasillos, fue rota y salió expedida hacia ella, evadiéndola así mismo. Robin continua en la marcha y se da cuenta que esa habitación se encontraba Luffy luchando contra el mismísimo rey Kulkodar.

- ¡Luffy, estás aquí!

En ese momento, Luffy y Kulkodar voltean hacia la puerta y se dan cuenta de la presencia de Robin.

- Oi, Robin… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En donde están los otros?

Al cual Robin, desviando la mirada hacia Kulkodar, le responde a su capitán:

- Están todos bien… están abajo, haciendo retroceder a los guardias imperiales.

- Bien, ahora sal de aquí…

Luffy voltea al frente, y se coloca en guardia nuevamente para poder atacar a Kulkodar, continuando su frase:

- Esta batalla es entre este bermejito y yo.

Robin comprendió eso y se retiró en seguida. Kulkodar se cruza de brazos y pregunta a Luffy:

- Me preguntaba… ¿Cómo es que vuestros amigos se atreven a dejar a su líder solo en una lucha que le está costando la vida?

Luffy limpia la sangre que salía de su boca, y se coloca en guardia nuevamente, diciendo:

- Porque yo soy el más fuerte de todos ellos… al igual que Zoro.

- Claro, el kordatar ese… en estos momentos está perdiendo contra mi general Rûken… su voz comienza a apagarse en mi mente.

Oyendo esto, Luffy se asustó mucho por la vida de Zoro, y se enojó en gran manera.

- Zoro no es de esos que pierde tan fácilmente… ya lo verás.

- Es lo que puedo escuchar de la otra habitación, mautor… deberíais ser más consciente con vuestros… ¿Nakamas?

- Soy consciente de que… ¡TU MALDITO GENERAL PERDERÁ!

Y dicho esto, continúan con la lucha que estos mantenían. Ya abajo, Zoro estaba sosteniéndose como podía, pero Rûken se veía muy fortalecido. Sentía que estaba muy débil como para emplear técnicas poderosas, y tomó la decisión de continuar atacando, aun en su estado crítico.

- Hay que joderse… estoy perdiendo ante este maldito.

Rûken sentía que perdía mucho tiempo, y sacó nuevamente dos huesos de sus brazos y se preparó para continuar con su ataque, lanzándose contra su enemigo, el cual este se dispuso a resistirle, con sus katanas en sus manos, intentando contrarrestar los ataques. En ese instante, Zoro está forcejando contra Rûken y sus dos huesos, diciéndose el uno con el otro:

- Rendíos de una vez, kordatar… este mundo no es para vos.

- No puedo, y no lo entenderías de todos modos.

- Probadme… a ver si podéis.

- Si me rindo y pierdo, es porque no tenía opciones de ganar… de lo contrario, no me rendiré cuando tengo aun fuerzas para luchar… serpia una deshonra para un espadachín rendirse cuando tiene aun la fortaleza de poder luchar… si muero en lucha, es porque no estaba destinado a seguir adelante… pero eso no lo entiendes… no eres un espadachín.

- Tenéis razón, kordatar… no soy un maldito espadachín… soy un guerrero formidable que no tiene tiempo para comprender ese honor estúpido.

Rûken se aleja de Zoro y continúa con los ataques forzados. Zoro poco a poco se iba debilitando más por su condición y no tenía más opciones que terminar con esto o finalmente morirá y acabar con esto.

- Morid de una vez por todas.

Rûken lanzó la estaca de hueso hacia Zoro y este la esquivó, pero con la segunda estaca de huesos no tuvo mucha suerte, ya que se insertó en la pierna derecha del cazador de piratas. El dolor era incontrolable, Zoro sentía como si el hueso le estuviese matando por dentro, y se dijo:

- Maldición… este hueso tiene…

Al cual Rûken le interrumpe explicándole lo que sucedía en su cuerpo.

- Los huesos son cosas elementales como espinas, ambas tienen sequías por dentro de sus cortezas… solamente en lugares áridos pueden sobrevivir y mantenerse iguales, siguen siendo elementos vivos, y el hueso absorbe las vitaminas y las energías del sitio que se hallen, especialmente en la carne humana… en este caso, liberan huesos más pequeños que atrapan lo que contenga humedad… y os dejarán seco.

Oyendo esto, Zoro extiende su mano sobre la lanza ósea y sujetándola con fuerza, la arranca de su pierna y la echa a un lado. Luego de esto, en la puerta de la armería, aparece Robin y ve el escenario de batalla, percibiendo que estaba perdiendo su espadachín. Rûken ve a Robin y sonríe.

- Vaya, vaya… pero mirad a quien tenemos aquí… a la bella zûrlob, Nico Robin… es impresionante como habéis encontrado el lugar… ¿Vinisteis a ver como moría vuestro kordatar?

Zoro se asusta y voltea hacia Robin, y le dice:

- Ella no tiene nada que ver en nuestra lucha… déjala ir.

- Lo siento kordatar… es inevitable.

Rûken arrojó una enorme lanza ósea hacia Robin, y estando cerca de ella, se sorprendió de ver una de las katanas de Zoro, que detuvo el ataque de la lanza al ser arrojada. El general de los ejércitos ve eso yo desvía su atención a Zoro.

- Eso estuvo increíble… pero sin una katana eres más débil, ¿No es así?

- No habría diferencia.

Luego Rûken desapareció y estaba acercándose a Robin para atacarle y al tener la estaca de hueso cerca para traspasarla, fue detenida por las dos katanas del mismo Zoro que la protegía. El general se sorprendió diciendo:

- ¿Aun tenéis fuerzas para atacar? ¡Morid de una vez!

- No lo permitiré.

Zoro empujó a Rûken a lo lejos, y se preparó para atacar con una de sus técnicas.

- Nitoryu: ¡Hirameki!

El destello fue lanzado hacia Rûken, el cual lo evadió con mucha rapidez pero en ese momento, estaba viendo otro destello.

- Nitoryu: Nanajuuni Pondo Hou.

Rûken evadió el ataque, pero al esquivarlo otro igual le dio de lleno, resquebrajando su armadura. Viendo esto, se la saca sin ningún problema.

- Sorprendente… aun tiene fuerzas el desgraciado.

En ese momento, Rûken se preparaba para su siguiente técnica y colocó sus dos manos en el suelo.

- Este será vuestro fin.

El suelo comenzó a temblar a la voz del general.

- "Dob ashtûrz gairzuga"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "Campo de huesos entramados"

De pronto, desde el suelo comenzaron a aparecer muchos huesos como enredaderas que salían en todo el lugar, y Zoro se da cuenta de esto y se echa hacia atrás lo suficiente como para evadirlo y es cuando uno de esos huesos entramados le atrapó la pierna, dejándolo inmóvil. Robin había elevado su cuerpo con muchas manos, pero temió por la vida de Zoro.

- No… Zoro está en problemas, tengo que ayudarle.

Descendiendo con mucho cuidado, Robin extiende sus múltiples manos para cortar los huesos que sujetaban la pierna de Zoro, y de pronto un hueso estaba yendo hacia ella. Robin ve esto y estaba a punto de ser traspasada, cuando Zoro lanzó un destello sobre la lanza ósea.

- Hirameki.

Rûken se cruzó de brazos y se dijo:

- Vaya, debéis amarla mucho como para arriesgar vuestra vida en decadencia… ese cuento se acabará muy pronto.

Robin se escondió detrás de Zoro, y este se pasa la otra katana al otro lado, sujetando con mucha precisión. Luego volteando hacia Robin, le dice:

- Robin, sea como sea, no importa lo que pase… colócate justo detrás de mí.

Oyendo esto, Robin se levanta y sujeta la tercera katana de Zoro, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Cortaré estas ramas… sujeta mi katana y cuando te diga que me la pases, lo haces… ¿Entendido?

- Pero…

Zoro en ese entonces voltea hacia atrás, y le coloca la mano en los labios de Robin, para luego susurrarle con mucho afecto.

- Tengo una idea… por favor, confía en mí.

La arqueóloga veía a los ojos profundamente, y dejándose llevar por las palabras de su espadachín, sintió confianza y resguardo en alguien que nunca se lo había ofrecido. ¿Era la mejor solución? Solamente lo averiguaría si confiase en él. Así que colocándose de espaldas de Zoro, Robin cierra sus ojos. Rûken estaba acercándose con sus huesos, para dar un golpe fatal, y Zoro voltea al frente.

- Nitoryu Iai…

Rûken se estaba acercando a Zoro, estaba a solo unos pasos, y Robin se mantenía a espaldas de su espadachín. Solamente bastaban unos segundos para que la lucha acabase a favor de Rûken, pero Zoro abre sus ojos y sorprende a su enemigo.

- ¡Rashomon!

Dos destellos salieron de las katanas de Zoro, y cortaron los huesos que estaban alrededor de ellos, y Rûken evadiendo el de la derecha, se llevó de lleno el destello de la izquierda, hasta que todos los huesos fueron cortados. En ese entonces Zoro voltea hacia atrás y le pide a Robin:

- Ahora… ¡Dame la katana, Robin!

Robin prosigue en la orden de su primer oficial de la tripulación, y el plan de Zoro consistió en librarse para poder acercarse en descuido. Llegando justamente hacia la cercanía e Rûken, Zoro se dio cuenta que este estaba reaccionando pero fue cuando dijo:

- Santouryu: ¡Tatsu Maki!

El cuerpo de Zoro giró hacia abajo, y el remolino hizo elevar a Rûken por los aires dejándolo indefenso ante los futuros ataques de su enemigo. Zoro poco a poco comenzaba a debilitarse más, por haber perdido demasiada sangre y pensó en su única salida.

- Haré esto de una vez por todas… aquí voy.

Haciendo pose del Oni Giri, Zoro creó una de sus nuevas técnicas que hasta ahora nadie había podido ver.

- Santouryu Ougi…

Alzando su vista hacia su enemigo, el cual se hallaba indefenso en los aires, empleó su técnica nueva, lanzándose directamente hacia Rûken.

- ¡Continuum Oni Giri!

Zoro dio el primer ataque con sus katanas, hiriendo a Rûken gravemente, pero al tocar el techo del lugar, se impulsó lanzándose de nuevo hacia Rûken, atacándole por segunda vez con su técnica. Luego cayendo en la pared, se impulsó para dar un tercer golpe mortal a su enemigo, cayendo nuevamente contra la pared del otro lado, impulsándose para proporcionarle otro ataque a Rûken, cayendo en el suelo e impulsándose seguido de esto, haciéndolo unas múltiples veces, siendo casi quince en total.

Era una técnica sorprendente y había fatigado el cuerpo del espadachín hasta el hartazgo, y el desvalido Rûken cayó finalmente al suelo, quedando completamente mutilado y derrotado. Zoro cayó de rodillas y finalmente fue sostenido por Robin, quien había corrido para socorrerlo, sosteniéndolo por la espalda. Estando en el regazo de la bella arqueóloga, Zoro abrió sus ojos y vio a una Robin sonriente, el cual dijo:

- He perdido mucha sangre, Robin… estoy mareado.

- Me lo supuse… estabas muy cansado y estas desangrado… ¿Cómo puedes seguir luchando así? A veces no te comprendo… ¿Acaso eres de este mundo?

Oyendo esto, Zoro no tuvo más opción que reírse de esta broma, y sonando su nariz se dijo:

- Nunca me habían dicho algo así, pero creo que lo soy… ¿No piensas igual?

- Creo que eres un loco.

- Nunca lo sabremos Robin.

Robin en ese momento, abraza con más fuerza y más jocosidad a Zoro y coloca su rostro sobre el de él, descansando su fatiga, mientras acariciaba su pecho y sus fuertes brazos.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora, señor espadachín?

- No lo sé… podíamos empezar por ir a buscar a Kulkodar, pero yo ya no tengo fuerzas para levantarme en este momento… y lo segundo.

Zoro desvía su mirada hacia Robin, expresándole su deseo principal en ese momento.

- Podías empezar por llamarme por mi nombre… a todos los llamas por sus nombres, excepto a mí.

- Ah, ya veo…

Robin alza sus cejas sorprendida, y suspira viendo hacia un lado, en silencio. Zoro nota una seriedad extraña de parte de Robin, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué sucede Robin?

- Hay una razón por la cual no te llamo por tu nombre… es que de todos eres el único al cual no comprendo, y seguirás siendo un enigma aunque eres muy predecible.

- ¿Enigma yo? Debes estar de coña… aquí el único enigma eres tú, mujer.

- No lo creo.

Habiendo dicho esto, Robin sonríe y voltea hacia Zoro, y de momento ambos se rieron mutuamente, y nuevamente Robin descansa su rostro sobre el de Zoro, casi cerca de poder besarlo, siendo ese uno de los deseos inconclusos de parte de ambos.

- ¿Te digo algo, Robin?

- ¿Qué?

- Me gusta descansar de esta manera… eres el mejor almohadón que he tenido en mi vida.

- No sé si decir que es un placer… pero creo que sí.

Ambos se quedaron descansando por un largo instante, habiendo obtenido la victoria sobre Rûken, quedando solamente Luffy contra Kulkodar, el cual la batalla parecía estar muy pareja.

Desde afuera, un caballo blanco estaba galopando con mucha velocidad hacia el palacio principal de Yrlyg, tratándose de la mismísima reina Ravenya, viendo desde lo lejos la ciudad infestada de dragones.

- He llegado… finalmente he llegado.

Descendiendo de su caballo, lo deja ir para luego ella misma tener que entrar sola a la ciudad más peligrosa de Yrlyg, y de la tierra media. Llegó para equilibrar la balanza entre la guerra por la tierra media y por todas las eras de este mundo… una lucha a muerte.


	24. La Última Confrontación

Una prisa era cada vez más evidente en poder salvar a sus amigos, más la situación gradualmente empeoraba. Rowan y el innumerable ejército ponía marcha hacia el palacio del rey Kulkodar, a fin de hacer guerra contra los últimos vestigios enemigos.

En plena batalla entre Luffy y el rey Kulkodar, ambos contrincantes se analizaban el uno con el otro, queriendo terminar con lo que empezaron, pero con el mayor cuidado de todos. Kulkodar sabía que esta lucha podía costarle la vida al reino entero, sabía a quién estaba enfrentando. En cuanto a Luffy no tenía deseos de rendirse en esta lucha y se preparaba para dar lo mejor de sí mismo.

- Vaya, este cabrón sí que es resistente… pero me aseguraré que no siga en pie.

Luffy cargó inmediatamente con lo que tenía reservado para su enemigo.

- Gear Second

La apariencia humeante de Luffy, hizo provocar una atención extraña de parte del rey, el cual parecía mostrarse muy interesado.

- ¿Qué es todo ese humo que sale de vuestro cuerpo, mautor?

- Este humo, es mi nuevo método para patearte el culo.

- No paro de decir que me parecéis un personaje muy interesante, mautor de la profecía, pero al mismo tiempo, me apena tener que mataros a todos vosotros.

- No si lo permito… cabronazo.

Sin más preámbulos, Luffy emprendió toda su energía y velozmente desapareció de la vista del rey Kulkodar. No era sorpresa pero el rey podía sentir cada movimiento de Luffy a su alrededor.

- Aun cuando estéis moviéndoos con mucha velocidad, puedo sentir la respiración que profesáis cuando os movéis.

Y cerrando sus ojos, se cruzó de brazos mostrando poco interés en la lucha. Mientras se movía con toda velocidad, Luffy lanzó un ataque hacia Kulkodar, diciendo:

- Gomu Gomu no… ¡Jet Pistol!

El puño del engomado capitán fue directamente hacia el rostro de Kulkodar, el cual sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, evade su ataque sonriente.

- Os dije que vuestros ataques son inútiles, Monkey D Luffy.

- Maldición, lo evadió… es el mantra que tenía el mismo cabrón de Enel.

- Ahora yo…

Kulkodar abre sus ojos, y se lanza directamente hacia el rostro de Luffy, y le proporciona un rodillazo que le aventó contra la pared. Viendo a su enemigo estampado, Kulkodar corre con mucha velocidad hacia Luffy, y arremete con sus puños en todo el cuerpo. Luego de haber hecho esto, el rey sostiene a Luffy en la cara con su mano, y lo arroja contra el suelo.

- Esto es decepcionantemente fácil… una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Luffy se intenta levantar y se da cuenta que la sangre que emanaba su cabeza no era normal, y se asombraba preguntándose:

- Pero… si yo soy de goma… ¿Este tipo acaso…?

- Ah no, si a lo que os referís es que si poseo el Haki de espíritu de pelea, estáis muy equivocado.

- ¿Y cómo es que puedes atacar tan fuerte como si fuesen los puños de mi abuelo?

- Es porque simplemente… ¡Soy fuerte!

Pareciese que Kulkodar poseyese el otro Haki común por los guerreros del Grand Line, pero no era así. Kulkodar se cruza de brazos y le explica:

- Veréis mautor… yo soy un hombre muy poderoso, y nadie en este jodido mundo se puede igualar a mí… por eso es que me hice rey de estas tierras.

Oyendo estas palabras, Luffy se va incorporando con mucha rapidez y se coloca de pie. Secándose la sangre que corría por su cara, escupe de la misma en el suelo y se ríe satisfactoriamente.

- Cálmate bermejito… apenas estamos calentándonos en esta lucha… te patearé el culo, ya lo verás.

- Entonces no perdáis el tiempo y mostradme de lo que sois capaz… inútil, bueno para nada.

Colocándose en guardia, esperando nuevamente poder recuperar fuerzas de donde las había perdido, intenta reiteradamente atacarle.

- Gomu Gomu no…

Y justo antes que Luffy pudiese atacar, Kulkodar le pregunta:

- ¿Volveréis a usar la misma técnica, mautor? ¿Pensaréis atacarme directamente a la cara?

Luffy luego de escuchar esta pregunta, se sorprende porque era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer. Deteniendo el ataque, se molesta.

- ¿Cómo es que este desgraciado puede prever mis movimientos? ¿Quién es este para poder hacerlo con facilidad?

- Soy simplemente alguien que no desea perder más de su valioso tiempo contra una rata inservible que no se da cuenta de su estado en esta batalla.

Oyendo esto, Luffy carga de nuevo y recuerda una cosa que aplicó antes contra un enemigo similar, así que se echa hacia atrás y se acerca a la pared del salón, lejos de Kulkodar. Este rey lo ve desde lejos y se cruza de brazos, preguntándose a sí mismo:

- ¿Y ahora este que es lo que se trama? ¿No pensaréis atacarme desde lejos?

La paciencia se le había acabado al rey, y decide cargar contra Luffy, por el cual corriendo hacia él, lo ve venir y sonríe a sí mismo, ante la carnada mordida.

- Ya vino.

Mirando hacia la pared, Luffy comienza a dar repetidos golpes con su técnica del Gear Second activado. Kulkodar se burla de esto y al mismo tiempo le dice:

- ¿Qué es lo que tratáis de hacer? Ni si quiera intentáis pegarme, desgraciado.

Pero de pronto, como al rebotar sus ataques en la pared, todos los golpes comenzaron a volverse aleatorios, y Kulkodar no se imaginó que caía en una trampa que Luffy usó anteriormente. Los golpes comenzaron a ser más efectivos y Kulkodar fue impactado por los potentes golpes que lo estaban malogrando por todo el cuerpo, cosa cual que Luffy sin voltear hacia su enemigo, dijo:

- Ahora no dejaré de golpearte hasta hartarme, maldito carbón.

La potencia del rebote con el Gear Second activado, resultó ser mucho más potente y peligroso para el rey Kulkodar, el cual estaba siendo atacado por todos lados, gracias al capitán de los sombreros de paja. Habiéndose hartado lo suficiente de esto, Luffy voltea la cabeza hacia atrás y dice:

- Ahora es el momento…

Luffy terminó de golpear la pared, y viendo que Kulkodar estaba inconsciente, estira sus piernas hacia él y lo sujeta de tal modo en que no pudiese moverse, hasta que Luffy se direccionó hacia él, y antes que pudiese reaccionar y emplear su Haki, haciendo perder la efectividad de la lucha. Este estiró su cabeza, diciendo:

- Gomu Gomu no… ¡Jet Kane!

La cabeza del capitán de los sombreros de paja, se impactó directamente hacia la de Kulkodar, produciéndole un enorme aturdimiento, que lo dejó mareado. Luffy luego de esto, lo suelta y se cruza de brazos, riéndose de su enemigo.

- Así que eres intocable… eso lo eras antes de eso, y ahora te he aturdido para que no te concentres en esa mierda del mantra.

Tambaleante y mareado, Kulkodar se hallaba por un instante con la defensa baja y sin capacidad de usar su Haki, así que Luffy, cargó otra técnica peligrosa por sí mismo.

- Gomu Gomu no…

Se impulsó hacia la cercanía de Kulkodar, y finalmente atacó.

- ¡Jet Bazooka!

El impacto rompió la armadura que cubría el pecho del rey Kulkodar, impactándose contra la pared del lugar.

- Es mi oportunidad… si no la uso, no tendré nunca otra.

Habiendo dicho esto, Luffy se aproximó un poco más hacia Kulkodar, y se preparó para atacar nuevamente sin dejarle opción de tomarse un respiro, ya que podía sacarle ventaja y esta vez estaría perdido.

- Gomu Gomu no…

En la pared, Kulkodar estaba recuperándose y al abrir sus ojos ensangrentados, se asustó ya que predestinó lo que veía a sí mismo.

- Oh no… esto es peligroso… no puedo moverme

Y sin más que decir, Luffy dio el siguiente ataque.

- ¡Jet Gatling Gun!

Los fuertes golpes de Luffy, estaban haciendo efecto en la debilidad del rey Kulkodar, mostrándose indefenso a los ataques. La resistencia del cuerpo de Luffy poco a poco comenzaba a cobrarle factura, ya que no controlaba mucho la resistencia de su técnica, y se vio debilitado. Habiendo cedido al ataque, Luffy descontinuó el uso del Gear Secondo y se sostuvo en el suelo.

Kulkodar caía boca abajo, y poco a poco comenzaba a moverse, intentando recobrar las fuerzas que se vieron cortadas por los ataques de Luffy. El capitán estando en el suelo, lentamente estaba reaccionando y desviaba su vista hacia el rey.

- Espero que ese desgraciado no se levante tan de prisa.

Se estaba apoyando con sus manos y empleaba las rodillas para sostenerse, y de momento Kulkodar fue reaccionando, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Maldición, este imbécil engomado está tomando ventajas sobre mí.

Así que estaba levantándose al igual que Luffy, y finalmente ambos contrincantes, se pusieron de pie, jadeando del cansancio y de los golpes proporcionados el uno con el otro.

Abajo, en la ciudad desolada, los dragones rugían volando de un lado a otro, sin encontrar nada a su paso. Parecían verse tranquilos, por causa de la tranquilidad que se mostraba en su ciudad. De pronto, entre las calles, cada uno de los dragones comenzó a escuchar los latidos de algo viviente que se movía entre ellos.

Uno de los dragones rugió en gran manera, al ver que desde las calles, Ravenya estaba caminando en dirección hacia el palacio. Se mostraba calmada, relajada y distante, como si dejase que sus propios pasos le guiasen en su camino. Desde lo alto, un enorme dragón se dirigió hacia ella y estaba a punto de calcinar a la reina.

Ravenya abre sus ojos al ver venir este dragón y continua su camino como si no sucediese nada.

- Mis pasos me guían solos… no se a donde descansarán mis esperanzas, pero sé que nada me detendrá.

Y justamente cuando el dragón estaba cerca de ella, expelió una llama poderosa que le alcanzó y que inclusive calcinó la vivienda que estaba detrás de ella. Habiéndose extinguido las llamas, sorpresivamente estaba el cuerpo de Ravenya completamente intacto ante las llamas, y se mostraba como si su silueta fuese movida por los vientos.

Otro dragón descendió hacia ella y le proporcionó un zarpazo con su enorme pata, pero este impacto le pasó por el costado, saliendo al otro, mostrándola como una mujer etérea. ¿Sería esto acaso una consecuencia de su habilidad secreta? Ravenya, vio que este mismo dragón se aproximaba para continuar atacando, y es cuando ella cerró sus ojos y evadió todos los ataques de cada dragón que se acercase a ella a herirle.

Habiendo tenido suficiente de esto, Ravenya se detiene en un punto alto de una de las ruinas, y extiende sus manos hacia abajo, y hace temblar toda la tierra, levantando escombros y terrones de la misma.

- Apartaos de mí, hacedores de muerte.

Y habiendo alzado sus manos, hizo elevar los enormes escombros y los arrojó hacia todos los dragones, derribándolos como si fuesen poca cosa. Más dragones aparecieron ante el campo de batalla, y uno de ellos, estaba aproximándose en vuelo, intentando arrojar fuego de sus fauces, y es cuando Ravenya extiende la mano hacia este dragón, reteniendo las llamas que salían de su enorme hocico, para luego precipitarlo hacia ese mismo dragón, quemándolo por completo.

Arriba de la torre, Kulkodar siente el poder de Ravenya y se asombra en gran manera. Luffy no se veía muy recuperado, pero el rey ya había recuperado rápidamente sus fuerzas.

- No puede ser… ¿Qué hace ella aquí, en estos momentos?

Oyendo esto desde lo lejos en el suelo, Luffy buscaba levantarse del suelo con mucho esfuerzo, y se sostiene diciéndose a sí mismo:

- No puede ser… Ravenya está aquí.

Quedándose de rodillas, Luffy señala directamente hacia Kulkodar y le grita con mucha fuerza:

- ¡Oi, tío de los dragones! ¡Tu pelea es conmigo, no con ella! ¡Déjala en paz!

Kulkodar volteó hacia Luffy, y se enoja expresándole su odio:

- ¡No seáis idiota, mautor! ¡habéis perdido contra un enemigo del cual sabríais muy bien que no derrotarías!

Y poco a poco caminando hacia Luffy, con mucho pesar y con mucho cansancio, le va comunicando:

- ¡Comprended muy bien que nadie lucha sin una razón aparente o necesaria para adquirir beneficios en una batalla! ¿Sabéis por qué es que he venido a hacerles guerra a esos endebles reinos de la tierra media? ¡Es porque son patéticos al pensar que existe una razón más importante que conquistar ciudades, dominar reinos y volverse muy poderosos en este mundo!

Luffy escuchaba estas palabras y sentía remordimiento. Era muy extraño que a estas alturas le estuviesen hablando de algo referente, pero es más circunstancial, ya que enemigos más peligrosos han hecho sufrirle de manera dura. Kulkodar, se limpiaba la sangre de su boca y escupía a un lado.

- ¡Mirad como esos desgraciados dramáticos se vuelven al miedo, porque son movidos de la paz que los enternece! ¡Se creen muy fuertes y seguros, por el hecho que nunca se han topado con guerras difíciles, pero cuando aparecen enemigos y vienen los problemas, se desesperan y se llenan de miedo! ¡Se dividen por causa que ya no pueden enfrentar a un peligro mucho mayor!

Estando cerca de Luffy, Kulkodar se detiene muy cansado y está solo unos pasos de su enemigo arrodillado.

- Comprended muy bien que las eras pasan y los débiles se quedan atrás… el tiempo está aquí y tenéis que decidir muy bien, Monkey D Luffy… ¿Estáis con ellos o estáis con los fuertes?

Esta pregunta retumbó los oídos y la conciencia del engomado capitán de los sombreros de paja, el cual bajó la mirada y permaneció pensativo desde lo profundo de su ser. Kulkodar esperaba la respuesta de Luffy, pero parecía que perdía su tiempo, hasta que Luffy alza la mirada, diciendo:

- No me interesa cuantas eras sucedan en este mundo, no me importa quienes existan para creer que serán los más fuertes de este mundo y que sean únicos en sus ciclos… ¡Yo crearé mi propia era!

Justo cuando terminó de decir estas palabras con enorme convicción, un destello de Haki del rey, se evidenció sacudiendo el lugar entero, haciendo que Kulkodar se sorprenda.

- No puede ser… ¿Este también posee ese… poder?

La mirada de Luffy le provocaba temor, pero no dejó que esto le intimidase, así que tomando fuerzas desde donde no la tenía, Kulkodar le proporciona una enorme patada en la cara a Luffy, impactándolo contra la pared.

Por otro lado, en los salones reales que se hallaban abajo, Sanji y los demás, habían terminado de neutralizar a todos los enemigos restantes. Llegando todos al pórtico inferior (Excepto Luffy, Zoro y Robin) estaban llegando a la siguiente decisión de la batalla. Franky se asoma por un orificio de la pared del palacio y se da cuenta de la ausencia de dragones.

- Oi, canijos… no veo dragones por fuera… ¿Quizá podamos salir de aquí, no creen?

Desde lo lejos, Sanji abre la puerta del palacio, lo suficiente como para asomar su ojo.

- Es verdad… ¿Debemos salir?

- No tenemos más opciones… hay que…

Y es cuando Nami se cruza de brazos, diciendo:

- No podemos hacerlo, no sin Luffy y sin Zoro y Robin.

- Luffy se la puede cuidar bien, y el marimo de mierda está con Robin chan… ya no me importa lo que hagan.

Sanji se entristece luego de decir estas palabras aciagas, y es cuando Usopp se cruza de brazos hablando con Chopper:

- Así que por fin se ha resignado a que jamás tendrá velo en ese sepulcro.

- ¿Velo en sepulcro?

- Quise decir que jamás tendrá una oportunidad con Robin… quizá Zoro, pero…

Brook se ríe de este tema, y se acomoda el afro, en medio de todos.

- Robin chan es una mujer muy hermosa… veo la suerte que tiene Zoro san al poder estar con ella, pero claro… ¡Yo no puedo ver nada porque soy puro hueso! ¡Yo ho ho ho!

Acto seguido, todos abren las puertas y se dan cuenta que no había dragones en el ambiente, y todo el lugar estaba deshabitado.

- Qué extraño, supuse que habían dragones por aquí.

- No lo sabemos, Sanji… pero esta vez algo hizo ahuyentar a los animales.

- ¿Tú crees, Usopp?

- Puede ser.

Y desde lo lejos, Nami pareció lograr divisar la silueta de una mujer que se estaba acercando hacia ellos. Era Ravenya, quien había terminado de enfrentarse a todos los dragones que habían a su alrededor. Usopp lo divisa con sus lentes y dice:

- Ahí va… si es la reina Ravenya… ¿Pero que hace ella aquí?

Sanji cambió su estado de ánimo y se emocionó por su llegada.

- ¡Ravenya sama! ¡Has venido a ver si estaba bien!

Ya arriba, en la cúspide del palacio, Kulkodar voltea hacia el balcón real y ve como abajo, casi todos los dragones estaban derribados. La silueta de Ravenya caminar hacia el palacio, le sorprendió en gran manera.

- Ravenya… maldita seáis, acabaste con todos mis dragones, pero esto no quedará aquí.

Al instante, Kulkodar levantó sus brazos a los aires e hizo estremecer todo el lugar. Abajo, el resto de los sombreros de paja, se resguardaban de los escombros que caían del palacio. Robin y Zoro se levantan del suelo y se asoman por una enorme ventana, y ven a la reina abajo, sola e indefensa.

- ¿Qué hace la reina aquí?

- No lo sé, pero no parece una mujer débil como vimos allá.

- Será que…

Desde arriba, Kulkodar había alzado sus manos a los aires y pronunció uno de sus poderosos conjuros como rey de los dragones:

- "Dushtala kulkodar-obu"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "Tormenta de dragones"

Todos en ese lugar, incluyendo a Zoro y a Robin, percibieron que desde las nubes oscuras, comenzaron a descender dragones que sobrevolaban encima de Ravenya. Kulkodar se ríe ante todos, diciendo:

- ¡Mirad el verdadero poder de un dragón, y temed por el resto de la vida!

Los dragones cambiaron su dirección y se dirigieron para atacar sola y exclusivamente a la reina Ravenya. Los sombreros de paja se asombraron y corrieron hacia donde estaba la reina para socorrerla, más Zoro y Robin estando en las armerías en el palacio, se lamentaban no estar ahí. Caminaba de manera calmada y la lentitud de sus pasos, reflejaban que Ravenya no estaba preocupada por este ataque peligroso que el rey Kulkodar estaba arremetiendo contra ella y es cuando. Detiene sus pasos y alza su mirada hacia los dragones que estaban muy cerca de ella.

- "Orthannen im vi ôl, coll e dû, or hiriath naur, na rovail maesui `waew ¿Man prestant i ardhon? ¿Cerithar aen illaid dim úthenin?"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "En un sueño fui elevada, rescatada de la oscuridad, por sobre ríos de fuego, sobre alas más ligeras que el viento. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido al mundo? ¿Todo lo que es triste se ha vuelto irreal?"

Luego de terminar de proferir estas palabras, Ravenya abre sus ojos en modo de sorpresa, dejando salir un enorme destello que hizo remover la tierra, los cimientos y los escombros en todo el lugar. Los sombreros de paja que corrían para salvarle, se detuvieron a causa de este destello enorme, manteniéndose sorprendidos, mientras que en la torre Robin y Zoro comprendieron esto que sucedió.

Desde los cielos, poco a poco los dragones fueron cayendo en tierra, inconscientes y derrotados por el impacto producido contra el suelo, y el número de los dragones que cayeron abatidos por causa de este poder, fueron 220 bestias de todos los tamaños. Robin tartamudeaba desde el palacio, diciendo:

- Est… este es… es el… Haki del rey.

Los sombreros de paja se asombraron al ver tal poder que estaba dentro de la reina Ravenya, siendo una mujer que por primera vez ante la vista de ellos, que poseía los tres hakis escondidos en una persona. Ravenya mira a su alrededor y desde lo lejos observa a los sombreros de paja, detenidos en su asombro.

- Amigos míos… estáis todos bien, que alivio.

En el palacio, Kulkodar se sorprendió y se asustó al ver que una mujer la cual él consideraba endeble, poseía un poder tan terrible que jamás se imaginó que existía.

- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hicisteis?

Y desde arriba, Kulkodar alza la voz y Ravenya desde la plaza central de la ciudad, pudo escuchar y ver al mismo tiempo al rey dragón, que le gritaba:

- ¡RAVEEEEEEEENYAAAAAAAAAA!

Ambos reyes permanecieron viéndose el uno con el otro y la brisa comenzó a sacudir los cimientos y los escombros de la ciudad. Los sombreros de paja estaban atónitos ante el poder de la reina, más no se movieron de donde estaban. Desde arriba, Kulkodar intentaba comprender lo que había hecho Ravenya pero decidió hacer algo mejor.

- No sé cómo demonios hicisteis eso, pero esta me las pagaréis… maldita.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Kulkodar comienza a hacer su transformación máxima de su habilidad de la Ryu Ryu no Mi, y se transformó delante de todos, en un poderoso e inmenso dragón negro y de llamas rojas que le cubrían todo el cuerpo. Ravenya se prepara para esto, y se coloca en guardia delante de todos, así que arriba el enorme dragón emprendió vuelo directo hacia donde estaba la reina.

- ¡Preparaos para morir!

La velocidad era increíble y Ravenya estaba indefensa ante este poder. Sanji se desesperó e intentó correr a socorrerla, pero es detenido por Franky.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

- Piénsalo bien, ¿Crees que saldrás bien si le planteas en la cara a ese dragón?

- No me interesa, ¡Suéltame!

- Luffy al parecer fue derrotado por ese dragón, y no hay señales de Zoro… ¿Crees que puedes hacer algo tú solo?

Más Sanji no quería escuchar esto, y le proporcionó una patada en la cara a Franky, pero como este es de hierro, no sintió mucho el golpe. Franky se enoja y le golpea en la cara con un puñetazo, dejándolo en el suelo.

- Serás cabrón… ¡La reina es fuerte, no necesita de nuestra ayuda!

Nami se acerca y se ´postra a un lado de Sanji, intentando calmarlo:

- Sanji kun, Franky tiene razón… no intervengas en esto.

- Nami san, si no intervengo, la reina puede morir… ¡Puede morir!

Ya el dragón estaba a la proximidad de Ravenya, y los sombreros de paja miraron el cuadro sin poder evitar que estos dos chocasen en un enfrentamiento. Kulkodar estaba con la intención de arremeter contra Ravenya, pero esto no parecía preocuparle mucho a la reina, ya que estaba muy calmada y serena.

Acto seguido, el dragón estaba a punto de atacar a la reina y sorpresivamente, se levanta un poco el vestido, como para agilizar un poco el movimiento de sus piernas, y es cuando Ravenya dándose cuenta que estaba Kulkodar a solo unos centímetros de ella, le proporcionó una fuerte patada con si pierna derecha en el hocico de la bestia, arrojándola hacia un lado, impactándose contra unos escombros a la izquierda.

Todos los sombreros de paja se asombraron con esto, y nadie decía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera Zoro y Robin en el palacio. Kulkodar cambia la transformación del dragón y la cancela, para luego levantarse ensangrentado, diciéndole:

- Tú… maldita mujer… siempre tuvisteis este poder escondido… y nunca lo dijisteis.

Ravenya poco a poco va caminando hacia Kulkodar, y le dice:

- "Naur vi eryn, lanc i dalaf. ¿Mathach vi geven? ¿Nostach vi `wilith? Mâb le i nagor, bâd gurth vi ngalad firiel. ¿Dorthach vi mar han? ¿Dagrathach go hain?"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "Los bosques están ardiendo, el suelo yace desnudo. ¿Lo sentís en la tierra? ¿Podéis olerlo en el aire? La guerra está sobre vos, la muerte se mueve en la luz que desaparece. ¿Sois parte de este mundo? ¿Os uniréis a su lucha?"

Dicho esto, Ravenya se detiene muy cerca de Kulkodar, el cual permanecía serio en las palabras que le dijo la reina, meditando dentro de su propio corazón. Kulkodar sabía que esta guerra lo único que le podía traer como consecuencia era enfrentarse a su peor enemigo… una reina que posee poderes inimaginables.

- "Atal lat skaatuga ûghûrzarz kraat amal paashat-u baduzgat lab naadar-izgu, dûmpugaz. Ghung slaium bhoghâtatuga lab amal durtarz gratat lat zamal atal ghugshuga, ¿Iluga mal kulat zamal atal lat bazguga brogbat zamal ufum latub nar kuluzut narfûru? Ozûtat zamal atal lat baduzga hont latub agh udalguzat lat za-u"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "Habéis llegado lo suficientemente lejos como para poder mostrarte entre nosotros, los condenados. Si la vida te ha bendecido como en realidad creéis que ha acontecido, ¿Entonces como es que habéis llegado a imaginar que vuestros miedos no eran reales? Parece que habéis abierto vuestros ojos y os unisteis a esta lucha"

Y caminando hacia ella, Kulkodar avanza lo suficiente como para estar a solo centímetros de ella, para finalizar diciéndole:

- "Za kulat tiil"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "Esto es el final"

Ambos reyes se prepararon para atacar el uno con el otro, y sorpresivamente Kulkodar arremete golpes hacia la reina, la cual los detiene todos con mucha facilidad. Kulkodar atacaba con fiereza, entre golpes y patadas veloces. Ravenya se defendía ante estos ataques como si se tratase de algo sencillo para ella, pero aguardaba algo que desde lo lejos, el general Rowan se temía.

Galopando con rapidez, Rowan se impacientaba para poder llegar al lugar de batalla, junto con el resto de sus soldados, y se sorprendió al estar lo suficientemente cerca de la ciudad.

- Por fin… mi señora, esperad por mí.

El gran ejército se apresuraba a llegar y a equilibrar la balanza en la guerra, mientras que desde arriba del palacio, Luffy se arrastraba, completamente fatigado por usar su Gear Second. Lentamente se cansaba más pero aun así esto no lo detuvo para alzarse nuevamente, manteniéndose de pie, sosteniéndose en el balcón.

- Maldito Kulkodar… tu batalla es conmigo… no con Ravenya.

Al mismo tiempo, en la batalla, Ravenya luchaba respondiendo los golpes y patadas de su enemigo, y en medio de esa batalla, Kulkodar le arroja un golpe, pero ella se desvaneció como si fuese agua delante de su puño. Todos los demás sombreros de paja comprendieron esto que pasaba y dijeron:

- Imposible… la reina también posee una habilidad.

- ¿Cuál será de todas esas, Nami?

- No lo sé, Chopper… pero parece Logia.

Brook intentaba recordar en su vida pasada, algo parecido pero solo pudo decir:

- Parece que tienes razón, Nami san… la reina posee una habilidad logia que se mueve como el agua.

- ¿Algo referente nada más?

- No, porque también controló el fuego de los dragones… y movió muchas rocas.

Al cual Franky llegó a la conclusión de una idea.

- Eso solo puede ser una habilidad que controle los elementos… todos los elementos.

Usopp se cruza de brazos y recuerda habilidades parecidas, y es cuando pregunta:

- Pero ya existen elementos en habilidades… Crocodrile, Enel, Aokiji… ellos son elementos.

- Pero me refiero a todos los elementos.

Más mientras la reina batallaba contra Kulkodar, este rey no pudo evitar oír lo que dijo Franky, y voltea hacia ellos desde lo lejos, expresándoles su idea.

- En realidad, tenéis razón, hombre de lata.

Todos los sombreros de paja se pusieron en guardia para recibir cualquier ataque de parte del rey, pero este se cruza de brazos y descuida su atención de la reina.

- Ravenya posee la Yoso Yoso no Mi… el poder de controlar todos los elementos.

Cada uno de los sombreros de paja, sintieron como las mandíbulas se les caían al suelo, del asombro y del enorme poder que esta mujer poseía, a dura manera de ver.

- Con su poder, ella puede controlar el mundo… puede convertirse en la reina del universo, pero es tan débil y patética que desperdicia su poder, manteniéndose unida ante este reino de endebles guerreros.

Sanji se enojó al escuchar esto, y se levantó corriendo hacia el rey. Nami extiende su mano para que no hiciese esto, y Kulkodar se inclina hacia delante.

- Unas patadas muy fuertes hacia mi cara.

Kulkodar evadió cada uno de los ataques de Sanji, y saltó extendiendo su pie sobre la cara del cocinero de los sombreros de paja, arrojándolo contra el suelo, rompiéndole la cara y dejándole casi inconsciente. Ravenya se enojó y fue a atacar a Kulkodar, más este rey se transformó en el dragón enorme, para luego modificar su cuerpo, pareciéndose más a un dragón humanoide.

- Ahora sí me complaceré en mataros… mujerzuela.

Los movimientos de Kulkodar eran más rápidos y fuertes, por lo que Ravenya le costaba resistirlos lo suficiente como para continuar luchando, y es cuando Kulkodar se mueve velozmente hacia arriba y estando a solo unos centímetros de la reina, le proporciona un fuerte codazo en la cabeza, haciendo que caiga al suelo.

Ravenya se levanta y se siente mareada, pero aun así no pensaba en rendirse.

- No me rendiré… no me veréis… acabada.

- Ravenya, no sigáis luchando… entregadme vuestra cabeza y dejad de luchar de una maldita buena vez.

Oyendo esto, hizo caso omiso y alzó sus manos a los lados, atrayendo unas enormes olas que hicieron acercarse al terreno de batalla, como lo había hecho anteriormente. Las olas se precipitaron en ese lugar, sacudiendo todo a su alrededor, pero Ravenya se iba cansando en su corazón.

Desde las aguas, Kulkodar se levanta al igual que los demás sombreros de paja, y se sacude los cabellos, diciendo:

- Vuestra fuerza es terrible… lo puedo entender, pero esa enfermedad que poseéis en vuestro corazón, es lo que os mantiene débil.

Ravenya cae de rodillas y finalmente hacia atrás, respirando de manera difícil. La tenía a su merced, no podía echarse para atrás, tenía que acabar con lo que una vez empezó. Kulkodar estaba de pie y la miraba respirar de manera difícil. Ravenya se colocaba la mano en su pecho y jadeaba incontrolablemente, mientras que el rey se reía sádicamente.

- Qué mundo tan difícil en el que vivimos, ¿No es así?

No podía abrir sus ojos, estaba rendida ante la muerte. Kulkodar inclinó su mirada hacia ella y le susurraba:

- El fin ha llegado… puede que hayáis sido muy valiente, eso lo admiro, pero no fue suficiente para que luchéis contra mí.

En ese momento, Kulkodar echó su mano hacia atrás e hizo salir de sus uñas, unas mucho más largas, preparándolas para poder atacar a la reina. Acto seguido, Sanji, Franky y Chopper reaccionan y se movían para socorrer a la reina, ante este cuadro difícil de una muerte segura. Pero es cuando de pronto, escuchan un grito que se escuchaba desde los aires, y Kulkodar se detiene en su ataque.

- ¿Qué ruido es ese?

Agudizando su sentido de Haki de presencia, Kulkodar abre sus ojos de manera desesperada, porque supo de quien se trataba, y alzando la mirada hacia arriba, ve al igual que Franky, Sanji y Chopper, al desprevenido Luffy quien estaba cayendo desde lo alto. Sanji abre sus ojos sorpresivamente y Franky junto con Chopper gritó al mismo tiempo.

- ¡LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ¡VIVA LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Desde lo alto, Luffy estaba cayendo puesto que pudo recuperar sus fuerzas de manera sorpresiva. Kulkodar se sorprendió y se preguntó a sí mismo:

- ¿Cómo es posible que este maldito loco esté con fuerzas?

Y arriba, Luffy se reía diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Menos mal que estaba cerca de la cocina… comer ese jabalí entero me dio las fuerzas necesarias.

Desde abajo, Kulkodar se enojó grandemente y cambió su transformación, hacia la de un enorme dragón que echaba fuego por todo el cuerpo, y que volaba en dirección a Luffy, pero es cuando en ese momento, Luffy se mete ambos dedos pulgares en sus bocas e infla sus dos brazos.

- ¡Hone Fuusen!

Sanji despierta a Nami y a Usopp, luego de ver que Luffy había inflado sus dos brazos de este modo. Chopper corría hacia ellos, gritando de un lado a otro:

- Luffy piensa atacar.

Al cual Sanji sujetando a Nami en sus brazos, le insiste desesperado a Chopper:

- Tú, llévate a Usopp… este maldito loco piensa atacar a Kulkodar y nosotros estamos abajo.

Chopper se transforma en su Heavy Point, y sostiene a Usopp en sus brazos, y es cuando desde lo lejos Luffy estaba viendo con fiereza a Kulkodar venir sobre él.

- Has provocado una terrible guerra… has amenazado a mis nakamas… has herido a Ravenya…

Kulkodar gruñía de modo muy fuerte que se escuchaba en todos lados, pero eso no atemorizaba a Luffy.

- Y no solo eso, maldito desgraciado… has menospreciado nuestros sueños y nuestra batalla… ¡Te acabaré maldito desgraciado!

Y flexionando ambos brazos, Luffy planeaba atacar con una técnica mortal que hasta a él mismo lo podía matar. Franky observaba hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo, y se dio cuenta que la reina estaba indefensa, y estira su puño hacia ella, sujetándola para halarla hacia sus brazos.

- ¡Oi, canijos! ¡Salgamos de aquí, esto va a ponerse feo!

Todos los sombreros de paja corrieron desesperados, alejándose de ese lugar. Sabían de lo que Luffy era capaz de hacer así que salvaguardaron sus vidas, a la distancia. Kulkodar volaba con fuerza acercándose a Luffy, y el capitán de los sombreros de paja, dijo con sus palabras:

- ¡Gomu Gomu no…!

Y los puños poco a poco comenzaron a multiplicarse alrededor del enorme dragón, el cual fue retrocediendo ante el inminente ataque salvador del engomado enemigo.

- ¡Gigant Gatling Gun!

Los enormes puños atacaron al enorme dragón, impactándolo contra el suelo, recibiendo el resto de los golpes poderosos, que hicieron temblar todo el lugar. El palacio comenzaba a desmenuzarse, cayendo los enormes fragmentos contra el suelo. Zoro y Robin habían salido del palacio, evitando perder ante este derrumbe.

Kulkodar sentía como sus alas se iban partiendo en pedazos, y como su enorme cuerpo no podía soportar el ataque. Luffy se desgastaba y gritaba fuertemente para poder condensar su fuerza en cada puñetazo de su mortal técnica, hasta finalmente acabar con la batalla. Kulkodar estaba recostado entre una enorme grieta que ocasionó el mortal ataque de Luffy y este engomado capitán, fue cayendo contra el suelo, completamente inconsciente.

De entre el polvo de la tierra y las cenizas, se creó una densa neblina que cubría todo el lugar, y que al mismo tiempo no dejaba ver nada de lo que pasaba a los alrededores. Los sombreros de paja se mantuvieron juntos y veían todo esto, diciéndose el uno con el otro.

- Esta neblina no deja ver nada… ¿Acabó todo, Franky?

A un lado de Chopper, estaba Franky sosteniendo a la reina Ravenya en sus brazos.

- Eso esperamos, Chopper… los temblores cesaron, pero no veo señales de Luffy por ningún lado.

Todos continuaban viendo a sus alrededores, mostrándose cansados y fatigados de dicho ataque que Luffy causó. Pero sorpresivamente entre la niebla espesa, la silueta de una persona se estaba intentando levantar, desgraciadamente tratándose del mismísimo Kulkodar, el cual se sostuvo con sus rodillas en el suelo, escupiendo grandes cantidades de sangre.

- Maldición… no puedo moverme casi… no puedo ni siquiera transformarme.

Observaba a su alrededor, y parecía no divisar a nadie en su mirada. Kulkodar intenta agudizar sus sentidos del Haki, pero al mismo tiempo siente la respiración de alguien cerca de sí mismo. Pasado el rato, se arrastró hacia donde estaba esa respiración y habiéndose movido de la grieta, se dio cuenta que estaba delante de Luffy, el cual permanecía inconsciente por el excesivo uso de su poder. La ira fue fluyendo por sus venas y el calor de su cuerpo, le hacía temblar.

- Maldito desgraciado… estáis aquí.

Suspirando con mucha fuerza, se dio cuenta que se estaba fatigando hasta el cansancio, y es cuando se intenta levantar, pero solo pudo sostenerse con sus rodillas, jadeando precipitado. Su mirada de odio solo le hacía decir:

- Habéis arruinado mis planes… me iba a convertir en el dueño de este mundo, y así mismo iba a obtener e poder de Ravenya… pero me habéis hecho quedar como un idiota ante las edades, maldito mautor de las profecías.

El cuerpo de Luffy no se movía para nada, parecía no saber lo que sucedía fuera de su mente, y no tenía idea de quien le estaba viendo detenidamente.

- Vos y vuestros extranjeros malnacidos, entraron en este mundo creyendo poder salvar a la reina de su agonía, pero aunque no lo creáis, ella no es la única con poderes inimaginables.

En ese momento, Kulkodar observa a su lado una espada rota, y se enseria viéndola detenidamente. Por su mente estaba pasando la posibilidad de conquistar su más gran enemigo hasta la fecha, matándole para que no se levantase. La sonrisa maligna evidenció lo que pensaba, y poco a poco fue extendiendo la mano hacia la espada y al mismo tiempo decía:

- Creí que la suerte no me sonreiría esta vez… pero parece que me he equivocado…

Sosteniendo el arma, la acercó a su rostro, y seguía diciendo:

- Es una pena que no estéis despierto para ver a vuestros amigos perecer por mis propias manos… solo tendré que recuperarme, huyendo de aquí, más vos…

Alzando su espada rota a los aires, la sostuvo con ambas manos, preparado para ensartar a Luffy. Kulkodar permanecía de rodillas delante de su enemigo, preparado para traspasarle, y una sonrisa maligna se mostró en sus labios, continuando su frase:

- No podréis ver como acabaré con este mundo patético.

Y justo cuando iba a descender la espada para matar a Luffy, las hojas rosadas de una flor de cerezo o mejor dicho "sakura" comenzaron a caer a los lados del rey. Kulkodar se extrañó de ver esto, desviando su atención desde donde caían y sobre los cielos, se da cuenta que a través de la neblina, se veía la silueta de un ángel volando y que al mismo tiempo se le desvanecieron las alas. Esto sorprendió en gran manera la mente del rey, y luego desapareció la silueta del ángel, en unos pétalos de sakuras.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Pero al mismo tiempo, Kulkodar tuvo un presagio demasiado peligroso y se quedó inmóvil, con sus ojos sorprendidos. Al instante, este rey volteó lentamente a su espalda y percibe otra silueta pero esta vez de un hombre puesto de pie. El rey intenta divisar quien era el que estaba ahí, pero al mismo tiempo, esa presencia comenzó a moverse y a aparecerle más miembros de su cuerpo, pero la sensación que estaba experimentando Kulkodar era muy terrible.

- No puede ser… es una presencia maligna… nunca había visto algo así.

Y al instante se oye una voz que se escuchó desde esa silueta.

- Kiki Kyuutouryu: Ashura.

Kulkodar vio como la neblina fue moviéndose y la silueta se estaba aproximando hacia él, tratándose del mismo Zoro, transformado el Ashura. El rey se sorprendió con la imagen del espadachín de los sombreros de paja, y se sentía en grave peligro, mientras este permanecía de pie ante él.

- Esto es… imposible… es… imposible.

Zoro se intrigó por ver como estaba tartamudeando su contrincante, y sonreía macabramente, de modo que el rey se llenó de miedo en su corazón.

- Así que tengo toda vuestra atención… maldito.

- No me importa lo que seáis, como sea, os mataré.

Y tomando fuerzas de donde no las poseía, Kulkodar se levanta para atacar a Zoro, intentando transformarse nuevamente en el dragón humanoide, pero el cazador de piratas cerró sus ojos y no quiso seguir esperando y atacó al rey dragón.

- ¡Ashura Ichibugin!

Zoro cortó el cuerpo entero del rey casi transformado, el cual no pudo predestinar el ataque, siendo este más lento que su enemigo. Los ojos de Kulkodar estaban abiertos de manera sorpresiva y en cuestión de segundos cayó de rodillas, sangrando por todo su pecho con múltiples cortes de espadas. Atrás de sí mismo, estaban sonando los pasos de Zoro, quien se colocó nuevamente delante de él, con sus katanas envainadas.

Zoro lo veía con desprecio pero con lastima, y es cuando Kulkodar baja la cabeza y en sus últimos instantes, dijo:

- No creáis que esta batalla significará el final de esta guerra, kordatar.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Zoro se sorprende y muestra importancia, preguntando:

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Que no será suficiente que hayáis acabado nada más conmigo… porque de algún modo u otro, esto solo es muestra de una sola cosa, kordatar…

Y es cuando Kulkodar alza su cabeza y sonríe diciendo:

- Que me hayáis eliminado en combate, no significa que todo este martirio se haya acabado… escuchad mis palabras atentamente, porque si estamos conscientes en algo, es que existen muchos otros guerreros que son mucho más fuertes que yo… poderes que os llevarán a algo significativo a una miseria, poderes que os haréis desear la muerte misma. Ya nadie está seguro en este cambio de eras, puesto que una era acaba y la otra empieza, dando a entender que son muchos con quienes podéis enfrentaros… aunque con el poder de Ravenya en vuestras manos, vosotros podéis conquistar el mundo entero.

La ambición de Kulkodar queda expuesta ante un pensativo espadachín que siente que sus entrañas son movidas en las palabras del moribundo rey.

- Con ella, no temeréis a la muerte misma y todo lo que deseéis, lo podéis conquistar… quizá penséis que soy un desalmado ambiciosa desgraciado, pero sé que hay en vuestra mente, kordatar… veo vuestros ojos, ¿Y sabéis que es lo que veo?

La atención de Zoro estaba completamente hacia Kulkodar, el cual intentaba persuadir a su enemigo.

- Veo a un guerrero que tiene la ambición de ser el mejor kordatar del mundo… pero para eso tendréis que sacrificar muchas cosas que aun no imagináis… con todos ellos como amigos o nakamas, no podréis ver vuestros sueños y propósitos cumplidos, puesto que no sois un endeble guerrero… sois un indestructible kordatar.

Kulkodar se movía con deseos de levantarse, exasperándose en sus sentidos.

- ¡Tomad lo que es vuestro! ¡Abandonad a esos desgraciados endebles nakamas y convertíos en lo que vinisteis a ser en este mundo! ¡Usad el poder que se os ha otorgado y no lo malgastéis en tonterías, como hacer el bien o dedicaros a la piratería!

- Lo dices como si yo fuese lo peor de este mundo… pero no sabes nada.

- Eso es lo que crees, Roronoa Zoro… no cabéis en su mundo, ni en este mismo… vuestro mundo es el de los demás, en donde se encuentran los verdaderos luchadores.

Ya esto le había calmado la paciencia de Zoro, y este coloca su mano en la Shusui, diciendo:

- Ya tuve suficiente de tanta mierda que dices por tu asquerosa boca… has silencio de una maldita vez.

- ¡Estúpido insolente! ¡Sois un débil por pensar así! ¡No seréis más que un imbécil que no conquistará nada!

En ese instante, Zoro siente como sus entrañas son movidas, y por un instante hace silencio, cerrando sus ojos. Kulkodar pensaba que estaba dando en el clavo, pero en ese instante Zoro le dice:

- Esta espada que estoy sujetando en mi mano, es la Shusui… es una espada poderosa, conocida por matar dragones, y antes pertenecía a un noble samurái quien conquistó sus más terribles miedos, venciendo una criatura mitológica.

Abriendo sus ojos, Zoro permanece sin moverse, y sigue diciendo:

- Si hubiese ignorado a mis nakamas y a mi capitán, jamás hubiese llegado tan lejos… ¿Me hablas de enemigos? Yo los cortaré de mi camino… ¿Piensas que soy de lo peor? Tengo nakamas que no piensan en eso y nos cuidamos el uno con el otro… ¿Crees que jamás cumpliré mis sueños con una banda endeble? Ellos me han mostrado lo fuerte que soy, permaneciendo a su lado… y sobre todo permaneciendo al lado de Robin, la mujer que me estresa pero aun así… que quiero tener a mi lado.

Levemente fue sacando su espada, y estaba en un punto de ataque para hacer un corte instantáneo y seguía diciendo:

- No eres mejor que nadie… solo eres un patético miserable que ha perdido y que se lame las heridas de la abnegación.

Kulkodar se burla de Zoro y se escarnece, respondiéndole:

- Que patético, nombrar estas tonterías, incluyendo a una mujerzuela que no sirve en la vida… esa maldita mujer es una basura.

Los ojos de Zoro se pusieron completamente negros, y el rechinar de sus dientes sonaba con aspereza, así que haciendo un solo movimiento, Zoro inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, sosteniéndolo con la pierna derecha, y con su mano derecha alzando la katana hacia arriba.

Las gotas de sangre fueron cayendo de la katana, y del mismo modo la cabeza de Kulkodar se separó lentamente de su cuerpo, cayendo en el suelo al igual que el resto del cuerpo, sin vida. Lentamente fue envainando la katana para luego permanecer en silencio, delante del cuerpo decapitado del rey asesinado.

- Esa maldita mujer… es a quien amo… maldito imbécil.

En ese instante, Zoro se quitó la bandana de su cabeza y se la ató al brazo, sintiendo los pasos de alguien que se acercaba hacia donde este estaba, siendo nadie más que Robin.

Zoro volteó hacia atrás, y permaneció de pie ante ella, la cual extendió su mano al rostro del espadachín, acariciándolo tiernamente y no dejando de quitarle la vista.

- ¿Todo ha acabado, Zoro?

Este se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre por parte de Robin, sonriendo abiertamente y suspirando libremente, le pudo responder.

- Sí… todo ha acabado.

Ambos permanecen viéndose fijamente el uno con el otro, y Robin se acercó a Zoro, abrazándolo y acariciando sus cabellos, el cual este descansa su fatigado cuerpo en ella, sintiéndose aliviado ante esta guerra, la cual llegó a su fin, declarando abiertamente que la victoria le pertenece al reino de Limlyg y a los sombreros de paja.


	25. La Victoria Celebrada

La guerra finalmente había terminado, y el evento histórico de la tierra media llegó a una cúspide de acontecimientos inigualables. Las cenizas del reino de Yrlyg, rodeaban todo el lugar, conteniendo el penoso terreno de batalla, y en medio de esa neblina, los victoriosos quienes llegaron desde lejos a someter la tiranía de un reino.

Se veía a Franky sosteniendo a la reina Ravenya en sus brazos y a un lado, el doctor Chopper revisándola por completo para diagnosticar su estado.

- No la veo bien… parece que está en un estado muy serio de desmayo.

- ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso, canijo?

- Que a lo mejor, pueda estar en un estado de síncope o algo parecido… pero lo más extraño es que es una mujer con una fuerza muy inigualable.

- Claro, quien se imaginaría que la débil reina poseería poderes sorprendentes.

Al instante, Sanji y Nami aparecen entre ellos, y se sientan junto a Usopp y a Brook.

- Lo más importante es que jamás imaginaríamos que esta mujer posea poderes como tales.

- Así es Nami san, Ravenya sama posee los poderes de cada elemento que existe en la tierra, y eso es lo que más perturba… puede manipular el fuego como el hermano de Luffy, y también el agua, aire, tierra, y quizá el trueno y el hielo también… y todos de los poderes de Logia.

Franky estaba observando a sus nakamas decir estas conclusiones, y al mismo tiempo desvía su mirada hacia la reina.

- Con ese poder, ella podría conquistar el mundo y convertirse en la siguiente reina de la era de los piratas, y enfrentarse a la marina y al gobierno mundial… ningún poder como el de ella, puede ser subestimado.

Habiendo dicho esto, Franky suspira de alivio al igual que Brook, pero este esqueleto solamente opta por decir:

- Al menos es un alivio saber que no tenemos a Ravenya sama como nuestra enemiga… es nuestra aliada, y por serlo así, estamos a salvo de su terrible poder.

De pronto se escuchan unos pasos de entre la neblina espesa. Los sombreros de paja se alertaron y se pusieron en guardia, para detener a cualquier posible enemigo que se les enfrentase, más entre la misma niebla los pasos que se estaban escuchando resultaron ser de Robin y de Zoro, el cual tenía en sus brazos al desmayado Luffy. Todos los demás se alegraron por esto y se levantaron a recibirles, empezando por el impaciente y enamoradizo Sanji, el cual revoloteaba alrededor de Robin.

- ¡ROBIN CHWAAAAAAAAN! ¡Regresaste con nosotros sana y salva! ¡Siempre confié en ti!

Más Chopper se levantó para ver el estado de Luffy. Zoro lo recuesta en una roca, al lado de Franky y dice:

- Luffy no se encuentra bien… está muy agotado por el uso de sus poderes.

- Me lo imaginé, déjame que lo revise.

Y al instante, Ravenya abre sus ojos y se sienta en el suelo, sorprendiendo a todos los sombreros de paja. Viendo a su alrededor, se pregunta:

- ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? ¿Chicos?

Ravenya notó que todos estaban preocupados más por el estado de Luffy, y se voltea hacia donde se hallaba acostado el capitán de los sombreros de paja. Comprendió que la victoria le había costado un precio incalculable, pero que aun así, demostraba su gratitud hacia ellos con una sonrisa y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Luego de esto, Ravenya se levanta del suelo y divisa a la lejanía el palacio del rey Kulkodar y al mismo tiempo, se dirige hacia ese lugar, pero en pleno camino, Ravenya se da cuenta que delante de sí misma, estaba el cadáver decapitado del rey Kulkodar. La sorpresa de sus ojos fue demasiado evidente, puesto que no había aceptado aun que alguien pudiese derrotarlo.

- Increíble… los chicos lo han logrado.

Luego de un minuto de silencio, Ravenya alza sus manos a los aires, y produce una sensación de viento que revoloteaba a sus alrededores, disipando la neblina que se encontraba en esa ciudad derribada. Los sombreros de paja se asombraron con esto que acontecía a su alrededor, y que como al mismo tiempo la neblina era dispersada por una fuerte brisa que llevaba todo al mar en la lejanía. Acto seguido, Ravenya ve a su alrededor toda la ciudad derribada y abandonada, el cual sintió una pena en su corazón, y se atrevió a decir:

- La ciudad de los dragones ha caído… ha caído, y su esplendor ha desaparecido.

Al instante de terminar su recorrido visual en los alrededores de la ciudad, Ravenya nuevamente cierra sus ojos y eleva sus manos al cielo. De pronto, los escombros que estaban en toda la ciudad, se deshicieron por arte de magia, delante de los ojos de los sombreros de paja, quienes se maravillaban por esto. Nami no creía lo que veía, y dijo:

- ¿Está…? ¿Desmenuzando los escombros? ¿Qué clase de poder es este?

Y es cuando Usopp recuerda que se parece a la técnica que usaba Crocodile, llamada "Ground Seco" pero en vez de secar el suelo, solamente desmenuzaba los escombros.

- Esto ya lo habíamos visto en Arabasta… cuando Croco lo hizo en el palacio de Alubarna.

- Tienes razón.

Los escombros se desmenuzaron por completo, y solamente quedó un terreno baldío a su alrededor. La reina abrió sus ojos y al mismo instante, se postró en el suelo y colocó sus manos en el suelo, y profirió otras palabras:

- "A Galad ven i reniar, hi `aladhremmin ennorath"

El cual traducido al español es:

- "¡Oh! Luz para nosotros, peregrinos, en un mundo de árboles entrelazados"

Y de momento, para sorpresa de todos los que estaban presentes, del suelo, comenzaron a crecer arboles que salían de la tierra, cubriendo enteramente la ciudad, y con pastos verdosos que al mismo tiempo, adornaron el lugar entero. Sanji suelta el cigarro de su boca, y dice:

- Esto sí que se lleva la palma… hizo crecer arboles del fondo de la tierra.

Al mismo tiempo, Zoro se da cuenta que Ravenya caminaba hacia el cadáver de Kulkodar, y decide seguirle. Colocándose al lado de ella, le pregunta:

- ¿Y qué será de él?

Ravenya no voltea hacia Zoro, pero le responde a su pregunta:

- No hay nada que hacer al respecto… él marcó su destino y al igual que los que murieron por una causa perdida, él murió por la causa más incorrecta de todas.

- ¿Y cuál es esa?

- Destruir las causas de los demás… Roronoa Zoro, por favor… echaros para atrás.

Oyendo esto, Zoro hizo caso a lo que le dijo, pero sin comprender nada al respecto. Ravenya se arrodilla ante el cadáver de Kulkodar, y cierra sus ojos, diciendo:

- "A Aran Lhug ú-reniathach i amar galen, i reniad lín ne môr nuithannen, in gwidh ristennin, i fae narchannen, i lach Yrlyg ed ardhon gwannen, calad veleg, ethuiannen"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "Oh Rey Dragón nunca más pasearás por los verdes campos de esta Tierra vuestro viaje ha terminado en la oscuridad, los lazos cortados, el espíritu roto, la llama de Yrlyg ha dejado este mundo, una gran luz se ha ido"

Y levantándose del suelo, Ravenya extiende su mano hacia el cadáver, y arroja un enorme destello de fuego, que consumía el cuerpo del rey muerto. Zoro permanece sorprendido y al mismo tiempo estaba mareado y cansado por la batalla, más la reina percibe que su vida se estaba apagando, y es cuando voltea hacia él. El cuerpo de Zoro estaba malherido, y la reina luego de haber incinerado el cadáver del rey, se levanta del suelo y se da cuenta de la condición de Zoro.

- Roronoa, estáis muy malherido… miraos nada más como tenéis vuestro cuerpo.

Y como si un fuese nada, Zoro arquea sus cejas y suspira calmadamente bajando la vista hacia sus heridas, diciendo:

- Sí, es que la batalla contra Rûken fue muy dura y difícil… supongo que los huesos me llevaron el cuerpo al límite.

- Y andáis como si no ocurriese nada.

- No te preocupes, mujer… he terminado en veces peores…

Pero ciertamente haber perdido mucha sangre, había hecho el cuerpo del espadachín de los sombreros de paja un desecho, y empezaba a sentirse mareado por los efectos de la pérdida de sangre. Dándose la vuelta, Zoro camina hacia donde estaban sus nakamas, pero mientras se dirigía hacia ellos, se siente mareado y se apoya en un árbol, cerrando sus ojos. Ravenya lo alcanza y lo sostiene por la espalda, preguntándole:

- ¿Os encontráis bien, Roronoa?

Más Zoro no podía ni siquiera escuchar claramente la voz de la reina, y continua caminando al frente, y a solo unos pocos segundos y a una corta distancia de sus nakamas, Zoro cae de rodillas y se desmaya. Robin se da cuenta de eso y avisa al resto:

- El señor espadachín se ha desmayado…

Franky y Chopper corren hacia donde estaba Zoro desmayado y lo socorren pero esta vez Zoro estaba enteramente desmayado. Ahora la preocupación solamente recaía en dos personas, y la reina Ravenya informó a sus amigos:

- Solamente tendremos que esperar a que Rowan venga con los demás…

No había terminado de decir la frase, cuando desde la lejanía, se escuchó el cuerno de los guerreros de Limlyg. Se trataba de Rowan, quien se asomó a la entrada de lo que era antes la ciudad y al mismo tiempo, ordenó a sus soldados:

- ¡Buscad a todos los tripulantes de mi señor Luffy! ¡Socorred a los malheridos y preparadlos para el retorno de nuestra ciudad!

En eso, Derthag y el anciano Gunther aparecieron entre la multitud y se aproximan hacia donde estaba Sanji y Usopp, y se alegraron de que ambos y el resto hayan sobrevivido a la lucha.

- Oi, anciano… están bien todos… la lucha pareció muy dura, ¿Verdad?

Gunther se ríe, y al mismo tiempo mostrándose complacido, pregunta:

- ¿Y vosotros os encargasteis de todo esto, con facilidad?

Aprovechando el momento para caer de nuevo en sus palabrerías, Usopp se enardece y gritando a los cuatro vientos, expresa:

- ¡Pues es obvio, yo el valiente Capitán Usopp, me encargue de todos estos con tan solo un ataque y un par de…!

Pero en ese instante, Nami y Sanji le golpean en la cabeza, incomodándose por la vergüenza que pasaban a causa de las palabrerías del tirador de los sombreros de paja.

- No seas estúpido, tú no hiciste nada de eso.

- No nos hagas pasar vergüenza delante de todos ellos… así que deja de decir chorradas.

Todos se rieron a causa de esto, pero Rowan coordinaba nuevamente la extracción de los aldeanos sobrevivientes de otros reinos y de otras ciudades, quienes habían sido esclavos del régimen de Kulkodar. Ravenya ve desde lo lejos a su general, y este en silencio, sonríe complacido y hace reverencia ante su reina, la cual ella le responde con una seña de afirmación. Chopper había revisado por competo a Luffy y a Zoro, dándose cuenta del estado de gravedad de ambos nakamas por el cual, Rowan le facilitó dos carruajes, para que los trasladasen de vuelta a Limlyg, abandonando lo que una vez fue el reino de Yrlyg.

Los días pasaron, y el ejército de Rowan, junto con su reina Ravenya y la tripulación de los sombreros de paja, retornaron a su hogar nuevamente, siendo recibidos por el pueblo con alegría y regocijo, luego de haber obtenido la victoria y abolido finalmente la esclavitud. Después de haber llegado al palacio de Limlyg, la reina Ravenya anunció una reunión con los conclaves de su reino y los mandatarios de toda la región, para informarles lo acontecido.

- Hemos obtenido la victoria… hemos pagado con sangre, el precio de nuestra libertad… hemos perdido hermanos en la guerra y al mismo tiempo, hemos conquistado nuestros peores miedos… pero esto no hubiese sido posible sin la victoria de nuestros camaradas, la tripulación de unos extranjeros quienes hicieron de esto, lo mejor del mundo.

La reina se levantó de su trono, y los demás se pusieron de pie, al igual que ella, honrando la memoria de todos en silencio, todo gracias a la victoria de Luffy, Zoro y los demás.

Los días pasaron otra vez, y desde una de las habitaciones principales, estaban los sombreros de paja, descansando como habitualmente lo harían tras una guerra. En la habitación estaban todos, a excepción de Sanji, quien estaba metido en la cocina del reino, ayudando a preparar los banquetes que solo Luffy iba a degustar cuando despertase. Pero en la habitación, Luffy poco a poco estaba empezando a despertar, y se sentó en la cama, tocándose la cabeza, para luego decir:

- ¿Eh? Mi sombrero no está…

Una mano salió de la cama, y tenía el sombrero de Luffy. Era Robin quien se lo había guardado, y este lo coloca en su cabeza, diciendo:

- Ah, qué alivio… Robin, parece que he dormido como tres días seguidos.

Al cual la arqueóloga de los sombreros de paja, cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo, sonríe y responde:

- Es exactamente el tiempo que has dormido.

- ¿En serio? Pero siento como si no tuviese hambre.

Acto seguido, Franky y Brook le responden:

- Quizá es porque mientras estabas durmiendo, estabas tragando como un jodido lince.

- Nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien comer así… pero claro, yo no tengo ojos. ¡Yo ho ho!

La risa peculiar de Luffy, resonaba en toda la habitación, y de pronto entran Nami, Usopp y Chopper, quien traía algunas vendas.

- Luffy, has desperrado… pero, ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

- Eso es verdad… ahora mismo lo envuelvo y le unto estos brebajes extraños que me dieron unos doctores de este lugar… son extraños, pero interesantes.

- Pero yo pensé que te quedarías con ellos estudiando.

Nami camina hacia Robin, y le pregunta:

- ¿Te quedaste todo el día aquí, Robin?

- Así es… el señor espadachín no ha despertado aun… y eso es lo que me preocupa más.

Ambas nakamas vieron que Zoro se encontraba pálido por la pérdida excesiva de sangre y es cuando Chopper salta a la cama, con una mirada preocupante que hizo que todos se callasen. Luffy se mete el dedo en la nariz, y pregunta a Chopper:

- ¿Qué sucede Chopper? ¿Por qué tanto silencio?

- Muy simple Luffy… tú eres un hombre de goma y por extraña razón te recuperas muy rápido, pero el estado de Zoro es un poco crítico.

- ¿Y cómo se encuentra Zoro?

- La batalla ha debido dejarlo completamente débil, y es cuando todos nos preguntamos que ha tenido que hacer para quedarse así.

Brook recuerda cuando Zoro arriesgó su vida delante del Shichibukai Kuma, y desciende la mirada al igual que Robin. De momento, Usopp se cruza de brazos y se muestra preocupado también.

- A cada viaje que emprendemos siempre coincidimos con enemigos que son más peligrosos que los anteriores.

Nami oye esto y se siente preocupada también, y dice:

- No estamos capacitados aun para enfrentarnos a enemigos como estos… Kulkodar fue uno de los más difíciles con quienes nos hemos enfrentado, y quizá haya sido el peor de todos, pero a este paso… podemos quedar como está Zoro.

Luego de este silencio, Luffy se pone de pie y anima a sus nakamas, como solamente él lo sabía hacer.

- Bah, eso no importa… hemos enfrentado peligros, claro está… pero siempre hemos coincidido en algo, y es que la manera en la que salimos victoriosos, es por causa de ver nuestros sueños cumplidos… no tiene que haber preocupaciones por nuestros enemigos, ya que ellos son simplemente el impedimento de ver lo que queremos realizados…

Luffy desvía su mirada hacia Zoro y considera su estad de gravedad, continuado:

- Las piedras en el camino se hicieron para hacernos tropezar, pero nosotros no las evadiremos, simplemente las quitaremos del camino… lamento que sea la segunda vez que Zoro termine gravemente herido, es mi amigo y el primero en coincidir con mi sueño de ser el rey de los piratas, por eso es que lo aprecio más que nadie… pero como lo diría Zoro, hemos sido fuertes siempre y siempre lo seremos, y en nuestra travesía hemos sido mejores que antes… nuestro viaje apenas comienza.

En cierto aspecto, todos se sintieron muy alegres por las palabras de Luffy, y en la habitación, hizo entrada la reina Ravenya para saludar a los muchachos.

- Ravenya sama… ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

- Pensaba ver como estabais todos vosotros, pero veo que aun Roronoa no ha despertado de su letargo.

Todos hicieron silencio, y de pronto la reina camina hacia donde estaba acostado Zoro y permanece viéndole enteramente. Luego se sienta en el lecho que estaba acostado y dice:

- Parece que el cuerpo de Zoro, ha llegado a su límite… se desangró demasiado y por causa de esto, es que se encuentra en este estado… es muy extraño que aun no haya despertado, pero más me sorprende que permanezca vivo… vuestro amigo es muy duro, y que lo hayáis cuidado como lo habéis hecho, es un misterio que nunca podré comprender.

Y a un lado, estaba Chopper bailando de alegría, con las mejillas sonrojadas, para luego decir:

- Eso lo he hecho, y no estoy alegre por me elogies, tonta.

De pronto, la reina extiende sus manos hacia el cuerpo de Zoro, sorprendiendo a los demás sombreros de paja, quienes permanecían en silencio. Luffy se acerca a ella y le pregunta:

- Oi, Ravenya… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Restauraré los niveles de sangre que ha perdido en la batalla…

- Claro, tu poder sigue siendo un misterio para mí.

- Os informo que lo que dijo Kulkodar fue verdad… yo comí la Yoso Yoso no Mi… soy una mujer que puede controlar cualquier elemento existente en el mundo… inclusive, la sangre.

La reina cierra los ojos, y coloca sus manos en los pechos de Zoro, provocando calor dentro de su cuerpo. Los demás no comprendían lo que estaban pasando, pero la reina retira luego las manos y dice:

- Listo… en unas horas, se recuperará.

Levantándose del lecho, se dirige hacia la puerta de la habitación, y se da la vuelta.

- Ah, lo olvidé… mi señor Sanji, me avisó para que os dijese que la comida estaba casi lista… os esperamos en el recinto.

Y Luffy sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó de la cama y corre junto con los demás hacia el banquete. Nami voltea y ve que Robin permanecía sentada al lado de Zoro y le pregunta:

- Robin… ¿No vas a bajar con nosotros?

De pronto, Robin reacciona de su mirada ida, y pregunta:

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- Sí, que deberíamos bajar, pero si deseas quedarte con Zoro, hazlo.

- No, no es necesario… en un rato te alcanzo.

- Está bien.

Nami se retira de la habitación, y se queda solamente Robin junto con Zoro. La arqueóloga estaba esperando el momento indicado, y hace salir una mano de la pared, para que la puerta se cerrase. Habiendo hecho esto, Robin se sienta en la cama y se acerca al rostro de Zoro, y permanece cara a cara con el adormecido espadachín.

- No me gusta que estés arriesgando tu vida tal y como lo haces, señor espadachín… hiciste que me preocupara por ti, y ya esta es la segunda vez… por favor, no lo hagas otra vez… te necesito a mi lado y con vida.

Y para sorpresa, Robin acercó sus labios a los de Zoro, dejando caer sus cabellos por el rostro del espadachín de los sombreros de paja, pero se detuvo a solo unos milímetros de los labios de su nakama.

- No… no estando así… quisiera que me lo correspondieses.

La preocupación de Robin era que esto que hubiese hecho, no hubiese sido más que una decepción si el mismo Zoro no lo desea al mismo tiempo, así que no se arriesgó de besarlo. Separándose de él, contempló el rostro de su nakama y sonríe acariciándole, para luego decir:

- Así de calmado te ves muy lindo… y así me gustas más también.

Luego de pasar sus dedos por los labios de Zoro, anhelando poder sentir los besos de su nakama distante, le entrega un beso en el pómulo derecho para poder despedirse de la habitación, abriendo la puerta, pero cerrándola lentamente sin perder de vista a Zoro.

Ya abajo en el recinto, Robin se da cuenta que estaban comiendo y que formaban los habituales espectáculos que solamente sus nakamas sabrían como hacerlos. Así que descendiendo de las escaleras, sonriente y complacida, se une al banquete. Luffy tenía el estomago hinchado de tanto tragar y es cuando dice:

- Efte ef el mejor banguete que he pgobado en mi vida… efpero fegui comiendo maf.

Al cual Rowan, a un lado de Luffy, alza la ceja sorprendido por esto, y dice:

- No puede ser posible que os quepa tanta comida en vuestro cuerpo.

- Ef poque foy de goma y me puedo eftira.

- Ya veo… hasta el apetito se os ha estirado.

Todos se reían y gozaban el banquete como habitualmente lo sabían hacer, hasta que se hizo de noche. Algunos estaban en el barco pero en la habitación de arriba, Zoro comenzaba a despertarse de su sueño, abriendo sus ojos. Gradualmente fue sentándose en la cama y al mismo tiempo, se tocaba la cabeza.

- Joder, seguro dormí demasiado… ¿En donde mierdas están los demás?

Zoro se coloca de pie, y se ve el cuerpo repleto de vendajes, al cual suspiró inconforme ante esto.

- Chopper… siempre tienes que exagerar… ahora lo que quiero es emborracharme para olvidar esta sensación de guerra.

El espadachín sale de la habitación, y desciende de los pasillos, y se topa en su camino con el general Rowan.

- Oi Rowan… ¿En donde mierdas están todos?

- Roronoa, habéis despertado… que alivio… vuestros amigos están en el muelle, parece que están durmiendo cada quien en sus habitaciones, debido al cansancio.

- Bah, yo ya he dormido demasiado… pensaba en salir a beber algo de cerveza y si tuviese suerte, algo más fuerte.

- Muy bien, entonces venid conmigo, Roronoa… beberemos hasta no acordarnos de quienes somos.

Al cual, luego de oír esto, Zoro sonríe complacido, y se truquea el cuello, ante el mismísimo Rowan.

- Eso de beber hasta no acordarnos, suena muy interesante… ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Y a la misma noche, Rowan y Zoro habían ido a una taberna enorme, en la que estaban todos los soldados de Limlyg, bebiendo y celebrando la victoria lograda. Zoro se sintió como en casa y se alegró de esto.

- ¿Y qué os parece, Roronoa?

- Esto es mejor que estar durmiendo en el reino… me has convencido Rowan.

- Pues, bebamos.

Rowan entra entre los soldados y parándose en un lugar alto, les informa a todos:

- ¡Escuchad todos, traigo conmigo a uno de los héroes de la guerra! ¡Fue quien derrotó a Rûken como si fuese una mosca, y ahora dadle de beber todo el licor que sea y sin cargos! ¡Comenzad a beber todos! ¡Esta noche celebraremos!

Todos en la taberna se enardecieron por la victoria, y Zoro se dirige a la barra y comenzó a beber junto con Rowan y otros soldados, durante la noche. De pronto, aparece entre todos Franky y se sienta al lado de Zoro, pidiendo lo mismo.

- Yo también quiero algo fuerte.

Zoro voltea a un lado y dice:

- Pensé que te quedarías en el barco.

- Bah, estoy un poco aburrido allá y quise venir a beber algo.

- Claro, como la última vez, ¿No?

- ¿Crees que puedes aguantar más que yo?

- Eso está por verse, hombre de hojalata.

Dicho esto, continuaron celebrando y bebiendo durante toda la noche, embriagándose junto con todos los demás soldados, pero ya al pasar la media noche, solamente quedaban Zoro, Franky y Rowan, bebiendo tranquilamente, puesto que los demás estaban durmiendo la mona.

- Os agradezco a todos vosotros… sin vosotros, esta guerra no pudo haberse ganado, no sabré como agradeceros lo que habéis hecho por nosotros.

Franky solamente sonreía, pero Zoro después de terminarse su tarro de hidromiel, contestó a Rowan, diciéndole:

- No tienes de que agradecernos nada, Rowan… es a ustedes quienes tenemos que agradecer de habernos recibido aquí… todo es posible gracias a ustedes.

- Pues, sea lo que sea que queráis… podíamos dároslo.

- Y agradecemos eso también.

- Cuando terminen vuestros asuntos, ¿Os iréis de aquí?

- Esa es la idea inicial, Rowan… somos una tripulación de piratas y nuestro lugar es el mar, y navegando hacia los siguientes lugares, es que podemos conocer nuestro verdadero destino, pero aquí, solamente seríamos una carga para ustedes.

Oyendo estas palabras, Rowan estuvo de acuerdo con Zoro y continuaron bebiendo hasta que ya no quedó nada de licor en las bodegas. Ya estando de madrugada, estos tres caminaban por la ciudad, y se dirigían al palacio, Zoro y Franky estaban sobrios aun, pero Rowan estaba completamente ebrio, de esta celebración única de libertad proporcionada.


	26. Hacia el Nuevo Rumbo

La noche había pasado en el reino de Limlyg, y todos descansaban plácidamente después de una costosa victoria obtenida. En las habitaciones de los sombreros de paja, cada uno de ellos dormía de manera tranquila, pero lo más extraño de todo, era que en la habitación de Nami y de Robin, la arqueóloga de los sombreros de paja, había perdido completamente el sueño, así que decidió levantarse de su lecho, y permaneció sentada.

- Esto no es normal… debería estar calmada.

Pero aun así, Robin no sentía ganas de estar durmiendo, así que se levantó y se dirigió hacia las puertas que daban al balcón de la torre, y decide abrirlas, para contemplar a la lejanía la ciudad acuática de Limlyg, y como las antorchas de llamas azules, alumbraban lugares precisos de la ciudadela.

- Es una pena que no estemos más aquí… esto es muy lindo.

Y detrás de ella, se escuchó la voz de una mujer que le decía acercándose:

- Es mejor ahora que hay paz entre los seres vivientes de este mundo.

Era Ravenya, quien caminaba hacia Robin, con un manto azul que cubría su desnudo cuerpo. Robin se sorprende de verla a un lado de ella y despierta, por lo que le dice:

- Mi señora Ravenya, ¿No debería estar descansando?

- Sí, pero permitidme deciros algo, Robin… cuando estaba en guerra, siempre me acostaba con miedo de pensar que el mundo no me agradecería los sacrificios que he dado por causa de este lugar… y ahora que siento que los buenos años me vienen a bendecir, siento que no quisiera perderme una noche de sueño, pero permanecer despierta es un lujo que solamente yo podre saber explicar.

Ambas mujeres permanecieron en silencio, y es cuando Ravenya suspiró complacida por lo acontecido.

- La paz es algo que solamente lo disfrutan quienes se atreven a escribir su propio futuro, aunque parezca muy funesto.

Irónicamente, Robin se sentía identificada con lo que estaba relatando la reina, y sonríe con sus ojos cerrados, descendiendo la mirada hacia el suelo. Ravenya, sin tener que voltear hacia Robin, le dice:

- Y por lo que siento que pensáis, fuisteis una mujer que no pensaba en las segundas oportunidades, ¿No es así?

Robin se sorprende y abre sus ojos, y voltea hacia la reina, quien permanecía sonriente, y que al mismo tiempo le seguía diciendo:

- Niña, no hace falta que tenga que leeros la mente, puedo ver como dentro de vuestros ojos, se escondía un pasado terrible… y aunque no lo creáis, vuestro corazón necesita ser restaurado, por algo mucho mejor que la salvación de un destino aciago.

- ¿Y eso que puede ser, Ravenya sama? Siempre que me despierto, me pongo a pensar si valió la pena, haber arriesgado mi vida, por causa de mis nakamas… pero ahora siento como todo ha cambiado bruscamente, porque mi preocupación ya no se enfoca casi en todos mis nakamas, ahora solo se enfoca en…

No había terminado de decir la frase, cuando Ravenya le interrumpe y le comenta algo interesante a su punto de vista, y no tanto como el de Robin.

- Eso pasa cuando a veces en nuestro viaje, nos topamos con personas interesantes y me atrevo a decir que tenéis un capitán que sabe como escoger a sus amigos. No tenéis idea de la suerte que poseéis al viajar al lado de un hombre como mi señor Luffy… pero sé que no os estabais refiriendo a Luffy, sino os referíais a Roronoa.

Ambas mujeres se miraron por un segundo en silencio, y se rieron al mismo tiempo, por el cual Ravenya, espera a que Robin dijese que admitía una razón aparente de tener a un buen nakama como Zoro, y quizá hacerle decir que le gustaba.

- Está bien Ravenya sama… ya me preocupo única y exclusivamente del señor espadachín… ¿Eso está mal?

- No, hija mía… eso no está mal… sé que eso es más que un gesto de preocupación.

- ¿Más que un gesto de preocupación?

- Así es, es como si sintieses que detrás de esa mascara de lógica que poseéis, se esconde una niña que desea la atención de un hombre… y esa niña enamoradiza, clama por el amor del cazador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro.

Robin descendió nuevamente la cara contra el suelo, y cerró sus ojos, mas Ravenya percibió que el temor de Robin era no ser correspondida por Zoro.

- No temáis de que él no sienta lo mismo por vos… creo que lo que él siente no lo sabe descifrar.

- El señor espadachín es un chico muy serio y valiente… adoro cuando se pierde en lugares fáciles de andar, y cuando se pone nervioso y enojado por cualquier broma me hace reír con mucha alegría y gozo, pero que al mismo tiempo sea un desalmado que no me dice lo que siente, me hace sentir muy mal y me enoja…

Dicho esto, Robin alza la mirada hacia Ravenya y le pregunta:

- ¿Eso qué significa?

Ravenya suspira sonriente, y le da su opinión:

- Eso hija mía, es amor… amáis a Roronoa.

- No estoy segura.

- Bueno, tenéis que confiar en lo que sentís… los sentimientos no son engañosos cuando se trata del amor, así que lo que sentís es algo que debería saberlo el señor espadachín.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Ravenya se da la media vuelta y se dirige hacia la salida, dejando a Robin sola y pensativa con sus sentimientos encontrados.

A la mañana siguiente, el bullicio se formó en la habitación de donde dormía Luffy y este capitán, gritaba diciendo:

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué sueño que me he pegado! ¡Sanji, comida!

Pero Luffy voltea a su alrededor, y no encuentra a más nadie, solamente a Zoro el cual dormía plácidamente. Luffy se le acerca y se ríe en silencio, pensando en una maldad para hacérsela, y es cuando sostiene una chapa de metal y Luffy, la golpea produciendo un sonido estruendoso.

- ¡Levántate Zoro! ¡Un espadachín ha venido a retarte!

Y como por segundos, Zoro rompe la burbuja de agua de su nariz, y abre sus ojos, alzándose con sus katanas en manos, pero solamente encuentra a Luffy riéndose a un lado de él.

- ¿Dónde está ese espadachín?

- Era una mentira… Zoro eres un estúpido.

- Ahora yo… ¡TE PATEARÉ EL MALDITO CULO!

Zoro correteaba detrás del sonriente Luffy, el cual huía de su nakama enojado, y salen de la habitación, corriendo por los pasillos del palacio. Por otro lado, Nami y Sanji estaban reorganizando todo en su barco, preparándose para la siguiente partida mientras que Franky y Usopp, revisaban los sistemas del barco, para que estén en completo funcionamiento.

Desde lo lejos, del muelle, Ravenya iba caminando con Rowan, y con Robin, ya que amablemente le estaban ofreciendo unas cosas necesarias para su siguiente viaje.

- Me complace saber que este libro de bitácora… y este libro de los idiomas de la tierra media, nos serán de mucha ayuda… siempre me interesó saber cómo era que el señor espadachín, sabía perfectamente lo que le decía el rey Kulkodar.

- Si le entendía, es porque Zoro escuchaba las voces interiores de lo que decía… es decir, sabía lo que significaba sin saber que eso le era difícil de traducir.

- ¿No es eso confuso? Zoro, no sabe nada de lenguas extranjeras y pudo saber lo que decía Kulkodar.

- Quizá era porque Kulkodar le hacía sentir lo que estaba diciéndole… cuando leáis este libro, comprenderéis que estos lenguajes no solamente se aprenden… se siente con la voz y con el oír.

Desde el barco, Sanji y Nami descienden hacia donde estaba Ravenya, y dicen:

- Ya tenemos todo preparado para poder poner marcha hacia nuestra siguiente isla.

- Pero ahora que veo, dejé algo cocinándose y esto debe ser el tiempo terminado.

Sanji es cuando se arrodilla delante de la reina, y le sujeta la mano, exclamando palabras con tonos estúpidos y enamoradizos.

- Mellorine tiene una siguiente misión, y es que antes de irnos, le prepararé uno de mis suculentos platos, solamente para usted… Ravenya sama.

Oyendo esto, Ravenya se ríe complacida, y se inclina acercándose al rostro de Sanji, diciéndole:

- Será un enorme placer… no sabría como recompensar todo lo que habéis hecho por mí, noble caballero.

Al escuchar estas últimas palabras, Sanji sintió que la sangre se le salía por la nariz, y corrió apresurado hacia la codina, para no mostrarse avergonzado delante de la reina.

- ¡MELLORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!

Ya siendo de mediodía, todos se reunieron en el recinto de los banquetes y ya siendo por última vez, la reina celebraría con los sombreros de paja, así que antes de empezar, Ravenya se levanta y todos lo hacen.

- Este banquete, lo hacemos en memoria de nuestros amigos… los sombreros de paja, para que tengáis un plácido viaje y que si es destino de la vida, nos encontremos cuando nuestros sueños sean cumplidos.

Y dirigiéndose a Luffy, Ravenya le expresa:

- Y que pueda ver que os hayáis convertido en el próximo rey de los piratas, mi señor Luffy.

Al cual teniendo la boca llena de comida, Luffy se levanta y dice:

- Yo ya fiento que lo foy… cuando regefe, te moftrare mif mejoref conquiftaf.

Acto seguido, todos empezaron a brindar de modo tranquilo. Ya siendo el atardecer cuando muchos estaban ocupados en otras cosas, Zoro decide irse a un lugar más calmado, para analizar todo lo que había pasado en la guerra.

Se le veía intranquilo, puesto que al estar sentado al lado de una cascada, Zoro recordaba cada una de las palabras que escuchó en la guerra, empezando por Rûken.

- "Pensé que me ibas a matar… acepto que en esta era, lo que más importa es mostrar quien es el más fuerte o el más rápido… en la guerra, el honor está muy deteriorado… ya nadie jura lealtad, honor, respeto a la hora de luchar, y vos siendo un guerrero, deberíais comprenderlo más que nadie… lamento deciros que es una decepción que los fuertes y rápidos de hoy en día, intentan creer en un honor que ya no existe… y por eso es que mueren… como vos, kordatar"

Después de haber recordado esto, Zoro cierra sus ojos y se enoja mucho por haberlo pensado.

- Desgraciado, menos mal que sus palabras fueron una idiotez solamente… nada que tenga sentido.

Pero al instante, Zoro comenzó a recordar cada una de las palabras de Kulkodar, el cual supo cómo dar en el clavo. Esta vez nadie se negaría a pensar que este rey estaba bromeando.

- "Que me hayáis eliminado en combate, no significa que todo este martirio se haya acabado… escuchad mis palabras atentamente, porque si estamos conscientes en algo, es que existen muchos otros guerreros que son mucho más fuertes que yo… poderes que os llevarán a algo significativo a una miseria, poderes que os haréis desear la muerte misma. Ya nadie está seguro en este cambio de eras, puesto que una era acaba y la otra empieza, dando a entender que son muchos con quienes podéis enfrentaros"

En un instante, estaba perdiendo la concentración, pero otra frase se le vino a la mente.

- "Veo a un guerrero que tiene la ambición de ser el mejor kordatar del mundo… pero para eso tendréis que sacrificar muchas cosas que aun no imagináis… con todos ellos como amigos o nakamas, no podréis ver vuestros sueños y propósitos cumplidos, puesto que no sois un endeble guerrero… sois un indestructible kordatar"

Y la última frase fue:

- "¡Tomad lo que es vuestro! ¡Abandonad a esos desgraciados endebles nakamas y convertíos en lo que vinisteis a ser en este mundo! ¡Usad el poder que se os ha otorgado y no lo malgastéis en tonterías, como hacer el bien o dedicaros a la piratería!"

Esto finalmente le cortó la meditación al cazador de piratas, y se levantó abruptamente del suelo, y se dio media vuelta hacia otro lugar despoblado. Mientras este caminaba se topó con la reina, la cual le dijo:

- Roronoa, estabais meditando… ¿Verdad?

- Ah, Ravenya… sí, algo así, pero no pude, debido a que es difícil hacerlo con muchas cosas que me pasan por la mente.

Zoro iba caminando hacia la reina, y antes de llegar a ella, Ravenya se cruza de brazos y permanece sonriente, Zoro se da cuenta de esto, y alza su ceja.

- Oi, ¿Por qué me miras así?

- No es por nada, Roronoa… solo trato de ver que es lo que tenéis que fue lo que hizo que ella estuviese loca.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Nada, ya lo confirmé.

Ravenya se da la media vuelta y se va a otro lugar, no sin antes decirle a Zoro:

- Seguidme, Roronoa… quiero hablar con vos.

- Está bien.

Ambos caminan a otro lugar apartado, saliendo de la ciudad escondida, mirando hacia el mar. Ravenya voltea hacia Zoro y le pregunta:

- ¿Aun las palabras de Rûken y de Kulkodar rondan por vuestra mente, haciéndoos creer que vuestra vida no significa nada?

Zoro parecía estar sorprendido, pero eso lo esperaba de parte de la reina, así que desviando su mirada hacia la brisa marítima, y a las olas inquietantes, se contrajo de hombros y suspiró.

- Todavía rondan esas palabras en mi cabeza, y es difícil de pensar que una vez yo era alguien que pensaba así.

- ¿Así como?

- Como un desalmado que no se preocupa por nada ni nadie… solamente por ver mi destino cumplido… Kulkodar supo muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo, y es cuando me pongo a pensar, si yo hubiese cedido a esos deseos antes de conocer a mis nakamas, ¿Qué hubiese sido de mí? ¿Seguiría junto con ellos, o me desviaría y los hubiese hecho a todos a un lado?

El silencio de Zoro, puso a pensar demasiado a la reina. Acto seguido, ella misma camina detrás del cazador de piratas y se coloca al lado de él, viendo el mar.

- No creáis que nacisteis para un propósito funesto… yo lo he comprobado con todo el tiempo que lleváis viviendo aquí, y me he dado cuenta que no sois esa clase de hombre que hace a un lado a todo el mundo, por sus sueños cumplidos.

- ¿Eso como lo sabes?

- Porque al paso de los años, he lidiado con enemigos que piensan así como te ha descrito Kulkodar… he compartido vivencias con personas así, pero el desvío de conducta es algo que está lejos de lo que puedo imaginar.

Zoro escuchaba estas palabras, y cerraba sus ojos, descendiendo su mirada hacia el suelo. Parecía que la reina sabía dar en el clavo y esto frustraba poco a poco al cazador de piratas, el cual no imaginaba como esto le remordía la conciencia.

- Zoro, no nacisteis para un propósito así.

- Pero Kulkodar dijo algo que…

- Kulkodar dijo lo que habría dicho a cualquiera… su propósito fue hacerle creer a todo el mundo, que todos somos malignos y perversos al igual que él… todos poseemos un lado negativo que no deseamos que florezca, pero ese destino permanecerá oculto, siempre y cuando tengáis deseos buenos y con mayor significado que una vida de asesino…

Ravenya sostiene las mejillas de Zoro con ambas manos, y le insta a que recuerde sus buenos deseos, y así mismo recordarle que no estaba solo.

- No sois un perverso asesino, Roronoa… sois un hombre firme y leal, y tanto la tripulación os necesita… Luffy os necesita, Robin os necesita.

Oyendo el nombre de la arqueóloga, Zoro se sorprende y ve que la reina sonríe.

- Así es… hacedlo por ella, en quien ha decidido confiar en vos.

- ¿Pero ella que tiene que ver en todo esto?

- Que si no confiáis en eso que está escondido en vuestro corazón, no habrá valido la pena en nada… sois alguien con un sueño firme…

En esa frase, La reina lo suelta y se va retirando de la presencia de Zoro, deteniéndose a lo lejos, para darle una última sugerencia.

- No arruinéis vuestro sueño, por un exacerbado punto de vista de alguien que fue asesinado por vuestras propias manos… eso solamente prueba que él se equivocó con vos… no perdáis las esperanzas, Zoro… confía en vuestro sueño.

Y habiendo dicho esto, la reina Ravenya desaparece con el andar del viento, delante de la presencia de Zoro, mientras que este permanecía muy pensativo al respecto. Luego de estas palabras, Zoro se sienta en uno de los enormes peñascos, viendo como las inquietantes olas del mar golpean las rocas, salpicando el rocío encima de sí mismo.

- Confiar en mi sueño.

En ese momento, Zoro saca su katana Shusui y permanece viéndola con silencio, y es cuando recuerda lo que le dijo a Kulkodar, antes de decapitarlo:

- "Esta espada que estoy sujetando en mi mano, es la Shusui… es una espada poderosa, conocida por matar dragones, y antes pertenecía a un noble samurái quien conquistó sus más terribles miedos, venciendo una criatura mitológica" "Si hubiese ignorado a mis nakamas y a mi capitán, jamás hubiese llegado tan lejos… ¿Me hablas de enemigos? Yo los cortaré de mi camino… ¿Piensas que soy de lo peor? Tengo nakamas que no piensan en eso y nos cuidamos el uno con el otro… ¿Crees que jamás cumpliré mis sueños con una banda endeble? Ellos me han mostrado lo fuerte que soy, permaneciendo a su lado… y sobre todo permaneciendo al lado de Robin, la mujer que me estresa pero aun así… que quiero tener a mi lado" "No eres mejor que nadie… solo eres un patético miserable que ha perdido y que se lame las heridas de la abnegación"

Habiendo pensado en todo esto, Zoro cierra sus ojos y detenidamente, sonríe con lentitud, para luego decirse a sí mismo:

- Tengo que admitir que ese fue un buen intento… pero no fue suficiente.

Luego de decir esto, Zoro se saca las katanas y se prepara para proporcionar un ataque hacia las olas.

- Santouryu: ¡Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou!

El destello enorme, se dirigió hacia las olas, rompiendo la que venía hacia él, dividiéndola en rocíos. Zoro permanece en silencio, y envainaba sus tres katanas, para luego descender de las rocas, regresando hacia la ciudad.

Ya las horas habían pasado, y Luffy estaba preparado para zarpar hacia el siguiente rumbo. Estando la tripulación en el muelle, todos estaban delante de Ravenya y de Rowan, quienes iban a despedirse de sus amigos, y la reina se dirige hacia todos.

- No os diré adiós, puesto que este viaje no termina para vosotros… no para mí… así que os diré hasta luego, porque sé que cuando conquistéis los mares, regresareis nuevamente a este reino, y lo veréis restaurado…

La reina se estaba conmoviendo en lágrimas, y suspirando de un modo profundo, seguía diciendo:

- Es triste tener que partir, pero me alegro por vosotros y sé que siempre encontraréis el modo de salir de vuestros problemas y de conquistar vuestros temores… así que amigos mío, no olvidéis venir de vuelta hasta acá.

Todos los sombreros de paja estaban sonriendo alegremente, y Luffy se ríe como peculiarmente lo hace. Es cuando el capitán se dirige a la reina y le toma la mano.

- Yo nunca digo adiós… siempre lo he considerado como algo innecesario, así que prometo que vendré de nuevo a visitarlos, como el nuevo rey de los piratas.

Dicho esto, la tripulación subió a la nave y Luffy suelta la mano de la reina, dándose vuelta para subirse a su barco. Desde lo lejos, Zoro estaba apareciendo y camina hacia la nave. Sanji lo ve desde lejos venir y le reprocha.

- De seguro ese marimo de mierda se ha perdido otra vez.

Zoro camina hacia Rowan, y le estrecha la mano, diciéndole:

- Cuando regrese, beberemos hasta no acordarnos de nada… otra vez.

- Será un enorme placer, Roronoa.

Después de esto, Zoro se coloca en frente de la reina y sin mucho que decir, sonríe.

- No olvidare tus palabras, Ravenya.

- Y no olvidéis quien es el que gobierna sobre esto.

Ravenya colocó la mano en el corazón de Zoro, y este entendiendo lo que quiso decir, se encaminó hacia el barco, el cual al subirse, Sanji lo recibe.

- Marimo de mierda, ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con Ravenya?

- Nada que te interese… tonto del culo.

Y antes de que se pusiesen a pelear, Luffy gritó a sus nakamas:

- Muy bien… ¡Nos vamos a nuestro siguiente rumbo! ¡Nami! ¿Ya está cargado el Log?

- Desde hace días… hacia donde ordenes.

- Vale… nos despedimos de este lugar, chicos.

El barco fue saliendo de las costas, y todos se despedían de Ravenya y de Rowan, pero la reina dio unos pasos al frente, y estaba caminando sobre las aguas. Deteniéndose sobre las aguas, la reina profirió unas palabras que llegaron a los oídos de Zoro y de Robin:

- "Ú i vethed nâ i onnad. Si boe ú-dhanna. Ae ú-esteli, esteliach nad. Ú i vethed nâ i onnad. Nâ boe ú i. Estelio han, estelio han, estelio,  
estelio han, estelio veleth. Teliach nad, estelio han"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "Este no es el fin, sino el comienzo. Ahora es necesario no caer, Si no confías en algo. Este no es el fin, sino el comienzo. Es necesario que no sea. Confía en esto, confía en esto, confía en esto, confía en el amor. Tú significas algo, confía en esto."

Y dicho esto, el barco se fue hacia su siguiente rumbo, dejando atrás una tierra mágica y de una guerra que marcó las vidas de los sombreros de paja.

Las horas pasaron y estaba anocheciendo. Los sombreros de pajas ya se habían ido de la isla al siguiente rumbo. Cada uno de ellos estaban ocupados en lo suyo, y especialmente Zoro, estaba en su torre después de haber entrenado.

- Que silencio y que paz… no durará mucho.

Pero asomando su vista hacia abajo, en la cubierta estaba viendo a Robin, quien terminaba de regar sus flores, para luego dirigirse hacia la proa. Zoro se dio cuenta que este era un momento perfecto para poder hablar con ella y encarar la situación, y decidió bajar. Robin estaba sostenida en la baranda de la proa, y siente unos pasos acercarse a ella, y es cuando voltea hacia atrás y ve a Zoro acercarse.

- Señor espadachín… imaginé que estabas durmiendo.

Zoro camino hacia ella sin decir nada, y se colocó a un lado, sosteniéndose de la baranda y viendo el horizonte.

- No, en realidad no tenía nada de sueño.

- Eso es extraño.

- Dormí demasiado allá en Limlyg, y lo menos que quiero es hacerlo ahora.

En ese mismo instante, Zoro permaneció en silencio y Robin se dio cuenta de esto, y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucede, señor espadachín? Estás muy callado.

- No es nada… es que… no, no es nada.

Y bajando la cabeza, Zoro le preguntó:

- ¿Tú crees que hicimos bien en dejar nuestra antigua vida, para estar aquí unidos con Luffy?

La pregunta le sorprendió demasiado a Robin, y es cuando le responde después de un suspiro.

- Hicimos lo correcto, señor espadachín… con Luffy, nuestros sueños se verán cumplidos y no tendremos que temer a lo que fuimos en nuestro pasado.

- Claro, Luffy no le importa eso.

- Exactamente, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

De pronto se hizo un silencio abismal entre estos dos, y las olas eran las únicas que se escuchaban a su alrededor. Robin tenía la cara volteada hacia el otro lado, y movía sus ojos hacia Zoro, pero el cazador de piratas se rascaba la cabeza, pero se encontraba muy atemorizado y tartamudeó:

- Eh, Robin… yo…

Robin se volteó hacia Zoro y permaneció de frente a él, quien se sentía muy intimidado. Resonando su garganta, Zoro traraba de decir:

- Es que yo… solamente quería…

- Ajá, te escucho…

Y Robin dio unos pasos hacia Zoro, estando muy cerca de él, como a unos centímetros. Parece que los nervios le jugaron a Zoro una mala pasada, puesto que transpiraba como un futbolista en segundo tiempo. Robin esperaba con una sonrisa lo que le fuese a decir el cazador de piratas, pero este no sabía ni siquiera como empezar.

- Es que no sé cómo decirlo…

En ese momento, Robin se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, manteniendo un rostro con intenciones de disfrutar el nerviosismo de Zoro. Este se sonrojó por ver esto y dijo:

- ¿Estás jugando conmigo, otra vez?

Oyendo esto, Robin se mira las uñas mientras tenía los brazos cruzados, y responde:

- Eras tú quien provocó todo esto, señor espadachín… llegaste a la taberna ebrio y te acostaste en mi cama, y…

- ¡No lo digas! ¡Te pueden oír!

- No te exacerbes, de todos modos parece que lo disfrutaste.

Zoro comenzó a sonrojarse demasiado y poco a poco la sangre le estaba saliendo por la nariz, y se la cubre con su mano, extendiendo la otra hacia Robin.

- Deja de jugar con mi mente.

- Pero si lo disfrutaste… ¿Para qué arrepentirte?

- Porque no sé ni que decir al respecto.

Oyendo esto, Robin suspira y se da la media vuelta hacia el mar, y le revela la verdad.

- Es que en realidad, tú y yo… no hicimos nada.

Zoro escuchó esto y se quedó en silencio, completamente contrariado.

- En, ¿En serio?

- Así es, no pasó nada… solamente te acostaste ebrio, y despertaste con mi brasier en tu brazo, porque yo te lo até.

- ¿Y para que mierdas hiciste eso?

- Para disfrutar verte nervioso… me encanta.

Zoro comienza a gruñir nuevamente, porque esta mujer lo había sacado de sus casillas, y se enojó mucho. Robin solamente se reía, y sorpresivamente, Zoro se sintió más calmado, y sonríe diciendo:

- Bueno, es una pena… es porque a lo mejor esperabas que eso hubiese pasado.

Al escuchar esto, Robin dejó de reírse y se confundió. Zoro se encamina otra vez a la baranda y se quedó en silencio, pero Robin se dio la media vuelta y dijo:

- Al parecer no me dirás nada… me iré a dormir.

Y justo cuando Robin se alejó, Zoro la tomó de la mano y se detuvieron ambos. Robin alza la mirada a los ojos de Zoro y este poco a poco se fue acercando, sintiendo que su presión arterial estaba ascendiendo muy rápido. Se acercó a ella, y extendió su mano hacia su mejilla y sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía, revelándole:

- La verdad es que sí quería decirte muchas cosas, y empezaré con dejar de negar lo que es evidente.

- ¿Y eso que puede ser?

- Que no seguiré negando esto…

Ya no quería pensarlo más, y se lanzó sobre los labios de Robin, entregándole un beso apasionado, y que al mismo tiempo parecía desesperante. Robin estaba con sus ojos bien abiertos, ya que jamás se esperaba que sea él quien tomase la iniciativa, sino que le sorprendió que lo fuese hecho. Lentamente se entregó a ese beso, y sujetó sus brazos sobre la espalda de Zoro, abrazándolo como si no quisiese dejarlo ir, como si no quisiese que esto que estaba viviendo, fuese un sueño del cual no quisiese despertar. El cazador de piratas, sostiene a Robin de la cintura y lentamente iba cediendo la intensidad del beso, hasta que se separó de sus labios.

Los dos se quedaron viéndose el uno con el otro, sin decir nada. Zoro estaba esperando la reacción de su nakama, manteniendo sus cejas alzadas, y Robin poco a poco fue sonriendo plácidamente, diciendo:

- Esperé por esto desde que dormimos juntos en esa taberna.

- ¿Lo esperabas? ¿Y por qué no lo pediste?

- Porque esperaba que hubieses sido tú quien hubiese empezado.

- Ya veo… ¿Esto cuenta como eso?

- Podría decirse que sí.

Ambos nakamas se rieron en el atardecer y siguieron besándose, como si fuese ese día la última de sus veces, ignorando todo lo que pasase a su alrededor.

- Zoro, espera…

- ¿Qué sucede?

Descendió su cabeza demostrando temor en su corazón, cosa de la cual Zoro percibió perfectamente.

- ¿Qué temes?

- Temo a que esto no sea real… a que esto que siento no signifique nada.

En ese instante, Zoro le levantó la cabeza a Robin con sus dedos, y le susurra:

- Oi, esto significa mucho… la verdad es que te amo, Robin… no sabía lo que esto significaba pero ahora sí lo sé… te amo.

La expresión de Robin al escuchar esta declaración de amor de parte de Zoro, dejó en evidencia que le había llegado a su corazón. Sus cejas se arquearon y su sonrisa desbordaba felicidad sin medida. Incomparable ante sus ojos.

- ¿Me amas, Zoro?

- Así es… ¿Me amas tú a mí?

- Eso no lo necesitas preguntar… tontín.

Nuevamente se entregaron a un siguiente beso, que brillaba el atardecer, adornando la pieza que faltaba para un paisaje único y hermoso. Robin desvía su mirada hacia la luna escondiéndose en el horizonte marítimo, y se desprende del beso de Zoro.

- ¿No es un atardecer hermoso?

Zoro voltea desinteresadamente hacia el sol, y se sostuvo de la baranda, diciendo:

- Bah, es solamente el sol escondiéndose.

Robin se sostuvo del brazo de Zoro, y permaneció sonriente. Este contemplaba a su nakama al lado, y sonreía plácidamente, esperando que nuevamente puedan llegar a otro lugar, emprendiendo una nueva historia y un nuevo comienzo de aventuras, dando por finalizada esta.

**Fin**


End file.
